The Beauty Of Annihilation
by LilMonster23
Summary: Jeanna Nariko and her best friend, Kakyoin Noriaki, were forced to being followers for Dio and ordered to kill a certain delinquent. After failing his mission, Jotaro's mother grew ill and the only way to save her was to defeat Dio. In their journey, Jeanna wasn't expecting her dark past to come back again, especially the person who caused it...(JotaroXOC)
1. Who Will Be The Judge Part 1

"Shut Up! You're damn annoying!" A tall 17-year old male shouted towards two girls who were arguing over their looks. The girls scream in excitement since they believe is toward themselves. He exhaled in annoyance as the group of girls go after him.

"JoJo wait!"

"JoJo wait for us!"

"Jojo!" The girls shouted as they chase after him.

The tall male known as Jotaro Kujo, was gone for a couple days, believing he had an evil spirit. Until his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, a real estate agent, and his Egyptian friend, Avdol, came to Japan to show him what his "evil spirit" actually is.

A stand. Stands are defined as personifications of "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form. Stands attracts to another and can only be seen by other Stand users.

As Jotaro kept walking, two figures were watching him from a distance. A male and female student who just transferred yesterday.

The male is wearing a white scarf not wrapped around his neck, a green gakuran school uniform and holding a paintbrush with red paint on the brush and his other hand holding the palette. He's above average height, around 178 cm, fit to slender build body type, wears cherry earrings, brown penny loafers and his long spiral curled piece of red hair in the front of his face.

The female next to him, who was slightly shorter than him, her height being 177 cm. A violet-red long length hair with her bangs side-swept covering her forehead, a slender body with a c-cup breast size. She is wearing a British style Tuxedo Manteau black long coat with a ruffled tail overcoat and her outfit is an all in one dress instead of a blouse and skirt. A black sailor seifuku dress that reaches above her knees with a sailor style white collar and wearing a pure white pashmina scarf with fringe wrapped around her neck. Wearing black tight leggings since she doesn't like to show her pale legs. Her shoes are pale pink ankle boots with a zipper on the side.

As they saw Jotaro walk down a few steps on the stairs, the male student starred at his canvas with the painting of Jotaro on it. He swiped red paint across where the leg was and a cut appeared on Jotaro's knee, causing him fall off the stairs.

The group of girls shout in fear "JoJo!", worried about him, they ran after him down the stairs.

The two students from the distance were astonished of how quickly the delinquent manifested his Stand to save himself.

They approached the stairs, glancing at the crowd below.

The female student narrowed her eyes, "Looks like he has a pretty strong Stand." She glanced at her companion.

"That would explain why _he_ wants us to get rid of him, _sis_." The male threw the canvas across, landing in some tree branches. "But..." He breaks the canvas into pieces with his paintbrush before tossing it away.

"He's no match for both of our Stands." He declared.

"Well, let's get this over with." The female began walking.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, the hoard of girls glanced at them, mainly glaring at the female transferred student. Both redhead students approached Jotaro.

The male redhead pulled out his handkerchief, "Here, we saw you fall and your knee is bleeding. Take this as an emergency binding." He slouched down to face Jotaro.

Jotaro only glared at them as if he was thinking about it and took the piece of fabric before standing up.

"Thanks." He said dully.

"Are you alright?" The female redhead queried with slight concern.

The group of girls glared at her deadly.

"Yeah, It's just a scratch." Jotaro patted the dirt off his wounded knee.

"That's good. _Nos vamos_?" The teen looked up at her friend.

He nodded before they turned around.

Jotaro stared at them for a moment. "Hold it." He demanded.

They both halted, averting their gaze back at Jotaro.

"Yes?" The female asked, raising a brow.

"I've never seen you guys around here. You're both new?" Jotaro inquired.

Both redheads briefly looked at each other and back at Jotaro.

"My name is Nariko, Jeanna."

"And I'm Noriaki, Kakyoin."

"Yes, we're both new. We just transferred here yesterday." Kakyoin added.

"Nice to meet you?..."

"Jotaro. Kujo, Jotaro." Jotaro said, holstering his hands in his pockets.

"Ahh, well, nice to meet you, Jotaro." Jeanna smirked in almost devious way.

"We have to get going to class now." With that she turned around with Kakyoin behind her.

Leaving Jotaro with the hoard of girls who are in awe from the transferred students.

"Woah... Kakyoin seems really cute but I like JoJo better!"

"That girl Jeanna thinks she can have JoJo all to herself but that won't happen!"

"No JoJo is mine!"

"No he's not!"

"JOJO!"

Jotaro ignored the girls ranting and placed a hand on the side of his shoulder where his birthmark is at. Thinking back to the conversation his grandfather told him about Dio.

 **Nurse's Office**

Two male students run away from the Nurse's Office, one of them bleeding out in one eye from a stab. Jotaro, shocked but calmed facing the school nurse alone. "JoJo..." The nurse began, swaying the pen around, "You're not going to say that this looks like a pen, are you?!" She launched towards Jotaro but caught her wrist. It doesn't stop her though, she uses more force that it penetrates on his cheek.

Jotaro groaned as he is trying to pull her wrist away, "How is she so strong? This isn't a woman's strength." He said as he placed both hands on her fist to stop the pen from going further.

"I saw something unknown crawling up from the floor earlier. Was it a stand?"

"Noriaki Kakyoin, Nariko Jeanna, were they the one's who cut my leg on the stairs?" Jotaro said to himself.

"Precisely." A voice said behind him.

Jotaro looked behind, seeing Jeanna and Kakyoin sitting down on the window.

"Y-You're..."

"We meet again, Jotaro." Jeanna cut Jotaro off with a smirk.

"My Stand's possessed that nurse, JoJo." Kakyoin indicated as he is holding a marionette moving it around a bit. "Meaning I have full control of her and attacking my Stand will hurt her." He warned.

"You bastards...Just who the hell are you guys?!" Jotaro asked as he is struggling to pull the nurse away.

"We told you who we are already, why introduce ourselves again?" Jeanna retorted.

"The name of my Stand is Hierophant Green, if you're wondering." Kakyoin said.

"We are human, but our loyalty is to _him._.."

"Therefore..." Kakyoin tilted the marionette.

"We shall kill you!"

The nurse charged at Jotaro, screaming as her eyes were white as snow, penetrating the pen deeper in the delinquent's cheek. Her blouse unbuttons, revealing her large bust with a light purple bra on.

As her mouth is wide open while screaming, Jotaro saw a glimpse of Kakyoin's Stand down her throat. Finally able to release himself from her grip, he grasped the back of the nurse's head and shoved his lips against hers.

Both redhead students widened their eyes in shock as a purple muscular looking warrior manifested behind Jotaro, dragging out Hierophant Green as he pulled himself away from the nurse.

Jotaro had a sly smirk on his face, glancing at his opponents. "I won't hurt her."

He fully dragged out Hierophant out of the nurse, keeping a tight grip on its neck and head.

"Now that I've dragged it out..." He glanced at the Stand. "I see, it's just a sleazy Stand that can't do anything but possess people." The warrior Stand applied pressure with its dumb on Hierophant's forehead.

Kakyoin winced as a finger mark is shown on his forehead. Jeanna slightly stood up quickly as she glared at Jotaro.

 _"He better not..."_ She gritted her teeth, bawling up her fist.

"So, Kakyoin, this is your Stand?"

"All green and stripped, it almost looks like a shiny melon." Jotaro commented as he gently placed the nurse on the floor.

Kakyoin groaned under his breath, "You're going to regret dragging my Stand out of her, JoJo." He seethed, his brows furrowed.

Jotaro's Stand forced more pressure on Hierophant's head.

"Don't try to act tough." Jotaro holstered his hands in his pocket as he fully faced the two. "I can see my finger marks on your forehead."

He spits on the floor, "If I go ahead and crush your Stand's head like a melon, it looks like your head would be crushed, too."

" _Don't you dare asshole..._ " Jeanna thought to herself in anger.

"Now, I'll keep a tight grip on you. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He said and glanced at a furious Jeanna.

"What the hell do you mean?" Jeanna queried with a low growl.

"If you don't want your friend here to be harmed, you'll have to cooperate."

"I'll take you both to the old man for questioning. I'm sure he'd love to meet both of you. And I need to know more about this Dio guy myself." Jotaro explained.

Kakyoin and Jeanna briefly looked at each before getting off the window, standing before Jotaro, glaring at him.

The window suddenly slammed shut. Jotaro widened his eyes, seeing as they're not giving up that easily.

Hierophant Green's hand began to have green slime pouring out, which Jotaro furrowed his brows in confusion.

"W-What?"

"Is that green fluid? Coming out of the Stand's hands?" Jotaro glanced at Dio's accomplices.

"He warned you JoJo." Jeanna said as a purple aura swirled around her with her fists clenched tightly.

"Like I said, you would regret this. Feel the attack of my Stand, Hierophant Green!"

"Prepare die, _**Jotaro**_..." Jeanna smirked deviously.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _This is the first time I ever written a JoJo fanfic. I am a fan of the series and part 3 is my favorite, well my second favorite. Part 2 always will be a fave but I just love how they had the Stands and I wanted to make a fanfic of adding a female into it for Jotaro to have a love interest..._


	2. Who Will Be The Judge Part 2

"Don't make any weird moves!" Jotaro blurted out. Green slime started splashing out of Hierophant Green's hands.

 **"EMERALD SPLASH!"** Kakyoin shouted as Emeralds charged directly to Jotaro. The emeralds struck Jotaro's Stands chest, making a large hole on it. He was thrown across the room, pieces of the wall falling on top of his as he gasped and blood spurted out of his mouth.

Kakyoin and Jeanna walked towards Jotaro. Kakyoin placed a hand on his hip and the other still holding the marionette.

Jeanna scoffed. "That was easy. Feels like I wasn't needed at all." She remarked, glancing at Kakyoin.

Kakyoin smirked and glanced at the half conscious delinquent.

"Well? What do you think?" Kakyoin asked with a smirk.

"Emerald Splash..." He began, "What looked like the bodily fluids of my Stand, Hierophant Green, was a vision of destructive energy!"

"It's pierced through your Stand's chest. Therefore, your insides have been torn to shreds." Jotaro lifted his head up, gritting his teeth, glaring at both Kakyoin and Jeanna.

"And that nurse..." They all looked at the nurse who was sitting up until blood gushed out of her face and knocked out as blood began to pour around her.

"Wha-what?" Jotaro stuttered as he sat up.

"I'm certain that I removed the Stand from her..." He said, staring at the nurse.

"Are you deaf, Jotaro?" Jeanna snapped at him as she crossed her arms, averting her gaze to Jotaro.

"Didn't you hear what he said earlier? Attacking his Stand would harm her you idiot. That was a warning."

"Exactly." Kakyoin looked back at Jotaro.

"My Stand can reach further than yours, Jotaro. But it doesn't like open spaces, it prefers to hide within something. If you drag it out, it gets angry."

"That's why the moment you pulled his Stand out of her throat, it harmed her." Jeanna stated.

"This is all your fault, JoJo!" Kakyoin scolded at him while pointing his index finger at him with a frown. "This is your responsibility! It's all your fault, Jojo! You did this to her!"

"This would've never happen if you just let Kakyoin killed you, well both of us really."

"The nurse would be completely fine if you just accepted your fate." Jeanna added.

Suddenly, Jotaro grabbed the side of broken wall to get back on his feet.

Jeanna scoffed in irritation, "And you still won't listen. You sure don't know when to give up, don't you?" She retorted.

"How sad..." Kakyoin said sincerely. "If I were to compare you to something, it'd be a punching bag in front of a boxer."

"You're only standing up to be put down again, JoJo..." Jeanna said as Jotaro stood before the nurse's unconscious body.

Jotaro lifted his head up, his eyes piercing at Jeanna and Kakyoin with a stern look.

"I, Jotaro Kujo, am labeled a punk. I tend to overdo it with my opponents in fights, so much that some are still in the hospital. There was one idiot teacher who was all talk, so I taught him a lesson, and he hasn't come back to school. At restaurants that served me lousy food, I leave without paying the bill all the time. But..." Jotaro lifted up his hand and bawled it into a fist, clutching it tightly.

"Even I know nauseating evil when I see it. Evil is when you use the weak for your own gain, and crush them under your foot. Especially a woman!" He exclaimed furiously and pointed his finger at the two students.

"That is exactly what you've both done! You, Kakyoin, your Stand isn't visible to the victim or the law. Therefore..." He placed his finger on his hat and moved it to the right.

"I shall judge you!"

"Evil?" Both redheads asked at the same time, offended.

"You're wrong, Jotaro. The only evil person here is **you**!" Jeanna pointed her finger at Jotaro as she took a step closer to him. The purple aura swirled around her like smoke, her Stand manifested behind. The Stand has a slender feminine body like its user as its color was magenta. It wore a maroon bedlah outfit.

"Kakyoin isn't evil if that's what you're accusing him of. And I'm not evil either. We're justice. Justice refers to the victor!" The purple aura became more pigmented as it formed into a shape, like a bow and arrow.

"Meaning the last people or person standing, and the method doesn't matter!" Kakyoin remarked as his Stand's tentacles spread all around the room.

"Lady Guardian!" Jeanna called out her Stand and began shooting arrows directly at Jotaro.

Jotaro dodged the tentacles and arrows as he ran around the room. He even kicked a small table towards Kakyoin, only for Lady Guardian to break it into pieces with a kick. Jotaro centered himself in the room and Hierophant's tentacles wrapped around the delinquent.

Jeanna and Kakyoin smirked.

"See? The loser is the evil one." Kakyoin remarked.

"Finish him, Kakyoin... Dio will be pleased." Jeanna glanced at him.

Hierophant Green got in position, preparing to attack.

"Excuse me? The loser is evil?" Jotaro muttered under his breath without making eye contact.

 **"EMERALD SPLASH!"**

"Hmph, well in that case..." Jotaro smirked as he summoned his Stand. The warrior like Stand blocked the emeralds and shrugged them off in an instant. They deflected back to the user, Kakyoin managed to dodge it but Jeanna was hit by them as she wasn't able to dodge it fast enough, sending her off flying back, knocking her out on impact.

"Jeanna!" Kakyoin shouted in fear, before he could do anything, Jotaro's Stand grasped Hierophant's neck, shaking him violently.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"** __

Blood spurted out of Kakyoin's mouth as he groaned. Then, Jotaro's Stand bawled up his fist, preparing to finish him off.

 **"ORA!"**

His Stand punched the side of Hierophant Green's head and began pummeling him repeatedly in lightning speed.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

The cries of Jotaro's Stand and punches were the only thing that could be heard as Kakyoin was getting battered. He then lifted up Hierophant up in mid-air.

"The one who'll shall be judge is..."

He punched his final blow on Hierophant, launching it above the ceiling.

"My Stand!" Jotaro finished his sentence as the whole entire school's windows exploded into pieces, trembling the entire building.

Kakyoin screamed in agony pain as blood emerged out of his body.

"What a powerful Stand..." He muttered huskily before collapsing on the floor.

Jotaro wiped some blood out of his face, "You caught it by surprise and hurt its chest a little." He holstered both his hands back in his pockets. "Lucky for me is not a weak Stand, but I have a feeling it'll become more violent." His eyes roamed around the wrecked room, seeing three bodies on the floor wounded.

He kneeled down beside the nurse, checking her pulse. Knowing that her wounds would heal once treated, his eyes glanced at Dio's accomplices.

His brows raised up, returning to his full height once he saw Jeanna stir.

"Ngh..." She groaned, barely lifting up her torso as she placed a hand on the side of her head.

She winced in pain, blood trailed down the sides of her face. Her vision was blurred as she tried to make out the events that just occurred. She noticed Kakyoin's body a few feet away and widened her eyes, shooting a scowl look at Jotaro.

" _You..._ "

Jotaro only glanced at her with his stoic face.

"You son of a bitch..." Jeanna said as she tried to sit up, only to be flopped back to the floor on her stomach, coughing out blood. She's heavily wounded and too weak to do anything in the position she is in.

She panted as she attempted to get up again, her Stand was faintly visible but vanished as she lost consciousness again.

Walked next to her, looking down at the red-head student. He pulled the tip of his hat downward with a sigh,

"Give me a break..."

He picked up Jeanna in his arms bridal style and with the help of his Stand, he picked up Kakyoin as well.

Jotaro jumped out the window, "I'll let the school handle the rest." He said.

"I'm ditching school today. I need these two to explain some things to me and the old man about Dio."

 **Kujo Home**

"Well, this is no good. It's too late for them. They're not going to make it. They'll both die in the next few days." Joseph Joestar said as the bodies of Jeanna and Kakyoin displayed before them.

Jotaro muttered under his breath, filled with guilt as he covered his eyes with his hat.

"Jotaro, is not your fault." Joseph assured his grandson.

"Look. The reason that these two swore loyalty to Dio and came to kill you..." Joseph pushed the bangs away from Jeanna, revealing a strange squirmy bug in the middle of the teens forehead.

"Is right here!"

"What the hell is that?!" Jotaro narrowed his eyes in shock.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The Curse Of Dio

**Name** : _Jeanna Nariko_  
Age: 17  
Birthday: July 28, 1971  
Height: 177cm  
Nationality: Latin American  
Eye color: Dark Red  
Favorite color: Maroon

 **Stand** : _Lady Guardian_  
Power: B  
Speed: A  
Range: C  
Durability: B  
Precision: A  
Growth Potential: B

"What is that spider-like growth? You said that's the reason they swore loyalty to Dio?" Jotaro queried, disoriented from his grandfather's reasoning as Avdol and Joseph sat crisscross next to the unconscious students.

"That is a flesh bud, formed from Dio's own cells. It connects to their brain." Avdol indicated. He raised up his hand slightly to point at the flesh bud and resumed, "This tiny little flesh bud was implanted on their brain to influence their mind."

"In other words, that flesh bud is a controller that draws forth certain feelings." Joseph added.

Jotaro muttered under his breath.

"Charisma! The feelings that make soldiers want to obey dictators! The feeling that make true believers follow cult leaders!" Joseph cried out, clutching his fist then pointed at Jeanna and Kakyoin.

"These two students both admired Dio and swore loyalty to him!" He exclaimed. "Dio is a charismatic figure, which means he can sway others with his overwhelming powers of attraction. He used these two students, called Jeanna and Kakyoin, to kill us."

"So operate on them and remove it." Jotaro implied.

Joseph nodded in disagreement. "The brain is very delicate. If they were to move while we we're extracting it, we could inflict brain damage." Joseph clarified as he glanced at Jotaro.

Avdol then told the delinquent student of how he encountered Dio back in Cairo, Egypt a couple years ago. But Avdol was smart and knew that it was him since Joseph told him numerous of times about the vampire who killed Jonathan Joestar.

"Avdol would've died a few years later, his brain would completely have been devoured from the flesh bud." Joseph crossed his arms.

Jotaro stepped away as his brows rose up. "Die?"

"Wait a minute, Kakyoin and Jeanna are not dead yet!" Jotaro stated as his Stand summoned beside him.

He kneeled down next to Jeanna as he placed each hand on the sides of her face, holding it still.

"I'll pull it out using my Stand!" Jotaro declared firmly.

Avdol and Joseph immediately stood up.

"What the hell are you thinking, Jotaro?!" Joseph shouted.

"Don't touch me, Old Man!" Jotaro demanded. "I'll pull it out without harming her brain. My Stand moves with such precision that it can grasp even a bullet."

"Stop, Jotaro! That flesh bud is still alive!" Joseph warned.

"Don't you realize why part of that damn thing is outside of their body? That's why not even the best surgeons could extract it!"

The warrior like Stand leaned closer to Jeanna and grasped the flesh bud. Quickly one of the tentacles of came out and pierced directly in Jotaro's hand.

"Shit!" Joseph cried out.

"This isn't good! Let go, JoJo!" Avdol ordered as he panicked.

"Jotaro, that flesh bud will try to enter in anyone's brain who ever tries to extract it!" Joseph stated.

Jotaro grunted under his breath as his eyes widened. Shortly after, Jeanna opened her eyes. Without making any movement, her dark red eyes pierced at Jotaro's, glaring at him while gritting her teeth.

"Y-You bastard..." She mumbled in a raspy voice, hardly able to speak.

"Look, I understand why you're all pissed but don't move. If I fail, you're done for." Jotaro informed her.

Slow and precise, Jotaro's Stand began pulling the flesh bud. The tentacle that stabbed his arm rapidly made its way upwards, heading straight to his brain.

"JoJo! Let go! It's already gone up to your face!" Avdol was about to run to him, only to be stopped by Joseph.

"Hold on, Avdol. My grandson is quite the man, it has entered his body and yet he's remain completely calm. He isn't even trembling nor his Stand!" Joseph complimented as he could only watch.

"He moves with such more precision and strength than I anticipated."

Before the flesh bud's tentacle could make it to Jotaro's brain, he pulled it out on time. Yanking it out of his hand as well, snapping it in half. Then Joseph finished it off using Hamon Overdrive, disintegrating it right before Jeanna's eyes.

Jotaro did the same thing to Kakyoin as Jeanna watched her best friend still asleep.

Jeanna was astonished from his actions. First, he almost killed both of them for attempting to kill him. Now he risked his life saving both of them from Dio's influence.

The teenage girl sat up as she rubbed the top of her forehead and glanced at Jotaro, who was about to leave the room.

"Why?" She asked sternly as her brows furrowed.

Jotaro halted and gazed back at her.

"Why did you save us after we tried to kill you?" It remained silent for a moment, Jotaro turned his back on her, stepping out of the room.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself."

Jeanna didn't utter a word for a couple seconds before responding back. "Thank you." She whispered.

Holly Kujo, daughter of Joseph Joestar and mother to Jotaro Kujo, aided Jeanna and Kakyoin's wounds and requested them to stay in for the night. Before they could object, Holly asked her father to bring in their futons so they can sleep in one of the guest rooms. Joseph began to vent off about how he refuses to sleep on the floor, preferring to sleep on an actual bed. This kept going on for a while as Jotaro left the room, not wanting to hear their bickering.

 **Next Morning...**

Jeanna roamed around the Kujo estate after being awakened from someone screaming on top of their lungs. But before she could investigate, she checked up on Kakyoin to see how he was doing. He was fast asleep and she let out a warm smile before closing the door. She hasn't seen Joseph, Jotaro, nor Avdol. Walking further down the hall, she came across a room was presumably a library and saw Avdol looking through each book quickly.

"Um... Mister...?"

"Muhammad Avdol, madam." Avdol told her without making eye contact.

"Seems like you're recovering remarkably well, had a goodnight sleep?"

Jeanna crossed her arm as she leaned against the wall. "Yeah I guess so." She looked around the spacious room.

"How's your friend Kakyoin, doing?"

"He seems to be doing well. He's still asleep."

It went silent for a moment, Jeanna began to feel a bit awkward from this and before she could say anything else, Avdol broke the silence.

"Is there something you need?" Avdol queried as he closed the book and glanced at her.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm kind of busy at the moment as you can see."

"Um, where are the others? I haven't seen anyone since I woke up." Jeanna asked as she stood up straight.

The fortune teller sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, something terrible has happened." He grabbed another book from the shelf. "Ms. Holly obtained a Stand but is going against her."

"What do you mean against her? Like fighting back at her?" Jeanna raised a brow.

"Something like that. Her Stand is actually killing her and the only way to fix it is by eliminating the person you formerly served."

 _"Dio_."

Jeanna raised her brows by hearing the name, she clenched her fists tightly

" _That bastard..._ "

"For now, her Stand is just on her back." Avdol resumed. "But soon it will start to grow like a fern, slowly binding Ms. Holly's entire body. She will suffer from high fevers and various illnesses, fall into coma which she'll never awaken and die."

"D-Die?!" Jeanna asked in shock.

Although Jeanna barely knew the forty-five-year-old woman, Holly has been treating her nothing but kindness and care as if it she was her own daughter. Including treating Kakyoin like her own son. She's too pure.

Avdol nodded, closing another book and placing it back. "Since Dio took Joseph's grandfather's body, he's connected with the Joestars. And anybody with the Joestar blood will obtain a Stand. So we have to destroy that connection and Ms. Holly will be saved."

"We have fifty days to save her, if not, she's done for."

Jeanna closed her eyes and opened them back up, staring directly at Avdol. "I'm sorry for the amount of questions I keep asking but why is her Stand making her suffer? Shouldn't it protect her?"

"Sadly Ms. Holly doesn't have the potential nor strength to have one. Due to her gentle nature, she has no need for it. She's too weak."

"Where is Ms. Holly, right now?" Jeanna asked urgently.

"With Joseph and Jotaro down the hall. She's probably awake already from earlier."

With that, Jeanna left the room. On her way, she bumped into someone before she could enter the room.

She winced as she rubbed her head.

"Ouch." Her eyes looked up, meeting a pair of aquamarine eyes.

"Sorry."

"Tch. Watch where you're going." Jotaro said sternly as he walked passed her.

"I'm sorry." Jeanna said again before Jotaro could go any further.

Jotaro stopped and looked back at her confused.

"You said that already."

"About yesterday." She retorted.

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault for what you did, just let it go." After that, he left as Jeanna thinned her lips.

She felt like she made things a bit tensed between her and Jotaro for just apologizing. His aloof nature and attitude would be something she would get used to if they continue to communicate as _friends_ , albeit herself, she is somewhat the same way from Kakyoin's perspective.

Jeanna walked inside the room and began to chit chat with Holly a little before Jotaro came back with some water. While Joseph talked to Holly, Jotaro never took his eyes from his mother as he saw the thorns and vines on the middle-aged woman's back. Jeanna saw the Stand as it looked holographic. It seemed like your very own hand could go through it even if you were a Stand user yourself.

When Holly decided to get up, Jotaro shot her down with an outburst, realizing what he did, he only told her to stay put and rest as he covered his eyes with his hat. Though Holly acted very cheerful, she lost consciousness again. Joseph confirmed that the way his daughter was acting proved that she is _aware_ of her Stand but didn't want anyone to worry for her. Clarifying the type of person she is.

A worried look displayed on everyone in the room. Jeanna turned her gaze at Joseph.

"No doctor can help her either, correct?"

Joseph affirmed with a nod and crossed his arms. "From what Avdol told me about his experience witnessing those who obtain a Stand and don't have the strength for it, they end up dying. Even doctors with the latest technology won't be able to save her either." He gently rubbed his daughter's forehead.

"They won't be able to diagnose the cause of her illnesses and fevers. All they could do is watch the person suffer."

Jeanna lowered her eyelids. As a Stand user herself, she's been having her Stand as a young child. Though her biological twin brothers and mother have never seen it besides her own father. When her mind came across about her father, she clutched her fists tightly, knitting her brows as anger began to boil inside.

 _"Honey, I think you've had enough alcohol already."_

 _The voice of the little girl's mother was heard as she played with her dolls and glanced at her mother who stood next to her husband._

 _"Shut up you dumb bitch! You don't have a fucking job so you don't know what is like to be stressed and wanting to release it by drinking a couple of beers."_

 _The man chugged the beer before throwing the bottle across the room. He opened another one and drank again._

 _"But you're doing this in front of Jeanna, our little girl. She isn't supposed to be seeing you like this!" The woman scolded at her husband, placing her hands on her hips._

 _The man stood up as his drunk eyes pierced directly at his wife. The woman quickly took a step back in fear but remained her composure._

 _"Look," He began as he slowly walked closer to her. "I work almost every damn day to pay the fucking bills for this house. And this is how I will get treated?"_

 _"Honey-"_

 _"Not a single appreciation I'll get for supporting this fucking family?!"_

 _"Don't say that-"_

 _"I can't drink a couple of beers and enjoy myself?!"_

 _"There's other ways-"_

 _"I put up with a shit load of customer's bullshit while you're over here relaxing taking care of these god damn kids!"_

 _"Who else would-"_

 _A slap echoed the entire room as Jeanna witnessed her mother plummet to the floor, holding the side of her face._

Jeanna hissed under her breath as she placed a hand on the side of her head.

The elder Joestar noticed this as he attempted to look at her face.

"You're alright there, Jeanna?"

The teen blinked a few times before returning her gaze at him.

She gave him a weak nod, "Yeah, just a small headache that's all." She responded before looking at Jotaro who was leaning against the wall with his hands holstered in his pockets. Before the girl could stand up, Avdol rushed into the room with a book in hand.

Avdol explained to everyone that the fly Jotaro sketched out using his Stand was a Nile River We-We Fly, precisely only seen at the Nile River, located in Egypt.

Finding the country Dio could be in hiding was a piece of cake. Now they had to figure out what part of Egypt he was in but Kakyoin arrived and told them it is Cairo, Egypt. Pretty obvious that he eavesdropped hearing their conversation.

Though he never explained why he was in Egypt, he told them that's where he and Jeanna got the flesh bud implanted on them three months ago.

"Alright then men, to Cairo, Egypt we're heading." Joseph stated.

"We'll come too." Jeanna said as she stood up.

"Why?" Jotaro inclined. "Why would you come along?"

Jeanna smirked as she crossed her arms, "You did save our lives, the least we could do is repay you by saving your mother's as well."

Jotaro sighed, "Good grief."

"She does have a point, Jotaro. Besides, it seemed like our senses have been regained because of you." Kakyoin said as he tapped his forehead with his eyes closed.

"Tch. Gimme a break..."

Joseph Joestar made a few calls while everyone else got prepared. The Speedwagon Foundation doctors arrived and rushed inside the Kujo household to tend Holly as they're gone on their trip.

From what Joseph told them, the Speedwagon Foundation Corp. can help them with anything they need. They have the latest technology and far surpassed than any regular doctor or hospitals. The doctors will keep Joseph informed with updates of Holly's well-being.

Avdol told Jotaro that he will name his Stand and requested him to pull a random card.

Jotaro's Stand is now called _Star Platinum_ , has super-human strength, super speed, incredible precision and enhanced eye-sight.

"Alright then, Let's go!" Joseph said.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Tower Of Gray

**-Egypt-**

The sound of a camera getting crushed echoed the room as a muscular arm lifted up with purple vines wrapped around. A picture ejected out of the broken camera. The man picked up the picture, revealing his two former accomplices and the Joestars, along with the fortune teller he attempted to subdue a couple years ago.

"Just as I anticipated..." The blonde man said calmly.

"They have figured out my location..."

In the other side of the room, a short old woman with a long cane stood there a long with a companion who was currently wearing _his prison uniform_.

He placed the picture back on the table.

"Joseph...and Jotaro." He snarled lowly.

The Crusaders were on their way to Egypt. Kakyoin was sitting next to Jeanna, Jotaro with Joseph behind them and Avdol on his own seat. Everyone on board were asleep when a bug was heard flying around making a buzzing sound.

Jeanna and Kakyoin woke up from the sound and gave each other a quick glance before looking at the others.

Jotaro immediately stood up from his seat as he noticed the bug looked almost identical as the one he sketched out back in Japan.

He narrowed his eyes, "A rhinoceros beetle?" His brows furrowed.

" _Great, there's bugs in this plane._ " Jeanna's heart raced a little from fear.

"No, I believe that's a stag beetle." Avdol said as he rose from his seat as the group did that same thing.

"Avdol, is that a Stand? Are we already encountering another Stand user?" Joseph asked as he looked at the fortune teller.

"It's highly possible we are, Mr. Joestar. It could be a bug-shaped Stand."

The bug suddenly hid under the shadows in a blink of an eye.

"W-Where did it go?!" Avdol queried as panic began to take over.

They cautiously wait for the bug to reappear.

By instinct, Jeanna felt the presence of the bug too close quickly looked to her side.

"JoJo! It's right behind you!"

She outburst. Thankfully the passengers were heavy sleepers as they remain in their sleeping state.

"I-It's huge!" Kakyoin said as his eyes widened.

"It is a Stand! There's no doubt!" He added.

Jeanna took a step back so she wouldn't be close to the insect.

"It's disgusting, but leave this to me." Jotaro declared.

"Be careful, Jotaro." Joseph said.

"I've heard there is a user of a bug Stand that enjoyed to rip out their victim's tongues." Avdol informed.

"Star Platinum!"

The beetle swiftly dodged the attack from the buffed Stand as it only taunted at the group with a devious laugh.

This shocked everyone. Star Platinum, whose speed and precision are such that it even grasps a bullet, didn't lay a single finger on the bug.

"W-What?!" Jeanna gritted her teeth.

"He was able to dodge it in a split second!"

"Where is he?! Where is the user hiding?! Where is the one who's controlling it?!" Kakyoin desperately looked left and right, trying to find some answers.

Saliva and white foam began to come out of the beetle's mouth.

"Watch out, JoJo! It's preparing to attack!" Avdol cried out.

The insect charged his mouth needle to rip out the young Joestar's tongue, penetrating through Star Platinum's hand but was stopped by its teeth.

"It is him! Since it tried to rip out JoJo's tongue, it must be him!" The fortune teller clarified.

"Tower of Gray! He commits mass murders, making them look like accidents. An airplane that crashed in England just last year, causing 300 deaths, is thought to have been its work. I've heard plenty of rumors, but it seemed he's working with Dio."

Jotaro grunted under his breath, " **ORA!** "

" **ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!** "

Jeanna gasped in shocked. The enemy Stand managed to dodge two-fisted rush of blows.

The insect laughed once again. "It doesn't matter if you have guns and shoot bullets at me because within one-centimeter away, I'll be able to dodge it no matter what!"

Jeanna cringed at the disgusting creature and then it disappeared again.

Everyone widened their eyes.

"W-W-Where did it go?!" Jeanna slightly stuttered.

The beetle appeared a row of civilians and within seconds he rips out four men's tongues out.

He wrote _Massacre_ on the wall with blood, taunting the Crusaders.

Avdol, infuriated, called out his Stand. "Magician's Red!"

"Avdol wait!" Kakyoin shouted and a passenger woke up from his slumber.

The elder man rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "It's so nosy," He groaned. The Crusaders could only watch the man as the beetle fly by him.

"I wonder what's all the ruckus." The man said as he acted like nothing was happening.

"Sir! Watch out!" Jeanna told the elder man.

Ignoring the girl's words, "I guess I'll go to the bathroom." He touched the wall that was covered in blood and panicked.

He took a few steps back. "W-W-W-Why is t-t-there blood?!"

"Atemi." Jeanna struck the back of the man's neck, knocking him out in an instant.

"I never thought I would use that move you taught me, Kakyoin." Jeanna glanced at her friend.

Kakyoin crossed his arms, "It's pretty handy." He gazed back at everyone else.

"We need to defeat this bug quickly before other passengers start to panic." He implied.

He looked at Avdol and Jotaro. "Avdol, your Magician's Red will cause the plane to explode with its abilities. And JoJo, your power might put a hole in the fuselage, it'd be a catastrophe."

He glanced back at Jeanna for a brief moment. He didn't utter a word as why she can't use her Stand in this predicament for reasons. He only gave her a nod before facing the beetle and got in position.

"I'll face the Stand myself. My Stand, Hierophant Green, is a quiet Stand, more suitable for this problem to be solved."

"Heheheh, Noriaki, Kakyoin." The opponent said and looked at Jeanna. "And Nariko, Jeanna, I've heard a lot about you two from Lord Dio."

"Seems like only one of you will face me." He faced at Kakyoin. "But, Kakyoin, just stop this already. If you already know that your Stand is quiet, then there's no point in fighting me. You can't catch me with your speed!"

"Hmph." Kakyoin smirked. "You think so?" He teased.

" **EMERALD SPLASH!** "

The stag beetle dodged the attack and charged directly to Jeanna.

As an instinct, her Stand quickly manifested, the purple smoke swirled around the teen and everyone witnessed her vanish right before their eyes.

This astonished everyone.

Jeanna reappeared but was behind the enemy.

"W-W-What?!"

With him being distracted from Jeanna, Kakyoin took the opportunity and used Hierophant's appendages'' to strike the beetle.

"GYYAAAH!"

Kakyoin smirked and ripped the beetle apart into pieces. Behind them, the same elder man who awakened from his sleep earlier cried out in agony pain as his tongued split into two.

"Huh." Jeanna crossed her arms. "So that old man was the user."

"Hmph." Kakyoin huffed. "A repulsive Stand usually has a repulsive user." He stated.

The Crusaders checked if the man had a flesh bud but there was no sign of any. Avdol explained to them that Tower of Gray was already pure evil, so he was easily influenced for Dio to take him in as his mercenary.

All of a sudden, the planed went crooked, which Joseph noticed and rushed into the cockpit. Only to find the men working there were all murdered with their tongues ripped out. Jotaro had pushed two women out of his way calling them a _bitch,_ leaving Kakyoin to make them forgive Jotaro's harsh and cruel attitude towards them.

Behind the Crusaders, the enemy Stand user cried out behind them as blood splattered around from his injury.

"You fools! You will never make it to Egypt! You will never be able to face Lord Dio!"

Everyone only stared at him, including the two women who Jotaro called a bitch.

"Even if it's a miracle you all make it out alive, those who swore loyalty to Dio will come after you! The more you progress your trip, more enemies will come along and much stronger they'll get!"

"And Dio is the greatest of them all! You won't make it to Egypt alive!"

With his last words, he passed out in front of them. Dying.

The two women only gasped.

"Wow, you guys _really_ are professionals. It's a good thing you didn't scream, that would've been hell of annoying." Jotaro remarked.

"Listen. The Old Man here will make an emergency landing on water, so get everyone to put on their life-jackets and buckle up."

Joseph was about to protest in mid-sentence but stayed silent.

"Yes, sir." The women rushed to get the passengers ready.

"Old man." Jotaro whispered to him.

Joseph crossed his arms.

"Hmm.. I do have experience flying propeller planes...but..."

"But what Mr. Joestar?" Jeanna queried raising a brow.

"This will be my _third_ time crashing a plane, heh." He admitted.

"Have you ever been in a plane with someone who've experienced three plane crashes?"

Everyone else sighed.

" _Ay, Dios Mio..._ " Jeanna rubbed her forehead.

"And most important all, survived them?" Joseph snickered under his breath as like flash blacks were being replayed in his head.

Jotaro looked away from his grandfather.

"I'm _**never**_...I am _**never**_ riding in a plane with you ever again..." He said sternly.

JoJo and the group safely made it through the plane crash and were now in Hong Kong, China.

Jeanna, Jotaro, Kakyoin and Avdol waited across the street for Joseph as he was making an important phone call. While waiting, the owner of a snack shop next to them called them out if they wanted anything. Though they didn't get anything since Joseph told the group that he will explain everything at his friend's shop for their plan to getting to Egypt quickly and safely as possible.

Not wanting to risk anymore innocent lives, Joseph said they'll be traveling by sea. As he explained the routes they'll be taking, a man with tall silver hair was watching them from a distance as he held a menu up to his face.

Kakyoin began explaining to Jotaro about China's culture with their food and what not, which the delinquent didn't seem to care. Jeanna only smirked, it never bothered her when Kakyoin would bring up subjects about other country's cultures. She knew he would be talkative when her and her family invited him and his family along in their travels during the summer.

Though, Jeanna never understood why her _foster_ parents traveled so much that she barely gets to see them. The maids and servants usually took care of her while they're gone but they've never utter a word about it either. As if it were kept secretive what they do.

They've told her what they do is for her safety and others. When they adopted her at the age of eight, a few months after she's been placed in the adoption center, they've told her she's the best thing that has ever happen in their life.

Jeanna took a quick glance at her ring finger, the number fifteen was imprinted on it. It belonged to her biological mother when she turned fifteen. That's the only item she ever received from the police about her mother after her murder along with her brothers.

Her thoughts broke when the voice of a French accent spoke to the group.

"Excuse me gentleman, and mademoiselle." The man with a tall silver hair said as he lowered the menu from his face.

"Do you guys by chance have a moment?"

"No, go away. You're damn annoying." Jotaro snapped at him rudely.

"Jotaro." Joseph scolded at his grandson.

"Don't mind him, but what is it that you need sir?"

"Well, I'm a tourist from France, and I'm having a bit of trouble reading the kanji here on the menu. Would you please help me out here?" He let out a sly smirk.

"Sure thing." Joseph grabbed the menu, opening it up. "I've been to Hong Kong a couple of times before in my prior years so I can at least read the kanji on the menu. Why don't you join us?" He asked cheerfully.

The man sat between Avdol and Joseph, thanking the elder Joestar. Jotaro seemed a bit irritated and Jeanna could only stare at the Frenchman.

She felt as if she knew the young man from somewhere but didn't know where. He looked strikingly familiar when she had went to Egypt a few months ago before being Dio's puppet.

Though, Jeanna found it very strange that a random tourist or traveler would just randomly walk up to them for a translation when he can ask someone else.

Joseph ended up ordering for everyone, which everyone seemed displeased by it once the food arrived since it looked rather odd than what they're use to eating back in Japan.

They didn't enjoy finishing the meal once the Frenchman revealed to be a mercenary working for Dio as he attempted to attack the elder Joestar. Joseph managed to stop the sword between his fingers on his artificial hand.

This pissed off Avdol, he threw the table over and attacked back at the enemy using Magician's Red.

A sword-man like Stand manifested and captured the flame with its sword, swirling it around and throwing it across a table. The flames displayed a clock around the table.

"My Stand holds the tarot card named, Silver Chariot!" The man stated.

"Muhammad, Avdol...it appears you want to die first. The clock of fire I made on that table will ensure to me that you will die before it hits 12!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Silver Chariot

"Your Stand has an outstanding speed, but, do you really think you can defeat by the time it hits 12 on the table clock of fire?" Avdol raised up his hand. "Aren't you being rather conceited, Mister...?"

"Polnareff. Allow to introduce myself. Jean Pierre Polnareff." The Frenchman told him confidently.

"Hmph, I appreciate the introduction, but..." Avdol destroyed the table clock of fire with his Stand. "Aren't you being too conceited?" He taunted.

"Hmph, I expect nothing less from Magician's Red, who controls flames that suggest the beginning of all things since the world was engulfed with flames. But, you say I'm being conceited? You're saying that my swordsmanship, is mere conceit?!" Polnareff shouted as he threw a few coins up in the air and his Stand, Silver Chariot, caught it with its sword with flames in between them from a single strike.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I see the are flames between each coin." Avdol pointed out.

Polnareff snickered under his breathe, "It seems you finally understand. My Stand has the power to sever even fire!" He chuckled. "It can slash the very air and create gaps between nothingness and nothingness."

Avdol frowned and grunted under his breath.

"Which means your Magician's Red is powerless before my Silver Chariot." Polnareff explained. He put his Stand away as it threw the coins on the floor and stood at the entrance door of the shop.

"My Stand's card, The Chariot, suggests conquest and victory. I don't mind taking care of you in this cramped little space, but, Avdol, you'd be able to use your Stand in a more open space, no? It would be fitting for my Stand to defeat you under those circumstances. A fitting victory." Polnareff stated and walked out as the crusaders followed him.

"All of you, outside!" He demanded.

Everyone gave each other quick glances.

 **Tiger Balm Garden**

The Crusaders arrived to the location where Polnareff and Avdol will battle. "I will make a prediction," Polnareff turned around and glared at Avdol, keeping a distance between the two.

"You, Avdol, will be destroyed by your own Stand's powers." He summoned Silver Chariot behind and smirked.

"Avdol..." Jotaro said as he walked up to Avdol. He looked at Jotaro, "Jotaro, you don't have to interfere in this fight. With such an open space, I can control my Stand as freely as I please." Avdol said and summoned Magicians Red.

"Come on!" Polnareff shouted as his Stand swung his sword towards Magicians Red. But Avdol's Stand kept dodging the sword.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"Come on. What's wrong? You're not going to use your precious flames to your hearts content? If not, I'm going to take my turn." Polnareff taunted. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" He kept swinging his sword.

Then Magicians Red shot fireballs at Silver Chariot but got thrown to a statue. The statue got destroyed and reformed into Avdol's Stand, mocking him. Everyone gasped as Polnareff felt more confident.

"You know..." He chuckled."You fit quite well in this garden, Magicians Red."

Suddenly, the atmosphere around became heated as Avdol gave a severe look as his Stand, Magicians Red started sucking up flames. Polnareff gave a stern look, "Here it comes. You're ready to show your true power. Sounds like fun. I'll take out what you dish out!" He declared.

"Hide behind something. He's going to use _it_!" Joseph demanded as he ran behind a rock. Jotaro, confused, responded with," _It_?" and everyone hid behind the rock.

"Crossfire Hurricane!" Avdol shouted as he unleashed his attack.

"Is that all you got?! I told you that my swordsmanship can create gaps between nothingness and nothingness, and blow away flames!" Polnareff bragged as his Silver Chariot strike back.

The flames went straight back to Avdol, burning him alive as he screams in agony pain. Avdol collapses to the ground, with flames still around him as Polnareff laughed and repeats to him about his prediction he mentioned earlier.

"Avdol!" Joseph shouted.

Avdol gave him a death glare as he launched a fake Magicians Red towards Polnareff. Silver Chariot sliced through it."What?! What is this odd resistance?!" All of a sudden, Polnareff and his Stand catches on fire. Not knowing how it caused him to get on fire when he suddenly realized it was the statue that he made that was meant to mock Avdol. Polnareff's eyes widen in shocked as Avdol explains to him about Magicians Red's abilities once again.

"You are the one defeated by his own Stand's powers. And now, face this again!" Avdol claimed. He unleashed his Crossfire Hurricane again, blasting Polnareff away as he screams in pain.

"I believe it's ten years too soon for you to fight me, a fortune teller, with predictions." He remarked. Everyone else came out from hiding behind the rock.

"Such a terrifying power. His Stand must have melted already since it took that head-on. Its done for!" Joseph pointed out."That's one hell of a burn. Yeah, he's dead. If he's lucky, he'll be in serious , that'd be bad luck." Jotaro indicated.

Kakyoin turns around,"Either way, he won't be able to stand for three months. His Stand is destroyed and unable to fight." He explained.

"Now, Mr. Joestar," Avdol began as he turned around walking towards the group. "Let us hurry on our journey to Egypt."

"Indeed." Joseph agreed and nodded. As soon as everyone turned around, Silver Chariots armored exploded and came right off. Then Polnareff flew up in the sky, caused everyone to be in shocked.

"What?!" Jeanna furrowed her brows. "Shouldn't he be dead?!"

"His body flew high up in the sky and manage to stay lying down!" Kakyoin exclaimed.

"Bravo! Oh, Bravo!" Polnareff cheered, clapping his hands as he gazed at them upside down.

"There's not even a single scratch on him!" Jeanna stated.

"But why is his body floating in the air?" Jotaro wondered, saying it in a husky tone.

Polnareff laughed, "Take a good like with your inner eyes." He suggested as Silver Chariot appeared and did a flip, landing on his feet all energized.

Polnareff explained to Avdol about his Stand. Of how it gets more precise and fast without any armor. The armor causes his Stand to slow down a bit since it's heavy for it. Then, Avdol explained to Polnareff how he has different Crossfire Hurricanes and many different variations for it. Polnareff explained his next move, of how he will defeat Avdol easily now. And all of a sudden, shadow clones of Silver Chariot appeared, astonishing Avdol.

Avdol attacked using the ability, Red Bind, shooting multiple flames at once but they all dodged. Jeanna noticed that it seemed like it was done on purpose since it made a few holes on the ground. Polnareff reassured to Avdol that its just a waste of using his flames. Avdol use his Hurricane Special, which went underground leading towards Polnareff and causes him to be thrown back and catch on fire.

Avdol walks up to him, Polnareff gazed up at him as he is being burned to death, and Avdol throws a dagger on the floor. "Burning is a painful way to die, use this dagger to finish yourself off." He walks away as Polnareff stares at him, watching him leave.

"Heh, I was too conceited." Polnareff admitted from defeat. He picks up the dagger as he points it towards his neck."I couldn't have imagined his flames standing against my swordsmanship." He chuckled, and continued, "I'll be a good sport and burn to death after all. Since I was defeated by your powers, it is only due courtesy. It would be disrespectful if I killed myself." He placed the dagger down and laid on the floor, closing his eyes.

Avdol turn around and snapped his fingers to stop the fire. He walked up to Polnareff's unconscious body. "Even now, you remember to be chivalrous. And you didn't throw your dagger when I had my back turned." He got on his knees and turned Polnareff's body around to him, holding the French man's head.

"Despite having orders from Dio, your proud honor shrines through. It would be a shame to kill you." He continued as he moved some of Polnareff's hair out of the way and found the flesh bud. "There must be a reason behind his actions... JoJo."

"Yeah" He summoned Star Platinum and removed the flesh bud as his grandfather complained to hurry up.

"Shut up, old man." Jotaro told him.

Joseph got next to Polnareff, "Good! Now that the flesh bud is gone, we can be buddies! Ta-Da!" He said and looked at everyone else.

"Jeanna, Kakyoin, don't guys like him who put stupid puns, seriously piss you off?" Jotaro said in a harsh voice. Kakyoin and Jeanna gave a small chuckle.

The crusaders walked to some harbor as Joseph explains that he contacted the Speedwagon Foundation for requesting a boat and that no civilians except the crew and captain on board. Polnareff caught up with them and thanked them for lifting the curse of Dio away from him. He asked Joseph, for curiosity, if he has two right arms. He apologized for the rude question and explained to them of what happened to his sister 3 years ago, of how she was murdered and how he encountered Dio 2 years later. He then decided to come along with them to Egypt for his sister's vengeance to find the killer. Nobody objected.

Jotaro pulled his hat forward, "Good Grie-hmph?" He got cut off by some preppy girls who wanted him to take a picture of them for a chance to get closer to him. The more they talked, the more annoyed and irritated Jotaro got.

"You're annoying me! Ask someone else!" He shouted at them when suddenly Polnareff escorted the girls so he can take a picture of them. Everyone's expression changed in confusion at his changed of mood out of nowhere.

Jeanna crossed her arms as Jotaro pulled his hat forward, "Good Grief." He said.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Dark Blue Moon

In order for the Crusaders to get to Egypt, they'll be going by sea to not endanger civilians by plane. They head straight to Singapore as their first destination which will take them 3 days.

"To get from Hong Kong to Singapore, we'll be on water for three full days." Joseph informs everyone."Well, let's relax and keep our spirits up." He added.

He rubbed the sweat out of his forehead and glanced at the 3 students who were relaxing on the chaise lounge chairs. Jotaro had his hands behind his head with his eyes closed, Kakyoin reading a book and Jeanna with her arms crossed her chest with her eyes closed and her right leg over her right.

"Can't you guys do something about those school uniforms? You're going to continue our journey wearing those? Isn't it seriously hot?" Joseph assured them.

"Well, we are students.." Kakyoin responded without taking his eyes off the book."And students should behave as students. But I suppose that sounds like a stretch..."

"Hmph." Jotaro muttered under his breath.

Joseph rubbed his chin as his other hand on his hip."Hmph! Japanese students are such stiffs." He commented.

"I see... so this is Bushido." Avdol stated."Once you clear your mind, even fire seems cool."

"But you know, girls won't fall for stiffs like you." Polnareff addressed.

Jeanna glared at Polnareff from what he just said but nobody noticed until they heard a child yelling at a crew member.

"Let go! Let go of me! You big lug!" The child demanded who seemed to be a little boy.

The crusaders turned their gaze to the child."Shut up!" The crew member says to the child, holding the child by the shoulders.

"Damn it! Let me go! Let me go!" The little boy told the crew member.

"What a little brat." He said as the child still struggling to get away.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought we'd agreed no passengers on the boat." Joseph asked.

"Let go!" The child said again.

"Sorry sir. It's just a stowaway. This brat was hiding in storage down below." The crew member told Joseph.

"A stowaway?" Joseph queried.

Polnareff and Avdol walk up to Joseph as the 3 students remained in their chairs."Come at me if you're gonna! I'll kick your balls in!" The child threatened.

"Ha! I'll turn you in to the naval police!" The crew member told the child keeping his grip on him.

"What?! The police?!" The child responded frightened and turned around facing the man.

"P-Please. Let me go! I just want to see my dad in Singapore. I'll do anything! You can work me hard as you want!" The child pleaded. The sailor teases the child by pinching his cheeks and flicks the child's nose and tells him no.

"I'm not gonna let you go after all. Hell no." The little boy begins to tear up.

"First, I'm gonna let the Captain know, some come with-AGHH!" He gets cut off once the child bit him in the arm and jumped straight into the sea.

"Woah! Talk about being energetic! He straight up jumped in!"Polnareff exclaimed. Joseph, Polnareff and Avdol went towards the railing watching the little boy swim.

"Is that kid really planning to swim shore from here?" Jeanna said as her and Kakyoin stood up, walking towards the railing.

"What should we do?" Joseph asked everyone.

"Just leave 'im. I'm sure he dove in because he's a confident swimmer." Jotaro stated, not bothering to intervene.

"Th-This isn't good! Sharks gather around these parts!"The sailor exclaimed.

Everyone is watching the child swim away, Jeanna and Joseph noticed the shark surrounding the little boy.

" _This isn't good!_ " Jeanna thought to herself as her brows narrowed.

"Hey! You brat! Come back here! It's too dangerous!" Joseph called out the boy.

"There are sharks! Those waters are shark-infested!" Polnareff added.

Instinctively Jeanna hops over the railing, diving into the water, swimming her way to the child.

"Jeanna!"

"Jeanna what the hell are you doing?! Not you too!" Polnareff cried out as the others fear what could possibly happen.

The red-haired female student swimmed towards the little boy and grabbed him by the shoulder. She wasn't aware that one the sharks was following her, considering that her only concern was saving the kid. Suddenly a loud "ORA" cried out of Star Platinum from behind the two. Star Platinum punched the shark up into the sky, pummeling it to death as the little boy watched in shocked from what he just witnessed.

Jeanna glanced back at the others but to only find Jotaro behind her, showing his usual stoic trademark.

"Good grief," He said."Be aware from your surroundings." He told Jeanna and glanced at the child.

"You little brat," Jotaro grabbed the child from his torso."Hmph?"

He stared at the child confused, and pressed his calloused hand on little boy's chest.

"You're..." Jotaro slapped the hat off the child's head. Hair flowed around the stowaway, revealing it was a female.

"A girl? And a little runt of one, at that." He claimed. The girl blushed while touching her chest, filled with rage giving Jotaro a scowl look.

"How dare you grab my chest like that?! Damn it!" She swung at Jotaro but he blocked the hit with his left arm. He lowered his hat covering his eyes.

"Good fucking grief."

The two students began to swim back while Jotaro held on to the girl with one arm.

Then Joseph noticed the shark that Jotaro defeated sunk back into the water and reappeared cut in half, blood spreading over.

"J-Jotaro! Jeanna! Below you! Something is attacking underwater! It's not a shark! Its swimming really fast! Jeanna! Jotaro! Hurry!" Joseph cried out.

Jotaro and Jeanna swimmed fast as they could to reach the life saver."I-its too far!" Avdol pointed out.

"If it's at that distance, leave it to me." Kakyoin summoned his Stand," Hierophant Green!" His Stand grabbed on to Jotaro and Jeanna, pulling them back onto the boat with the little girl along. The life saver ended up getting ripped into pieces from the enemy.

"I-It's a Stand! It disappeared. That thing is a Stand!" Polnareff proclaimed.

"A seafaring Stand..." Avdol said as he stood next to Polnareff."I don't believe I've ever even heard of such a thing."

Everyone stared at the little stowaway girl while she was trying to catch her breath, contemplating whether if she is the Stand User or not. The girl noticed everyone looking at her and stood up giving the crusaders a scowl look.

"Wh-What's with you jerks, all glaring at me like that?!" She snapped at them as she had one hand in her pocket pulling something out.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but do you want a fight?!" She pulled out a pocket knife and told the Crusaders.

The Crusaders communicated with each other with their Stands. Trying to come up with something to see if she is just a regular person or someone who is working for Dio.

"Hey, how is Dio doing?" Avdol questioned the girl.

"Dio? What the hell is that?" The girl retorted harshly.

"Don't act stupid you little brat!" Polnareff scolded at her.

"You want to talk to me or get stabbed you punk?! This blade is already telling me of what it's 340th victim will be." She fumed.

Jeanne slightly chuckled. The little girl noticed the female student laughed at her which ticked her off."What's so funny you stupid bitch?!" She snarled.

"Bitch? My goodness, such language for a child." Jeanna said with her arms crossed her chest.

"You know, I don't really think is her to be honest." She stated looking at the group.

"True, but.." Joseph gets cut off once the Captain spoke.

"So this girl is our stowaway?" He asked. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she screamed.

"Captain." Joseph said as Jotaro lights up a cigarette.

The captain holds the girl aggressively as she screamed in pain."You know, I'm pretty harsh when it comes to stowaways." The Captain noted.

"You may be a girl but If I go easy on you, we'll just get more stowaways." He added. The girl dropped her knife. He told the girl where she will be staying at until they reach their destination.

Then Joseph questioned the Captain, gazing up at him. Asking him if the identities of the 10 crew members are verified and such on board. The Captain responded with him that he did and that the 10 members on board have been veterans for over 10 years on the boat.

Jeanna was standing next to Jotaro as he was smoking when suddenly the Captain walked up to him and removed his cigarette. He told Jotaro to follow the rules on the boat, crushed the cigarette on Jotaro's hat with the ashes remaining there and placed the cigarette in Jotaro's trench coat pocket.

Jeanna gave the Captain a frown look, with her arms crossed her chest. " _Well that was unfortunate._ " She thought.

Jotaro only gave him a death glare and holstered his hands in his pockets. The Captain turned around to walk away and Jotaro spoke,"Hold it." The Captain stopped as two crew members were holding on to the girl.

"If you're going to put it out, just put it out. Don't be a condescending prick about it, you jackass." He said with simple directness.

"Hey Jotaro! Don't be rude to the Captain! You're the one at fault." Joseph told his grandson. Jotaro takes his hands out of his pocket and place one hand on his hip and gazed up at the Captain.

"I'm aware that I'm being rude. He isn't the captain... I just figured it out. He's the Stand User!" He stated.

"What?!" The Crusaders exclaimed.

Avdol told Jotaro that Captain Tennille is someone we should trust since he is verified from the Speedwagon Foundation and that there's no chance of him being the enemy. Jotaro only gave him a grunt response. Then Polnareff added that making random guesses will cause more confusion. Jotaro explained why he accused the Captain with a strategy he made up and admitted it was a lie but it worked to prove that the Captain is in fact the enemy Stand user.

The little girl stood next to the Crusaders, right next to Jeanna."You're cold, damn, but you're cold. You're right, I'm not the Captain. The real Captain is sleeping with the fishes under the oceans bottom in Hong Kong." 'Captain Tennille' admitted, smirking at Jotaro.

"Then you can sleep at the bottom of Hell!" Jotaro seethed.

Captain Tennille chuckled and grabbed the little girl along with Jeanna causing the little girl to scream. The Crusaders except Jotaro shouted,"Damn it!"

The Stand gripped on the stowaway girl and Jeanna tightly as Jeanna gave a death glare to the Captain. She groaned in pain due to how painful he's keeping a tight grip on them.

"I-I can't move!" The girl whimpered, struggling.

The Captain admitted that he was gonna defeat all six Crusaders on board one by one but since they know who he is, he has no choice to take them all out at once. He also admitted that getting a hold on both the females would change his luck for the better. He explained his prediction of what he'll do to Jeanna and the child of how Jotaro will follow them and he will he take an advantage of it.

Both females are vulnerable, unable to get out of Dark Blue Moon's grip.

The Captain suddenly jumped back onto the railing next to his Stand."I heard your Star Platinum is pretty damn fast. Why don't we test out our Stand's speed?" Jeanna widen her eyes a bit, an idea popped into her mind."Follow me...if you're prepared to choke to death on all the seawater," He jumps backwards towards the water."-you're about to swallow!"

The stowaway child screams in horror and Jeanna quickly called out her Stand."Lady Guardian!"

Lady Guardian strikes Dark Blue Moon in the face with her fists, rapidly punching him. Captain Tennille's body flung straight onto the water as Jotaro used his Star Platinum to grab Lady Guardian's arm. Jeanna glared back at the enemy while she kept a tight grip on the child with her free arm.

"Dumbass." She muttered under her breath.

"H-Her... S-Stand, is also fast? She got me before we could even land on the water... Impossible!" Captain Tennille groaned in pain as he floated away.

"He's drifting away." Polnareff stated."Ha. He sure talked up about his Stand's power. What an idiot."

Suddenly Jotaro was pulled against the railing, leaning against it. Unable to pull back.

"Hey, Jotaro,what's wrong? Hurry up and lift the girls up!" Joseph told his grandson.

"D-damn it, I'm being pulled in." Jotaro said harshly. Blood gushed out of Jeanna and Jotaro's arms. Jeanna slightly winced from the pain.

"T-That bastard..." Jeanna mumbled.

Acorn Barnacles were growing over Jeanna and Jotaro's Stand's arms, even on the side of the ship.

"These acorn barnacles are all over Lady Guardian and Star Platinum's arms!" Joseph pointed out as he got behind his grandson, gripping his bicep and torso so he wouldn't fall in. With the help of Kakyoin and Avdol as well.

"It seems like he still wants to fight." Jotaro grunted."He probably attached them to Jeanna when she hit him."

"They keep multiplying! Is draining both of our Stands strength away." He grimaced.

"Jotaro! Jeanna! Bring in your Stands!" Joseph advised.

"W-We can't!" Jeanna grunted as she felt more and more heavy.

Instantly Jotaro fell out of the boat and he quickly used Star Platinum to throw Jeanna and the girl back on to the boat. Kakyoin called out Hierophant Green to save them but only managed to grab the kid while Jeanna was grabbed from her foot by Dark Blue Moon and pulled onto the water..

They both fell into the water."Jeanna! Jojo!" The Crusaders on board shouted.

Jeanna and Jotaro saw 'Captain Tennille', with his Stand, 'Dark Blue Moon' besides him, with their eyes wide open, giving him a glare. Then, Jotaro tried to punch the Captain when Dark Blue Moon pushed Jeanna and Jotaro at the bottom ocean ground. They both groaned as they hit the ground.

As Jotaro and Captain Tennille talked, Captain Tennille began to explain how he can be under water for at least 6 minutes and how his Stand, Dark Blue Moon fins are underwater cutters that move sharper than a ships propellers.

"Before you both overconfident yourselves again, take a good look at both of your Stands. I attached the acorn barnacles once Jeanna's Stand punched me. These acorn barnacles are going to keep absorbing your strength to propagate." Captain Tennille explained and chuckled.

Jeanna and Jotaro gave each other a quick glance and both nodded. They both began swimming back up to the surface.

Then Dark Blue Moon started an underwater whirlpool, believing the two students are trying to escape while the Crusaders on board saw what was happening. They couldn't dive in to help Jojo and Jeanna since there's scales that are sharp as razors in the whirlpool.

While Captain Tennille kept taunting, Jotaro had came up with an idea to concentrate on his Star Platinum's fingers for an attack. She noticed that Jotaro began to limp, thinking it might be a good thing since she assumed he had a plan.

As the Captain taunted one last time, he was about to attack both Jeanna and Jotaro until Jotaro cried out,"Star Finger!" Star Platinum hit Dark Blue Moon's face and sliced it.

"The one who turned into a sashimi was you, after all." Jotaro said directly.

The Captain mumbled,"What's that? I can't hear you very well since were underwater. Speak up!" Jotaro said with a straight face.

Captain Tennille admit defeat and fell to his death at the bottom of the ocean. Jotaro and Jeanna swimmed back up to the surface.

"That's my grandson for you!" Joseph claimed.

Before Jotaro and Jeanna could get back on the boat, the boat suddenly exploded from the bombs the Captain had planted. The crew members and the crusaders including the stowaway girl got on the emergency boats.

As morning rises, everyone except Joseph and the little girl were awake. Polnareff and a crew member at the end of the boat, Avdol, Jeanna and Jotaro in the middle, and Kakyoin, the girl and Joseph in the other end of the small boat.

Joseph offered the girl some water and questioned who are they. Joseph responded that they're on a journey just like her. She drank some water and spit it out. Joseph scolded at her for throwing away precious water.

"N-No...E-E-E-Everyone look!" The girl stuttered in shock. The crusaders woke up and saw the gigantic freighter approach them.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Strength

"Enyaba, there's something I'd like to ask you." Dio said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"What does it mean to live?"

"To obtain what one desires." Enyaba responded, gazing up at the immortal vampire."To put it simply, that's all it means."

"People want money, they want fame, they want food, they want a lover..." She added with a chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"But when they want to obtain something they desire, there is always a battle, is there not, Enyaba?" Dio queried, lifting up one hand.

"Of course."

"If they lose the battle and fail to obtain what they desire, they feel frustration and a sense of failure."

Dio stated, walking towards the stairs, "They are hurt..." He resumed, "And they feel fear when faced in the next battle." He gentle placed his hand on his shoulder, by the base of his neck where the Joestar birthmark is placed.

"To be honest, I believe that conquering fear is what it means to live." Dio places both of his hands on his hip."The one who will stand on top of the world is the one who feels no fear whatsoever. Do you understand, Enyaba?"

"I was the one who told you about the existence of your Stand and how to use it. And you have an immortal body." Enyaba remarked."Is there anything that you fear?" She inquired.

"Perhaps."

"What concerns you?"

"The Joestar bloodline!" Dio answered immediately.

"The Joestars? Those two are mere trash. No match for your Stand!" Enyaba assured him.

"Yes...but when the lives of those trash are deeply entangled with my own, I cannot help but believe it is destiny." Dio admitted.

"To be more specific, it is not the Joestar's I fear," He glanced at the elderly woman in front of him."It is the fact that I cannot underestimate the Joestar bloodline."

"I feel that I must get rid of the Joestars from my wheel of fortune." He turned his back towards Enyaba.

"You thought to eliminate them yourself simply because you feel that they cannot be underestimated?"

" **Yes**."

"Foolishness!" Enyaba told Dio harshly, "You should never engage in such foolishness! We already have seven Stand users, making their way to the Joestars. You need no worry of taking action for yourself, Lord Dio." She hysterically laughed.

 **Middle Of The Sea**

The emergency boats reached the ramp, Jotaro had a concerned look on his face. Joseph noticed it as everyone else was surprised since help came right away.

"Jotaro, what are you concerned about? You think there might be a Stand user in this freighter too?" He queried his grandson.

"No, I was just wondering why nobody has shown themselves to us even though the ramp is down." Jotaro responded flatly.

Polnareff was the first one to jump on the ramp and faced at the Crusaders,"They came this far to rescue us!" He exclaimed as he held a fist above his head.

"There has to be someone aboard! Even if they're all Stand users I'm getting on this boat." Everyone was glancing at Polnareff and sighed.

All crew members got on the ramp and so did the Crusaders except the little girl and Jeanna. Joseph and Jotaro looked back at Jeanna and the child.

"Go ahead." Jeanna said softly, suggesting the child to go first.

"Grab on, I'll help you up." Jotaro offered with his hand out.

The child hesitated, looking left and right at Jotaro and Joseph. She made her decision by jumping towards Joseph and glanced at Jotaro sticking her tongue out. Jotaro stared back at the child and sighs,"Good grief."

Jeanna jumped to the ramp from the boat and crossed her arms. She gazed up at Jotaro,"Seems like she doesn't like you very much." She said teasingly with a small smirk on her face and walked up the stairs.

Jotaro only glanced at her, watching her leave and holstered his hands in his pockets with a sigh. He walked up the stairs, catching up to the group.

The crew members on the deck were checking around for any signs of anyone else on board but there was no sign of anybody. The Crusaders and the child went to the pilothouse and there was no captain but the machines and meters were working properly.

"Everyone, come over here!" The child called out, pointing at a door that she opened. The Crusaders followed her into the room.

"A monkey."She pointed out.

"There's a monkey inside that cage."She remarked.

"An orangutan." Jeanna stated, starring at the animal.

"Who the hell cares about a monkey?!" Joseph said, a bit aggravated.

"Let's split up and find who's ever feeding it." Joseph suggested as he walked out, followed by everyone else.

The Crusaders got back on the deck while the crew members were inspecting the machinery."It doesn't seem to be broken." One of em said. Then Joseph noticed a crane was slowly moving.

"Avdol! That sailor is in danger!" He called out but it was too late once the crane impaled the sailor, killing him instantly.

"Ahh!" The child scream and gripped onto Jeanna's waist." Good fucking grief. A welcome like this is too much for a girl." Jotaro stated dully.

The remaining 9 sailors panicked, concerned of how the crane moved without any sign of wind or anyone operating it.

"Be careful! There's someone here." Joseph warned everyone."If you want to live you have to follow my orders. So don't touch anything that is machinery. Anything that runs or moves on electricity, don't lay a finger on it. Don't leave the cabin down below until we say it's okay!" Joseph ordered the sailors and the little girl.

They followed the elder Joestar's order, heading back inside.

"Jeanna," Joseph called out."Go with them as well, keep an eye on the girl too." He ordered. Jeanna nodded and followed the sailors and child into the cabin.

As she was walking away, from a distance she heard Kakyoin,"I will have my Hierophant Green look around." She noticed the child stopped at the door, just staring at her and the Crusaders.

Jeanna passed by the child," Come on, you and the others need to be safe." She told the girl. Joseph walked up the kid and told her that they're on her side and to stay near the others, especially towards Jeanna. The child nodded and caught up with Jeanna.

Jeanna had her arms crossed and remained silent while walking but felt uneasy. Her mind went back on thinking about that monkey they saw a few moments ago." _It doesn't make any sense. Why is there an ape on a ship with no sign of the owner?_ "

Her train of thought faded when little brunette broke the silence.

"Um... my name is Anne." She told Jeanna, looking up at the student."I never introduced myself so... yeah." She said awkwardly as she blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

Jeanna glanced back at her,"My name is Jeanna." She told Anne flatly.

Both girls came across in the room where the mammal is caged in. Anne walks up to the orangutan, interrogating it of who's feeding him. The orangutan's actions were more suspicious since he had cut an apple in half, light up a cigarette and pulled up a magazine filled with pin up girls.

Instinctively, Jeanna grabbed Anne's hand taking her to the sailors, away from the animal.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Anne whined.

"An orangutan is five times stronger than a human, it can rip off your arm like nothing." Jeanna retorded.

The Crusaders had no luck of finding any living person or thing on the freighter besides the orangutan. Jotaro muttered under his breath and left the group, going inside the cabin to investigate on his own.

The sailors were in the radio room, trying to get things to work. Jeanna was outside in the hall, her back against the wall with her arms crossed. She felt a tug on her trench coat and glanced down, meeting a pair of golden hazel eyes.

"I want to take a shower, I feel all sticky from the saltwater. Can you take me to the shower?" Anne asked.

Jeanna sighed, "Okay, I'll take you there." She responded.

They reached the shower room and Jeanna turned around, giving Anne privacy to remove her clothes and get into the stall, closing the curtains. Jeanna heard the child happily humming and singing as she washed herself while waiting outside the stall.

"Hey, I'll be back, I'm going to check something out real quick so behave yourself, alright?" Jeanna told Anne.

"Okay!"

Jeanna left the area and walked to where the ape is kept at. Passing by the radio room, the door slowly opened without Jeanna realizing it, revealing all the sailors brutally murdered.

While walking down the hall, she summoned her Stand," Lady Guardian."

Her Stand usually has a purple aura around its form due to it being a Void energy type of Stand. She wanted to know more about her Stand. Wanting to know what card it is from the Tarot cards. What's the meaning of Lady Guardian.

She named her Stand _Lady Guardian_ since it prevented enemies attacking her from one of her abilities tethering her targets. It protected her from danger so she can fight back. Not just that, it also granted her an ability to become invisible for a few seconds. Juts like tethering her enemies for a couple of seconds.

Something Jeanna couldn't control with her Stand was who she could and couldn't tether if they were within the range of void energy surrounding them.

" _Maybe If I try hard enough, it would actually work._ " She told herself softly.

Before she could enter the room where the orangutan is at, she bumped into someone, startling her a bit. Her dark red eyes met up with a pair of aquamarine eyes.

"Oh it's you, you actually scared me for a second there." Jeanna told Jotaro, placing a hand on her chest from the scare.

"Where were you going?" Jotaro asked her with his hands holstered in his pockets.

Jeanna crossed her arms once again, "I was going to check on that orangutan we saw earlier. I don't know if you'll believe me or not but I found it really suspicious that, that animal smoked a cigarette and all this other stuff it can do." She told the delinquent.

Jotaro only stared at her,"Where's the kid?" He queried.

"She's taking a shower, and her name is Anne." Jeanna said.

"Now will you excuse me? I'm going to see by any chance if that monkey is an ordinary animal or not." She said a bit feisty, passing by Jotaro.

"That ape is not there. It escaped." Jotaro informed her in a firm tone.

"What?" Jeanna quickly turned around facing Jotaro.

He pulls out a lock from his pocket that belong to the cage that kept the animal locked up. She opens her mouth slightly to say something but realized that Anne could be endangered at the very moment since she's alone.

"Anne!" She cried out, dashing back to the shower with Jotaro following her.

They both slowly walk up to the orangutan who is getting closer to Anne. Anne was covered by a towel, trembling in fear as the mammal inched closer and closer to her. She screams as the orangutan is about to attack her.

"Hey!" Jeanna blurted out, causing the mammal to turn around only to end up getting hit in the head by his own lock from Jotaro.

"JoJo! Jeanna!" Anne exclaimed in relief.

The mammal gets back up in his feet and tries to walk away.

"Here's your lock!" Jotaro declared at the animal, throwing the lock at him.

The ape gripped on Jotaro's trench coat, "T-This ape...is no an ordinary ape."

"Could it be that he's the ..." He gets cut off when the ape raised up his leg to pound at Jotaro but he quickly called out Star Platinum to block the hit. Then out of no where a ceiling fan broke off heading straight towards Jotaro, landing on his shoulder leaving a wound.

"Did he just removed that fan?" He said, disoriented.

"So this ape is the Stand User." Jeanna said, glaring at the ape, clutching her fists.

"But where's his Stand?" Jotaro said rhetorically."Why can't we see it?"

He was about to grab the fan to remove it, only to get smacked in the face. His body flung backwards, breaking down a door.

"JoJo!" Jeanna cried out.

The orangutan goes after Jotaro and the window breaks but Star Platinum caught all the broken pieces from the window to punch the mammal. He ended up just punching the wall.

"What?" Jeanna said in confusion as the orangutan laughed at them, sinking into the wall disappearing.

"What is this thing?" Jeanna asked.

"I don't know... " Jotaro told the red-haired student.

The two students look back Anne,"Hey, stay close to us. Something bad is about to happen." Jotaro instructed as Anne remained covered by her towel.

" _That ape vanished into the wall, but that ape must be the Stand user. I felt the Stands energy coming out of it when I hit him with my hand._ " Jotaro thought to himself.

"How come we can't see his Stand?" Jeanna queried severely, infuriated.

"We have to warn the others. I'll go tell them." Jeanna told Jotaro and turns around. But before she could take a step, a loud crashing sound occurred.

Almost losing their balance, the two student's eyes widen as they're pulled against the wall by some pipes that appeared through the wall. Her back is against his chest but both grunted from the sudden attack.

"Jeanna! JoJo!".

"So the freighter is the Stand." Jeanna remarked harshly, as both her arms are pulled to her sides struggling to get out and so was Jotaro..

"C-Crap." Jotaro said roughly struggling to get out along with his Stand.

Then out of nowhere the orangutan comes out through the wall but wearing a captain outfit and pulls out a book. It said 'strength' where he was pointing at, the name of his Stand and is the 8th tarot card.

"This is fucking great." Jeanna said sarcastically, furious at the ape clutching her fists.

Jotaro and Jeanna give the orangutan a death glare as he is playing with a Rubik's Cube, taunting them, thinking that he won. Jotaro narrowed his eyes,"ORA!" Star Platinum removed a pipe but more came out to pin him.

" _He thinks he already won._ " Jeanna told Jotaro, communicating with their Stands. As soon the orangutan finished playing with the Rubik's Cube, he crushed it and glanced at Anne, who was still in her towel.

" _Jeanna, move your head to the left for a bit._ " Jotaro told Jeanna as he using his right arm to get a button from his coat. She slightly tilted her head to the left and Jotaro grabbed the button and threw it at the orangutan's head.

The orangutan rubs the back of his head, as both Crusaders are glaring him deadly. He picks up the button, "That button's not part of your Stand." Jotaro said directly. The ape trembled, filling up with anger.

"Hmph, You mad? I guess it wounded your pride, since you thought you'd already won." Jotaro indicated.

Jeanna understood what Jotaro was trying to do. He was trying to piss the ape off so he can strike at him.

"No, its hurt..." He continued."Because apes don't have any pride!" The orangutan then busted into a full primal rage mode, dashing towards the two crusaders.

"So that's what makes you an ape." He clarified."What's going to hurt, is your head!" He yelled as he did his Star Finger towards the button the monkey was holding onto and it went flying, penetrating into the monkey's head.

The orangutan screams in agony pain, falling back on the floor as Jotaro and Jeanna break the pipes, getting back on their feet.

"Good grief." Jotaro sighed from annoyance and relief.

The ape gets in the corner, unbuttons his shirt revealing his stomach to Jotaro and Jeanna as they walked up to him.

"I've heard that, when frightened, animals show their stomachs to signal that they're giving up." Jotaro remarked while holding his hat.

"So you're asking us to forgive you?" Jeanna asked, with a glare, arms crossed her chest.

The monkey nodded and Jeanna continued, "But you've already broken the rules of being an animal. So we don't think so." Jeanna and Jotaro pulled out their Stands and pummeled him.

"ORA!"

"RAH!"

Both Jeanna's and Jotaro's Stand cried out as they gave the monkey a last blow. The mammal flew back, unconscious on the floor. Then the ships trembles again.

"Its distorting, the whole shipping is twisting up!" Anne points out.

Jotaro and Jeanna turn around,"Hey, be surprised later. The ship's about to sink." Jotaro stated.

"We're gonna get out of here by the boats we came in on." Jeanna added."So get yourself dressed quickly." She told the girl.

As the Crusaders get back on their emergency boat, the freighter became a small shoddy little boat. They talked about how they were overwhelmed and if Jotaro and Jeanna never figured it out they would've all been done for.

Kakyoin combs his hair, Jotaro lights up a cigarette but complains how soaked it is, and Jeanna has her eyes closed with her arms crossed her chest. They hoped and pray to get rescued and safely reach to Singapore, it has been 4 days since they left Japan. 46 days until the time limit.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Soul Sacrifice

The Crusaders arrived to Singapore safely and decided to stay in a hotel for the night and figure out a route to Egypt from there.

"Hey you!" An officer shouted towards the Crusaders.

"What? Me?" Polnareff pointed at himself.

"Yeah you! You threw this trash didn't you? That's a fine of five hundred Singapore dollars!" The officer stated holding out his hand to show his 5 fingers."What? Five hundred?" Polnareff remarked.

"That's about 40,000 yen." Joseph noted.

"Trash? What are you talking about?" Polnareff declared as the officer pointed at his bag.

"I don't see anything here besides my own luggage," Polnareff pointed out. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what trash you're referring to?" The officer backed up a bit, frightened of what Polnareff will do to him.

"Where is this trash sir?" He smirked.

"That's your luggage?" The officer asked nervously.

"That's right!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" The officer apologized and backed away, leaving the Crusaders. They all laughed except Jotaro and Jeanna gave a small chuckle.

Then they all heard a child's laugh and saw Anne who was still following them, glancing down at her. She stopped laughing and looked away."Hey, shouldn't you be with your dad already?!" Polnareff scolded at her.

"I have to wait 5 days to meet up with him." Anne retorted."So I can go wherever I want! I'm not taking orders from you guys." She looked away.

She then glanced up at Jotaro, staring at him innocently. He glanced back at her and looked away, walking towards the group.

"It'll be dangerous if she keep tagging along with us." Kakyoin stated."She probably doesn't have any money."

"I guess we can pay for her hotel room." Joseph implied," Polnareff, bring her, but don't hurt her pride alright?"

Polnareff walks over to Anne, "Hey you" He called out.

"You're poor right? We'll pay for you so come with us." He told her. Anne sighs and follows them to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and were in the lobby talking to the clerks working there by the desks."The rooms won't be next to each other, is that alright?" The clerk told the eldest Joestar.

"I guess we don't have a choice.." Joseph said as he was signing some papers.

"Avdol and I will share a room." He suggested.

"Jotaro and I will share a room since were student's and I would assume Jeanna would get her own since she is a female." Kakyoin affirmed.

"Polnareff you will share a room with..." They glanced at him of who he will share a room with but Anne lets out a grunt.

" You're joking! As if I'd share a room with him!" She protested. She walked up to Jeanna, who had her arms crossed and grabbed her by the coat.

"I want to share a room with her!" Anne demanded.

Jeanna only looked down at Anne and back at the men.

"Hmph! At least I'll have my own room to relax in!" Polnareff stated.

Polnareff went to his room on his own, Joseph and Avdol reached to their room, so did Kakyoin and Jotaro. Jeanna and Anne kept walking to reach their room they will be sharing and staying in.

She unlocks the door and both girls enter the room. It wasn't a big room but it was big enough for two simple beds, a window with a splendid few of the ocean and beach, a small bathroom and a television.

"You can pick which ever bed you'll be sleeping on. It doesn't matter to me." Jeanna told Anne flatly, heading to the bathroom.

She closes the door and looks at herself in the mirror. Then gazing down at her ring finger, the number "15" shining brightly from the lights of the bathroom reflecting it. As a child, she knew that in her culture girls turning 15 meant they're a young adult or a grown woman already. Throwing a huge party for them to celebrate, dancing with their father, proud of their little girl growing up.

Jeanna didn't have that. When she got adopted, her foster parents were already planning on moving to Japan due to their job. Accustomed to the culture at 8 years old, there's nothing special turning 15. Although it did matter to her, she pretend it didn't.

She grabbed a tissue from the box that was next to the sink and cleaned some gunk off the ring. Cleaning it up until she's satisfied, she left the bathroom. She saw Anne sitting on the bed far from the window, leaving Jeanna to sleep on the bed close to the window.

Walking towards the bed, she lays on the bed. She took a deep breath and exhaled, " _Finally a little break._ "

She looks out the window, looking at the cloudy blue sky, hearing the ocean waves and cars passing by.

" _Its really beautiful out here._ " She thought to herself and smirked.

Jeanna glances back at Anne, who was staring at her the whole time. Anne blushed, looking away.

"Something the matter, Anne?" She sat up.

"N-No." Anne stuttered with her response.

"Actually...I have a question." She confessed, gazing back up at the teen.

"Well, what is it?" Jeanna inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How did you end up traveling with those guys? And you're the only girl with them. Have you been knowing them for a long time?"

Jeanna chuckled, "Funny how you ask that, its not an everyday thing you see a female surrounded by a group of five men as travelers."

"I only know one of them very well and he's like a brother to me. We've been through a lot growing up since kids, especially me."

"Jotaro?" Anne guessed.

"No," Jeanna responded,"Kakyoin."She told the young girl.

" The other person in the group who's also a red head like me." She gave a warm small smile to Anne."He's been there for me through thick and thin. Just like I have for him. I call him a big brother since he's a few days older than me and we treat other like a family."

Anne's eyes widen a bit, amused from the story as if she wants to know more. But Jeanna took the hint."I-...uhh, technically didn't have any siblings." She lied about that part specifically."So I guess it's logical I call him a brother."

Jeanna never once thought about speaking of her past. Of what happened to her biological parents, and her siblings. The only person who knew, was Kakyoin. Growing up was tough for her, getting bullied and picked on for being adopted, starting fights here and there.

Kakyoin is the only person she trusts and rely on. Always telling her that violence is never the solution, trying to make her see things more clearly even though she gets a feisty attitude due to her Latin side.

"As for your other question, I recently met the others a couple days ago. Me and Kakyoin met them at the same times through our travels these past 4 days." She explained glancing back at Anne. For some weird reason, Anne felt a little warm in her heart. Talking to Anne made it seem like she was talking to a little sister.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Their gazes met the door and Jeanna walked up to the door and opened it, seeing it was Jotaro and Kakyoin.

"Something happen?"

"Old man called me up and said to meet up in his room. About a Stand who is very dangerous apparently." Jotaro stated.

Jeanna nodded, she glanced at Anne, who remained seated on her bed,"Hey, we're about to go do something really important, so just stay here and don't open the door for anybody until I come back, alright?" She told Anne.

Anne groaned, "Can I go with you guys?"

"Sorry, but this task is quite dangerous." Kakyoin told Anne.

"You can get yourself some room service and watch tv. Just stay here and don't go anywhere." Jeanna retorted.

"Ugh! Fine!" Anne whined.

Jeanna closes the door and follows the two other students.

They met up with Joseph and Avdol in their room."Is just you three?"Joseph questioned."What about Anne?" He added.

"I told her to stay put and don't open the door for strangers." Jeanna answered and sat on one the fancy chairs in the corner with her arms crossed.

"Hmmm.." Joseph said."Polnareff is really taking a while. Its been over five minutes." He pointed out, looking at clock that was on the wall.

 **10-15 Minutes Later...**

The Crusaders heard the door open and it was Polnareff, covered with blood and injured.

"Polnareff, you're finally here!"Avdol said, walking up to him.

"You're not very punctual." Joseph remarked.

" All right everyone, we're going to get right to it. Let's figure out what we're going to do if Soul Sacrifice attacks us." Joseph informs everyone.

Polnareff leans against the wall."I-I'm so tired." Polnareff said as he slid down to the floor.

Moments later, Polnareff is being interrogated by police and waited for the Speedwagon Foundation to bail him out.

Joseph used his Hermit Purple for spirit audio from the TV to at least get a clue of things around of Dio's whereabouts. This shocked Joseph and Avdol since it said Kakyoin will betray them for supposedly still working for Dio.

They refused to believe it since the flesh bud was removed him, including Jeanna. They trust Kakyoin but if he's communicating with Dio, he could kill them all in their sleep.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Yellow Temperance

After the tragic event of Polnareff fighting off Soul Sacrifice, he was taken into custody by the police and interrogated. Luckily Joseph had contacted the Speedwagon Foundation to bail him out. While Avdol and Joseph waited in the hotel, the eldest Joestar used Hermit Purple to get some spirit audio using the television. Clues for the whereabouts of Dio.

They were bewildered that Kakyoin would betray them all from the audio they received, only to realize that Kakyoin is with the other two students and Anne.

All three students and Anne were walking around outside the hotel to buy some tickets to get to India tomorrow. Anne was holding onto Jotaro's arm until she saw a little shop where they were serving ice cream and ran up to the counter."Can I get some ice cream?" She asked to the cashier.

"Welcome." He greeted.

"Little girl, ice cream is good, but this is tasty, too." He pointed at the coconut."Its chilled coconut juice."He continued and rubbed the side of his face with the coconut."How about it?" He handed over the coconut juice to Anne.

"I guess we can try it." Jotaro said as he, Jeanna and Kakyoin walked up behind Anne."Give us four." Jotaro ordered.

"Thanks! That'll be $16!" The cashier said.

"Hey, don't you think is a bit too much?!" Anne complained.

"This should cover it." Kakyoin said as he pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier.

"Okay! Thanks!" The cashier told them.

" _That's weird, Kakyoin hasn't said anything ever since we left the hotel._ " Jeanna glanced at Kakyoin," _He usually compliments something or gives a small lecture about any subject that he finds interesting to share with the rest. Nor said a single word to me._ " She looks back at the cashier, receiving her coconut juice.

"Hey, Kakyoin-"

Out of nowhere, a random civilian snatched Kakyoin's wallet and made a run for it.

"I'll take that!" The thief said.

Kakyoin summoned his Stand and grabbed him by the ankle, tipping him over.

The thief turned around and saw Kakyoin behind him and panicked."You thought you could get away with stealing my wallet, you little shit?" Kakyoin snarled at him.

"Huh?" Anne said as Jeanna and Jotaro glanced of what Kakyoin was doing."Cough up your guts!" Kakyoin grabbed the thief by the hair and kneed his face.

"Kakyoin!" Jeanna called out.

" _What the hell?_ " She thought to herself. Disoriented from Kakyoin's behavior.

"Why you're..." Kakyoin began."You're worth about as much as a sewer cockroach's dick" He insulted."The idea that..." He did a back-breaker on the thief as he screams in pain."you thought you could steal my wallet that the same fingers that wipe your filthy ass! I can't let you get away with that, can I?"

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Kakyoin continue to abuse the man.

"Hey! Kakyoin what the hell are you doing?!" Jeanna called out again."He's going to die!" She indicated. Anne was amazed by Kakyoin's vicious action but was afraid at the same time.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Kakyoin repeated.

"Kakyoin!" Jeanna and Jotaro shouted. Jotaro shoved Kakyoin to drop the man."Didn't you hear us to tell you to stop?!" She snapped at him. She got on her knees and so did Jotaro to check if the man is alright.

"Kakyoin, you bastard." Jotaro said.

"Something's wrong with you. Did you get worked up?" Jotaro asked as Kakyoin picked up his wallet and glared both at the students. Kakyoin rubbed off some dirt of his chest.

"That hurt Jotaro." Completely ignoring Jotaro's question." You didn't have to push me like that. That man tried to steal my wallet, which makes him a very bad person." He explains as he walked up to Jotaro, Jeanna and Anne. Both students stood back up on their feet as red headed male snatched the coconut juice off of Anne's hand.

"Of course I should punish him. Am I wrong?" He took a sip of the coconut. Jeanna and Jotaro only glared at him, not giving an answer.

"What are you both glaring at? The look on your eyes is awfully hard. You guys can't be planning to part ways with me just because I hurt that thief a little, could you?" Kakyoin reassured.

" _Kakyoin would never harm anyone regardless, unless the person did something physically. What's with him? He never says anything vulgar either._ "

The man crawls away as Jotaro holstered his hands in his pocket and Jeanna crossed her arms on her chest, giving Kakyoin their death glare at him.

A group of little kids come running from behind to find some rhinoceros beetles on a tree, four of them to be exact. The kids are amazed at the insects. Kakyoin gives a quick glance at them and turns back to gaze up at Jeanna and Jotaro and chuckles.

"Jeanna! JoJo! Don't think so hard about this. I'm just a bit annoyed today." Kakyoin admitted."The trip's exhausted me and left me in a bad mood." He explained.

"You're in a bad mood?" Jotaro questioned him.

"Seemed to me you felt pretty good." He stated. Kakyoin glared back at them, Jotaro turns around to resume their walk.

"The old man and Avdol think it's a good idea to head to India by train. We're leaving tomorrow. We're taking a cable car to the Singapore Station to reserve tickets." The delinquent informed as he went off walking.

The red haired male student took another sip of the coconut juice and glanced at Jeanna, who was still looking at him.

"What? You really think something's wrong with me Jeanna? If you were in my position, you would've probably done the same thing if you were so worked up." He queried her, feeling a bit offended.

"Not really Kakyoin, you already know what I would have done even if I wasn't frustrated." Jeanna responded firmly, turning around catching up to the young Joestar.

In reality Jeanna would have beaten the shit out of the thief if someone tried to steal something from her. The action Kakyoin did was something he has never done before, even when they had the flesh bud planted in their brain. He would've only used his Stand to retrieve his wallet.

Jeanna has been knowing Kakyoin for a long time now, even if he was, so called " _worked up_ ", he wouldn't anything like that.

As she was walking towards the black uniformed student, Anne ran passed by Jeanna, going towards Jotaro, gripping his arm tightly with a horrid look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Jotaro asked, glancing at Anne.

"It-Its nothing." Anne stuttered as Jeanna and Jotaro look back at Kakyoin, who had a blank face.

" _Could it be...? No... Impossible. I'm just imagining stuff right there._ " All three of them turn around, continuing their walk.

They made it to the cable car station and Jotaro, Jeanna and Anne were by the railing, staring at skyscrapers. They've gotten the tickets reserve for the next day. Jotaro was holding an ice cream when Kakyoin walked up to them and asked for the cherry. He took the cherry and pushed Jotaro over the railing.

"Whoops! Watch out!" He said jokingly.

Jeanna managed to grabbed Jotaro's arm on time.

"JoJo!" Anne cried out.

Kakyoin laughs."I'm just kidding Jotaro!" He told him.

Jeanna pulled Jotaro back up while Kakyoin was doing his usual,"Rero, Rero, Rero, Rero..." That Jeanna only knew about. Getting really irritated, she growled and grabbed Kakyoin aggressively by his uniform shirt.

"What the fuck is wrong you, Kakyoin?!" She snapped at him severely. Clutching her fists tightly, gritting her teeth, brows furrowed.

His cherry slipped out of his mouth and only stared at Jeanna.

"I told you earlier, it's because-"

"Bullshit!" Jeanna retorted at him, cutting him off mid-sentence.

A cable car stopped across from them."You're not like this! It's like you've been possessed or something, I don't know!"

"Heh, I wouldn't say possessed, you dumb little bitch."

That's it, Jeanna frowned, filled with anger and punched a blow on Kakyoin in the face. Sending him off towards the cable car that had stopped there a few moments ago. His mouth splitting apart.

"What?!" Jeanna and Jotaro exclaimed in confusion.

Jeanna rushed towards 'Kakyoin',"Heh, heh, heh, more like a clone you could say."

" _He's not Kakyoin!_ " She muttered to herself in shock.

The supposed Kakyoin stood up, back on his feet, looking more taller and bigger."Haven't you both noticed that my body's been getting bigger?" He taps the ceiling of the cable car.

"Who the hell are you?!" She queried harshly.

" _What the hell is this guy? A Stand itself?"_

The door of the cable car closes.

"Jeanna!" Anne cries out, watching the cable car departure.

"JoJo we have to do something!"

"Go back to the hotel and find the Old Man. I'll go help out Jeanna." Jotaro demanded her, holstering his hands in his pockets.

Anne takes her leave, running back to the hotel. Jotaro watched from a distance the cable car getting farther away.

"You see Jeanna, I am a Stand that any normal person can see and touch. I combine with any flesh I consume." The enemy's body starts to transform into some weird gooey yellow slime.

"I'm Yellow Temperance! The Temperance tarot card! And my name is Rubber Soul." He transform into his actual form. A handsome muscular shirtless man with long black hair.

"This is my true handsome! Any woman would have their panties wet by just looking at me!"

Jeanna gritted her teeth once again, bawling up her fists."You bastard!" She growled.

"Na-Ah! Before things get a little hasty, take a good look on your hand you used to punch me." Rubber Soul told her.

She glances down at her hand. Her pinky is covered with the same yellow slime Rubber Soul has. Her eyes widen gazing back at the enemy, feeling tense.

"There's a little bit of me there from when you hit me." He smiled deviously at her."Let me warn you right now, If you touch anywhere else on your body part with that hand, it will spread there."

"Go ahead and touch your face, eyes, nose or anywhere!" He provoked her."My Stand devours things slowly. The more it eats, the bigger it gets. You will never get it off!"

"Unless of course you cut that finger off. But I'm sure a pretty girl like yourself wouldn't dare do that to herself." He teased, staring at her.

Jeanna looks at her hand once more, forming it into fists, enraged, "You son of a bitch!"

"RAH!"

"Oh! Here it comes!" Rubber Soul smiled viciously at the red-haired student.

Lady Guardian had summoned quickly to punch the bastard but Yellow Temperance surrounded her whole arm. Jeanna winced slightly, her arm feels like it was placed in a pit of fire since it burned her.

"Y-You asshole!" She grunted, giving Rubber Soul a deadly glare.

"Damn, you're a actually fast. And I never fought a woman before, so you're quite special! It'd be sad if I digest and kill you when I can have you beneath me in one of these hotel rooms." He chortled from his own remark.

"I wasn't planning on fighting you, I was actually trying to fight Jotaro. But looks like you're going to be the first one I'll get rid of."

"Fucking bastard..." She growled, gritting her teeth.

While Jeanna was busy fighting against Rubber Soul, Anne found a nearby telephone. She used it to call Joseph Joestar, explaining to them that Kakyoin is attacking Jeanna alone in a cable car.

 **-At The Hotel-**

"Where's Jotaro?" Joseph asked through the phone, speaking to Anne.

"I-I don't know! He said he was going to help Jeanna!" Anne responded nervously and frightened."It was really strange! It was like Kakyoin was a completely different person!"

"Calm donw, just come by the hotel real quick." Joseph suggested.

"Does this mean Kakyoin actually did betray us?" Avdol queried, placing his book back on the table standing up when suddenly the real Kakyoin walked into the hotel room.

Both adults stare at Kakyoin, bewildered."Did someone say my name? He asked casually.

"Where have you been?" Joseph questioned him.

"JoJo and Jeanna left me behind so I went to go sunbathe by the pool." Kakyoin responded normally.

"In your uniform?"

"Yeah. So?"

Joseph sighs," Yup he's the real one alright, which means Anne, your Kakyoin is a fake!"

"I know that already now!" Anne exclaimed.

Anne heard an explosion from a distance. She looks at the cable car Jeanna is in, only to see all the windows busted.

"Jeanna!" She cried out in fear."I-I think the cable car exploded in which Jeanna was in!"

 **-Back In The Fight-**

"SHADOWSHOT!" In an instant, Lady Guardian shot what appeared an arrow made with her void energy. The whole cable car trembled, filled with Lady Guardian's void energy. All windows exploded from the sudden burst of energy from Jeanna's Stand.

"Eh?" Rubber Soul looked around, disoriented. Seeing Jeanna's Stand behind it's user. He felt completely heavy and worn out. Collapsing on the floor, feeling paralyzed. His Yellow Temperance faded away.

"What the hell did you just do?!" He seethed.

Jeanna panted heavily, looking down at the floor with her fists clenched. She slowly lifted her head up, glaring at Rubber Soul.

"Something I haven't used before the start of the journey." She responded roughly.

 _ **ShadowShot, an ability to tether and neutralize the opponent for a certain amount of time, (couple of seconds), it's the shape of a bow and arrow made out of void energy, A.K.A Gravity. It becomes a shape of a ball and spreads all over the area in which the user desires if the user learns how to control it to target a certain person or group or people, turning into a huge purple smoke aura around.**_

She stepped closer to Rubber Soul, her Stand hovering over her."Lady Guardian." She whispered under her breath.

"RAH! RAH! RAH! RAH! RAH!"

Lady Guardian pummeled Rubber Soul with her fists, no hesitation. Rubber Soul was thrown out of the cable car, landing in the ocean below them.

Jeanna jumped off the cable car, diving on to the water. She saw him attempting to escape by swimming away, making it to the harbor.

Using her Stand again,"Shadowjack" She mumbled under breath. Her Stand and herself vanished in the thin air.

 _ **ShadowJack, the ability to be invisible and quiet to strike the opponent without them being aware. Only lasts a few seconds but allows the user to maneuver fast.**_

Rubber Soul looked behind, " _Where is she?_ " He thought to himself, affright."I just heard her land in the water no so long ago!" He exclaimed looking left and right.

He looks forward, only to be facing Jeanna again, " G-AAH !" He shrieked, backing away. His face covered by his own blood and missing teeth from the attack of moments ago.

"I'm not done with you yet..." She said, forth-righted, with her arms crossed.

"P-Please! M-My face...is all fucked up already. My nose is broken and my jaw will have to be wired shut! Please! No more!" He pleaded.

"Then answer me this, who are the others that are planning to attack us?" She inquired the frighten man.

"W-What?! That's one thing I'm not allowed to talk about! You see, young lady, I have some pride. I just can't rat out my own side like that." He protested.

"Answer my damn question." She seethed as her Stand summoned over her. Glaring at him.

Rubber Soul raised both his hands up in fear."O-Ok! I-I remember now!"

"Death, The Empress, The Hanged Man, and The Emperor are the only four that will come after you guys!" He answered immediately.

"Hmph. And what are their powers?"

Rubber Soul slowly makes his way to the harbor."I- I don't know." He stuttered.

Jeanna got closer to him slowly," No really! I really don't know! Stand users don't show others their powers, because it'd expose their weaknesses." He explained.

"But there is this one witch,"

Jeanna widen her eyes a bit, the severe look on her face slightly vanished."She told Dio about the Stands and her son is among the four."

Rubber Soul cleared his throat and resumed, "His name is J. Geil, the man with two right arms. His card is The Hanged Man."

"He's the one that killed Polnareff's sister, isn't he?"

Jeanna glares at Rubber Soul as he distance himself a bit more."I heard a rumor about his power though."

Rubber Soul placed his arm on the cement of the harbor, "A mirror," He said, "Apparently he uses a mirror. I actually haven't seen it but Polnareff has no chance of winning. He'll die."

Something caught Rubber Soul's attention, a sneaky smirk appeared on his face.

"You know Jeanna, I just realized something..." He said happily as he got himself off the water, sitting on some pipes that were next to the harbor. He chuckled, "It seems like the goddess of fortune is still on my side."

He chuckled again, "You see that drain beside you? There's a lot of crayfish around it. Take a good look." Jeanna glances to her right, seeing the crayfish.

"Hmph?" Her brow arched up in confusion.

Out of the blue, one of the crayfishes was dragged inside the drain, disappearing. The screws came off and the yellow gooey slime appeared through the holes where the screws were placed.

"What?" She said and gazed up at Rubber Soul, who got on the harbor where a manhole was nearby.

" _A Manhole?!_ "

Before she could even react, Yellow Temperance came out of the drain, wrapping around Jeanna.

"G-Ha Ha Ha! That little drain is connected to this manhole!" He stated cheerfully. Standing up on top of the manhole.

"I'm going to pull you in and hold you there!"

Jeanna gets dragged towards the drain, hitting the wall roughly that the cement of the side of the harbor cracked.

"Now _you_ can't attack me!" He told Jeanna."Looks like telling you about the other four and the Hanged Man will be a waste."

"Nariko Jeanna!" He called her out."To think there a hole so close by to pull you into...Man, talk about being lucky, aren't I?" He said egotistically **.**

"I even ate those crayfish and powered up!"

Jeanna's arm got pulled more close to the drain, bleeding out, gritting her teeth.

"I'll crush you up and turn you into jam!" He threatened."Although I'll have a bitter taste in my mouth for killing you, but Dio will reward me a hundred million dollars **for** getting rid of all of you **!"**

"Ha! I didn't expect to make that much just to get rid of some high schoolers and that Old Man, Joseph. Don't you think I'm pretty lucky? You fucking slutty whore!" He asked rhetorically.

From the opposite side of Jeanna, in front of her, Jotaro was there. Another drain seen besides him, connected to the manhole in which Rubber Soul is standing on.

A devious smirk appeared on her face and gazed up at Rubber Soul."You know, haven't you realized you were just lucky for a few moments?"

Rubber Soul's smirk faded, looking at Jeanna perplexed.

"You were only lucky when you suffered your broken nose!" She blurted out when Rubber Soul was thrown up in the sky with the manhole cover along.

"A water pressure punch... from inside the drain? But how and from where?!" Rubber Soul shouted and the manhole cover pounds him in the face.

He landed back in the water and gasped to get some fresh air. Jeanna walked up behind him and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling him upwards.

Rubber Soul whimpered in fear of what will happen. He turns his head to the side to look up atJeanna.

"Ha...Ha...I was only kidding, Jeanna. You can take a joke, can't you? You don't think I meant all of that stuff, do you? I'll take you out on a date or something! I'll buy anything you want!" He began rambling all this other stuff he said he would do for Jeanna, preventing from getting any more injuries.

Jeanna only gave him a blank look," Y-You're not planning on hitting me anymore, right? I'm heavily injured, my nose is broken and my jaw will be wired shut..." He laughed nervously.

"Men like you piss me the fuck off...You're too pathetic to even talk to." She kept a tight grip on his hair as Lady Guardian pummeled his face once again.

From a distance, Jotaro smirked and lowered his hat covering his eyes, holstering his hands back in his pocket walking towards Jeanna.

 **Later that day...**

Jeanna told Jotaro the information she was able to gather through the fight against Rubber Soul. His expression slightly tensed after she informed him that one out of the four of the Stand users is the murderer of Polnareff's sister, having no chance of Polnareff winning against _The Hanged Man_.

They met up with the others and explained to them of what had happened.

 **Around 1 AM..**

Jeanna was struggling to fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning, having a nightmare.

 _"Daddy! Stop It! You're hurting mommy!" An 8-year old girl begged, trying to pull her father away as he is hitting his wife with a belt._

 _"She deserves it! And go stay with your brothers until I'm done!" The father yelled at his daughter, shoving her away from him. The girl falls down to the floor with a grunt._

 _The woman being beaten screams and yells, begging her husband to stop."Honey please! She is getting scared! Don't do this in front of her! Just stop!" She begged._

 _"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" He snapped at his wife, continuously beating her._

 _The 8 year old girl, Jeanna, starts crying, tears rolling down her as she is watching her father being abusive once again. Her older twin brothers, Aiden and Ethan, stepped into the room and pulled their father away._

 _"Dad! What the hell?! Just stop already!" They forcefully pulled their father away from their mother as she is crying, trembling in fear on the floor._

 _Their father, in full rage shoves them away, throwing them to the floor."I told you fucking kids to never enter my room without permission!" He yelled on the top of his lungs._

 _"All of you piss me off! You guys never listen!" He screamed and ran towards the dressed.. He pulled out a drawer, grabbing a gun that was hidden there._

 _Aiden and Ethan, frightened, with their eyes wide open as their father points a gun at their mother."Dad, stay calm. You don't have to go this far." Aiden suggested as he and Ethan slowly walk up to their father to take the weapon._

 _What their father didn't know was that Aiden and Ethan had told Jeanna to go hide since they have a bad feeling about this. She hid herself in the closet, the door slightly open and witnessing of what is happening._

 _"You fucking kids ruin everything! And you too!" The father breathing heavily, in raged, as he shoved the gun against his wife's head._

 _"Always ruining everything!" He screamed once more and shot at his own wife. Her head hitting the floor covered with blood._

 _The children gasp and Aiden and Ethan dash towards their father for what he just did and more gun shots were fired._

 _"Aiden! Ethan!" Jeanna screamed._

Jeanna sat up panting heavily, eyes widen, clenching her fists, sweating all over. She looked to her left, seeing Anne sleeping peacefully on her bed.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, rubbing the sweat out of her forehead. Removing the blanket off of her, she stood up heading towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she looked like she hasn't slept in weeks, seeing the bags under her eyes although it has just been practically 4 days, well 5 days now, since they left from Japan. She splashed cold water on her face, already knowing that she probably won't sleep for the rest of the night.

It's been a while since Jeanna had a nightmare but every time she would get one its always the same event that her mother and brothers were killed that night. Clutching her fists, she bangs the wall with her fists once, furious.

" _That fucking bastard_." She muttered quietly.

Looking at her bleeding knuckles, she gets the first aid kit from the drawer. While treating up her fist, a knock came at the door.

"You're okay, Jeanna? I thought I heard something and I got scared." Anne said from the other side of the door, holding her blanket in her arm.

"It's nothing, just go back to bed." Jeanna retorted as she hissed from the alcohol being dabbed on her scraped knuckles.

"Okay..." The footsteps faded away from the door, hearing a bed slightly squeak from someone laying down on it.

" _I will never forgive him...nor visit him in prison. I hope he rots in hell._ " Tears start rolling down from Jeanna's cheeks as she sat on the floor sobbing quietly for Anne not to hear.

How can a child forget the death of her mother and siblings? But who knew her own father would take them away from her in an instant. Hatred and grudges built over the time towards that fucking asshole even though she hasn't seen him in about 9 years.

What her father did will never be forgiven nor forgotten, but she is aware that he's in fact a _Stand User_ as well. Having a Stand at such a young age, she knew her father had one since it would pick her up, carry her around and play with it.

Hoping she will not encounter him through this journey because if she does, she might kill him in a heartbeat. Knowing what Dio can do to manipulate people, it might be a coincidence that she'll probably see her bastard father working for him...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _Update 6/14/2017_

 _I basically changed this entire chapter almost! I didn't write the part of Jotaro and Rubber Soul fighting when I first published this a few months back. I only wrote about Jeanna's past after I completely cut off the fight scene and a little alone time with the delinquent having some sort of 'friendship' bond I guess after her nightmare._

 _Soooooo..., I wanted to show more character development of Jeanna, how she interacts with others instead being completely silent the whole time, what she thinks, her personality and what not since through the whole story she really doesn't fight besides being the tag-along buddy and just a best friend of Kakyoin._

 _I guess you can say I rushed the story without revising and editing properly since I did find a bunch of mistakes and errors while I have been re-writing all of the chapters._

 _Anyway, instead of Jotaro fighting with Rubber Soul, I felt like it would be better if Jeanna did. Showing what her abilities are capable of since I never did write a battle with Jeanna fighting with anyone at all (like a one on one battle) in the other chapters. Especially when they arrive to Egypt, I guess you can say I barely started putting in some work with her character which was wrong of me doing so._

 _Also, I was practically going to make it seem she was the only one fighting Rubber Soul and not Jotaro but there was no way her Stand can do a WATER PRESSURE PUNCH. In my opinion I thought it was better for Jotaro to help her out at the end of the battle, which wasn't a bad idea. It made me think that Jotaro would see Jeanna as a strong woman who can handle on her own, not just flimsy helpless girl who has to rely on others._

 _Sorry if this was too long, I felt the need to explain of the whole reason why more than half the story is all out of place!_


	10. The Emperor And Hanged Man

Anne seemed upset when the Crusaders gave her their goodbyes. She surprised Jeanna by giving her a tight hug, telling her she'll miss her. Jeanna responded back with a warm smile and hugged her back.

They waved goodbye at Anne once the train began to move as they were sitting in the first class car.

Three adults sat in one table while across from the were the other three teens. "I'm surprised you were able to take on someone like Yellow Temperance, Jeanna" Avdol glanced at her.

"Should've never called me a bitch." She responded with a small attitude placing her glass down after taking a sip of water. She despised that man, Rubber Soul, with a passion already." _What a fucking dumbass.."_ The others glanced at her from her response, due to never hearing a woman curse like nothing.

"But I'm also curious to know, what type of Stand is yours? If you don't mind me asking." Avdol queried politely.

Joseph rubbed his bearded chin," Hmm, now that you've mentioned it Avdol, what is her type of Stand?"

"We've only seen it once during the battle against Dark Blue Moon and that Captain. We know what mine, Josephs, Jotaro's, Kakyoin's and Polnareff's Stands can do. So why not explain yours?"

She only glanced back at the two adults, her Stand summons behind her with the purple aura flowing around the slender figure.

"I named her Lady Guardian, though, I don't know the actual card behind it. But what I do know is that is a Void Energy type of Stand."

"Void Energy?" Avdol placed a finger on his chin raising a brow, intrigued."What is this Void Energy you speak of? Like what is it?" Joseph questioned, confused.

"Its basically made out of gravity, it can form a bow and arrow made with the energy and tether my opponent." The energy swirls to her soft bare hands forming it to a bow and arrow." It becomes a ball once it hits something and spreads all over, kind of like a smoke bomb you can say. If anyone gets near it, they can't move either."

"If you still don't get it, I basically mean that I can neutralize my opponents Stand and the user itself. Unable for them to move but it only last a few seconds. On top of that, I also have the ability to be invisible, allowing me to maneuver fast to strike at the enemy." She explained, vanishing her Stand.

"She's quite fast too with her punches and has a decent amount of range for her ability to tether the enemy to work." She added at the end with a small smile.

"I've actually heard these types of energy Stands you speak of." Avdol said, a bit amused. Pulling out the cards he had in his pockets and placed them on the table spread out.

"Dio's servants are in the Major Arcana cards, and so are we." He explained, pointing at the cards while everyone stares.

"But yours, is actually rare like some of the Minor Arcana cards." He added sincerely, looking back at Jeanna."It could be a trump card your Stand, such as Ace of Wands, Pentacles, Cups and Swords. Each trump card carries 14 other cards including a Page, Knight, Queen, and King."

"Who ever holds the Ace card, is the one with the strongest card within that Suit. I truly believe yours is the Ace Of Cups." He hands the card to Jeanna.

She looks at the card, a bit perplexed, gazing back at Avdol."So what does the Ace Of Cups mean?" She queried.

Avdol explained to her the different type of energy Stands, there's three which are Void, Solar, and Arc. Each of those energies are only within the Ace card.

Void, which happens to be the rarest and strongest energy, can be any form from the User's emotions. That explains the bow and arrow form when Jeanna gets furious. It gets stronger from releasing the emotions of how the User feels when in battle. The energy itself neutralizes others powers and the enemy user; Arc and Solar can't do that.

Arc is the Ace of Pentacles and Solar is Ace of Wands. Nobody knows the Ace Of Swords, due to no one has a clue on what that energy is nor what is capable of, or if it even has a specific energy it runs on.

 _The Ace Of Cups, the beginning in the area of social and emotional in life, finding joy and inner peace from friends and family. Cups are the suit of the heart and Ace stands for the direct knowing that comes from the heart. Allow the power of the user's emotion to guide them in a new direction._

The whole train ride was Avdol explaining to Jeanna about Stands, with the company of Kakyoin and Jotaro watching them from a far. Kakyoin seemed to be interested in to know more about Stands as well since he would question here and there while Jeanna remained quiet, listening every word from the fortune teller.

 **Calcutta, India...**

After the train, they went on board on a ship to make it cross the waters to Calcutta, India. Joseph and Polnareff felt anxious since they've never been there nor hear good things about the place. Avdol told them not to worry about it, that they just have to get use to the culture and that they will end up loving the place.

Once they reached to India, the Crusaders were being surrounded by everyone, begging them for tip, carry their belongings, offering tattoos, medicines and etc. More and more people kept appearing, running up to them.

Jeanna scooted closer to Kakyoin,"This is not what I expected..."Kakyoin remarked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I feel like I'm being suffocated." Jeanna noted flatly looking around at the civilians .

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Joseph shouted, unsettled with the whole commotion." Let's take this taxi right here!" He points out when suddenly more civilians rushed towards the taxi offering to open the backseat for money.

"Taxi please!" Joseph cried out walking towards the vehicle. The driver lowered the window, sticking his head out.

"Sorry sir," He apologized."But this cow here is napping there! I can't move until it leaves. It's a sacred animal!" He explained.

"Ughh.." The elder Joestar sighs heavily, annoyed, rubbing his forehead. He turned around facing the rest of the group and glanced at Avdol."Is this really India, Avdol?"

"Of course it is!" Avdol scoffed."Isn't it great? This is what makes the country great!" He chuckled at the end.

They managed to find a hotel to settle in and went out to eat at a restaurant.

"This is chai." Avdol said, placing his cup gently down on the table.."It's very delicious and a popular drink here." He added. Joseph enjoyed the tea as he kept drinking it."Once you get use to this place, you'll see how wondering this country is." Avdol stated.

"I like this place. It's pretty great." Jotaro said plainspoken.

Joseph glanced at his grandson and asked," You really mean it Jotaro?"

Kakyoin and Jeanna are looking through the menu to see what they would like to get. Polnareff finished his chai and sighs."Talk about culture shock." He noted as he placed the cup back on the table.

"I'll like it once I get use to it, huh?"

Polnareff grabbed his luggage, placing it over his shoulder."Well, they say that people adapt to their surroundings."

"Where's the john?" He asked an employer.

"It's over there." The employer beckoned the direction of the restroom.

"Polnareff, what about your order?" Joseph asked the Frenchman.

Polnareff halted and glanced back at Joseph, "I'll leave it you. It had better be something amazing. Gorgeous, splendid food that suits a Frenchman like me." He told Joseph and continued walking, leaving Joseph with his mouth wide open as Jotaro and Jeanna just stared at Polnareff.

"Which means we can pick anything." Kakyoin broke the silence while looking at the menu and everyone glanced at him."Let's see something he'll like..." He gazed up at the Crusaders," Excuse me."

5 minutes later, the waiter arrives and takes their order and leaves again for the food to be prepared. They all wait for their food as Joseph starts talking about his younger days of adventures he had done.

10 minutes pass by and their food arrives and they began eating. Before Jotaro could take a bite of his food, the Crusaders glanced at Polnareff from the sudden outburst, "Stand!" holding his luggage.

"Where's the user? Who is it?!" He grimaced, infuriated and ran out of the restaurant to look for the Stand user.

The Crusaders followed him behind."What's wrong, Polnareff?" Joseph asked with concerned.

"If that was the Stand, that means..." He bawled up his hand into a fist."It means he's finally here." Polnareff responded filled with rage."Jeanna, the Stand user you heard about that uses mirrors is here!"

Jeanna tensed up a little , staring at Polnareff.

"The bastard that killed my sister!" He vented."The bastard that stepped all over my sister's life, soul, and pride. I can... I can finally see him!"

"The one you seek vengeance upon is here?" The elder Joestar queried..

Polnareff doesn't answer but he turned around and made eye contact to Joseph."Mr. Joestar, I'll be traveling my own from here." He said.

"Wh-" Joseph didn't finish his word since it caught him by surprise.

"Now that I know the guy who killed my sister is nearby, I'm not going to wait for him to come after me. I'd be a disadvantage if I let him attack me and that's not my style. I'll find him first and kill him!" He explained, placing his luggage over his shoulder again.

"Even though you don't know how he looks like, or what his Stand is?" Kakyoin indicated.

"Knowing he has two right arms is plenty for me." He responded.

"And he knows I'm after him as well. He should be worried that I'll come for his head in his sleep. See ya." He added, turning around to leave and began walking.

Then Avdol spoke and implied to Polnareff that he will lose if he goes on his own. Polnareff refused to believe as Avdol began lecturing him of how everything leads back to Dio of finding the killer. Polnareff snapped back at him, slapping his hand away, admitting that he never cared about Dio to begin with and that Avdol doesn't understand how he feels after his sister's death.

Jeanna widen her eyes a bit, thinking about the death of her mother and brothers. She understands how Polnareff feels, a loved one taken away from you can't be replaced but hate becomes grudges over time. If she knew her father was here because of Dio or saw him anywhere, she would've run off on her own to find the fucker and kill him without any hesitation, even though he is her father.

She would take vengeance for her mother and brothers.

Polnareff then brought up how Avdol ran away from Dio, afraid of him. This made Avdol furious and was about to punch Polnareff when Joseph intervened and gripped his arm to stop him.

"That's enough. Let him go." Joseph said directly."Now that he's like this, nobody can stop him."

Avdol admitted of running away from Dio, afraid of him and apologized to Mr. Joestar. But Avdol repeated that Polnareff will lose and the Frenchman responded with," Your divination will be wrong." Polnareff flicked Avdol's necklace, walked away.

Kakyoin lowered his head with his eyes closed, disappointed. Jeanna had her fists clutched tightly with her eyes narrowed. Jotaro noticed it and holstered his hands in his pockets as the rest of the Crusaders watch the Frenchman leave from the distance.

 **The Next Day...**

It was a gloomy rainy day, the Crusaders were at the Hotel Grand sitting in a round table. An extra chair was there in case Polnareff ever changed his mind and came back. But looks like it wasn't going to happen.

After breakfast, it had stopped raining and Avdol suddenly disappeared out of no where, searching for Polnareff, worried about him. This led to Joseph, Kakyoin, Jotaro and Jeanna to split up and look for them.

All of them searching for Avdol and Polnareff when Jeanna and Kakyoin heard," Hey, there's a weird fight going on over there." From different locations they were in.

They both met up by coincidence and found Avdol and Polnareff. Avdol had his Magician's Red out and both gasped under their breath, the horror they're about to see.

They saw Avdol get stabbed on the back by a Stand user who was only seen in mirrors or anything reflected and a bullet penetrating his head.

"NOOOOOO!" Jeanna blurted out on the top of her lungs.

"Avdol!" Kakyoin shouted and both students ran towards the unconscious fortune teller.

"Today must be my lucky day. My gun and J. Geil's mirror don't do very well with Avdol's flames, so we thought he'd be our most formidable enemy. Talk about luck." Hol Horse smirked, vanishing his gun away.

"There are no scary pieces left in this game of Stratego." He quipped.

Kakyoin got on his knees, lifting up Avdol's body. He began shaking Avdol, trying to wake him up."Avdol, wake up!" He shouted.

"Please! Avdol!" He begged for him to wake up but it was no use. He placed the body back down to the ground and shuttered, tearing up.

"Impossible. This was too easy. It was too quick." Kakyoin said under his breath, trying to fight the tears.

Jeanna stood next to Kakyoin, she felt her blood boiling, another loss right before her eyes again. She frowned, clutching her fists tightly, teeth gritting,

Polnareff spits on the ground, kicking the dirt,"Tch, that's what he gets for lecturing people. Look at him now."

Kakyoin and Jeanna gazed up at Polnareff immediately for what he just said."Wha...What did you just say?" Kakyoin asked bitterly.

" Avdol, was worried about you-"

"Who asked him to for help?!" Polnareff cuts him off, harshly."He likes to meddle in other people's business, but he's slow as hell, so they got him. Guys like him get in the way. That's why I said I'd do this myself."

This pissed off both of the red-haired students," You bastard..." Jeanna said severely, walking towards Polnareff.

" He saved your life. How dare you!-..." She halted as she noticed tears dropping on the ground and gazed up at Polnareff's head.

"It really annoys me!" Polnareff said, sobbing as more tears come out. He turns his head to look at Jeanna and Kakyoin."Having people up and die on me.."

"Polnareff." Kakyoin said, almost in a whisper.

"It really annoys me so much!" Polnareff repeated and exclaimed.

Polnareff and Kakyoin try to fight back off then tears as Hol Horse stood there. Jeanna shot a glare at Hot Horse.

"You motherfucker!" She snapped at him.

Hol Horse only chuckled," Woah, there young lady. I may kill people but I don't hurt a lady. I've heard about all three of you from Dio since ya'll were his servants. He paid me to get rid of all of you."

"But I can make Jeanna as an exception," He said, gawking at Jeanna." You can be my partner and we both can take out the Joest-"

Jeanna snarled," Shut the fuck up you prick!" She retorted at him, furiously.

"Ouch. Damn. An angel face you got but a feisty personality! How I like my women! Hmph." He smirked and glanced at the unconscious body on the ground.

"He's got such a strong face, yet he died in an instant." He mocked.

He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it."Well, the end of someone's life is usually a pretty sudden curtain call. It's probably normal for people to die without being able to say a goodbye. Just like you couldn't say goodbye to your mother and brothers , Jeanna." He gave a sly smile and chuckled.

"It may seem like I'm talking as though I know everything, but..."

Jeanna shook her head from what Hol Horse just said," _Just like you couldn't say goodbye to your mother and brothers..._ "

" _Does that mean... my father is...?_ "

Polnareff cleaned up his tears and walks up to Hol Horse, aggravated by his stupid remarks.

"Polnareff! Please don't let him get to you!" Kakyoin pleaded as he stood up.

"Don't you still understand?! Mr. Avdol told you not to fight by yourself." He warned Polnareff."And you ignored that."

"You wanted to get revenge even if it meant dying with your enemy. Avdol followed you because he was worried about you, and this is what happened!" Kakyoin stated.

A low growl came from Polnareff's mouth," What am I suppose to do?" He queried harshly.

"We need to fall back for now." Kakyoin responded.

"Avdol was cruelly stabbed in the back, my sister was murdered without any resistance and you want me to hold these regrets back and run away?!" He asked, abruptly.

"Don't fight them when we don't even know how their Stand's work yet! Don't fight a battle that will kill you!" He warned Polnareff again.

"That's what Avdol kept trying to tell you." Jeanna added bluntly for Kakyoin.

"Come on lil Pol Pol!" Hol Horse provoked Polnareff.

"Why you..." Polnareff formed his hand into a fist.

"Polnareff! Slowly come back to me and Jeanna, we'll take that truck to get out of here." Kakyoin pointed at the vehicle.

Polnareff began breathing heavily and stuttered when J. Geil started laughing out of no where. He began saying stuff about Polnareff's sister and Avdol which pissed Polnareff even more. Kakyoin tried to calm him down but it doesn't seem to work. Polnareff couldn't move, as if he was paralyzed from all the anger that is building up in him. Hol Horse points a gun at Polnareff, for J. Geil and him to finish the job to kill Polnareff.

Kakyoin used Emerald Splash towards Polnareff and both students got in the vehicle quickly. Kakyoin picked up Polnareff and drove off.

Hol Horse swayed his arm around to get the dirt out of his face. He growled," Kakyoin wasn't it? Not bad." He summoned his Stand, ready to shoot."Hmph. He's out of my range." His Stand vanished.

"Even if I shoot, the bullet wouldn't be a powerful force."

He turned around and glanced down at the broken piece of glass on the ground."Looks like really wants to finish off Polnareff."

As the three crusaders were drifting off the village, Kakyoin was looking at the rear-view mirror. Seeing Avdol's body on the ground from a far and looks back on the road. Jeanna sat between the two male men.

"S-Sorry, Kakyoin and Jeanna." Polnareff apologized as he is bleeding from the Emerald Splash injury.

"I-I-I...I thought I wouldn't care if I died as long as I avenged my sister's death..." He confessed.

"But I understand now..." He resumed as Jeanna only stared at him."I understand how Avdol felt. I won't let his feelings go to waste." He said.

"I'll fight to keep living." He declared. Kakyoin shook his head and looked at Polnareff.

"Do you really understand?" Kakyoin asked sincerely.

Polnareff sighed, closing his eyes." Yes."

"Jeanna." Kakyoin called her out.

"Hmph." Jeanna nodded and elbowed Polnareff in the face.

"W-W-What was that for?!" Polnareff muttered in pain.

"Take this instead of a handshake as proof that we've made up, Polnareff." Jeanna explained.

"R-R-Right...Thanks guys." The Frenchman whimpered and groaned in pain, leaning to his right side.

"When they come after us again, we'll defeat them together." Kakyoin declared.

While Kakyoin was driving, it remained silence. Jeanna was too busy in her thoughts, thinking back what Hol Horse said.

" _Just like you couldn't say goodbye to your mother and brothers..._ "

That sentenced was being repeated in her mind over and over, she narrowed her eyes, holding back the tears that were trying to appear. " _This means he's escaped prison and works for Dio now..._ " She thought to herself. She closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't come out. Tears of anger not sadness.

Suddenly, Polnareff spoke."At that moment, I'm sure I stabbed him with my sword." He rubbed his nose.

"But my strike didn't land."

"There was no resistance. Huh?" The Frenchman looked up, noticing the rear-view mirror.

He hissed under his breath, breaking the mirror."Even after breaking the mirror, his Stand, Hanged Man, still attacked from the shards."

"He'll attack my reflection from within the mirror. My Stand can't go inside a mirror..." He explained.

"How am I supposed to attack him if he's in some kind of mirror world?" He asked rhetorically.

"Damn it!" He threw the mirror out of the vehicle as it shattered into pieces.

That's when Jeanna realized something from Polnareff's explanation."Polnareff," She glanced at him.

"You keep talking about ' _inside the mirror_ ' and _'the mirror world_ , ' but there is no world inside a mirror." She stated.

"She's right, this isn't some kind of fantasy or fairy tale." Kakyoin added giving a quick look at Polnareff and looked back on the road.

Polnareff scoffed, looking back at the two students."What are you guys talking about? You both saw it, too, didn't you?!"

"You can only see him in a mirror, and when you turn around, he's not there."

"Yes." Kakyoin responded, still staring at the road."But what you see in a mirror is just a reflection created by light." He explained.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Polnareff retorted.

"Listen! I'm talking about what's going right now! If there are such things as Stands, then there could be a mirror world, too!"

"Not exactly, Polnareff." Jeanna told him as she crossed her arms.

"Look, you both..." He couldn't finish his sentenced when Kakyoin began talking.

"I think that fact is what it will help us solve the mystery of the Hanged Man. If Stands can defeat other Stands, then there's still something we don't know about his-hm?" A shine reflected on the steering wheel, causing Kakyoin not finish his sentence.

"What's wrong, Kakyoin?" Jeanna queried, glancing at him.

He looked down at the steering wheel, the shine reflected again and Kakyoin gave a closer look.

Kakyoin gasped and looks behind the truck immediately. He looks back on the steering wheel again.

"Crap! He's inside the plating on the steering wheel!" He shouted, removing his hands from the steering wheel.

"What?!"

"He's caught up to us!" Kakyoin stated.

The Hanged Man breaks the back window, Jeanna immediately ducked her head.

"Jeanna! Look out!" Kakyoin cried out.

Instinctively Kakyoin turned the steering wheel to the left rapidly, hitting the breaks with full force. The vehicle goes out of control, spinning all over the place going over a small hill landing upside down.

Polnareff was out of the vehicle, on the ground laying on his stomach, Kakyoin was halfway out of the truck and Jeanna was inside the truck. All of them groaned in pain from the crash.

"Ngh," Polnareff groaned lifting his head up seeing Kakyoin almost out of the vehicle."Y-You're alright, Kakyoin?"

"Ngghhh, Y-Yeah." Kakyoin responded in pain."I hurt my chest a little but I'll be fine." He said huskily, as he tried to pull himself out.

"W-What about Jeanna?"

Jeanna was half conscious when a sharp pain hit her on her right leg, She hissed and whimpered, barely sitting up as she saw a piece of glass was shoved in her thigh. She lifted her leg a little,"Agh!" She gritted teeth, closing her eyes, clutching her fists tightly as the pain worsens.

"Jeanna! You're okay?" Kakyoin called out looking inside.

"No, I'm injured." Jeanna responded, softly panting. Polnareff then noticed the Hanged Man jumping one glass to another incredibly fast.

"Kakyoin! We need to get her out of there quickly!" He panicked."I see him jumping from one glass to another!"

"W-Wait! I can't walk!" Jeanna exclaimed as she was dragged out of the vehicle and both men noticed the thick glass sticking out of her thigh.

Kakyoin kneeled before, staring at her in the eyes," Jeanna, this is going to hurt, okay? So I'm going to need you to stay still for a sec." He gently grabbed the glass.

"Polnareff hold her for a second." Polnareff nodded and gripped on Jeanna's arm in case she starts squirming around.

"1...2...3!" Kakyoin yanked the glass out of Jeanna's thigh as she yelped in pain.

It was a deep wound. She removed her white scarf and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. She wrapped it tightly, causing her to wince.

"Come on! We need to hide somewhere that isn't reflective!" Polnareff suggested as he and Kakyoin helped Jeanna walk behind a rock.

Jeanna whimpered in pain every step she took and sighed in relief as soon as they all sat down. All three of them were panting heavily.

"Damn it... I got it. I just saw it." Polnareff said, glancing at both of the red haired students. They look back at him.

"He's going from mirror to mirror! He moves from one reflective surface to another! He traveled all this way, by reflecting over and over!" He clarified.

"Reflecting?" Kakyoin queried. Then he gasped," That means he's actually light!"

"Which means his Stand itself is just light..." Jeanna muttered as she began losing consciousness again, her head wobbling to the left and right, her half lidded eyes.

Polnareff and Kakyoin could make out what she said at least."Come on, Jeanna, keep your head up and stay awake for me, please? Do it for your big brother!" Kakyoin pleaded, holding her head in place with his hands.

Polnareff raised a brow in confusion, glancing at the two," _What? Brother?_ _They're related_?" He shook his head.

Not only Jeanna was just injured from her leg, her whole body was in pain and she was bleeding through the scarf. A sign that the bleeding hasn't stopped Plus the heat from the weather isn't helping either.

Jeanna tilted her head a bit forward, as a nod in response, glancing back at Kakyoin.

"Kakyoin, Jeanna! He was just in the car's bumpers! He's going to reflect off of the car's bumper and into something else. Don't go anywhere near reflective" Polnareff warned them.

"Shit! We need to take off everything that's reflective too!" He began removing his earrings."Those buttons on your uniform has to come off! Jeanna! Try to remove any jewelry you have!"

A little kid walks up to the three Crusaders."Are you guys okay?" The men stopped what they were doing and looked back at the little boy.

" You want me to bring medicine or something?" He asked innocently.

"Hey kid! Get lost! Is too dangerous out here!" Polnareff retorted.

The little boy casually walked closer, ignoring the Frenchman's warning." Hey, your car is totally messed up and that lady needs help." Suddenly a shine reflected off the car's bumpers which Kakyoin noticed.

"Look! She's bleeding more than you guys!" The child points out towards Jeanna, leaning forward to them."Are you okay?"

The men noticed the Hanged Man reflected inside the child's eye,

"T-That asshole!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"D-Damn it..." Jeanna narrowed her eyes, infuriated at what that bastard is doing.

"He's inside the kids eye!" Kakyoin stated.

J. Geil laughed hysterically," Hey kid! Don't look at us!" Polnareff and Kakyoin stood up. Helping Jeanna getting back on her feet, causing her to wince once again.

"Huh? But why? You guys are hurt, especially her." The child said, starring back at Jeanna.

J. Geil laughed again,"Grrr! Damn you J. Geil!" Polnareff snarled, clutching his fists tightly.

"What are you going to do, Polnareff? You wouldn't stab this cute little kid's eyes out with your sword, would you?" J. Geil provoked as he gripped on Polnareff's neck.

Polnareff gagged, trying to breathe."Polnareff!" Jeanna and Kakyoin cried out.

"I finally got you, Polnareff!" J. Geil said, amused."You can't run away anymore, unless you stab the kid's eyes out!" He chuckled as he pulls out a knife.

"T-That son a bitch..." Jeanna groaned in a rasped voice.

"What a coward! This is unforgivable!" Kakyoin gritted his teeth, bawling up his fist with a frown look, holding Jeanna with his other arm.

Out of nowhere, Polnareff began to chuckle. His chuckle then turned into a laugh," Hey Jeanna, Kakyoin, you don't say things like that in this type of situation."

"Listen. In situations like this, you've got to say something more, like this before you get your revenge."

He closed his eyes and stared directly at the boy."My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff. For my sister's honor, and for my friend Avdol can rest in peace... I'm going to hurl you,"

Silver Chariot spun his sword around rapidly and pointed directly at the boy." Into the depths of despair, J. Geil!"

J. Geil only glared at him," Forgive me, kid! I'll buy a caramel later!" Polnareff kicked some sand into the child's eye.

"Ahhh! There's sand in my eye!" He closed his eye and the trajectory bounce out of the kid's eye and Silver Chariot sliced him within milliseconds.

"P-Polnareff! He's in your eye!" Jeanna exclaimed, both her and Kakyoin's eyes widen in shock.

"Heh, I don't really understand the principle, but he essentially moves at the speed of light." Polnareff stated." A speed you wouldn't normally be able to see. But I knew that if the kid closed his eyes, the next place he'd move would be my own eye." He explained as the child is rubbing his eyes.

"I see..." Kakyoin noted.

"So..." Polnareff resumed."As long as I read his trajectory, he'll be easy to cut with a sword."

"YEEAAAOOHHHHHHH!" A shrieked painful sound was heard from a distance where the Crusaders were.

"His real body is over there!" Polnareff stated."Come on!"

Polnareff ran towards the enemy's location."Wait, Polnareff!" Jeanna called out as Kakyoin is trying to help her walk.

"I can't run, remember?" She reminded him.

"Shit. Sorry, Jeanna." Polnareff got on the opposite side of Jeanna as both men helped her reach their destination to find J. Geil.

"You bastard. Finally..." Polnareff muttered under his breath abruptly.

They made it above the stairs and saw a heavily wounded man, panting heavily. All three of them glared at him with a frown.

"We finally meet... !" Polnareff exclaimed, frowning."My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff," He introduced himself again." And I've seen through you Stand's secret."

"A Stand of light that moves at incredible speed. There's no way I can catch it, but If I know the direction is heading, I'll slash it's trajectory at the moment." He lifted up his hand and pointed at J. Geil." Meaning I can slash you, too!"

J. Geil gulped in fear." If Kakyoin, Jeanna and Avdol hadn't showed up, I probably wouldn't have figured it out and you would've killed me."

"Huh?" Jeanna narrowed her eyes noticing the man's left arm. "It's not him!" She cried out.

"He's not the one with two right arms, Polnareff! That's not J. Geil!" She glanced at Polnareff, slightly panicking.

Out of the blue, a knife was thrown at the three Crusaders, which Jeanna noticed," Lady Guardian!" Her Stand managed to grab the knife on time before it could stab Polnareff.

Dropping the knife, vanishing her Stand, a laughter was heard from the distance across from them.

"Over here, dumbass." The actual enemy said, appearing from a broken wall, blood drips on the ground from his wound on his chest caused by Silver Chariot.

"You fools! I'm J. Geil!" He admitted in a rasped voice.

"You..."

"Hmph! He's just a drifter that happened to be in town." J. Geil explained, smirking deviously."I just used a knife to give him the same wound I have."

The drifter whimpered in fear," You guys totally fell for it! Coming close to him without even knowing how I looked like was a big mistake!" He laughed.

All three of the Crusaders had a fiery look on their face."You bastard!" Kakyoin snapped and his Stand appeared.

This is the first time Jeanna has seen Kakyoin severely angry at someone. She couldn't blame him since what J. Geil is doing is cruel and unforgiving.

"Take this, you asshole! Emerald-!

"Hey, hold on a sec." J. Geil rubbed his chin mischievously. " Take a good look around you." He chuckled and raised up his arm," Hey!" He called out, waving his arm at some civilians nearby.

" Gather 'round!"

He points at the Crusaders," These guys say they'll give you money!" All civilians stood up in joy and cheer, heading towards the three.

"Thank you!"

"They're giving us free money!"

"You people have such big hearts."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

A crowd formed around the three, unable for them to move or shove them away.

"Ha. Have you figured out what's going on?" J. Geil asked, smirking.

Jeanna gasped, widening her eyes and looked at the civilians eyes. She saw him in one of the random drifters eyes.

"You say you've seen through my Stand? You fool! I've known about my Stand's weakness for quite some time!" He sliced across Polnareff's chest.

"Polnareff!" Jeanna cried out. J. Geil traveled to another eye.

"If there are lots of reflective surfaces so you can't find it's trajectory, it has no weakness!" J. Geil sliced Kakyoin's arm.

"Don't look! Don't stare at us!" As Polnareff pleaded the crowd, J. Geil was traveling one reflective surface another rapidly.

"What are you going to do? Blow everyone up?" He slashed Polnareff multiple times.

"Gaaahhhh!" Polnareff yelped in pain.

"You sacrificed your youth to hunt me down..." J. Geil began," And now you're going to fail before you finish?! Talk about a lonely, boring life!" He mocked.

"Meanwhile, I, J. Geil will continue to get cute girls like your sister around me, and live a fun, happy life!" He gashed Polnareff on the back.

He chuckled," I can already see my next victim right in front of me." He obliged at Jeanna, licking his lips." Come to think of it, your sister was really good at sobbing...Ha ha ha!" Jeanna shot a glare at J. Geil.

" _Looks like I'm going to give it a shot...Hopefully this works._ " Jeanna thought to herself. " Shadowshot!" An arrow shot towards the crowd, the void spreading all over the crowd.

" _Allow the power of the user's emotion to guide them in a new direction."_ Recalling that sentence in her mind when Avdol told her about her card and Stand.

Polnareff's eyes and mouth twitched, infuriated.

Jeanna shot a glare at J. Geil, the purple aura forming around him instead of the others around her. _"It's working!"_

"You can die now- eh?" J. Geil felt his body go limp and his Stand disappears.

"W-What the hell?!" He queried in confusion.

"Jeanna! You're doing this?!" Polnareff asked.

"Get him right now! It won't last long!" She demanded him, pushing him with the strength she has left due from the injury.

Kakyoin and Polnareff tried shoving away from the crowd, getting to J. Geil.

J. Geil cried in fear as Silver Chariot summoned and cut between his face. Gushing out blood, and once J. Geil felt like he could move away, he made a run for it in fear.

The men went after him as Jeanna limped her way to them, following behind.

"Hold it you bastard!" Polnareff.

J. Geil ran towards a gate, trying to open it but wouldn't budge. He looked back seeing Kakyoin and Polnareff standing before him.

"Looks like you're the one who's really good at sobbing, J. Geil!" Polnareff quipped." Well, you're about to fall to Hell, sobbing the whole way down."

"But there's one thing I can't rely on the guardians of Hell to do for me. And that's..." Silver Chariot appeared behind it's user.

"To turn you into a pincushion!" He blurted out on the top of his lungs.

Silver Chariot pummeled J. Geil multiple times with his sword.

" I've been waiting years for this moment!" He stabbed J. Geil on the tongue and sent him flying up in the sky. He lands on the pointy bars of the gate, dying instantly.

"I'll leave the rest to King Yama..." He said, glancing at the body.

Jeanna arrived on the scene and stood there, a bit distance from the men.

"So this is the true Hanged Man..." Kakyoin concluded." He was rotten to the core."

"Men like him shouldn't even exist on Earth nor anywhere else..."Jeanna remarked as the men glanced at her.

"I got my revenge..." Polnareff said as he began walking away." Let's head back to the others, they're probably wondering where we are." He implied.

"Um.. A little help don't you think?" Jeanna asked as she pointed at her wounded leg.

"Whoops, Heh heh, sorry Jeanna." He rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly a bit embarrassed.

Kakyoin and Polnareff helped her walked as they made their way back to the others where the Joestars are.

Once they arrived at the village, making their way back to the hotel, they heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hold it!" The cowboy said.

The three slightly turn their heads to the side, only to see Hol Horse.

"I finally caught up with you guys, heh heh." He smirked. His weapon Stand summons on his right arm and aims at the three.

Jeanna sighs from annoyance," _Really?_ "

"Why are you walking slow, huh? If you're going to run, run as if your lives depended on it. But you can let the lady go, I see she can't even run from an injury, I assume from J. Geil. Heh."

"Right, Mr. J. Geil?" He shot a bullet towards a vase, breaking into pieces from the bullet. The three turn around facing Hol Horse.

"Better say your prayers. Your lives end here! So act like this is the end and come at us! Show us what you got, damn it!" He provoked." Right, Mr. J. Geil?" He shot a couple more bullets at the windows. The glass falls onto the ground, in which Polnareff stomped on.

The cowboy tensed up a bit and looks around," Hey, are you listening, J. Geil?!" He called out.

"I don't think he's listening anymore." Polnareff stated abruptly.

"Huh?"

"He's rather busy right now...Sine he's being sentenced to Hell!" He quipped, summoning Silver Chariot.

"Hmmm? Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Don't try to pull that nonsense with me, Polnareff!" Hol Horse scoffed." Bluffing won't work on me."

"There's no way you can beat him! Even I don't stand a chance against the invincible Hanged Man! Polnareff, your jokes suck ass." He chuckled.

" _This guy sure doesn't like hearing the truth, doesn't he?_ " Jeanna thought to herself, giving a glare at the cowboy.

"If he's so _invincible_ as you say he is, why don't you check where he is? His shit corpse is about two or three thousand meters that way." Jeanna told Hol Horse, rashly, pointing the direction in where J. Geil's body is located.

" Want to take a look?" Polnareff added.

"Huh?" Hol Horse only stared at them for a few seconds until he turned around briefly," Okay, I will!" He ran away fast as if he was in some sort of Olympic tournament.

"What the hell?" Jeanna queried, disoriented from the sudden change of his actions.

"First he was all cocky and conceited thinking he would win. Now he's running away like a little bitch?" Jeanna said out loud.

"Hey! Stop!" Polnareff shouted at Hol Horse as he ran after him.

Kakyoin helped Jeanna speed walk but would keep hissing in pain the more she moved.

Hol Horse entered some alley way, only to get a blow on the face by a familiar fist, sending backwards landing on the ground. The three halted and noticed the Joestars.

"Mr. Joestar! Jotaro!" Kakyoin exclaimed. All three of them relieved in seeing them.

"We already know about Avdol." Joseph said sincerely, uncrossing his arms." Though it was a simple funeral, his body's been buried."

Kakyoin and Polnareff muttered under their breath, tensed. Jeanna's expression softened, looking elsewhere.

Polnareff shot a glare at Hol Horse, gritting his teeth with a frown face.

Hol Horse whimpered in horror, afraid of what the Crusaders will do to him." Avdol was stabbed in the back by J. Geil, the man with two right arms." Jeanna informed.

"But the cause of his death was Hol Horse's bullet." Kakyoin added." What shall we do with him?"

"I'll give him his sentence." Polnareff declared, walking up to the frightened man. Summoning Silver Chariot besides him," Death!" Suddenly, he gets tumbled over by some teenage girl in a AnaKarli dress with a hijab wrapped around her head.

"Run Sir Hol Horse!" The young girl demanded."I don't know what's going on but I'm always thinking of you!" She grips on Polnareff tighter."That is my reason to live! Hurry! Run!" She pleaded.

The Crusaders only glanced at the girl, perplexed.

"You stupid bitch! Let go of me!" Polnareff snapped at her rudely." What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Jotaro, Mr. Joestar, Kakyoin, Jeanna! Don't let Hol Horse get away!" Polnareff ordered.

"Well it's too late for that." Jeanna responded as they saw Hol Horse escape by horse.

Polnareff stood up pissed off, as the girl kept her tight on him, she was being dragged and got scraped on her elbow.

"Ah..." She moaned in pain.

"Don't ' _ah_ ' me, you bitch!" He scolded at the girl.

"Polnareff, that woman was just another one he was using." Joseph said as he pulled out a thin white fabric, walking up to the girl, getting on one knee."And he no longer had any intention of fighting. We don't have time to deal with him."

Joseph patched the girl up and continued,"Avdol is gone and we have to hurry with our journey ahead. It has been 15 days since we left Japan."

He looked over seeing Jeanna, who was wincing in pain.

"Jeanna, what happened?" The elder Joestar queried, seeing her bloody scarf wrapped around her thigh.

"I-"

"We got in an accident with the truck we had used earlier." Kakyoin responded, cutting Jeanna off.

She shot a glare at him, not liking when someone interrupts her talking and glanced back at the elder Joestar who stood back up.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened and a piece of glass pierced on my thigh. I think the bleeding has reduced by a lot though." She gently touched her thigh, only to hiss from the pain.

Without her noticing, Jotaro was looking at Jeanna, a bit worried. Concerned of her safety. Slightly irritated that he wasn't there to protect her. He shook his head when that popped into his mind, lowering his hat, covering his eyes.

"Can I see the wound? To make sure it's nothing vital or anything." Joseph asked politely.

Gently lifting up the bloody scarf, it was a deep wound, parts of it was covered in dried blood. Joseph sighed."We'll take you to the hospital. Polnareff you should get checked out, too, seeing from your wounds as well."

"Ehh..." Jeanna muttered under her breath in a shaky voice. She always hated hospitals ever since she was child herself due to never trusting the doctors.

"Hm, noticing your small reaction and noises you're making, I believe one of us has to carry you." Joseph implied,"Jotaro." He looked back at his grandson.

Jotaro nodded and walked up to Jeanna. Picking up her, she whimpered from the pressure her thigh was receiving against his chest.

"N-No it's fine... I can walk." Jeanna objected.

"That will just slow us down." Jotaro retorted.

Jeanna looked away, sighing, seeing that she had no other choice. She never liked being seeing the damsel in distress but this is probably the only exception since she can't walk besides limping the whole time. She didn't bother looking at Jotaro in the eyes, nor his handsome face but leaned her head against his chest.

After the battle of J. Geil, she was worn out and exhausted. She was losing consciousness earlier, but that faded away once the bastard was in the child's eye. Now the red-haired female teen wanted some rest for a little while.

"After Jeanna and Polnareff are patched up, we'll go to Varanasi by bus." Joseph informed everyone.

Later in the day, Jeanna was finally able to walk much better than before, though she won't have her scarf anymore sadly. And would probably have to purchase some new tights since it ripped from the glass that penetrated in her thigh. The pain was still there but not as bad as before.

Polnareff as usual tried flirting with the nurses but his pick up lines weren't working on them as they completely ignored him while they fixed him up.

Everyone checked out of the hotel and headed onto the bus. Joseph told everyone that it would be a 13-hour drive and apparently the chick who tumbled Polnareff earlier was coming a long too. Due to Joseph being a gentleman and not abandoning the poor girl.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _6/18/17_

 _Oh my goodness! I never expected to write almost 10,000 words! This actually didn't take me a whole week as I expected due to a lot of research and notes I've written down before re-writing this chapter. I actually refused to make this a two part though, since I added Jeanna having a conversation with the fortune teller about her Stand and the Minor Arcana cards._

 _I did go like, deep and I mean like REALLY in depth with the whole Minor Arcana cards since I'm planning of adding enemy OC Stand users and yes, Jeanna's father will be one of them. I had an OC enemy stand user planned a few months back after the Crusaders made it to Egypt but it seemed they would've been too exhausted and there was no point of having it since I was already like over halfway done with it...sooo... yeah..._

 _The whole battle against J. Geil was added since I really didn't put that, at first. I actually just had Kakyoin and Polnareff leave Jeanna behind for Jotaro and Mr. Joestar to arrive on the scene seeing Avdol's body._

 _I do like that I added Jeanna involved in the battle and there will more she will be in!_

 _In case you're wondering where I got the whole Void, Solar and Arc energy and the abilities for it, they mainly came from a game called Destiny. I really liked how the guardians had those abilities, making it unique to each character._

 _For example: A Hunter with Solar had a Golden Gun and a Warlock had Self-Resurrection with it's Solar ability._

 _Not bad, right?_

 _Anyway, an OC enemy Stand user will be in the next chapter in Varanasi! I hope it won't be a shitty Stand since I kept being skeptical about it!_

 _This whole chapter was basically re-written all the way, and I'm proud how this turned out_ _!_

 _(Also the whole Taxi thing when they arrived in India was from the Manga in case you people wondered where it came from.)_


	11. Queen Of Wands And Empress In Varanasi

**Cairo, Egypt**

"Waaaaaahh! My...my son!" Enyaba collapsed on the floor in shock."He just died!"

She gripped on her head tightly," I can sense the misfortune that has befallen my son, , through the connection we share as a family, similar to how Joseph and Jotaro can feel each other because of their Joestar blood!"

Holes randomly appear all over her face,"Gaaahhhh!" She screeched in pain.

"My precious son... so you died covered with wounds like this..."

She placed her two right hands back on the floor," I can sense it through this pain, the same pain you felt."

"You were magnificent as you fought for Lord Dio, !" She praised.

"But..." She resumed with a harsh voice," To kill someone like you, with a soul so pure...I'm sure they did something underhanded." She mourns again as blood gushes out of her body.

"Damn them!" She stood up, rushing towards some tall heavy doors." Those fucking bastards!"

"I will make sure they pay a terrifying price with the Empress card and her partner Queen Of Wands!"

"Now is the time to take action... with the Stand that kills slowly and a Stand that bewitches the target!"

"Waahhh! I'm so sad!" Wiping the tears away, she makes a psychotic look on her face." I shall kill them all! Ha ha ha ha!"

The doors closes behind her with a slam.

 **In India**

The Crusaders were on the bus for 13 hours already and it was a bright sunny day. Nobody really talked besides Polnareff lecturing the girl who boarded along with them.

"Listen, I don't usually lecture. Stupid people are stupid because they don't understand something even when you keep repeating it. You know guys like that right?" He told the teen, who had a blank look on her face.

Polnareff sat behind Kakyoin and Jeanna, Joseph and Jotaro were in front of them. The ride would have been quiet if Polnareff didn't overreact with his lecture and hand gestures.

"Idiots that just don't understand, but you know, uh..." Polnareff tapped his head."I never got your name."

"Nena." She told him softly..

Polnareff kept lecturing Nena until he was cut off by Kakyoin."Hey. It's coming to view. The city of Varanasi." He pointed out. Everyone looks out the window and see the beautiful city they just arrived in.

The main thing they saw was the holy river, the Ganges. The river embraces many living things as it flows. Anything from birth to death is laid bare in the river. The scenery you see in the city, reflects the scenery of your soul.

The Crusaders got off the bus and Jotaro noticed something odd about his grandfather.

"What's wrong, gramps? You don't look so well." He queried, with his hands in his pockets. Kakyoin and Jeanna are next to them as Polnareff and Nena walked up behind them.

"Hmm...Looks like the spot I thought it was a bug bite got infected." He turned around to face the group, lifted his arm up, showing them his "infected" bug bite.

"It's definitely swollen." Jeanna asserted, glancing at the weird tumor growing form on Joseph's arm.

"It would be best to have a doctor look at it before it gets worse." She implied.

"Huh? Doesn't it look like a person's face." Polnareff joked while rubbing his chin.

"Stop kidding around, Polnareff." Joseph retorted.

Polnareff laughed," Sorry 'bout that. Want me to come with you to the hospital?" He asked.

"No! And stop treating me like I'm an old man." Joseph responded a bit aggravated. He turns around and walks away from the Crusaders, going to the nearest hospital.

"Well, I'm going to know the place more with Nena, so pardon us." Polnareff beckoned his arm for Nena to go ahead.

"I guess we do the same thing while we wait for Mr. Joestar." Kakyoin suggested.

Jeanna and Jotaro both nodded in agreement. The three head to straight to the street markets for time to pass by.

From a distance, a woman holding a black cat watched the group disperse. She ran her fingers through the cat's fur as the cat purred in satisfaction.

The corner of the woman's lip curved upwards," Looks like we'll be taking care of these high schoolers while the Empress handles Joseph and Polnareff." She said softly, briefly stares at her cat.

"My sister, Mariah, may be one of the Egyptian Nine Gods, but my Stand is better than hers! I'll show her once I eliminate Kujo, Jotaro! With my Stand, Queen Of Wands, they won't be able defeat it. I can control my opponent how ever I please! I can cast spells!" She gave a distinctive laugh.

"And I know just the perfect target to control." A sly smile appeared on her face, glancing at the female violet-red haired student walking between Jotaro and Kakyoin.

The woman placed her black cat down," Queen Of Wands." The cat sprinted towards the students while it's user followed.

Trying to remain her distance from the Crusaders so they wouldn't find any suspicions. While they were busy interested looking at all the stores and products, the black cat, which is Queen Of Wands, approached Jeanna.

The cat meowed and purred as it rubbed itself against the teen's legs.

"Hmph?" Jeanna looked below, seeing the cute animal." Awww," She picks up the cat." You're so cute." She smiled at it while Jotaro and Kakyoin were across the street in a shop looking at souvenirs.

Jeanna stared into the cats golden hazel eyes," Y-Your eyes are so bright." She commented. Then she felt a strange energy coming from the animal, causing her brows to furrow.

The cat's eyes shimmered green, staring directly at Jeanna into her eyes. But before she could do anything, she couldn't move, she gasped as her eyes widen.

 _Jeanna, Nariko_

 _You will obey_

 _You will do_

 _Just as I say_

 _So mote it be..._

A feminine voice said. Jeanna's eyes shimmered green and faded away, she gently placed the black cat on the ground.

 _Kill Kujo, Jotaro_...

"Hey, Jeanna! Look!" Kakyoin called out.

Jeanna turned around seeing Kakyoin waving at her to get her attention and walked towards the others as Queen of Wands meowed, following behind her.

"You should try these samples." He extended his arm, handing her a Lal Pedha; a sweet dry fruit.

She took it from his hand and ate it," It tastes good." She complimented with a small smile.

"Let's keep walking around." Jotaro said apathetically, brushing past both the red-heads.

Jeanna's smile faded and glared at Jotaro with a severe look on her face as Kakyoin followed behind him.

The high schoolers strolled around a bit more when Jotaro suspected something wasn't right. He noticed a black cat has been tailing them ever since Kakyoin called out Jeanna. If it was a normal cat, it would've run off somewhere else in the city, but it has remained by Jeanna's side the whole time they were roaming the area. This caused Jotaro to be more wary.

The user of Queen Of Wands kept her distance while pursuing the students, waiting for the perfect opportunity for her possessed puppet to strike.

Jotaro halted and looked around carefully. Kakyoin and Jeanna paused their steps and gazed up at buffed student.

"Something wrong, Jotaro?" Kakyoin asked.

"I feel like we've been followed." He answered bluntly.

Kakyoin looked left and right while Jeanna remained still, emotionless.

Jotaro saw the black cat once again nearby. He walked towards it but the cat hissed at him.

 _Attack!_

The same female voice from earlier was heard in Jeanna's head again. Before Jotaro could seize the cat, Jeanna quickly summoned Lady Guardian. She charged directly towards the delinquent to blow a hit, only to be stopped by Star Platinum's fist.

"W-What are you doing, Jeanna?!" Kakyoin baffled as he made his way towards her only to be stopped when Jotaro held his hand up at him.

"Don't Kakyoin. Keep your distance." He demanded. Queen Of Wands walked next to Jeanna, purring against her legs.

"W-what?! Why?!" Kakyoin demanded as he clenched his fist.

"Haven't you noticed she's been acting strange?" Jotaro inclined the red-headed male.

"What do you mean?"

The user of Queen of Wands frowned her brows.

"I see... Star Platinum is magnificently fast with super-human strength and precise reflexes, as they said he is, but would he dare hurt his own ally? This girl?" The woman said to herself as she watched with her arms crossed, her hand placed on her chin.

She then smirked," Hmm, an extra spell wouldn't be a problem." She giggled.

 _Jeanna, Nariko_

 _Strength of Day_

 _Strength of Night_

 _I give you strength_

 _Beyond your sights..._

"Now you're strong as Star Platinum..." The woman murmured.

Jeanna's eyes shimmered green and faded back to her dark red colored eyes again, in which Jotaro and Kakyoin witnessed, causing them to look at her perplexed.

"D-Did you see that, Jotaro?!" Kakyoin queried in shock.

"Yeah..." He answered forth-righted.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Jeanna tried to pounce Jotaro on the side of his upper body with her Stand's leg. Star Platinum blocked it with his other arm using the forearm but more force was being applied to Lady Guardian's leg.

Jotaro widen his eyes as he grunted trying to push her away.

Jeanna only glared at him and finally spoke," I'm going to kill you Kujo, Jotaro!" She snarled at him, and suddenly she began to pummel him with Lady Guardian's fists.

RAH, RAH, RAH, RAH, RAH!

Jotaro blocked the punches but Lady Guardian breached his defense, launching him to a cemented building. He groaned in agony pain while the cemented wall cracked from the sudden blow. The pedestrians that were witnessing the fight all ran away in panic and screaming in fear. Only leaving the three high schoolers alone.

The user did a distinctive laugh in satisfaction.

"Jeanna, stop! What's gotten into you?!" Kakyoin scowled at her. She didn't respond nor even glanced at him.

"Jeanna!" He shouted at her.

Jeanna shot a death glare at Kakyoin and grasped his neck with her Stand.

Kakyoin gasped, trying to breathe, mouthing out words," J-Jeanna...ghah!" He said huskily, wrapping his hands on the Stand's wrist.

Jotaro groaned as he sat up, blood pouring down his face and at a distance he sees Jeanna keeping a tight grip on Kakyoin by the neck.

He sighed in annoyance," Gimme a fucking break..." He muttered as he painfully stood up, pulling his cap a bit lower.

" _We just got to this city and we're already being attacked. However_... _She's too strong...and she even managed to break my defense..."_

This actually caught Jotaro by surprise, he has never been punched by Jeanna's Stand. She only shot her arrows at him when they first encountered yet they missed. He was aware it was a close-combat Stand like his, but didn't think it would be the same strength as Star Platinum.

Unless the enemy actually _enhanced_ her abilities.

Jeanna saw Jotaro already standing on his feet. She tossed Kakyoin to the side, where he lands on a table that shattered into pieces below him.

" _Looks like her only objective is to specifically kill me , just like time she was under Dio's influence_." Jeanna marched her way towards Jotaro, with her Stand by her side.

Jotaro thought that Jeanna was possibly influenced by Dio's flesh bud again.

 _ **No, it can't be...**_

This has to be that she's being controlled by an enemy Stand.

" _This means she's possessed..._ " Jotaro narrowed his eyes.

Kakyoin grunted, sitting back up rubbing his head, he see's a woman figure in one of the alleys, watching Jeanna and Jotaro.

" _C-Could she be the one causing this? No.. I can't make assumptions like that, she could be a random pedestrian. But she's the only person here besides us three..."_

He look back at the other two and saw the same black cat.

" _H-Huh? T-That cat... it was at the market earlier..._ "He widened his eyes," _Could it be?_ "

"Hierophant Green." He muttered under his breath and made his Stand invisible. He averted his gaze towards Jeanna, who was getting close to Jotaro.

As soon as Jeanna got in range, she lunged her Stand at Jotaro once again. Only to be stopped by some invisible rope wrapped around her and her Stand.

She grunted as she tried to move but couldn't. She widened her eyes while a screeching sound was heard from the cat as it tried to get out of Kakyoin's grip.

"Jotaro, looks like the user is nearby, she's probably by some alley way." Kakyoin told Jotaro, heading towards them.

"S-Shit!" The user clutched her fists tightly, making a contorted face and biting her lip. "That asshole! He probably saw me when he was thrown at the table!"

An idea popped in her head," Ah! That's right, Jeanna can neutralize those bastard's ability and will kill them in no time, but first, I have to introduce myself before they're eliminated."

 _Use your ability to neutralize them..._

Jeanna did as she was told, "Shadowshot!" Lady Guardian shot the ground and the purple aura smoke formed around them. Both male students collapsed to the ground with a grunt, their Stand's vanishing. Queen Of Wands shrugged off of Kakyoin's hand.

Another distinctive laugh was heard and the enemy revealed herself out of the alleyway, clapping.

She appeared as an attractive golden tan skin woman wearing a maroon floppy sun hat, her long silver white hair reaching her mid-back, her eyes dark crystal blue, a black long sleeve crop-top matching with her floor length split skirt with black opened toe heels. She seemed in the ages between 20-22.

"Oh my, this has to be by far the best day!" The woman teased, grinning at the paralyzed men.

"Y-You must be the user..." Kakyoin snarled at her.

"My Stand is called Queen of Wands! This is my Stand." The cat ran towards her and she picked up the animal.

"The name's Sia." She introduced." My Stand is a witch type of Stand." She confessed smiling.

"I can cast spells, control my targets and do the job for me."

Kakyoin and Jotaro only glared at Sia. What she didn't know was that Jeanna's shadowshot ability only last a couple of seconds.

"Jotaro," Sia called out, glancing at him seductively." It really hurts for me to do this, you're very handsome and quite attractive. But Lord Dio is much more handsome and he will be mine!"

"Good grief..." Jotaro murmured.

"The reason why I'm saying this is because I've won already and ready to kill you both..." She said happily.

"Now... finish them, Jeanna!" She demanded, smiling deviously.

As soon as the ability wore off, Kakyoin wrapped Sia with Hierophant's tentacles, including her Stand, suffocating her.

"What?! J-Jeanna! Attack-agh!" Sia gagged when Kakyoin applied more pressure on her.

"There's no escape, Ms. Sia. As soon as that ability wore off we quickly attacked." Kakyoin said as he threw Sia up in the air, still tied up.

Before Jeanna could do what she was told, she was also tied up by Hierophant's tentacles.

"Hmph. Not bad Kakyoin." Jotaro remarked with a smirk, walking past him.

Star Platinum grabbed the tentacle that had Sia wrapped up, pulling her towards him. Kakyoin released Sia from his grasp. Allowing Star Platinum to pulverize Sia with his punches, which caught her by surprise.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum cried out.

She was launched a few feet away, moaning and groaning in pain, unable to move along with her Stand.

"F-Fucking...b-b-bitches..."Sia's last words before passing out including reversing the spell.

 _Jeanna, Nariko_

 _You will not obey_

 _You will not do_

 _You are now free_

 _So mote it..._

A painful wounded voice of a female it sounded like in Jeanna's head. Green shimmered smoke appeared out of Jeanna's eyes and mouth, leaving out of her body. Before she could collapse to the ground, Jotaro caught her in his arms, unconscious.

"Is she wounded or anything? No flesh bud?" Kakyoin questioned, concerned if Jeanna is alright.

Jotaro may not be showing it but he's actually desperately worried more than anyone else for Jeanna's safety. He never liked the idea of women or children getting hurt, especially if they're being controlled by someone else. But he would beat the shit out of an enemy even if they're a woman.

The delinquent pushed her bangs to side to see if any sign of Dio's flesh bud. Everything seemed clear and no sign of a flesh bud. Nor any injuries were found on her besides the one from the car accident in Calcutta.

"All clear." Jotaro stated flatly.

His fingertips brushed against the teen's soft pale skin and strands of her hair. The only time he was ever this close to her face was when he removed the flesh bud from her. Freeing her from Dio's spell. How come he never noticed her facial beauty features?

She has the face of an angel but fiery behind it. He didn't realize that he was gawking at her, how long was he staring at her? He shook his head and looked at Kakyoin.

Kakyoin sighed in relief, "That's great." He said.

"She was possessed by the dumb bitch's spell. And probably the reason why Jeanna was too strong was because Sia spelled her more to enhance Jeanna's Stand strength." Jotaro indicated.

"It may not be defensive Queen Of Wands but it's quite powerful when you think about it." Kakyoin remarked.

'"It controlled Jeanna along with her Stand and has the ability to cast spells. Meaning Sia could've made Jeanna too overpowered."

"Which she accomplished by making Jeanna's Stand strong as mine." Jotaro added, abruptly, looking down at Jeanna's face.

Kakyoin then averted his gaze to Jeanna, who was sleeping peacefully in Jotaro's arms.

"She probably wont remember this incident."

"Well, it's a high chance she wouldn't." Jotaro said.

"Let's go find the old man and Polnareff." He suggested as he began walking, carrying Jeanna once again like yesterday in Calcutta while Kakyoin followed behind.

 **Evening...**

 **"** All I just remembered was holding the damn cat and its eyes glowed green or something. After that I don't know what happened." Jeanna explained to the Crusaders, who are waiting for Joseph to come back.

"And here I thought we'd finally be able to sleep in a bed." Jeanna remarked with her arms crossed her chest as Jotaro was doing the same thing.

Kakyoin, Jeanna and Jotaro were gazing at the river, waiting for Mr. Joestar while Polnareff is in a state of shock for what happened earlier.

Turns out, the girl "Nena", was the Stand User for the Empress tarot card the entire time but camouflaged herself as a beautiful woman. Polnareff was flirting with her the entire day while the others were attacked by Empress and Queen Of Wands, but right when he was about to kiss her, she ripped apart and revealed to be an ugly woman.

"Maybe if the old man hadn't screwed up and gotten cops chasing him down." Jotaro said bluntly.

It remained quiet for a moment when Jeanna spoke," I'm sorry for hurting you both." She said sincerely, gazing down at the ground a bit upset.

"It's okay, Jeanna" Kakyoin said politely, patting her back softly.

Before she could say another word, Jotaro responded with," It wasn't your fault. We defeated the enemy already. You didn't know, you were possessed but it's over already, so let's drop this, alright?"

It may had sounded rude of him saying that but he was being honest. Jotaro didn't want to hear "I'm sorry" over and over since it annoyed him. But knowing Jeanna she probably felt nothing but guilt and anger.

" _Stupid bitch.._ " Jeanna growled to herself.

"I took care of things." Joseph said as he walked up to the vehicle.

"We can take this car. Polnareff, you do the driving." He threw the key and it landed on top of Polnareff's hair.

The high schoolers glanced at Polnareff, who hasn't moved a single muscle. "Hey, are you still in shock? I was the one attacked by the Stand." Joseph reassured.

"And my grandson, Kakyoin and Jeanna were attacked too."

"I'd rather have gone through that..." Polnareff murmured, he gets speechless again with his mouth opened.

They all hop in the vehicle and Polnareff starts the engine. They drive off but weren't aware that another vehicle started their engine as well and pursued them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _6/20/17_

 _I've spent so much time changing the fight scenes multiple times and how the battle should be portrayed. I had struggles of how to defeat Sia but then I remember she really doesn't have any defense at all._

 _In case you're wondering, yes, I threw a reference of Jotaro and Kakyoin Dual Heat Special Attack from Eyes Of Heaven since I thought it would be badass to defeat Sia._

 _Sia is indeed the young sister of Mariah( who appears in season 2 of Stardust Crusaders) and I wanted to portray her as a character who thinks she is better than her older sister. Jealous of her sister being treated more special due to having a Stand part of the Egyptian Nine Gods. I also wanted her to have a resemblance to Mariah as well, same skin and hair color and both attractive women._

 _Adding the whole contorted face and biting her lip is basically a good feature I added on Sia, I guess to show that Mariah and Sia are related in the story since Mariah does it when she's pissed. So why not the young sister do the same thing?_

 _The 'Witch Type Stand' was inspired from watching a show called Salem, all about the witches, essex witches, Salem witch trials and what not. Pretty good show. So I decided, why not have a witch stand? I had the OC made many months back but now that I'm reworking this, It felt right adding her into this part._

 _Also the spells that are mentioned here were gotten off from many different websites that I spent hours researching on couple months ago while creating Sia._


	12. Wheel Of Fortune And Page Of Pentacles

"Soon, we'll reach the Indo-Pakistani border..." Kakyoin informed everyone."We'll be saying goodbye to India very soon."

"Hmm...Indeed. At first i wondered what kind of country we walked into, but now I miss the hustle and bustle in Calcutta and the rushing waters of Ganges." Joseph admitted.

"Hmph." Jotaro' muttered under his breath.

The Crusaders left Varanasi and were heading to Pakistan. They wanted to get to Pakistan quickly and safely as possible. Joseph, Jeanna and Jotaro were sitting in the back as Kakyoin sat in the passenger side while Polnareff did the driving. Although Jeanna felt like she was being suffocated due to sitting between the Joestars.

"I'll be coming back again, so I can make a proper grave to Avdol." Polnareff said sincerely.

It remained silent for a moment until Kakyoin spoke," Mr. Avdol..." He murmured, closing his eyes.

In reality, everyone except Polnareff knew Avdol was still alive, but weren't sure when he would be back to rejoin them. When they made a stop somewhere to eat at the capital of India, Joseph explained to Kakyoin and Jeanna of what actually happened to Avdol while Polnareff was taking a bathroom break. But both red-heads were told to not tell the Frenchman so Avdol can recover peacefully.

"The road's getting narrower." Polnareff pointed out. Everyone gazed at the vehicle ahead of them. Dust comes inside the vehicle from the red car.

Polnareff coughs," Stop driving so slow! You're in the way!" He frowned."I'm gonna pass them." He steps on the gas and accelerates, getting in front of the red car cutting the driver off. A few pebbles flew out and hits the red car.

"Polnareff, you're being reckless!" Kakyoin scolded, giving him a glare.

Polnareff chuckled," This four-wheel drive is great!"

"Hey, don't you think that might've flung pebbles at their car?" Joseph asked, concerned, glancing at the vehicle behind.

"Who knows? It could have." Polnareff answered apathetically.

"We don't need any trouble or accidents right now. I'm already wanted for what happened in Varanasi, you know? I'd like to get across the border safely." Joseph reminded him.

Polnareff shook his head," AH?!" He slams on the breaks causing everyone to flung forward but their belts prevented it.

"What the hell?!" Jeanna snarled.

"What's the matter Polnareff?" Kakyoin asks harshly.

"I just said we don't need any trouble or accidents!"Joseph snapped at Polnareff.

"N-No look! Look who's standing over there!" Polnareff pointed at a small female standing next to a sign with her thumb up. The Crusaders instantly knew who it was since it was, the same blue overall and a pink long-sleeve shirt with the long dark-brown hair.

"Ngh..." Jotaro muttered under his breath and lowered his hat."Good grief.."

Anne removes her hat and smiled." Hey! Looks like we meet again." She said joyfuly.

"Give me a lift?" She asked. Everyone sighed with a displeasured look.

"Maybe I should keep driving." Polnareff said as he began turning on the engine.

"We're not going to abandon her, Polnareff." Joseph retorted," She'll stay with us until we get to the border."

"Fine..." Polnareff sighed deeply.

Anne got in the vehicle and sat on Jeanna's lap. She blabbered about how she lied of meeting her father at Singapore and how she wanted to travel around the world. Nobody actually paid attention to her story as they just looked out the window or lost in their thoughts.

"I mean, I'm a girl." Anne stated."Soon, I'll be wearing a bra and doing my nails for the boys. I'd look pathetic wandering around the world when I'm that age. This is the only chance I have! Right now!" She explained."To run away from home and see the world... Don't you think so?"

Polnareff gazed up at the rear-view mirror and began accelerating as he saw the red car from earlier caught up to them.

"I mean, I feel bad for lying about seeing my dad at Singapore, but let's just forget that." Anne confessed.

Suddenly, the red car honked at the Crusaders. Causing everyone to glance behind them."It's the car we passed earlier. They appear to be in a hurry." Jotaro pointed out.

"Let them pass." Joseph told Polnareff.

"Yeah.." Polnareff lowers down the window and sticks an arm out, signaling the people behind to go ahead.

As the car pass by them, Jotaro tried to look at the driver's face but the windows of the vehicle was covered in dust.

The people in the red car slowed down, which pissed Polnareff off." Hey, now!" Dust comes inside the vehicle again, causing everyone to cough.

"What are they trying to do? I let you pass, so hurry up and go!" Polnareff raged, driving left to right and right to left, repeating it over and over trying to go around but didn't work.

"Maybe they're mad because you were so reckless earlier." Jeanna told Polnareff, abruptly.

Jotaro leaned forward the speak to Polnareff."Did you see the driver's face?" He queried.

"No...Maybe it's because of all the dust on the window. So I couldn't see them..." Polnareff responded.

"So you couldn't see it, either ..."

"It couldn't be..." Jotaro narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful, Polnareff." Joseph warned Polnareff.

The driver of the vehicle ahead of them lowered down his window and signal the Crusaders to go ahead.

"Ha! Looks like he remembered how shitty his car is. You should have stayed behind me in the first place, dumbass." Polnareff mocked and hits the gas and passed by them

."WHAT?!" He shouted as a big-truck heads straight towards them.

"A-A Truck?! That's Impossible!" Polnareff yelled. Jeanna gripped on to Anne, tightly.

"It's no use! We're going to crash!" Kakyoin shouted.

They hit the truck but Jotaro quickly called out Star Platinum, punched the 18-wheeler truck, preventing them from getting crushed. But it launched the Crusaders' vehicle above the sky, landing back on the ground roughly

"Th-That was close!" Polnareff exclaimed and sighed in relief."If it wasn't for Star Platinum's power we would have been crushed."

"You're alright Anne?" Jeanna asked, concerned about the child's safety.

"I'm fine." Anne responded.

"Where is it!? Where is that car?!" Joseph questioned as he is looked back and forth.

"Looks like it took off." Jotaro answered monotonously. "Do you think the car's driver might be one of the Stand user that are after us? Or do you think it's just some random asshole?" He questioned.

"Of course it's someone after us! We were almost killed!" Polnareff declared.

"But there hasn't been any sign of a Stand attack, yet." Jeanna indicated.

"Anyway, all we can do is be careful as we head to the border." Joseph assured everyone. "If some one comes after us again, we'll just take them out no matter who they are."

"Yeah." Polnareff agreed.

"What should we do about that truck? Star Platinum punched it, so is pretty messed up." Kakyoin pointed at the wrecked truck.

Jotaro lowered his hat," Just pretend you never saw it. Ignore it." He suggested.

Jeanna smirked,"Hmph." she muttered under her breath and noticed Anne was blushing.

" _Seems like Anne has fallen for his looks, I see._ "

Polnareff started the engine and the Crusaders drove off again.

After a while, "A roadside tea house..." Joseph pointed out.

Polnareff parked by the tea house, "Let's a take a break." Joseph suggested. The Crusaders get out of the car and head in the tea house."If we take our time, we may avoid running into that car."

The roadhouse tea house seemed like it was meant for gangs and what not since they all looked like bikers. Nobody was saying a word to each, only sips of their drinks were heard. Anne ran up to the counter as the owner was making sugarcane juice.

"What's that?" Joseph asked the owner as he stood in front of the counter.

"Sugarcane juice." He responded."Want to try some?" The owner offered.

"Hmm, all right then..." Joseph grabbed the drink as the owner squeezes some lemon juice on the drink when suddenly Joseph saw the reflection of the glass. The vehicle that caused them to almost get killed was parked nearby.

"What?!"

Everyone glanced at the vehicle and walked up to it but nobody was in it. The window was lowered down. Then they glared at the customers who were just drinking and smoking, still not saying a word when Joseph broke the silence.

"Hey, I need to ask you something. Where's the driver of that car parked over there?" Joseph inquired the owner.

Nobody answered except the owner."I-I'm not sure. I didn't even notice when it parked there..." He man stuttered.

The Crusaders frowned from the response.

"I doubt that the driver will come out and announce himself." Jeanna stated.

"He's messing with us!" Polnareff said, irritated.

"Hmm, this leaves us with one option. Right, Jotaro?" Joseph told his grandson.

"Yeah,.." Jotaro then pointed at the customers." It'll involve some innocent bystanders, but..."

The customers gazed up at the Crusaders, disoriented."We'll just beat them all down!" Jotaro declared.

"I don't think-" Jeanna was cut off when the three Crusaders beating up the bystanders.

"H-Hey, Jotaro, stop! Mr. Joestar, you too?! This is going too far!" Kakyoin protested.

Jeanna just stood there holding on Anne's shoulder so the child wouldn't get hurt as they're watching them fight, when in the corner of her eye she saw someone get in the red vehicle.

Her dark red eyes narrowed," _This fucker..._ "

" _ShadowJack_." She went invisible, leaving Anne next to Kakyoin, sprinting her way to the car.

She saw a passenger and the driver. She widened her eyes as she finally appeared. The engine started up and the rest of the group heard it, averting their gaze to where Jeanna is.

"You-woah!" She got pulled in from the passengers side and grunted as she was thrown to the back seat.

"Jeanna!" Kayoin cried out.

"We have to save her!" They all bolted inside their damaged vehicle, hitting the gas going at high speed, chasing the red car.

"We got her, mate!" The passenger high-fived the driver, who had a British accent.

Inside the red car, Jeanna rubbed her head sitting up and opened her eyes. The person who was sitting on the passenger was already next to her in the back seat. She gave him a glare that meant," _If you dare lay your hands on me I'll fuck you up..._ "

The man in front of her wore a white long sleeve v-neck shirt, with grey skinny jeans, and black leather slip on. He had a very handsome face with some facial hair around the jawline. His eyes were blue hazel with his skin white as snow. He also appeared to be the same age as Jeanna, too.

"Lady Guardian!" Before her Stand could land a hit, she instantly felt heavy and her Stand faded away.

" _What?!_ "

Disoriented from the sudden counter, the man chuckled."My name is Maluma, my dear." He reached out grabbing her hand, giving her knuckles a soft kiss.

Jeanna growled under breath, already annoyed and tilted, frowning. "You don't just attack someone without knowing the person's ability now, do you?" He asked rhetorically.

"You see, my Stand, Page of Pentacles, has the ability to steal one's ability. And it seemed that your Stand can neutralize the person's ability except when it comes to objects such as ships and I see now, a car. Basically anything transportable." He smiled with teeth showing. His Stand appeared behind him, it had the appearance of Arsene Lupin and it was humanoid.

"You asshole.." She hissed. She felt the ability wore off and lifted her arm to punch him in the face but his calloused hand grasped her small fist, a loud smack was heard from the collision.

"Now, now... no need to get feisty here. I won't hurt you unless..." He trailed off and raised his brows, starring deep into her fiery eyes." Unless of course you'd be my girlfriend." He said, smirking.

" _What?! This guy can't be fucking serious!_ " Jeanna frowned her brows, still glaring at the teen.

The sound of another vehicle was heard and looking to her left, from behind, the others had manage to catch up to the speeding car she was in. She felt relief and overjoyed from seeing them.

Maluma grabbed her by the chin, forcing her gaze at him." Kakyoin nor that Jotaro guy will treat you special like I will. Nor Polnareff if you're interested in older men."

Jeanna's blood was boiling in pure anger. She isn't someone to be toyed with nor easily manipulated. She's not some chick to be passed around either.

"Now let's settle this with a kiss." He said soft as he started leaning closer to her. Her teeth gritted and suddenly the driver spoke.

"Hey! You kids better not do anything dirty back there!" He quipped, chuckling.

Maluma paused," Don't worry!" He responded and resumed leaning forward.

Before he could lay his lips upon hers, instinctively Lady Guardian appeared, pulverizing the British teen.

"RAH, RAH, RAH, RAH!"

He got thrown out the car window, landing on the side of the road heavily injured with broken bones, instantly retired from the battle. For some weird reason, Jeanna's Stand felt a bit stronger than ever before, but only for a moment. Her punches had a little more strength when pummeling the teen.

" _It must've been from my anger..._ "

" _Dumbass was too distracted to even fight back, thinking I would be his, tch..._ "

Back with the others, the men and Anne saw the teen rolling on the side of the road unconscious.

"What the hell?!" Polnareff exclaimed in confusion.

"That must have been Jeanna's doing." Joseph assumed.

"This means that guy and the driver are Stand user's if she attacked." Jotaro clarified.

"You son of a bitch!" Jeanna yelled at the driver, wrapping her arms tightly on his neck, choking him.

"Agh!" He began stirring left and right, uncontrollably.

Although Jeanna couldn't see his face, she wanted to end him immediately.

" You and that motherfucker kidnapped me for no fucking reason!"

""G-ah! I-I had n-no intentions of k-kidnapping y-you!" The driver struggled to breathe and talk at the same time as Jeanna squeezed tighter.

"That guy was the one who wanted you! He wanted you to be his fucking whore!" The driver retorted. "I don't need nor want you!" He made a sharp turn to the right, the door on the left side on the back seat opened. The turn caused Jeanna to jerk to left and was thrown out of the car.

But before she could hit the ground, Hierophant Green caught her right on time, bringing her back inside the Jeep. She sat back between Joseph and Jotaro with Anne sitting back on her lap again. She was softly panting and rubbed her forehead.

"What happened, Jeanna?! Are you ok?!" Polnareff queried worriedly.

"What happened back there?" Kakyoin implied, looking back at her, while others did the same thing.

"The guy who was thrown out the car was a Stand user, but what his intentions were... triggered me." Jeanna retorted." But he's out of the picture now and won't bother us anymore."

"But I'm not sure if the driver is a Stand user or has a Stand. He just threw me out the car but that car's left back door opened on its own." She added and looked at everyone else.

"That asshole!" Polnareff accelerated even more, chasing the culprit.

"Polnareff, something isn't right." Kakyoin said while looking at the map," According the map, we should be running parallel with train tracks here."

The Frenchman briefly gazed at Kakyoin and back on the road," Who the hell cares?" He snarled furiously," We're gonna catch him in a second."

"Ah! That bastard!" He growled as they were turning to the right from the curve." I'm gonna nail him on that curve!" He threatened.

Suddenly the driver of the red car speeded up a bit more, disappearing from their sight.

As soon as they're no longer in the narrowed curved, the red car was already gone. "Ah?! Impossible! It's a dead end!"He hits the break and slightly turned to the right, drifting off to the left side. Their vehicle stopped at the edge of the cliff and Polnareff slightly reversed, to stay distanced from the edge.

"H-He's gone! Where did he go!?" Joseph queried while panicking.

"He disappeared after the curve?" Polnareff wondered in confusion.

"And a car couldn't cross that suspension bridge either..." Kakyoin remarked while everyone looked left and right.

Unexpectedly, the Crusaders got hit from behind, the one causing it was the same red vehicle."WHAT?!" The Crusaders shouted.

"It's him! He came behind us!" Joseph indicated as the driver kept reversing and accelerating, hitting them over and over, attempting to push the Crusaders off the cliff.

"How the fuck?..." Jeanna murmured under her breath while everyone looked behind.

"How did he even get behind us?!" Kakyoin retorted.

Polnareff hissed and reversed the four-wheeler Jeep. Holding on to the gas while reversing, the car behind them just only held on to the gas, pushing further more off the cliff.

"He's pushing us with immense horsepower...What the hell is this? A tank?!" Polnareff grunted, sweating while gritting his teeth.

"Jotaro! Use Star Platinum to smash that car!" Joseph told his grandson.

"I can't." Jotaro retorted." Our Jeep will bounce of the cliff from the opposing force and we'll end up like that truck from earlier."

The jeep gets pushed more and more until the front of the vehicle is hanging out of the edge.

Polnareff groaned," It's no use! Everyone abandon the car and get out!" He began removing his seatbelt and Anne gasped in fear.

"Polnareff!" Kakyoin called him out."What kind of driver gets out of the car before anyone else?!" Polnareff removed his seat belt and tried opening the door." Who's going to hold down the break pedal?" Giving him a death glare.

"EH?!" Polnareff stopped what he was doing and glanced at Kakyoin.

"S-S-Sorry!"He apologized, screaming as the vehicle got pushed over the cliff.

"WUUUAAHHHH!" Polnareff screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin summoned his Stand, it gets out of the vehicle holding a wire winch.

"No, Stop! Hierophant isn't strong enough to hold this much weight! It'll just tear it's body apart!" Joseph exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Joestar, but I know myself quiet well. I am not a fool." Hierophant Green reach to the enemy's car front bumper and attached the wire winch on the bumper.

"Ohhh, It flew up holding the car's wire winch!" Joseph amazed by the quick thinking.

"Hmph. That was smart, Kakyoin." Jotaro smirked," By the way, do you like sumo?" He summoned Star Platinum and grabbed the wire winch pulling the enemy's car downward.

"Specifically about the tactics around the edge pf the ring..." He pulled them back upwards," Exciting, isn't it!" Star Platinum punched the enemy's car, sending it flying at the bottom of the cliff as they land back on high ground.

They landed roughly and everyone rubbed their heads. "Ow... Indeed. I quite enjoy sumo." Kakyoin responded to Jotaro."But, Jotaro, In sumo is against the rules to punch your opponent." He claimed, giving a smirk.

Jotaro smirked back.

Everyone got out of the car and checked where the enemy landed, fire and smoke was coming out of it since it exploded when it landed. They assumed it wasn't a Stand user since there was no proof of any Stand attack. Anne was confused on what was happening since she isn't a Stand user. Then, a voice was heard from the Crusader's radio vehicle.

"It's not strange at all..." They all gasped.

"It's coming from the radio car!" Polnareff points at the car.

"It was able to do that because it's a Stand, Joestar!" The enemy admitted.

"What?!"Joseph shook his head."If it knows my name, it must be one of the Stand users that are after us!"

"Where is it coming from?" Kakyoin asked."Could it be from the car that just fell?" Kakyoin looks around.

"It's impossible! The car is totaled!" Polnareff stated

"No, there's a possibility the whole car is a Stand. Just like the Stand for Strength was a boat." Jotaro stated

"The Wheel Of Fortune..." The enemy confesses his Stand's name."That is the card my Stand suggests. And my name is ZZ."

" _So he was a Stand user..._ " Jeanna thought to herself.

The ground started to tremor as almost everyone slightly starts to panic."Everyone get in the car!" Joseph ordered.

"No, don't! Everyone get away from the car!" Jotaro objected.

"It can't be..."

"The ground!"

The Wheel Of Fortune burrowed itself in the ground and destroyed the Crusaders vehicle. Everyone flew back and plummeted to the ground.

"It appears the Stand user is inside the car." Kakyoin pointed out.

The enemy's car starts transforming into some modified vehicle.

"What the hell?!" Polnareff shouted."What is this thing?!" Jeanna exclaimed with a frown face.

"It's like a living creature!" Joseph remarked.

"It transformed! It's going to attack!"

It drove straight to Jotaro,"Hmph." He smirked." It wants to know who's stronger."

"No, Jotaro! Don't fight yet! Not until we know that Stand's power is!" Joseph retorted at his grandson.

The vehicle shot something so fast that nobody knew what it was but it wounded Jotaro, leaving some holes in his upper body. It caught him off guard, he grunted and began bleeding.

"Jotaro!" Everyone cried out.

"I-Impossible...I couldn't see it..." He groaned."What did it shoot at me, and how?" He said huskily.

The enemy laughed hysterically," You couldn't see it?" He continues to laugh."You'll soon find out..." He charged directly to Jotaro.

"When you're about to die, that is!"

"Jotaro!" Polnareff and Kakyoin shouted as they tried to get him out of the way.

The Wheel Of Fortune shoots again, wounding all three men.

"Jotaro! Polnareff! Kakyoin!" Joseph yelled. Anne screamed as Joseph embraced his arms around her to protect her.

"Guah! What the hell is this?! The wounds aren't deep but they keep digging in!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"I can't see it at all." Kakyoin groaned." The Stand appeared to be throwing something at us, but there's nothing sticking out our wounds!"

Jeanna stood near Mr. Joestar as she only glared at Wheel Of Fortune, frowning.

"Are you alright, Jotaro?" Joseph asked, concerned for his grandson.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway..." Jotaro reassured." I don't know what kind of Stand it is, but its got good control." He said harshly.

"I'll go after your legs so you can't run anymore. And then run you over!"

Wheel Of Fortune rushed towards the Crusaders, with excessive amount of speed to kill them.

"Run between the boulders!" Joseph advised.

Everyone ran between the boulders as the enemy transformed the wheels to force its way in. Then Jotaro demanded to head further back. They all kept running when Anne tripped out of no where and began ranting about how nobody loves her and that she is all alone.

Jeanna called out Lady Guardian, picking up Anne, and handing her over to Jotaro.

"Gimme a break. If you have time to say all that, you can run, you little brat." Jotaro told Anne.

Anne blushed and squealed, "I love you, Jotaro!" Jeanna chuckled under her breath as they proceed to climb up. She helped Jotaro get up on the cliff along with Anne.

Wheel Of Fortune laughed once again, "Climb all you want! There are literally no roads left for you! Not for escape! Not for survival! Not for Egypt!" He blurted out at the Crusaders."And not even a road for your shining future!" He transformed the wheels again but with spikes all over the tires and began climbing up.

"Good grief... Looks like we're going to have to face it. Everyone, stay back." Jotaro ordered.

"Once it climbs up, we'll see the car's underside. That's when we'll find out who's stronger." He explained.

"I see, when we see it's underside that's when we'll attack!" Jeanna remarked.

It climbed up and saw the Wheel Of Fortune's underside.

"UUUUOOOHHH!" Jotaro summoned Star Platinum, ready to strike a blow on the car but the Stand user only laughed.

"You're quite energetic, Jotaro! But not smart at all!" He said." Your bodies reek of something, and yet you haven't even noticed!"

Jotaro, disoriented, vanished his Stand away as he realized that he, Polnareff and Kakyoin smell like gasoline.

"It was shooting gasoline the entire time!" Jeanna concluded. Wheel Of Fortune shoots gasoline again, aiming at Jotaro. The delinquent groaned, collapsing to the ground.

"Looks like you finally caught on, but its too late now!" ZZ grabbed onto to some electric wires and sparked them up." These electric wires will spark now!" The sparks reach Jotaro's jacket, catching him on fire.

"What the-?!"

Anne screamed in horror,"Jotaro!" Jotaro bellowed in agonizing pain and collapsed to ground.

"Jotaro!" Joseph attempted to reach his grandson to save him but was held back by Kakyoin and Polnareff since he would get hurt too.

Joseph tried to hold back tears, believing his grandson is dead, the enemy laughed at them and Jeanna noticed that it was only Jotaro's jacket, not his body on the ground.

She only smirked, which nobody noticed." _Jotaro, your quick thinking never seize to amaze me._ "

"I win! Part three is over!" The enemy exclaimed cheerfully, hysterically laughing.

Everyone glared at the Wheel Of Fortune, with mixed emotions of anger and sadness. As the enemy continued to laugh, a voice was heard under ground.

"Oh? And who's going to replace me, Jotaro Kujo?"

"EH?!" The enemy panicked as a fist comes out of the ground.

"You didn't think it'd be you, did you?" Jotaro teased as he smirked." You burrowed into the ground with your Star Platinum! And the only thing that was burning was your jacket!" The enemy clarified as he was shuddered.

"Hmph." Jotaro stood up properly."By the way, weren't you saying something about roads earlier?"

"You were wrong. A road is something you make yourself. And so I, Jotaro Kujo, will show you how it's done." He threatened ZZ.

"I'll show you exactly how roads are built." He declared.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" Star Platinum pummeled the Wheel Of Fortune.

"Jotaro!" Anne cheered.

Everyone glanced at the 17-year old buffed student, smiling.

ZZ was ejected out of his Stand, creating a hollowed road.

"That's how it's done. Where you went flying, there is now literally a road. Good, Good." Jotaro said with a smirk.

ZZ sat up, screeching in fear all bloodied up.

They walk up to the enemy and Jeanna placed her hands on her hip." Tch. What a weird looking guy he is." She stated harshly.

"His arms were so huge, yet everything else is small." Kakyoin indicated, disappointed at ZZ." Talk about a bluff."

The enemy tried to crawl away but Polnareff stopped and stepped on his back as ZZ begged to not be killed and that he did it for the money.

Everyone laughed at the frightened and arrogant Stand user.. Then the vehicle the enemy used turned back to a normal small car.

"Oh god!" Joseph exclaimed." To think that the Stand was disguised such a small car too." He then grinned," It looks like a sheep that's just been shorn."

"How pathetic!"

They all laughed once again and chained ZZ to a rock. With a sign nearby him that says," I am a priest in training. Please do not disturb my ascetics exercises by undoing my restraints."

ZZ muffled, pleading for help." HHMMPF! Help! HHMMPF! Help!"

They ignore his pleads and checked the small wrecked car.

"Well, we don't have to worry about him ambushing us anymore." Joseph stated. He found ZZ's passport on one of the seats. He then smirked and picked it up." For good measures, I'll take his passport so he can't leave India."

"And we can take his car to cross the border! I'm sure he won't mind." Polnareff said enthusiastically.

"It's pretty beat up, I don't even know if it will last that long." Jeanna remarked.

They all hoped on to the small car and drove off back on the road.

"By the way, you're going to Hong Kong on an airplane." Jotaro retorted at Anne.

"Eeehh!? Why?!" Anne whined," No way! There's no way I'm going to go back! I want to come along, too!"

"Shut Up! Don't you realize that you'll just get in our way?! We're not some damn daycare!" Polnareff scolded at her." Be grateful that we're even paying for your ticket!"

Suddenly the car made a strange sound, signaling that it probably won't make it to their next stop.

"Help!" ZZ shrieked from a distance.

 **Egypt...**

An elderly woman's sobs were echoed in a room she was in. On the floor, grieving over her son's death and the defeat of the Stand users that were sent out.

"All of the nine Stand users I've sent have been defeated..." Clutching her fists," Seven were part of the Major Aracana and two in the Minor Arcana..."

"All of them have been annihilated!" She exclaimed harshly.

"I cannot bear to face Lord Dio."

"AHHHH!" Enyaba screeched, enraged." Damn it! Damn Polnareff! Damn Kakyoin! Damn Jotaro! Damn Jeanna! And Damn that old bastard Joseph!" She said while smacking her face over and over on the floor.

"Bwwuuaah!" She then stood up, back on her feet and sprinted off to the door.

"I, Enyaba, will now face you bastards personally! With my own Stand, Justice!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 _6/23/17_

 _Damn, around 5,000 words! Anyway, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the name Sia came from the artist who sang Cheap Thrills and The Greatest. Her songs are amazing and I love them. Also, the name Maluma was also another reference from an artist who was featured in a song called, "Chantaje", which means Blackmail for Spanish._

 _I actually didn't think I would add an OC enemy Stand user here but I did and It was a pain in the ass of how the character will be portrayed as. But yeah I tried my best to make him work and there it goes c:_


	13. Justice

Once arriving the border in Pakistan, Jotaro and Jeanna went to a nearby fabric store while the rest of the Crusaders were with Anne at a small airport for her to go back home in Hong Kong. Anne whined and threw tantrums once they had arrived the place while Polnareff kept a tight grip on her to not run away.

Though, while on their way to Pakistan, Jeanna couldn't help but stare at Jotaro every now and then. He looked more appealing without his school uniform jacket, he's definitely heavily-built for a 17- year old. Unless it's from their genes since Joseph Joestar is the same way.

Jotaro put on the jacket to see if it was perfectly fit while Jeanna was sitting on a stool, waiting for the female tailor to finish up fixing the ripped leggings Jeanna had from the incident back in Calcutta.

"And done." The woman said as she stood up.

"Thank you." Jeanna said genuinely with a small smile. The woman smiled back and gazed at Jotaro and widened her eyes.

"My, that looks so good on you!" She complimented happily." I've been working here for years, but I've never gotten a strange request for clothes."

Jotaro pulled out some bills from his pocket, handing it to the sincere woman, "We're in a hurry. What's the total?"

He paid the owner and Jeanna stood up from her seat. Jotaro held the door open for Jeanna to go through and followed behind .

"See ya." Jotaro told the owner as he and Jeanna left the store. Leaving the woman shocked.

" Th-Thank you." She said.

They drift back to the back while Jotaro has his hands in his pockets and Jeanna with her arms crossed. It was complete silence except the noise of Jeanna's heels every time she took a step.

"Are you going to miss Anne?" Jeanna asked softly, glancing at the delinquent.

"She may be talkative and annoying, I'll somewhat miss her." Jotaro replied firmly.

"I'll miss her too," She gazed up at the sky as they're still walking." But kids are kids, and that's how they are, well, except the whole running away part." She quipped with a chuckle.

"Hmph." Jotaro muttered.

Jeanna's mind wondered off, thinking about her childhood. It was peaceful and great at first, but it drastically changed when Jeanna turned 5. This was when Jeanna could see her own Stand and her father's Stand. Her father, Sebastián, who was an office clerk, began to drink every single day to release his frustrations from " _customer's bullshit"_ , as he quoted.

Later those frustrations turned to physical abuse, mainly towards his wife, Savannah, who was a stay-at-home parent. Aiden and Ethan, Jeanna's older twin brothers began to intervene on their father, preventing him from hitting their mother any further. As a result of that, they would end up with bruises and cuts. Sometimes their injuries would be so severe that they missed school constantly.

When that _night_ happen, her father pulled out a pistol from the dresser and 3 bullets were fired, their whole lives changed, mainly for Jeanna.

She may have a new adoptive family now, and she cares and loves them as if their her real parents. Calling her s _weetheart, sweetie, pumpkin_ and etc. The usual names kids get called out from their parents. Even though she gets into a lot of trouble at school from fights, they don't discipline her, just lecture her in which Jeanna hates the most. They also told her she's the best thing in their life when she joined the family.

Kakyoin, who is like a big brother to Jeanna, due to him being a few days older than her. Their friendship is unbreakable, they care for each other and protect one another, albeit Jeanna usually intervenes in Kakyoin's issues causing fights. Jeanna wouldn't change it for anything. His personality and behavior reminds her of her twin brothers. Aiden the straight A honorable student while Ethan constantly played video games. It was like two people in one with Kakyoin.

They reached the small airport a few moments later. As they were heading to the rest of the group, the plane was already departing to lift off. The plane's propellers was making Jotaro and Jeanna's jackets flutter from behind and Jeanna had to place a hand on her head so her hair wouldn't be all over the place.

They heard Anne shouting from the plane's window and it echoed as the plane got higher. Jotaro and Jeanna just starred at the plane as it disappeared in the blue clear sky with a smirk.

The Crusaders manage to get another Jeep to resume their journey. Kakyoin next to Polnareff and Jeanna between the two Joestars. As prior to the first Jeep, she felt the same right now, lack of any movement and squeezed.

"Jotaro," The elder Joestar called out." I'm surprised you were able to get someone to make you a Japanese uniform out here in Pakistan. The fit is perfect, too." Joseph complimented.

"It's 100% wool." Jotaro stated without looking at his grandfather.

Kakyoin gazed up at Polnareff." Polnareff, do you think is safe to drive right now?" He queried a bit worried." It appears the fog in this area is getting quite thick." He pointed out.

"Yeah. It might be a bit dangerous. Since there's a sheer drop to one side, and no guard rail." Polnareff responded as he briefly looked to the view on the right and back on the road.

"Hmmm. Indeed, the fog gets thicker up ahead." Joseph pulled out his watch and checked the time. "It's not even 3:00 yet, but I guess we have no choice. Let's find a place in that town for tonight." He suggested, pointing at the place.

"I wonder if there's a nice hotel." Polnareff said enthusiastically.

"A nice hotel?" Kakyoin looked at the Frenchman.

"One that has a decent toilet, of course!" Polnareff replied. "I still can't get use to the toilets in India and West Asia where you wash yourself with your hands."

It got quiet once again when something caught Jotaro's attention, causing him to look back quickly from what he just saw.

"Something wrong, Jotaro?" Jeanna queried, looking at him.

He averted his gaze back at Jeanna and crossed both his arms. "No, It's nothing." He assured her looking away.

Once they arrived to the little town, it was covered with fog but it was a very peaceful and quiet town yet creepy and strange.

"This is a nice little town." Joseph complimented while holding his chin, looking around the buildings. "I'd say it has a population of a few thousand." He declared.

Polnareff parks on the side of the road and everyone steps out of the Jeep.

"Let's ask about a hotel at that restaurant over there." Kakyoin suggested, pointing at the restaurant.

"But it sure is a weirdly quiet town..." Polnareff remarked. "Every other place has been super crowded and noisy."

"It's probably because of the fog." Joseph reassured.

Joseph tried to talk to an owner of the restaurant they parked in front of but the only response they got was silence and the owner switched the open sign to closed. Joseph felt really awkward and tried to not get it into him as much as the owner only replied with " _I don't know._ " and turned around walking away.

"I'm sure he couldn't understand you because your pronunciation's was bad." Polnareff quipped."Let's ask the guy sitting there." He pointed at the man sitting against a pole with his head down.

Polnareff greets the man, "Hey, guy! Sorry, but we're looking for a hotel. Preferably a hotel with nice, clean toilets." He said cheerfully while smiling. "Do you know any...huh?"

The man had a horrified look on his face with his mouth and eyes wide open. "Hey, you..." Polnareff shrugged the man and his body plummeted on the ground. Lizards crawl out of his mouth, making Jeanna cringe.

"What?!" Kakyoin, Polnareff and Joseph exclaim in shock. All the pedestrians paid no attention to the Crusaders as they were loud nor cared about a body that was laying around in the middle of the street.

"They're dead! They died with that look of fear on their faces! Wha- What the hell is this?! Why are they lying dead in the road?" Polnareff said dreadfully." What was the cause of their death?! A heart attack? Stroke?"

"That could be, Polnareff..." Jeanna said, walking in front of the Frenchman and crouched at the corpse." But it can also be many things the cause of his death." She sees a handgun on the corpse's hand, smoke coming out of it.

"Smokes coming out of that gun, which means he just recently fired it." Jeanna declared." He probably fired it before we even got here." She gazed up at the men.

"You think he'd probably suicide!?" Polnareff implied.

"No," Jeanna replied forth-righted." There's no sign of any blood nor stain. Nothing on his body, which is really strange."

"Then how'd this guy die?! Look at him!" Polnareff pointed at the body. "His face is distorted like he was screaming in utter terror!"

Kakyoin began looking around the town. "No one in the town noticed anything?" He asked.

"I don't know." Joseph responded," But what did this man shoot?"

"I believe he was trying to defend himself from something or someone." Jeanna glanced up at Joseph.

"Do you have a pen by chance, Mr. Joestar?"

"Uh.. Sure," Joseph pulled out his pen from his pocket, handing it to her.

"Kakyoin try to get someone call the police, in the meantime I'll make sure to not touch anything before they arrive." Jeanna said as she began looking through the pockets.

"What? You think you're some type of detective now, Jeanna?" Polnareff queried her as her stood next to her.

"No," She replied firmly," But I do watch a lot of crime scene investigation shows. So maybe that helps."

"Usually when investigating a case or a crime scene, you always trace for evidence. It helps you put clues together and piece together what happened." Jeanna explained.

"But first you're supposed to secure and protect the area so nothing can be disrupted to any physical evidence. Then survey the area, walking around to see what you can find. Like damaged walls, windows, anything. After that there's more to it but I'm not about to go through all that now." She remarked at the end.

"Ohhh, also, It feels like the fog just keeps getting thicker." Polnareff said, looking up at the sky.

" The town seems to be engulfed by the fog." Kakyoin remarked, walking back to the group.

"It's really creepy. Doesn't that part look like a skull?" Polnareff indicated.

The Crusaders except Jeanna, gazed up at the sky.

Jotaro kneeled down next to Jeanna. "You don't think it's the work of another Stand user, do you?" He asked everyone.

"Hmm, It seems possible. There's no motive." Joseph concluded. "Would someone who's after us kill a man, who has nothing to do with us, before we even got here? If they did, why did they kill him?" He queried.

"Possibly. The way this man died is just too bizarre." Jotaro stated.

"You found anything, Jeanna?" Joseph asked as he slightly bent forward, glancing at the two teens on the ground.

"He's a traveler, just like us." She clarified. She slightly opened his pocket with the pen." He has bus and train tickets. I assume he's Indian since he's also carrying Indian money. So he's not from here." She pulled down the man's from its collar.

Jeanna widened her eyes. "What?!" The rest of the group shook their eyes.

"A wound..." She said." Right under his throat. It's about the size of a 10-yen coin!"

"Could this be the cause of the of his death?" The elder Joestar implied.

"But why there isn't any blood coming from it? With a hole that big, there should be tons of blood gushing out it." Jotaro stated.

"Normally, at least." He added.

"This wasn't any ordinary murder then..." Jeanna trailed off, realizing that this could possibly be the work of an enemy Stand.

"We need to know. There's no holding back. We need to remove his clothes." Jotaro declared and removed the man's shirt aggressively.

Holes were all over the corpse upper torso. Jeanna cringed and stood back on her feet, a little freaked out from what she's seeing.

"W-What's with this corpse?! There are holes all over it! He looks like that cartoon cheese you'd see in _Tom & Jerry_!" Polnareff said dreadfully.

"And there's no blood coming from any of those holes." Joseph stated. "How on earth was this man killed? What does this all mean?!"

"Be careful." Jotaro retorted." The odds that a new Stand user is nearby just grew."

"Everyone! Get in the car! We're leaving this town!

Joseph demanded but was jumping over a black wrought iron fence and used his helmet purple that reached on a street light to save himself. Everyone else looked at him confused, wondering what the hell was Mr. Joestar doing.

"Hey. Old Man." Jotaro called out his grandfather." What the hell are you doing? Are you stupid?" He holstered his hands in his pockets.

"Oh No!" Joseph shouted." What do you mean, what am I doing?! The car was right here a minute ago!" He claimed.

"What? Car? We just parked the car over there." Polnareff points at their Jeep.

"What?!" Joseph said, disoriented." But just now..." He stopped as an elder woman is heading to the Crusaders, holding her wooden cane. She wore a robe and her hair is white, grey and puffy.

Joseph walks back to the group as the elder woman got closer. She slightly bowed and the crusaders does it back.

"You seem to be travelers. With this fog, is dangerous to even leave this town now. There are many cliffs, you know. I run a little bed and breakfast. If you'd like, why not stay there for the night? I'll make it cheap." The woman said joyfully, glancing at the group.

"We'd finally met a normal person!" Polnareff said cheerfully.

As the ambulance arrived to pick up the body, Kakyoin noted that there's a possibility a Stand user is hiding in the town. There was no doubt about it at all since the dead man had several holes all over him. He also suggested to not let our guard down since the fog can give the enemy an advantage to take them out.

"But... even without attacking us, this is a really creepy town." Polnareff remarked, not feeling comfortable in the environment.

The Crusaders followed the old woman to her hotel that she has offered for them to stay in for the night.

"Come now, Mr. Joestar. My hotel's right over there." She pointed at a large building in front of them.

"I'll lead the way. Please come with me." She said, smiling at them.

"This hotel is small, but about twenty years ago, one of the 007 film was filmed here, and John Lennon from the Beatles even stayed here once." The woman informed.

"What?! Really?!" Polnareff queried enthusiastically.

"No, not really." The woman replied, smiling." But it is still quite a nice hotel. There are currently no other guests. Would meat for dinner be all right? or would you prefer fish?" She questioned the Crusaders until Jotaro cut her off.

"Hold it, old lady." He said abruptly, glaring at the woman." You just said _"Joestar,"_ didn't you? How'd you know that name?

The Crusaders glance at Jotaro and back at the old woman, waiting for her response. She took a while to respond but mentions that Polnareff had said Joestar moments ago, which caused Polnareff to contemplate if he had said it or not. She starts explaining that when you're in customer service for many years, you actually remember your customers name instantly.

Jotaro glared at woman, concerned that she might be suspicious while Polnareff joked with the old lady as if he was attempting to flirt with her playfully.

As the Crusaders walked inside, Jotaro whispered to everyone to not to mention his name around her.

"Oh, It doesn't look too bad." Joseph complimented at the elegant lobby.

They all began writing their names on the checkbook.

"Here, Kakyoin." Polnareff gave the pen to Kakyoin to sign his name in checkbook.

Then it was Jeanna who wrote a fake name like everyone else did and Jotaro did as well and closed the book before the old lady would even glance at it while being distracted by Polnareff.

"It's done." Jotaro said, closing the book.

"Well, then... I will show you to your rooms." The woman smiled at Jotaro.

Everyone got their rooms as Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin were in one room to check if the TV was working for Joseph to use his Hermit Purple to get information of the enemy. Polnareff left his room to go use the bathroom and Jeanna remained in her room with the door open while looking out the window at the fogged town.

Polnareff came across the girl's room and glanced at her.

"Oh! Hi Jeanna!" Polnareff greeted loudly, waving his hand.

Jeanna turned around, " Hey, Polnareff." She gave a small smile." Something's wrong?" She queried, raising a brow with her arms crossed.

"Um..No not really," He rubbed the back of his head, stepping in the room." But I do have a question that I haven't asked since we were in India though."

"Oh? What is it?" She asked as she sat down on the side of her bed.

"Well..." He began." While we were battling the Hanged Man, I remember Kakyoin telling you ' _For your brother_ ' or something like that and I wondered if you two are related."

Jeanna chuckled softly, closing her eyes and gazed back at the Frenchman." He's not my brother but he treats me like a little sister. We're just best friends since we were kids and we've been through a lot, that's all."

"Oh, I see. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were _actually_ related." Polnareff remarked.

"Why is that?" Jeanna queried, raising a brow.

"Because you both look alike! You're both red-heads! You both seem to act alike a little too but you're the violent one!" Polnareff answered enthusiastically.

Jeanna widened her eyes in a bit, taken back from the sudden response." Wow.. Uhhh.. Thanks?" She gave out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm going to head to the bathroom. Jotaro and Kakyoin are in Mr. Joestar's room in case you need them."

He turned around and before he could leave the room, Jeanna called him out." Polnareff..." She said urgently, standing back up.

He turned his head to side," Yes?"

"I...uhh... have a question, too." She hesitated, her eyes looking left and right on the floor and gazed back at him." How...How did it feel? Getting vengeance for your sister's death? And Avdol."

"Um...I didn't think I would get asked about this, especially coming from you." He responded hesitantly.

"I felt relief since I've waited years to find that bastard and get him. Now my sister can finally rest in peace along with Avdol." He answered firmly.

It remained awkwardly silent in the room and Jeanna stared straight at him in the face." Thanks for telling me. Don't worry of why I asked, it was just curiosity." She gave him a warm smile.

"Heh, you're welcome." He padded her shoulder and walked away.

Jeanna's smile faded and walked towards the window, staring at the town once again." _They aren't aware that my father is involve with Dio..._ "

" _If I find him...and get rid of him, my mom and brothers will finally be able to rest in peace..._ "

Her mind suddenly changed to that old woman that brought them inside. She found it completely bizarre that a sane elderly woman living in the engulfed fogged town. All happy and filled with joy she seemed the old woman.

What makes it more strange is that she said _Mr. Joestar_ to Joseph. When Jotaro questioned her of how she knew that name, she answered that Polnareff had said it earlier. Which dumbfounded the Frenchman and didn't even know if he actually said it. So it was a good thing Jotaro told them to not mention his name in general around her, if she does say his name then there it is, she's one of the Stand users after them.

While looking out the window, Jeanna recognized someone familiar off the distance, heading towards the hotel. He wore a cowboy hat and the same outfit he had back in India.

Her brows furrowed," _Is that fucking Hol Horse...?_ " Perplexed, she speed walked her way down to the lobby, even used _ShadowJack_ to get there fast enough.

Once at the lobby, Jeanna saw no sign of Polnareff nor Hol Horse. She raised a brow, confused on what she assumed. Rubbing the side of her temple, she turned around to go back to the third floor, but before she could take a step on the stairs, a ruckus was heard behind two tall wooden doors that were next to the register.

She instinctively looked to her right, staring at the door." What the...?" She walked towards the door and knocked.

There was no answer and she knocked again. Still no any response, she knocked once more. Her hand remained on the solid door, waiting for the door to open but there was nothing. Her hand slowly slid off the door, dangling on the side of her hip.

Jeanna sighed deeply and turned around. She gave out a sharp gasp, startling back against the door, her own hand on her chest as if she witness something frightening. The cause of her reaction was Jotaro Kujo who was standing before her, with his hands holstered in his pockets.

Closing her eyes and opening them back up, she glanced at his aquamarine eyes.

" _Dios Mio_ , You scared the shit out of me." She said abruptly, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry," The delinquent replied monotoned." Have you seen Polnareff?"

"No I haven't," Jeanna nodded," And I thought I heard something coming from behind these doors and I knocked a few times and still no answer."

Jotaro walked passed her and kicked the door open.

Jeanna furrowed her brows," Um... Okay.. Guess that'll work."

Both students walked in and the old woman came out from a room on the left side. She looked affright, sweating and nervous.

"Heh-…...Wh-What is it?" She queried, stuttering." You both just walked in here without knocking. What do you need?" A nervous laugh escaped from her lips, walking towards the students with her hands behind her back.

"We're looking for Polnareff." Jotaro responded forth-righted, looking down at the woman.

" Also, we did knock." He added." Maybe you didn't hear us because you were too busy doing something else, old lady."

"I don't like repeating myself, but I'll say it again. We're looking for Polnareff, have you seen him?" He queried directly.

" _Grrr... What should I do? Unlike Polnareff, these two actually make a good team when working together, especially that bitch, Jeanna._ " The woman growled to herself." _Jotaro is very clever and knows the right questions to ask. Jeanna is the same way but will threaten to get the answers out of them... but she can't do anything to an old woman like me._ "

" _If I act dumb, they'll get suspicious...grrr...so troublesome._ " She wiped something off of her mouth.

" _Might as well tell the truth and as soon they both have their backs turn to me, I'll stab them with scissors! That I have hidden up in my sleeve. After that, I, Enyaba, will use my Stand to beat them to death."_

"Why, yes of course." Enyaba responded happily, with one hand behind her back, walking closer to the students." I know exactly where Mr. Polnareff is, Mr. Jotaro and Ms. Jeanna."

The way she responded it threw Jeanna a bit off, the old woman is happy and joyful that is almost causing her to cringe and feel creeped out from her politeness.

" _How can someone living in this town be this content?_ " Jeanna thought herself, glaring at the woman." _She even said Jotaro's name..."_

 _"This means she didn't even read the guest book! Might as well just play along in her mini charade."_

"Oh?" Jotaro said dully.

"He was just here. He's in the bathroom now, Mr. Jotaro and Ms. Jeanna." Enyaba pointed at the door in which the same room she came out of. Giving out a small chuckle at the end.

Jotaro and Jeanna briefly looked at each other and back at Enyaba.

"In the bathroom, you say?" Jeanna queried and both students glanced at the door. Jotaro took out one hand from his pocket, letting it dangle on his side.

"Is it inside this door?" He asked, heading towards the door with Jeanna walking next to him.

"Yes, that's right!" Enyaba exclaimed with her smile still there as Jotaro and Jeanna passed by her." Just go through that door, and it's the last door at the end of the hall."

Jotaro grasped on to the door knob," _You fool! You both are just children after all! Once I kill Polnareff, it'll make my son in heaven happy! If I kill Jotaro, it'll make Lord Dio in Egypt happy!_ " Enyaba thought to herself as she lunged to Jotaro and Jeanna with a pair of scissors in her hand.

Jotaro slightly looked to the side, not even glancing at Enyaba," Oh, that's right. I forgot to ask, old lady..." He extended his leg further back, causing the elder woman to trip and tumble to the floor.

Enyaba let out a grunt once hitting the floor, making Jeanna and Jotaro turn around. Jeanna quickly rushed to her side, kneeling before her.

"You're alright, ma'am?" She queried her sincerely.

"Oh? What's wrong, old lady? You just fell down." Jotaro stated firmly." Did you trip on something?" He asked.

"Th-That was close..." Enyaba stuttered, frightened that a pair of scissors almost impaled her eyes. Even ignoring the question Jeanna asked her.

"Oh, yeah, that's really dangerous." Jotaro rubbed his chin, slightly bending inwards to meet the woman's gaze." Falling while holding scissors...Thank goodness something terrible didn't happen."

"Thank goodness." He repeated as the woman began to get more apprehensive. Copious amount of sweat falling out of her face. Jeanna got back on her feet and stood beside the delinquent.

Jotaro returned to his full height, still staring at the woman," Sorry to ask before you even get up, but I have more questions to ask you."

"Why did you just call me Jotaro?" He implied." I've never you told you my name, and no one's said my name in front of you."

The woman on the floor shook her head, agitating even more than before. Slightly turning to her right to meet Jotaro's gaze, hesitating.

"That's what I want to know. Well, answer me..." He demanded.

"Maybe it's because I liked _Columbo_ as a kid, but when something bothers me, I can't even sleep at night." He added lastly.

Jeanna briefly looked at Jotaro with her eyes widened. Columbo was one of her favorite shows, and various other similar genres to the series. That's where her interests of having detective like instincts came from when she was investigating the corpse earlier. She grew up watching these types of shows, although she did watch cartoons but her main attention were _Streets of San Francisco_ , _Inspector Morse_ , _Sledge Hammer_ , _Starsky & Hutch_, and plenty more.

"Wh-Why do you suspect me, young man?" Enyaba queried anxiously, letting out small _coughs_. This was when Jeanna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

" _This old son of a bitch..._ " She snarled to herself, glaring at the woman.

"At the hotel register!" Enyaba exclaimed her answer." You wrote your name on the hotel register earlier!" She coughed a couple more times.

"It's so dry in here." She said in a raspy voice.

"You wrote ' _Jotaro Kujo_ '." She added, smiling.

"Oh?" Jotaro said," You mean this thing?" He pulled out the hotel's guest book out of jacket's pocket, showing it to Enyaba.

""Yes! That exact thing!" Enyaba exclaimed, she walked towards the delinquent to read the names off the book.

"Eh?! _Qtaro_ _Kujo_?!"

She stared at both at the students dumbfounded.

" ' _Jotaro'_ , isn't written anywhere." Jotaro said abruptly." I've suspected you the moment you called my grandfather, _Mr. Joestar_ , when we first met." He tossed the book to Enyaba, landing behind her as she stared at them affright.

"I've told the others not to use my name. And yet... you knew my name.. Which means..."

"You can stop playing your stupid charade." Jeanna finished for Jotaro." We already know you're one of the Stand users who's after us, old hag."

Enyaba growled under breath, glaring at the high schoolers.

"Well, what's wrong? Aren't you going to show us your Stand?" Jotaro provoked.

Suddenly, the door behind the students bust open with a crowd of the people that were in the town.

"I've already shown it to you!" Enyaba wailed on the top of her lungs.

"Tsk." Jotaro muttered, as he and Jeanna summoned their Stands, punching every individual charging at them.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

"RAH RAH RAH RAH!"

All of those who charged at them were now thrown out through the window.

Jotaro and Jeanna glared at Enyaba while she stared at them enraged. Her face became all contorted and she began to laugh.

"KEKEKEKEKE!" She pointed at Jotaro when a baby's tongue penetrated Jotaro's leg.

"What the hell?!" Jeanna frowned and glared at the woman.

"My Stand, Justice, will win!" Enyaba yelled as the baby made its way to her.

The same fog that engulfed the damn town was now in the same room they were in. A skull creepy head with a crown on its head and two bare claw hands surrounded with fog floating above its user.

"I just need one spot! That one little spot!" Enyaba told them as blood flows out of Jotaro's leg, heading around the Stand, Justice." You've fallen in to my trap, Jotaro!"

As soon as she said that, Polnareff and Hol Horse crawled out of the room the two students were supposed to head into.

A groan escaping Polnareff's lips."Polnareff?" Jeanna looked back at him." And Hol Horse?!"

"Jotaro! Jeanna! It's me Hol Horse!" Hol Horse said." Enyaba's Stand is a fog Stand, your wound would turn into a hole like mine," He raised up his arm, almost by his wrist the hole was seen, it was the size of a 10-yen coin and could be seen through it. It was the same for Polnareff except his wound was in his tongue.

" And she'll control you with the fog. She can even control corpses!" He added.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Hol Horse!" Enyaba shouted as she used her Stand to make Hol Horse punch himself in the face.

Jotaro called out his Stand, his hands holstered in his pockets again." ORA!" Star Platinum cried out, attempting to punch the damn fog surrounding them.

" ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Enyaba only laughed in victory," KEKEKEKEKE! Can you punch fog with fists? Can you cut fog with your swords? Can you shoot fog with your guns? Useless! Absolutely uselesssss!" Enyaba mocked.

" KEKEKEKE!"

Jeanna had her fists clenched tightly, her brows were deeply furrowed as she was giving Enyaba a death glare. Her teeth gritted, growling, her Stand appearing behind her, before she could take a step forward to do anything, Jotaro held her back by gripping her arm tightly. Pulling her back behind him.

" _What the hell?_ " Jeanna thought to herself as she looked at Jotaro perplexed. Jotaro completely ignored her gaze and glanced at Enyaba.

"You guys can't do anything! Nothing you can do!" Enyaba praised.

"Th-That's the ultimate Stand!" Hol Horse grunted, with the face of defeat." Our little Stands don't stand a chance! There's nothing we can do to defeat that Stand..."

Enyaba held a hand up to her ear," Yes, yes, keep saying those words. Kekeke. Now, Jotaro, I'll have you under my control!"

"R-Run, Jotaro! Jeanna!" Polnareff cried out as he groaned on the floor.

Jotaro held up a finger below his cap." Good grief..."

" There's no reason for us to run." He stated. "Before the old hag takes another breath, I'll defeat that Stand." He declared.

"Oh? What was that? Before I do what one more time? You stupid puny piece of shit!" Enyaba snarled." Before I take another breath, you say? I'll do that-" She started to gag." Just once..." She struggled to say.

She held up a hand to her neck, her face turning blue and saliva drooling out of her mouth.

"Wh-What?" She gagged out while the others saw what Star Platinum was doing.

Star Platinum begun inhaling Justice's face. He was sucking it all in.

"S-Stop." Enyaba pleaded as bubbles were appearing out of her mouth.

"At this rate, she won't be able to breathe anymore!" Polnareff remarked in shock.

Enyaba's eyes rolled to the back of her head, drool all over her mouth and she collapsed to ground. Jotaro's Stand vanishes and kneels down on the poor woman.

"Hmph. It looks like her head if filled with the fog she liked so much." Jotaro quipped.

"I'm so angry..." Enyaba mumbled before passing out.

 **Moments Later...**

Mr. Joestar and Kakyoin were told about the whole incident from Jeanna and Jotaro. Jotaro explained to them how he defeated Enyaba's Stand and even told them that Polnareff licked a toilet off the dirty floor.

While everyone stood in the lobby, Joseph kept taunting and mocking Polnareff for his punishment from Enyaba. Jotaro called everyone out to check outside to see that the whole town was just a graveyard. All those people they encountered were just dead corpses that Enyaba took control over.

This is when Jeanna **run her** fingers through her hair, pushing the bangs out of her face with a sigh leaving out of her lips. She couldn't believe a fog Stand took control over the whole town. She looked across from her, seeing Enyaba still unconscious and tied up.

"So what do we do now? We can't just leave this woman here, she'll still be a threat to us. She'll come after us again, especially with that powerful fog Stand of hers." Kakyoin asked.

"I'm worried about that too!" Polnareff added.

"I've talked about this with Jotaro, and we're taking her with us." Joseph informed.

"Ta-Take her with us?!" Polnareff baffled." Are you insane?!"

"We need to know how many more Stand users there are, what are their powers, where in Egypt Dio is hiding..." Jotaro responded." And what Dio's Stand power is..."

"So.. What you're saying." Jeanna began." Is that we're going to get this old hag to talk and give us an advantage to defeat Dio? Correct?"

"Yes." Joseph replied to her directly.

"I doubt she'll give us any information though..." Kakyoin said uncertain.

"We just need to use my Hermit Purple to project on what she's thinking onto a TV." Joseph claimed.

"Oh, I see! We'll just have to do it when we arrive to the next town! Since there isn't any electronics in the graveyard." Polnareff stated and suddenly the sound of an engine was running behind the Crusaders, turning their attention to the Jeep.

"G-ah! Hol Horse! That bastard!"

"Our car!"

Kakyoin and Polnareff ran after the vehicle as Hol Horse drove off with their stolen Jeep.

"Yeah, I'm going to stick with Dio after all! See ya later!" Hol Horse shouted.

"Provided you guys don't die first, that is." He remarked, waving goodbye to them.

"But I'll give you a warning! You should kill that old hag quickly as possible, otherwise she'll show you what Dio is actually capable of. See ya!" His voice echoed the farther he got away and everyone looked at each other bewildered from what the cowboy just said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Polnareff asked loudly.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _6/28/17_

 _This actually took me longer than I thought it would to complete. I could've have finished and published it probably a few days prior back but I've taken a little break after having my sleep schedule completely fucked up for about two weeks straight._

 _Anyway, this chapter was more about Jeanna's interest in her liking the whole homicide, and detective type of stuff. I felt like it would be suited for her for the way she is, how serious she gets and likes to piece things together. Personally myself I do enjoy those type of series so it was easy to put out there of what she knows about investigating and being very cautious._

 _I also wanted to put more about her biological family and foster parents. Including how important Jeanna's friendship with Kakyoin._

 _Oh boy I can't wait to write the next chapter when they face Steely Dan :D_


	14. The Lovers

The Crusaders managed to acquire a carriage for their journey. They arrived at Karachi, the coastal town that leads Pakistan in commerce and industry, which lies near the Indus River delta.

As soon as they arrived, Joseph stopped the carriage since there was a Doner Kebab Place. He debated the prices with the owner and as soon as he paid for the food and turned around, he saw Enyaba wide awake.

Enyaba argued with the owner of the Doner Kebab Place, which was leaving the others perplexed at first. She mentioned why he had come to kill her when she hasn't told the Crusaders Dio's Stand. Tentacles came out of her, they tried to save her but couldn't and found out that it was a flesh bud that has grown in her brain.

The enemy, Steely Dan, with the Stand, The Lovers, explained that Dio doesn't trust any of his servants anymore and mentioned that Enyaba was the one who told Dio about Stands but will never trust an old woman as her. Joseph tried to get answers from her of what is Dio's Stand but she refused to answer and passed away as her soul left her body.

"Oh God!" Mr. Joestar screamed on the top of his lungs.

Behind the Crusaders, Dan was sitting on a table drinking tea, giggling at the poor old woman who he just killed.

"How sad..." Dan chuckled. "How truly sad that old woman was...But the fact she trusted him so deeply shows how powerful Lord Dio's evil charm truly is." He added and resumed chuckling.

The Crusaders surrounded around him, with a dark look on their expressions. Dan took a sip of his tea casually until Polnareff spoke.

"Since Enyaba was connected with my sister's death, I'm pretty conflicted about this." Polnareff clenched his fist tightly." But I will kill you."

"It'll be five against one, but we won't hesitate. Prepare yourself." Kakyoin declared abruptly.

"Stand up." Jotaro demanded Dan in a severe tone.

Dan took another sip as he smirked, ignoring Jotaro's demand.

"Hey, jackass! Don't try to act cool at a time like this. Even if you don't attack us, we're going to fight." Jotaro claimed.

"Do as you please." Dan said sincerely."But none of you will be able to even lay upon a finger on me, Dan Of Steel." He smiled.

"ORA!"

Jotaro used Star Platinum to punch Dan, sending him flying backwards to a store and out of nowhere it happened exactly the same to Joseph Joestar, which confused everyone.

"What?!" Jotaro shook his head, turning his head to the side, glancing at his grandfather for what had just happened.

"What...?" Jeanna murmured, raising a brow.

"Wh-What happened, Mr. Joestar? He flew back just like that guy!" Polnareff stated.

Dan, struggling to breathe, sat up." You fool! I was still in the middle of my explanation. You were very close to killing your own grandfather." He said in a rasped voice.

"Listen carefully." Dan said straightforward, back to his full height." Do you really think I appeared before you just to kill Enyaba?" He spitted some blood on the floor as Joseph struggled to get up, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Y-You bastard... You said you had the Stand of the Lovers, didn't you? Wh- What is that?!" Joseph stuttered struggling to speak from the injury.

"The battle has already begun, Mr. Joestar..." The Crusaders looked around, trying to at least see where his Stand or what his Stand is.

"You fools..." Dan began as he wiped some blood out of his mouth." No matter how hard you look, you won't be able to find my Stand easily."

He noticed a kid was behind him who was sweeping the ground.

" Hey, brat.." He called out the young child as he pulled out a bill." I'll give you a tip, so hit my leg with your broom." He threw the money at him.

The child raised up the broom nervously with hesitation, "Hit me!" The little boy smacked his leg. Right when that happened, Mr. Joestar screamed in agony pain.

"Mr. Joestar!" Jeanna cried out, rushing towards him and kneeled next to him.

"What's wrong now, Mr. Joestar?!" Polnareff queried worriedly.

Josephs held the sides of his face with his hands." I-It hurts! I- I don't know what's going on but there's tremendous pain!"

That's when suddenly it hit Jeanna in the face, apprehending what's going on," _Every time something happens to him...it happens back to Mr. Joestar..._ " She narrowed her eyes and glared at Dan.

"You still haven't figured it out, Joseph Joestar?" Dan asked with a smirked.

"My Stand goes inside the bodies of others. The moment Enyaba died, it entered your brain through your ear." Dan explained.

"What?!" Joseph exclaimed apprehensively.

"Meaning, the Stand and myself are one and the same. If my Stand gets hurt, so do I, and vice versa. If you so much scratch me, my Stand, which is in your brain, will react to my pain and suffering in that same moment by going berserk. It will inflict pain several times greater to the same part of your body." Dan stated.

"I'll say it once more..." He lifted up a finger." You will not be able to lay a single finger on me!" He declared.

"Not to mention, The Lovers has taken Lord Dio's flesh bud into your body. It's growing within your brain. Just like Enyaba, it will eat you from the inside and you will die!" He added.

Once again the kid hits Dan's leg and Joseph yelped in pain again. The child lifts up his hand, wanting more money.

"Hmph. When did I say you could strike me again? You little brat!" Dan punched the child and the child flees away.

"You bastard!" Jeanna snapped at him, returning to her full height. Clenching her fists tightly.

"Ouch. I see we got a feisty woman up in here." Dan quipped with a smile, gawking her for a moment.

"Well, to be honest," He resumed." ..my Stand, The Lovers, is very weak." He wiped some dirt off his pants.

"It isn't powerful enough to move even a single strand of hair... It is the world's weakest Stand."

"But..." He proceeded." You don't need power to kill humans. Do you understand, gentlemen and lady?"

"If I were to be in a car accident, hit by a baseball, or even trip and fall, Mr. Joestar... Your body will suffer far greater damage than mine." He cracked his fingers on both of his hands.

"I-I can even feel real pain in my artificial left hand..." Joseph indicated in shock.

"And in ten minutes, your brain will be eaten through and end up dead like Enyaba." Dan declared with a grin.

Jotaro growled under his breath and grasped Dan's collar, lifting up a fist up to his face along with his Star Platinum's fist.

Kakyoin gets between Jotaro and Dan, preventing Jotaro doing any harm to Dan,"J-Jotaro, calm down! Don't do anything stupid." He warned the delinquent.

"No. I'm going to kill this bastard so quickly that he won't have a moment to feel pain." Jotaro threatened roughly pulling his fist farther away to punch Dan.

Jeanna just stood by Joseph, worried that Jotaro might to be something stupid that can kill his grandfather.

Jotaro's grip on to Dan's collar was suffocating Mr. Joestar. Noticing it, Jotaro quickly released his hand from Dan. Joseph coughs to catch some air to breathe again.

"Without a moment to feel pain, huh..." Dan said amusedly as he adjusted his collar.

"That's a great idea. Let's see you try it, Jotaro." He provoked as Jotaro clenched his fist, not moving a muscle." It sounds fascinating. What were you planning to destroy?"

"Come on! My face? My throat?" He kept teasing while Jotaro seethed at him.

Jeanna knew Jotaro's blood was boiling with anger at him but couldn't do anything for the sake of his grandfather.

"Come on Jotaro, what's wrong? Just try it! Let's just see what happens! How about busting a hole through my chest?" Dan opened up his shirt to expose his chest.

He then walked to a nearby rock on the ground." Or about you give up on using your Stand, and crack my head open with a rock?"

"Here," He picks up the rock," I'll even get you a rock for you. Is this big one big enough?" He smirked and as soon as he turned around, Jotaro latched Dan's collar again, bringing him face to face.

"You don't want to underestimate me. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it." He warned Dan, with a strict voice, furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. The tension was building up and Jeanna knew she had to do something right away.

Joseph began struggling to breathe again and Jotaro summoned Star Platinum to blow a hit on Dan but Jeanna intervened, gripping on Jotaro's shoulders.

"Stop, Jotaro!" Jeanna cried out as she used her Stand, Lady Guardian, to grip on Star Platinum's arm, preventing it from hitting Dan.

"You've already seen his powers! Are you trying to kill your own grandfather?!" Jeanna blurted out as she is trying to pull Jotaro away from Dan. Their Stands fade away while Polnareff intervenes again.

"H-He's the type that might actually do it..." Polnareff remarked.

Jotaro gritted his teeth," You aren't taking me seriously..." Dan grinned and hits Jotaro on the shoulder with a rock. Jeanna and Polnareff released their grip on Jotaro, stepping away.

"Oh?.." Dan said as if he realized something. Jotaro released his grip on Dan's collar. "You..." Dan began as he uppercuts Jotaro with the rock, striking him in the gut.

"Jotaro!" Joseph and Jeanna screeched.

Jotaro grunted as he got on his knees. Jeanna frowned," _Hijo de puta_!" She lunged towards Steely Dan to beat the crap out of him but was grabbed around the waist by Kakyoin, stopping her mid-way.

"Jeanna! No!" Kakyoin pulled her back, keeping a tight grip on her. Jeanna still attempts to hurt Dan, desperately trying to get out of Kakyoin's grasp. Purple smoke was swirling around the woman from the rage that built inside of her.

Jeanna wasn't about to let this slide, it literally made her snap by just seeing what Dan is doing. This man is abusing an elderly and beating up a 17-year old and the worst part, he was enjoying every second of it.

"Don't underestimate me, you bastard." Dan sneered.

"After that geezer Joestar dies, next it'll be..."

"Watch out!" Kkayoin shouted.

Dan tried to bash Jotaro in the head but Jotaro managed to block the hit on time, sending him to plummet the ground.

"Your brain that I send The Lovers into and kill!" Dan finished, laughing hysterically dropping the rock.

The Crusaders surround Jotaro, trying to aid him. Jeanna released herself from Kakyoin's grasp and charged at Dan again, gripping his collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you asshole?!" Jeanna growled at Dan, giving him a death glare.

Dan only kept laughing while Jotaro was on all fours, hissing under his breath, blooding spilling on to the ground from his mouth, gritting his teeth enraged.

Kakyoin and Polnareff pulled Jeanna away from Dan while Joseph was crouched beside his grandson.

" _H...How can this be? My own grandson is being beaten up to save me..._ " Joseph thought to himself, frowning." _We're completely caught up in his pace... His Stand is inside my brain.."_

" _When I was younger...there was a time when poison was placed in my heart but...I must do something...I must do something!_ "

After Jeanna was released again from Polnareff and Kakyoin, she pushed some of her hair out of her face, panting. Joseph glanced up at Kakyoin, they both nod and started running.

"H-Hey!" Polnareff exclaimed and ran behind them.

Jotaro and Jeanna gazed at them, bewildered. Kakyoin slightly turned around as he is running," Jotaro! Jeanna! Keep him away from Mr. Joestar! We're going to get far away from him as possible!"

" _Great, I'm stuck with the enemy..._ " Jeanna thought to herself with a mutter.

"Oh, I see..." Dan touched his face with his index finger as Jeanna helped Jotaro stand up.

"So if you think that if you move far enough away, my Stand's power will disappear? But one's weakness can also be one's strength. My Stand, The Lovers, may be weak, but once it is within a body, I can control it from a distance far greater than any other Stand. Even hundreds of Kilometers." He smirked.

Both students remained quiet. Jeanna helped Jotaro get back on his feet and both stared at the street where the others ran off to. They didn't even make eye contact with Dan.

Dan glanced at the high schoolers, slightly irritated.

"Hey! I'm talking to both of you bastard! Why are you guys not saying anything, huh?"

"Look at me, god damnit!" He demanded, grasping Jotaro's collar jacket.

"You sound like you're starting to lose your cool." Jotaro answered with a tranquil voice, glaring back at Dan.

"Do you both plan to follow me until Joseph dies?" Dan queried.

"Dan, was it? I will definitely make you pay for this." Jotaro warned with no emotion.

Dan only scoffed and released his grip." If that's why you're both following me, maybe I should borrow a little more. Especially her." He averted his eyes at Jeanna.

"You know, most girls would fall for a guy like me and would desire to have someone like me." Dan quipped with a chuckle.

"I'm not one of those girls who are desperate for a man. And I wouldn't fall for a deadbeat bastard like you." She snapped at him.

A slap across the face the red-head female received, causing her head to tilt to the side. Leaving a red stinging hand print on her cheek. Jotaro clutched his fists tightly as he gave a scowl look at Dan.

"Who said you could talk back, huh?! Women are nothing but sluts and whores! They're told what to do and must obey the man! Has your father or mother ever taught you anything?!" Dan yelled at Jeanna.

Jeanna winced as she gritted her teeth, her fists bawled up tightly and exhaled sharply as she slowly looked back at Dan with a glare. Her red narrowed eyes piercing at his.

"Now..." Dan began, looking back at the delinquent." Let's see what you got that I can borrow besides the chick."

He searched in Jotaro's pockets and pulled out his wallet and watch. " Is that all you have?" He queried staring at the money," How are you keeping her satisfied with this much? Or is it the others who are doing your job?"

"I also see that your watch is a TAG Heuer watch..." He stated." Well, I'll borrow these in the meantime." He holstered the items in his pockets with a grin on his face while the other two briefly looked at each other and back at him.

Dan then obliged at Jeanna, whom had her arms crossed," Now let me check what you have." He said amusingly, approaching her.

She instinctively took a step back," I swear to god, if you dare touch me with those filthy hands I will-"

"Will what? Hurt me like Jotaro attempted to do? You already know you will just end up killing the old man." Dan stated with a sly smile.

Jeanna gave a quick glance at Jotaro and back at Dan, she smacked her lips as she uncrossed her arms looking away. Knowing anything she'll do won't benefit the situation besides making it worse.

"Heh.." Dan grinned as he stepped in front of her. He placed his hands on her breasts, fondling them as she furrowed her brows, clutching her fists tightly, trying to remain in composer so she wouldn't strangle the bastard to death. Her cheeks became crimson red from the humiliation.

After he was done ' _searching_ ' on her breasts, his hands trailed down at the hem of her dress. Slightly lifting up her dress with his hand as its sliding upwards to her behind. He firmly grasped it and squeezed it, causing Jeanna to grit her teeth roughly.

Jotaro could only watch his friend getting molested by this coward, he was fuming on the inside as he just gave a deadly look at Dan.

Once he was done enjoying himself from using Jeanna, he looked at both of the students with a mischievous smile." Sadly I couldn't find anything, oh well." He said sarcastically and scoffed." I don't even know why you're still with these guys. You should've just stayed with Dio."

He turned around and holstered his hands in his pockets.

They began following him around while the others found a television so Mr. Joestar can have a clear visual of where exactly The Lovers is located for Kakyoin and Polnareff to defeat it. In order to do so, they will shrink their Stands and attack the enemy within inside.

Jeanna and Jotaro pursued Dan where ever he was pleased to go. They arrived at a drainage ditch.

"A ditch..." Dan stated while rubbing his chin. "I could jump across this ditch," He heads towards it.

"But if I were to trip and twist my ankle, it could be dangerous. It'd be a pain to go all the way to that bridge over there." He said.

"Hey, Jotaro." Dan glanced at him." Lie down across this ditch and make yourself into a bridge. I'll walk over it on you." He demanded.

"Are you serious, right now?" Jeanna retorted, she extends her arm out pointing where the bridge is. "You can walk over there your damn self! It's not even that far!"

"And I'm not about to listen to some chick telling me what to do!" Dan snapped back at her." I could force you do be a bridge, but I'll make an exception.." He took a few steps towards Jeanna.

He got so close to her that their faces were a few inches apart," If I get a kiss from you." He smirked.

"Leave her." Jotaro said monotoned as he had one hand out dangling on the side of the hip while the other in his pocket.

"Well then, hurry up!" Dan shoved Jotaro to the drainage ditch. Jotaro crouched and remained still for a moment.

"What's the hold up? Hurry up you jackass!"

"Tch." Jotaro muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth as he formed himself into a bridge.

Jeanna could sense how infuriated Jotaro is feeling. But she knew the more they could stall him, it would be easier for the others to defeat The Lovers.

"Good." Dan said huskily with a sinister smile.

He glanced back at Jeanna," Ladies first?" Trying to sound all sophisticated while Jeanna only had a dark look at him.

"No." She snarled at him.

"Hmph. Suit yourself." Dan told her as he stomped hit foot on Jotaro's calf muscle. Jeanna could hear Jotaro hissing and grunting under his breath.

He then stomped his other foot on Jotaro's back. Standing only on one foot, he began adding pressure on it, forcing Jotaro to slightly go down.

"You're a rather study bridge, aren't you?" Dan teased as he slightly hopped up and down on Jotaro.

"Aren't you?" He then stomped on the delinquent's hand, crushing it." Aren't you?" He said again in a rasped voice.

Jeanna jumped across the ditch instead of walking on Jotaro. Dan only laughed from the humiliation he caused on Jotaro. Jeanna helped Jotaro get back on his feet while Dan holstered his hands in pockets.

"You made a nice bridge, Jotaro." Dan complimented. "And I'm surprised you were able to jump with those shoes you're wearing, Jeanna." He turned around and started humming joyfully with his eyes closed.

Jeanna only gave him a severe stare and looked back at Jotaro. She rubbed Jotaro's hand where Dan stomped on to make it feel better which surprised Jotaro, raising a brow at her.

"What?" She queried in a low tone, gazing up at him. "He stomped on your hand, which must hurt so I'm trying to make it better by massaging it a bit." She explained. Her soft hands sent shivers down his spine and she stopped.

"There." She said softly with a warm smile staring at his aquamarine eyes. "Come on now, we should keep following him." She turned around to catch up to Dan.

Jotaro lowered the brim of his hat. "Good grief..." He muttered under his breath.

As they resume following the selfish bastard, they couldn't help but just glower at him the whole time.

"Hey, Jeanna. My back itches. Scratch it!" He demanded. Jeanna muttered under her breath, unclutching her fists, she walked up behind him and began scratching him.

"A little lower..." Dan requested." Lower... yeah that's it. Don't dig in your nails so much now, that's only when you're in the bedroom." He teased with a grin.

Jeanna furrowed her brows from the witty remark and kept doing as she was told, slightly digging her nails deeper into his clothed back. Dan winced from the sharp pain and briefly turned around snatching her wrist to stop.

"What part of ' _don't dig your nails_ ' don't you understand, stupid bitch!" He sneered at her.

"Now I have to punish you for it!" He smashed his lips against hers. He used his free hand to pull her body against his. Her eyes widened in enraged as she had her hands bawled into a fist trying to get away, attempting to escape his grasp.

Jotaro's blood boiled, with his fists remaining tightly clutched with a frown look, gritting his teeth. His patience was already fading away. He was about to pull out Star Platinum to pulverize him when suddenly Jeanna shoved Dan away aggressively.

She was panting heavily and wiped her mouth to get rid of his saliva that stayed on her lips.

"Don't worry, there's more to come." Dan scoffed and turned around heading off with a devious smirk.

Jeanna muttered under her breath," _Kakyoin... Polnareff... Please hurry..._ "

Suddenly Dan halted, unknowing to the students behind him, he grunted under his breath and his brows furrowed as if he was annoyed.

" _I can't believe it... Kakyoin's Hierophant and Polnareff's Chariot have shrunk themselves and went inside Mr. Joestar's body... They're trying to fight me? I can see it... They're heading towards where The Lovers is hiding..._ " His brows lifted up," _Hmph! As if they stand a chance against me_."

He cocked his head to the side with a smile and resume their walk.

After a few moments, Dan who seemed overjoyed and filled with delight turned around facing them with a huge grin. "Which one of you would shine shoes, eh?!" He pulled out a white piece of cloth from his pocket.

"I would make Jeanna do it but I'll be generous with you only once! So Jotaro, you do it!" He shoved the piece of fabric on Jotaro's chest and sat down on a bench, one leg over the other.

"Gimme a break..." Jotaro muttered a growled as he crouched in front of him.

He began shinning his shoes while Dan hummed happily, with his eyes closed. Jeanna stood there with her fists clutched staring at Dan with hatred and disgust.

The jerk then started chuckling that progressed to a hysterical laugh opening his eyes.

"Gyahahahaha!"

"Come on!" He kicks Jotaro right on his face, sending him backwards with blood gushing out of his nose.

"What the hell?!" Jeanna snarled, scowling at him.

"What are you doing?! Shine those shoes right, Jotaro! Hahahaha!" Dan said, ignoring Jeanna, he lifted his leg up a bit more to let his foot rest on the other knee.

"I'm in such a good mood right now!" He declared. "I'll probably also need Jeanna to shine these shoes too. I want my shoes to shine bright as I feel right now!" He tapped his fingers on his shoe.

"I want the sunny sky to reflect right off of them!" He demanded.

Jeanna reached down to Jotaro, helping him get back on his feet.

"If you want, Jotaro, or Jeanna, you both can use your uniform to shine my shoes, Actually, I got a better idea. Why not lick them?"

Jotaro pulled out a small notebook which Dan noticed on the corner of his eye and stood up.

"Hey, Jotaro! I'm talking to both of you bastards!" He snatches the book off of Jotaro's hand." What are you writing?!"

"I'm writing down everything you owe to me and Jeanna since I can be a bit forgetful. I'll definitely make sure, you pay for it." Jotaro responded calmly with a smirk.

Dan's eyes twitched a bit and frowned, smacking Jotaro with his hand on the face. Blood dripped from the corner of Jotaro's lip.

Jeanna gasped under her breath as her eyes widened.

Jotaro winced under his breath, remaining still." You-!" Jeanna stopped herself before could say anymore, controlling her anger.

"You bastard..." Dan began, his frown diminished a smile. He then scoffed." Well, whatever, it won't matter in the end." He declared with a smirk.

Afterwards, they went inside a jewelry store. On the way, Dan couldn't help but giggle and chuckle as if he had some inside joke.

He was bent over on one of the display cases where the jewelries were placed in behind the glass.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh..." Dan chuckled and looked over at the two students who kept a small distance from him staring elsewhere.

"Say, Jeanna..." Jeanna averted her eyes at him with glare." Wouldn't you want a beautiful gold bracelet like this? I bet Jotaro or any of the other guys in your small group would purchase this for you and keep you happy. Isn't that what you are? A Gold Digger?" He quipped.

Jeanna widened her eyes and smacked her lips, looking away with her arms crossed, already infuriated.

"Psh. I guess anything Gold won't make her happy." Dan gazed at the delinquent." Hey, Jotaro. You see that space between the glass?" He pointed at the glass.

"Use your Stand to sneak through and steal it!" He whispered harshly so the employees and owner wouldn't hear.

Jotaro didn't respond as he was looking elsewhere, ignoring the enemy's command.

"I'm telling you to steal, dumbass." Dan snarled in a low voice, next to Jotaro's face.

"Hurry it up!"

"Or..." Dan trailed off." I don't mind breaking the glass and taking it myself."

Jotaro slightly frowned as Dan took a few steps behind the delinquent. " Are you okay with them catching me and beating the living shit out of me? Joseph will definitely die from the pain."

" _No puede estar en serio este cabron..._ " Jeanna glanced at Dan and looked around at the employees who are minding their own business.

"Hurry up!" Dan said sharply in a low voice." The salesman's looking the other way!"

Jotaro sighed under his breath, annoyed, he did what he was told. He exhaled sharply and stepped in front of the display case. Reaching his arm out over where the precious item is at, Star Platinum's arm manifested and took the piece of jewelry very gently.

Once Jotaro held the bracelet, Dan smirked, "Hey! That guy is shoplifting!" He pointed at Jotaro.

Both students stunned, stared deadly at Dan," You bastard..." Jotaro growled.

Dan chuckled at Jotaro and looked back at the salesman," Hey salesman! He's stealing that bracelet!"

"Sir! And young woman! Don't let him get away!" The owner ran to the back of the store.

"Sure! Dan replied smiling.

"You asshole!" Jeanna snarled at him, gritting her teeth when suddenly a group of muscular buffed men came up from the back, one of them holding a bat.

"What? A thief?" One of them said, approaching the three.

"Who is it?"

"That guy?"

"Is it that Asian kid?"

Then one of them cracked their knuckles," Back where I came from, they chopped a thief's fingers off!" He informed.

Jotaro tensed up as some sweat rolled down the side of his face. He looks back at Dan, who was smirking the entire time.

"Hey, Jotaro. You'd better not use your Stand against civilians, nor should you Jeanna." Dan remarked as he slightly shoved Jotaro's shoulder away from him, leaving the scene.

"Excuse us young lady, you should distant yourself from this man, right here." One of the males said as he escorted Jeanna out of the way, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She snapped at him, pushing the man away from her.

"Bastard!" One shouted as he thrashed a baseball bat on Jotaro's back.

"OGH!" Jotaro grunted, dropping the gold bracelet as blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Take this!"

"You thief!

"Despicable!

While the men were busy battering Jotaro, in the distance Dan laughed as he snuck to one of the display cases where the jewelry is kept. Jeanna tried to intervene but Jotaro only glared at her, signaling to not get involve in the situation he's in at the moment.

Jeanna's expression completely went from being angry to concern. She glanced were Dan was and bolted towards him, shoving him against a wall.

"You will pay for this!" Her gripped tighten more on his collar but realized she's suffocating Mr. Joestar and immediately released him.

"Ha! Whatever you say, stupid bitch!" Dan walked passed her, and noticed that Jotaro was thrown outside already, landing on his stomach.

Jeanna instinctively rushed to the delinquent, checking if he's alright.

"Get out of our country, asshole!"

"We'll let you go at that. You can keep your fingers!"

One the men spit at Jotaro and walk away as they laugh.

"Jotaro, are you alright?" Jeanna asked softly as she tries to look at his face crouching next to him and Dan approaches from behind.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Ha, Ha, Ha! That was great! Well done, Jotaro!" He clapped with an evil grin.

"Because of the ruckus you caused, I was able to get something better than that shitty bracelet." He revealed a golden necklace with emerald gems crested on it.

Jeanna growled under her breath and stood up. She turned around to face Dan with a deadly glare, "You-!"

Suddenly, Jotaro started to giggle, which progressively went to a small laugh. Jeanna starred at him a bit dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Dan raised a brow.

Jotaro resumed laughing as he is slowly raising himself up. Dan clutched the necklace tightly, gritting his teeth, glancing at Jotaro.

"Jotaro! What the hell are you laughing about?!" He snarled." What's so funny?!"

Finally, Jotaro sat up and gazed at Dan," I'm laughing in anticipation of the fun that's come." He replied casually with his cornered lip curled up." I'm laughing because I have much more to look forward to now, and I'm excited!" Jeanna smirked, realizing what he meant.

"I'm excited for the moment you'll pay me and Jeanna back!"

"Why you-!" Dan stomped on Jotaro's back, sending him back onto the ground.

"Fucking bitches...You both seem to misunderstand the situation here. Old Man Joestar will die within seconds, that's the reality you're both facing."

"And you!" He looked at Jeanna." Once these Joestars are out of the picture, maybe we both can go on a few dates and spend nights together at a motel."

"Sorry, like I said earlier, I don't date deadbeat bastards like yourself." Jeanna said, crossing her arms looking away.

"Besides, you really don't know us that well, do you?" She remarked with a sly smirk, her finger rubbing her chin.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Dan shot back at her.

" We're saying you don't us, especially Kakyoin..." Jotaro stated with a small chuckle.

"What?! You both are just making this shit up! Refusing to believe the old man will die!"

Jeanna chuckled and before Dan could slap her again like earlier, blood spurted out of his forehead. His eyes widened in shock.

"Well, well, well, well, that injury means Kakyoin on the attack now." Jotaro smirked as he returned to his full height.

"I wonder if me and Jeanna will still have our chance for payback once he's done."

Dan, bewildered, looking at his bloody hands and shrieked on the top of his lungs. He then panted heavily, apprehensive, slowly taking a few steps back from the students.

"What's the matter, Dan?" Jeanna inquired with a smirk.

"You're not going to tell me what's happening to my grandfather?" Jotaro asked.

Both smirking at Dan when suddenly he turned around, trying to flee from them when Jeanna clasped his hair.

Dan, panicking, tries desperately to get out of the woman's tight grip.

"Where are you going, Dan? You're not trying to leave, are you? After all you've done..." Jeanna said severely as Dan dropped to the ground on his knees with some of his hair pulled out.

He was extremely tensed and affright, he got on all fours," P-Please forgive me both of you!" He begged for mercy.

"I admit defeat!" Dan confessed." I-I'll change! I'll lie on the ground and lick both of your shoes! I did an awful thing! I'll let you both hit me as much as you desire! Hit me! Kick me! But please, spare my life!" He baffled.

Jotaro holstered one hand in his pocket while Jeanna had her arms crossed, gazing down at the putrid man begging for his dear life.

" _Soon... Soon The Lovers will return and these dumbasses aren't aware of it! This time I'll invade your brain from your damn ear, Jotaro! Kakyoin is several hundred meters away... Just you wait!_ " Dan glared at the high schoolers standing before him.

" _I'll give you pain that will make you wish you are were dead!_ "

" _It's here! It's here! It's here! It's here!_ " The Lovers speeding its way to Jotaro, almost reaching its destination.

" _Now! Go in!_ "

Before the Lovers could enter the ear, Star Platinum appeared right behind its user, catching the tiny Stand at high speed with his index and thumb finger.

He slowly crushes the Stand and Dan shrieked from the pain. His bones from his legs and arms cracking and breaking.

"GRAAAHHH!"

" I figured you were planning something like this." Jotaro said straightforward." Don't you know that my Stand, Star Platinum, possesses excellent eyesight and precise reflexes?"

He took a few steps ahead, approaching closer to Dan," Are you sure you did your research on us?"

"I-I-I'm not planning anything!" Dan cried out." I was retrieving it back to me! I-I swear!"

Jeanna walked up to him and smacked him in the face like he did to her, except her nails actually left a claw mark on his cheek, blood dripping from it.

Dan hissed from the stinging pain," P-Please! I beg of you! I can't move my leg nor my arm! I can't move! I can't even fight!" Jotaro then added more pressure on the small Stand that Star Platinum kept a grip on. More broken bones were heard.

"Well..." Jotaro began," For what you've done to both of us, we'll take your arm and leg as repayment." He declared as his hands holstered in his pockets.

"But..." He continued." Do you swear you'll never appear before us ever again?"

"Y-Yes! I-I swear!" Dan immediately responded." I'll go to some deserted island! I'll even go to the ends of Earth and never come back!"

"You're not lying, are you?" Jotaro asked firmly," Because the next time we see you, me and Jeanna will beat the crap out of you over one thousand times."

"I'm not lying! I'd never lie!" Dan said, squeezing his eyes.

Jeanna only stared at him filled with pity, not believing the words coming out of his mouth but she truly hopes they would never encounter him ever again.

Star Platinum released The Lovers, fading away, Jotaro turns around," Tch. Get out of our sights." Jotaro said with Jeanna following beside him.

"Are you positive you did the right choice?" Jeanna asked the delinquent, looking up at him.

"As long as he doesn't show his face to us again, it won't be an issue." Jotaro responded, not looking back at her.

A group of children who are giggling and playing passes by them. Dan then smirks from seeing the sight of those small children, he pulls out a pocket knife.

"Jotaro! Jeanna!" He laughed." You fools!"

Both students halt their pace.

"Take a good look at that little girl over there. My Stand, The Lovers, has just enter her ear, heading to her brain this very moment." He stood up, laughing hysterically.

Without turning their heads, their eyes glanced to the side, with Jeanna getting infuriated." Don't you even dare to move you bastards!" He yelled.

" _Does this idiot ever stop?_ " Jeanna growled to herself, clutching her fists. The purple aura whirling around her form.

"I'll stab both of you in the back with this knife! I'll definitely make sure you will never move again!" He slowly makes his way to the students." Just try to attack me with you Stands! Come on! You both wouldn't be capable of murdering a child, would you?!"

Jotaro sighed in annoyance," Good grief...Fine then, do it." He turned back at Dan.

"Eh? I just said don't mo-uh?!" Dan widened his eyes, struggling to move." Move? Mo-" That's when Jeanna realized that this battle still wasn't over and approached Dan face to face.

"Huh?! Huh?!"

"What's the matter?" Jeanna grasped his wrist where he held the knife." Didn't you say you were going to stab us?"

"Like this?" She tilted his hand backwards, stabbing him on the cheek.

"GYAAHHH! M-My body can't move! Why I can't move?! WHAT IS THIS WEIRD GREEN THING WRAPPED AROUND ME?!" Dan baffled.

"So, you didn't notice?" Jotaro said," Kakyoin's Hierophant tentacle tied around your Stand's leg when it escaped."

"You must be totally oblivious if you didn't realize that...you had left a trail all the way here." He remarked.

Hierophant pulled The Lovers out of the little girl's ear, vanishing off in the far distance behind Jotaro and Jeanna.

"Gah!" Dan panicked as both students got closer.

He got on his knees immediately," Please forgive me!"

Jotaro tilted the brim of his hat to the side," Ask forgiveness from Enyaba, the woman you killed."

"We never had any intentions of forgiving you in the first place..." Jeanna added.

Dan frowned, grunting, glaring at both of them as blood rolled down on the side of his face." D-Dio paid in advanced..I'll give you that!"

Jeanna rubbed her forehead in disappointment, closing her eyes and Jotaro tilting his hat forward.

" _Dios mio..._ "

"Good grief." Jotaro sighed," You truly are the lowest scum in history."

"You can't pay back what you owe..."

"With money!"

Lady Guardian and Star Platinum manifested and began pulverizing Dan.

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!** "

" **RAH RAH RAH RAH RAH!** "

Both of them pummeled him over one thousand times with their punches, launching him to a brick building breaking through it as the bricks fell all over him.

Jotaro pulled out his small notebook again, writing something on it. Ripping the page he wrote on,

"Here's your receipt."

Releasing the piece of paper, he and Jeanna both turn around. Holstering his hands back in his pockets and Jeanna crossing her arms, returning back to the group to proceed their journey as the flimsy paper flew away with his name written on. Plus, with Jeanna's name written under his as well.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Queen Of Swords And The Sun

The Crusaders crossed the Arabian Sea at Karachi to avoid the politically unstable route from Iran and Iraq, and entered the United Arab Emirates.

Joseph went to a dealership to purchase a fancy expensive vehicle along with Polnareff, who flirted with the women who worked there. He didn't give any explanation until they were on their way to a little village.

Polnareff as the driver, Joseph on the passenger, Kakyoin, Jeanna and Jotaro in the back.

"But, man, I can't believe this country. Every house we see is like a mansion." Polnareff said as he is driving.

"Hmm, I quite agree with you." Mr. Joestar said while looking at the map.

Jeanna was taking a nap with her arms crossed, her head was slightly tilted downward. As for Jotaro and Kakyoin were looking out the window, seeing all the buildings they were passing by.

"All the houses around here would be cost 3 or 4 billion yen in Tokyo." Joseph remarked and glanced at the mansions." Apparently, this is the norm for the people here." He added.

"Just twenty-years ago, this was all desert, but thanks to massive profits from the oil crisis, this place grew into a dream-like city."

"The sun is harsh, but with air conditioning, it's perfectly comfortable in the car. No complaints here." Polnareff stated enthusiastically with a big grin on his face.

Kakyoin seemed concerned during the whole ride, in which Jotaro noticed.

"What's wrong, Kakyoin?" Jotaro asked as his arms crossed and glanced at Kakyoin.

"I-It's nothing." Kakyoin responded, a bit worried," The view is amazing. If anyone were after us, I'm sure we'd spot them, but I feel like someone's watching us, so I can't help looking back." He looks behind the car window one last time before looking forward.

Polnareff nodded in agreement," I can't blame you. After all, everywhere we go to is just another enemy we encounter."

Mr. Joestar stared back at the map." Well, with that in mind, I've been thinking about our route from here." He pointed at the map for everyone to see.

"About 100 kilometers northwest is a village called Yarpline. Because of the desert and mountains, the road is heavily curved. It takes two days to reach by car, so the villagers use a Cessna to travel." He then gave a small tap on the map.

"I think we should go to the village first, buy a Cessna, and cross the vast Saudi Arabia desert." He specified.

"Up to now, I've been worried about that attacks by Stand users would cause any airplane we rode in to crash, putting innocent lives at risks. But, if we have a Cessna, I can pilot it, and It'll shorten our travel time."

Jotaro placed a hand behind his head, leaning back," I don't really want to board a Cessna with a man who's been through three plane crashes." He said casually.

Joseph glared at his grandson," Well, anyway," Trying to change the subject." I think we should first cross this desert to get to the village Yarpline." Joseph suggested.

"On camels, it would take one day." He added.

Before Polnareff could protest about riding camels, one of the tires popped, causing Polnareff to struggle steering the vehicle as its going left and right uncontrollably.

The movements of the car woke Jeanna up. Once the vehicle stopped going all over the place, it settled in the middle of the street.

Slightly panicked, Jeanna she glanced at Polnareff." What the hell, Polnareff?!" She scolded at him.

"What?! It's not my fault the car lost control!" The Frenchman responded liftings his hands up innocently.

"Everybody calm down" Joseph assured as he removed his seatbelt. "Let's check if something happened to the car."

Polnareff does the same thing and everyone steps out of the vehicle, observing the cause of the incident. Joseph crouched in one of the back tires and spotted a silver shuriken that lightly glowed, halfway in the tire.

"Hmm?" Joseph reaches out to grab it but another one was thrown directly at him but missed by a few centimeters, hitting onto the actual car.

"H-Hey! Watch out!" Polnareff shouted as multiple small knives and shurikens were being thrown at them. They all rushed to the other side of the car and the sound of the weapons punctured the car. Everyone crouched on the side of the vehicle, staying covered.

"We're already being attacked?!" Polnareff cried out angrily.

"Shh!" Jeanna shushed him to be quiet with an index finger in front of her lips.

"Whoever is out there seeking to attack us must be in a distance." Kakyoin whispered as he trying to peek out but once sticking his head out, another weapon was thrown but dodged it by backing his head back.

"Crap." He muttered, furrowing his brows.

"What are we going to do!" Polnareff asked in a harsh whisper." We can't just stay right here!"

Kakyoin thought of something for some seconds and glanced at everyone," I'll make my Stand invisible." He stated.

"If the user is throwing objects that fast, they shouldn't be that far but are hiding somewhere near these buildings."

"Why can't Jotaro just use Star Platinum to catch the weapons they're throwing at us?" Polnareff queried.

"It can be any direction they start slinging objects at us and we won't realize it before it's too late." Kakyoin answered." Here I go."

Hierophant summoned and vanished in thin air, roaming around the area.

Off at a distance, a woman sitting on top of a building 50 meters away, chewing her gum, she sat up holding her katana as the blade rested on her shoulder.

"Looks like they won't move for a while..." She said almost seductively. The hairs that were not on her hoodie flew around from the wind.

"Hmph. They'll eventually move once I get near them, they won't be able to stop me." She tugged her face mask down to spit the gum out.

The woman sprinted, jumping building over building swiftly. Getting closer to the Crusaders. She jumped out of the building and in mid-air, emeralds were being shot at her direction.

Instinctively, she unsheathes her katana, deflecting the emeralds with lighting speed. Doing a flip, she landed on her feet in the middle of the street. Checking her surroundings, she sees nothing besides the car where the Crusaders are hiding.

Suddenly, more emeralds were heading towards her, deflecting them again. Then more and more appeared. Barely managing to deflect them all, they were all scattered back where they came from. Hitting back at the buildings.

The woman raised a brow in confusion," _That's weird, it rebounds to whom it came from..._ "

" _ **NOW!**_ "

"Huh?" She shook her head.

" _ **SILVER CHARIOT!**_ "

Polnareff charged at the woman, " Queen Of Swords!" Dodging the swinging of Silver Chariot's sword, shurikens appeared in her hands, glowing, throwing them at the Frenchman.

The rest of the Crusaders stood up, seeing the woman before them. She wore a one-piece romper with dragons' crescent on the waistline, including a hoodie attached to it. The romper had a plunge V-neck that stopped at her naval but tied in the center. Wearing black leathered tight high heeled boots.

She seemed rather appealing due to how much exposure of her skin is showing, especially her cleavage receiving the most attention.

Silver Chariot deflected the shurikens instantly as she charged at him with her katana. Both blades clash onto each other, making a loud clinking sound.

"Grr! This bitch is fast!" Polnareff groaned.

" _ **EMERALD SPLASH!**_ "

Flinging at her direction again," Tch." She bounced back, stepping away from Silver Chariot's range as she deflected the green crystals swiftly again.

" _ **HERMIT PURPLE!**_ "

The purple vines filled by Hamon heading towards her, she dodged back and jumped around as Hierophant Green intervened again, using its tentacles to catch her.

She jumped onto the side of a tall building, running along it with high speed.

"Is like she's some sort of ninja!" Polnareff remarked in shock.

" _Hmph. A group attack?_ _ **Mada Mada**_ _..._ "

Jeanna glared at the ninja dare devil, her energy revolving around her form. She narrowed her eyes,

" _Shadowshot..."_ She mumbled.

The woman pulled her sword in front of her, her eyes changed to a silver color, glowing, including her blade.

" _ **RYUJIN NO KEN O KURAE!**_ " A dragon swirls around the katana and jumped to charge at them when suddenly she plummeted to ground, hard. Dropping her blade as the dragon faded away.

"W-What?!" She growled in shock.

"Nggh! I-I can't move!"

"Q-Queen Of Swords!" Nothing appeared as she kept calling out the name of her Stand.

Jeanna approached the woman on the ground with her arms crossed, with her Stand floating behind her. The aura flowed between the two, keeping the woman neutralized as much as she can.

"Good grief, finally." Jotaro pulled the brim of his hat, sighing in annoyance.

"She didn't expect that coming huh!" Polnareff said, grinning.

The others walked towards the redhead female, looking at their opponent.

"Ngh! _**Aho ga**_!" She cried out, gritting her teeth." You will pay for this you dumb bitch!" She slandered angrily.

"Damn, what's with all the women becoming so vulgar these day?" Polnareff noted, rubbing the back of his head.

Once the woman was no longer neutralized, she charged directly at Jeanna with her katana." You asshole!"

"You'll be the first to die!"

Jeanna frowned, glaring at the woman."Lady Guardian!"

"RAH! RAH! RAH! RAH!"

The enemy screamed in agonizing pain as she was launched a few palm trees back, hitting one of them, leaving her unconscious.

It took the Crusaders a bit longer to reach their destination of where Joseph told Polnareff to go to, replacing the tire and end up trading it afterwards to a salesman in exchange of camels and tanks filled with water.

Joseph explained to the group of riding a camel, how different it is than riding a horse. Though, he couldn't get on one himself after many attempts, they all managed to do it and continue their journey through the desert to get to Yarpline.

They even tied up half broken palm trees on the camels' tail to cover up their tracks after the incident with Krewella, the woman who failed to defeat the Joestars and had given them a flat tire.

On their way through the desert, it was silent, Polnareff, Kakyoin and Jeanna used a long scarf as a hoodie to reduce the heat on their faces.

Jeanna noticed that Kakyoin kept looking back every couple of seconds.

"Is something wrong, Kakyoin?" She queried softly at him, concerned.

"Something just doesn't feel right." He responded, looking behind and back at her.

"I still feel like we're being followed or watched even though we took out the enemy."

They all halted with their camels.

"Maybe you're just worrying a bit too much, Kakyoin." Polnareff assumed.

"We even got the palm leaves to cover our tracks. And look, we can see a great distance around us." He reassured.

"I actually agree with Kakyoin." Jotaro said." I can't help but feel a presence as well."

"Jotaro, look into it." Joseph told his grandson.

Jotaro didn't find anything suspicious as he used the binoculars, with the help of Star Platinum's eyesight. His grandfather saw on his watch that it was ten after eight. Jotaro checked his watch as well and they all shook their head from the time, but also realized that the sun was not settling down, it was getting higher and hotter.

"W-What the hell is going on?! The thermometer just rose 60 degrees Celsius!" Polnareff baffled as he held the thermometer in his hand, glancing at everyone, tensed.

"Could it be...?" Joseph trailed off as everyone looked up in the sky.

"That the sun could be a Stand itself, Old Man?" Jotaro said.

"I-I can't believe this... we're in the middle of a desert!" Joseph exclaimed, panicking.

"Everyone, try to hide behind some rock!" He demanded.

Everyone hoped off their camels, rushing behind a large rock nearby. As they were finally covered from the Sun's heat, they began to get coated with their own sweat and panting light.

"So the Sun is a Stand?!" Polnareff queried, infuriated.

"There isn't anything else to be proven that it is, Polnareff." Jeanna retorted.

"Ever since we left the dealership, it had probably followed us all the way, including when we defeated Krewella." She added.

Polnareff groaned, "At this rate, all day long... No, all night long. That Stand is planning to boil us overnight, like octopuses. And kill us!"

"No. It won't take that long. It's even dangerous to be in a sauna for more than thirty minutes." Joseph remarked as he peeked his head out.

"Damn it! It's now 70 degrees Celsius!" Polnareff said, looking at his thermometer." Not to mention, we can't even tell if that Stand is nearby or far away! The distance is impossible to judge!"

"The quickest way to settle this is by taking out the user." Jotaro stated.

"You're right," Jeanna glanced at him and peeked out." The user should be nearby."

"We have find them! They've been concealing their presence from us somehow while following us all this way!" Joseph declared.

"W-Wait! What if the Stand is like The Lovers?" Polnareff queried." What if it's a remote-controlled Stand?"

"That's impossible, Polnareff!" Joseph shot back." Weak Stands may be able to be controlled from a distance..."

"But you can clearly feel the energy coming from the Sun, the user has to be nearby!" He added.

The Sun's energy increases, the heat rises and camels began to collapse from the broiling temperature.

"Staying here won't do any help." Kakyoin indicated as he stood up." I'll use Hierophant to look around."

"B-but Kakyoin!" Jeanna gripped his bicep, about to protest his plan." We don't know if it will attack!"

"Don't worry," He reassured her, giving her a quick glance as she slowly released her grip on his arm.

"I'll use it to fine the enemy's Stand location. If we know how far away it actually is, we might be able to find the user." Kakyoin explained as Hierophant Green approached to the Sun.

"Twenty meters. Forty meters..."

"Sixty meters. Eighty meters...One hundred!" His eyes widened as the Sun began glistening.

"Kakyoin, this is bad!" Jeanna cried out.

"Call Hierophant back!" Jotaro implied.

"Something's heading right at us!" Polnareff exclaimed.

Kakyoin muttered under his breath," Before that happens, Eemerald-! AGGH!"

Flaming burning rocks flung at Hierophant Green, injuring Kakyoin. Blood spurted all over his face and slouched down.

"Kakyoin!" Jeanna cried out as she crouched beside him, wrapping her arm around his broad shoulders.

More rocks were lunged towards the Crusaders," RRRAHHH! You son of a bitch!" Silver Chariot deflected the rocks away.

Two of the camels got punctured from the blistering small slabs, killing them instantly and their water tanks getting a hole in them too.

"The camels!" Joseph shouted.

"I'm busting a hole in the ground so everybody get in!" Jotaro demanded as Star Platinum manifested.

" **ORA!** "

Punching a large hole in the ground, everyone hid inside. Moments after, they were all panting erratically, drenched in their own sweat. Even though they're not directly facing the Sun and hidden under a rock like an Igloo, it wasn't cooler.

"T-That attack was perfectly aimed. This means the enemy is definitely watching us." Polnareff baffled.

"Where is he!? Where could the enemy be?!"

"Stop talking so loud you idiot!" Jeana snapped at him in a low growl, slapping his shoulder as she tended Kakyoin.

Polnareff mouthed an " _Ow._ " Placing a hand where she hit him.

Jeanna stared at Kakyoin, worried." You're alright, Kakyoin?" Placing her soft hand on his chin, lifting it up seeing blood streaming down his cheeks, coming from his head.

"I-I'm alright, Jeanna." Kakyoin assured her as he panted." I-I was in the middle of Emerald Splash but that guarded me from the attack. So I'm not badly hurt."

"That's great but for now we have to sit back tight and see what happens." The elder Joestar implied.

He pulled out a canteen from his pocket to drink some water, only to find a hole in the center of it, completely empty the can.

"Shit!" He said as he threw the canteen away. He then asked Jotaro for the binoculars but got destroyed the moment he peeked out with them, shouting " Son of a bitch!" On top of his lungs, venting his anger out on the hard rock ground with his fists.

"Where the hell are you?! How are you fucking watching us?! Is the enemy invisible or something?!"

It remains silence afterwards except for the excessive pants and gulp sounds of everyone swallowing their own saliva from the outrages heat. Abruptly, Kakyoin started giggling that turned to a psychotic laugh. Then Jotaro and Polnareff began laughing too, Jeanna starred at them as if they've finally gone insane and looked off at the distance and realized the reason of their laughter. She gave out a few chuckles while Mr. Joestar still believed they've gone mad.

"Jeanna! We're the only ones who are left sane!" Joseph said concerned.

Joseph reached over to Jotaro, gripping his grandson's collar jacket." Jotaro! Snap out of it! You need to get a hold of yourself!"

Jeanna scoffed under her breath, placing a hand on the elder Joestar's broad shoulder." Mr. Joestar, it's not what you think." She said calmly with a smile.

"W-What do you mean?!"

Kakyoin rubbed a tear out of his eyes as he sat up properly," You see that rock over there, Mr. Joestar?" He pointed at a rock far from the distance.

"Don't you think is big enough for someone to hide in?"

Joseph raised a brow in confusion," What do you mean?" Gazing at the redhead male student.

"Well, look at that rock over there." Jeanna pointed at the opposite side of the rock, that looked extremely similar to the other.

"You still don't get it, Mr. Joestar?" Kakyoin asked with a smirk.

"The rock over here where I'm pointing at Mr. Joestar, the shadow is reversed." Jeanna stated.

"Which means..." Kkayoin trailed off.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! It's so stupid!" Polnareff said as he held his stomach from so much laughter.

Jotaro groaned in annoyance as he told his grandfather to move, leaving the entrance of the small cave. He called out Star Platinum, picking up a hand sized rock to throw it at one of the duplicated rocks.

"Huh?! A hole appeared in the air?!" Joseph asked, dumbfounded.

Jeanna sighed from the question as everyone got out of the hole except Joseph.

" Good grief, you're pathetic, gramps." Jotaro remarked, holstering a hand in his pocket.

"I'll just assume the heat's too much for you. Otherwise it will be hard to believe you're my grandfather."

The sky faded from sunny bright to dark with millions of stars in the midnight sky.

"We've defeated the enemy Stand, so is night time now. Or should I say it's back to being night?" Kakyoin quipped with a chuckle.

"Either way, we're safe." Polnareff stated enthusiastically.

"How long do you plan to stay in that hole?" Jotaro asked harshly to his grandfather.

"R-Right..." Joseph stuttered, still bewildered from the whole situation.

"Good grief, it's finally dark." Jotaro said in relief.

They all walked over to the Stand user, who was knocked out from Star Platinum's throw from the rock that hit him right on the head, leaving a massive bump on his temple. The Crusaders realized that it was a mirror he used the entire time when he trailed behind them, reflecting the whole landscape. The user was in a really cozy and comfortable spot with AC and water. Declaring that it was quite an opponent the Stand but figuring out it's trick, is just another idiot.

"Well, let's hurry to our next destination. It's quite chilly in the desert at night, isn't it?" Kakyoin said as he rubbed his arms with both his hands.

Jeanna was trembling a little, though she is wearing her school uniform dress the entire journey.

"We should be close to Yarpline and stay at a hotel for the night." Polnareff proposed.

Joseph was about to neglect it but didn't as he agreed the suggestion.

Although there were only three camels remaining, Jeanna ended up having to ride with one of the buffed men and it was Jotaro.

There was a few talks here and there between all men as it took a while to get to Yarpline, even though Jotaro only said a few words as he conversed with them. Jeanna ended up falling asleep, the front part of her body against the delinquents back as she slept peacefully. Her arms were in some type of embrace on Jotaro's torso, as if she was cuddling something, well _someone_ , which Jotaro didn't mind at all.

He tilted his hat slightly down, murmuring another," _Good grief..._ "

 **To Be Continued...**

 _7/8/17_

 _I should be asleep but instead I stayed up all night trying to finish this chapter! Sorry if the battle with Queen Of Swords seemed kind of vague. Her abilities were basically throwing sharp object weapons and granted her ninja stealth abilities. With the whole running at full lighting speed and able to dodge quickly. She was basically a female Genji, (A character from Overwatch for those who aren't aware of it.) She had two abilities which was basically Genji's ultimate and her second ability was deflecting swiftly._

 _In case you want to know what Krewella was saying in Japanese, I'll give the translate_

 _ **Ryujin No Ken O Kurae! = Taste the dragons blade!**_

 _ **Mada Mada = Not Good Enough.**_

 _ **Aho ga! = You Fool!**_

 _Yes, these are voice lines for Genji except for the long one since that's what he says when he uses his ultimate. The name Krewella came from an artist sang in some dubsteps songs like who knows how many years ago ~.~_


	16. Death 13 Part 1

The sound of someone screaming and shouting awakened Jeanna from her slumber. Instantly making her sit up from her bed as she sees the Frenchman holding down her _brother._

"Kakyoin! Hey Kakyoin!" Polnareff shouted, trying to calm down the redhead who was throwing his arms in the air, shaking the bed.

Kakyoin stopped as he sat up, and gazed up at Polnareff and Jeanna, petrified. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something but closed it back.

"Jeez, Kakyoin. Whatever you were dreaming, it made it seemed like you were in _The Exorcist_." Polnareff remarked.

He placed his hands on his hips," Your screaming even scared Jeanna." He added, briefly looking at the other teen who was on the other bed.

Jeanna stared at Kakyoin, concerned. Kakyoin was sweating, trembling, his grip on the blanket hasn't even softened. It made her think about how she reacted when she had nightmares.

Kakyoin combed his hair with his fingers," Where are we?" He asked shakily, resting his hand on his forehead.

"Come on now, Kakyoin. Don't ask stupid questions." Polnareff said and clapped his hands twice.

"Come on, you both should get up already." He approached the window, opening it. The sun's brightness caused the students to close their eyes, lifting their hand up to cover their face.

"Once we finish eating breakfast downstairs, we'll fly outta here." The Frenchman gazed at the plane that awaited ahead of them.

"Ngh! At least warn us before opening that damn thing!" Jeanna scowled at him.

"My bad!" Polnareff said apologetically and looked up at the sky," Today seems like it'll be another hot one."

Kakyoin exhaled heavily, closing his eyes looking down." I had a terrifying dream." He said.

Touching the side of his face, sighing deeply," It was...truly terrifying."

"Ooh! What was it about? Tell me! Tell me!" Polnareff asked eagerly, sitting on the edge of student's bed.

Jeanna sighed," Give him a break, Polnareff. He's just waking up." She said as she pulled the covers out of her body, standing up.

"I-I can't remember. I've forgotten all about it." Kakyoin said hesitantly while rubbing his temple.

Polnareff and Jeanna looked at each other and back at Kakyoin.

"Whatever it was, you saved me when I woke up." Kakyoin glanced at Polnareff.

"Man, don't say weird stuff like that. Creeps me out."Polnareff remarked before standing up and picking up his luggage from the floor.

"Anyway, we're leaving. Hurry up and get ready." He told both redheads as he left the room.

Jeanna heard Kakyoin hissed and noticed a small amount of blood on his blanket.

Kakyoin looked at his hand, perplexed," You did that to yourself, Kakyoin?" Jeanna queried, pointing at his hand as it kept dripping.

"N-No...I don't even know how I got it..." He responded, confused, using his other hand to rub his head again.

Jeanna sighed, unsettled by his reaction," I'll go get the first aid kit and we'll get ready from there." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

After they got done getting dressed and ate breakfast, the three Crusaders strolled out of the hotel entrance.

"Jotaro and Mr. Joestar have already headed to the plane. We're gonna travel 500 kilometers today." Polnareff informed the students.

Out of nowhere a child is heard screaming and crying." My dog!" The little boy pointed at a dead dog's corpse, its organs coming out of its head, Jeanna cringed at the sight of it.

"My dog...is dead!" He cried out as tears are running down his cheeks.

"Who would do such a thing?!"

Kakyoin stared at the dog as if recognized it or something.

"No human being should live if they torment an animal." Jeanna seethed, clutching her bag tightly.

"A dog... A dog..." Kakyoin muffled to himself, touching the side of his face as he glanced at the ground, trying remember something but couldn't.

"I could've sworn I saw a dead dog not long ago..." Kakyoin trailed off.

"It's awful, but it has nothing to do with us. Let's go." Polnareff stated abruptly, turning his back and continued walking.

Jeanna pursued Polnareff and looked back, seeing Kakyoin dozed off in the same spot," Kakyoin." She called out.

"Let's go." She beckoned her head.

"R-Right." Kakyoin said softly.

They met up with the Joestars, only to find Joseph bickering with the person who sold him the plane last night.

Apparently, the owner refused to let them use the plane and would give their money back since an eleven-month-old baby has a fever over 39 degrees Celsius. And were told they would get the plane back within two days.

The argument kept going until the woman who was holding the baby, suggested why not let the baby go along with the Crusaders and take them to a nearby town where they have a hospital or a clinic. Mr. Joestar refused since it was too dangerous for the baby to come along. Losing the argument, the baby was taken along with the Crusaders.

Jeanna sat in the back between Kakyoin and Polnareff with the baby in his basket on her lap.

"I said this would be dangerous." Joseph muttered, a bit irritated as he placed on the headset.

"Don't worry, Mr. Joestar." Polnareff assured him with a smile.

"No one would send their Stand after us in the air. We even made sure the plane wasn't a Stand itself." He tapped the plane with his knuckles.

"I'm more worried about the Old Man's flying than enemy Stands." Jotaro said.

As the plane lifted off, Polnareff was waving goodbye and Kakyoin only kept staring at the baby.

It was complete silence in the plane, nobody said a word until Polnareff yawned.

"I always get so tired when I get on a plane..." Polnareff said tiredly as he was leaning against his hand.

"Sorry, , but I'm gonna nap for about 30 minutes." He said.

"Sure."

Everyone in the back slowly fell asleep," _Something doesn't feel right..._ " Jeanna thought to herself before falling asleep.

 **World Of Nightmares...**

Kakyoin, Jeanna and Polnareff all woke up on a carriage in a Ferris wheel. All of them confused, wondering where the hell are they.

"What the hell is this?!" Jeanna cried out as she stood up, looking at her surroundings." Is this an amusement park?"

"Where's Jotaro?! and Mr. Joestar?!" Polnareff baffled, panicking.

Then they all noticed a dead dog, who looked very familiar to the one they say in the morning. They all widen their eyes in shocked.

"The dream I had this morning is continuing. We're inside a dream!" Kakyoin stated as he stood up.

"A dream?!" Jeanna and Polnareff asked.

"Yes." Kakyoin responded with a nod.

Polnareff sat next to the dog, sighing in relief." Oh! So this is just a dream." He placed one leg over the other as he continued. "What a relief. A dead dog isn't scary if it's just a dream."

"Polnareff, what are you saying?" Kakyoin queried him, a bit perplexed.

"Dreams are only scary if you think they're scary." Polnareff explained as he lifted the dog's ear up." Come on, relax." He assured.

Jeanna crossed her arms on her chest, Polnareff did have a point there but wasn't making sense in the situation they're in at the moment." _If this is a dream, why we're_ _ **all**_ _in the same one? Where is_ __ _Jotaro and Mr. Joestar?_ "

Kakyoin frowned," You're wrong! How could all three of us have the same dream?!"

"Uh... You got a point there. It's kinda weird," Polnareff admitted, a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head." But that could happen in a dream." He placed a hand on his chin.

"I'm starting to think we're not in any ordinary dream." Jeanna stared at them both and pointed at the animal." We saw this dog earlier, _ **dead**_ , to be precise when we left the hotel this morning. This ' _dream_ ' world or where ever we're in, is exactly the same way he was found." She stated.

"At least you understand on what's going on, Jeanna." Kakyoin told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?!" Polnareff asked, feeling offended.

Then out of nowhere, a bucket full of popcorn and ice cream appeared in Polnareff's arms.

"Woah! How did this happen?!" Polnareff shook his head, amused from the snacks.

"This is both convenient and lucky!" He began licking the ice cream and stopped. "See? If you think they're fun, dreams become fun." He said cheerfully with a chuckle.

Kakyoin slapped the popcorn out of the Frenchman's arm." Listen! You didn't hear what Jeanna said?" He said infuriated.

"We all **saw** this dog. And this dog must have had the same dream I did." He glanced at the poor animal.

"It was killed in the dream." Kakyoin lifted his hand, showing his scar that was on the side of it." The injury on my hand must've come from here too. That's why I couldn't remember!"

"But from who?" Jeanna asked, raising a brow.

"The enemy Stand, Death 13." Kakyoin responded straight-forward.

"The enemy's Stand?" Polnareff asked. Kakyoin nodded as a response.

"Oh! You had a dream about Stands!" Polnareff exclaimed with a smile.

"Come on, relax already." He reassured Kakyoin.

"No!" Kakyoin shot back. "It wasn't a dream about Stands! A Stand was in my dream!" Kakyoin retorted, getting more irritated as he tried to knock some sense into Polnareff.

"Right. So, this is a dream, yeah?" Polnareff asked once again as he leaned against the carriage.

Jeanna squeezed her brows, placing a hand on her forehead," Jesus fucking Christ, Polnareff." She sighed.

Kakyoin bashed the side of the carriage with his fist, letting out a grunt." **YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!** " He snarled at Polnareff.

"Lali-ho! Talk about a big idiot!" A voice was heard behind them.

It sounded as if it was a child but also muffled.

The three of them looked at each other confused. The dog's corpse began twitching and they all glanced at it, even Polnareff jumped out of his seat stepping away.

"For pity sakes...I'm saying that you're a dumb son of a bitch, Polnareff!" The voice said as more blood comes out of the dog's corpse.

"It's coming from the dog's wound!" Jeanna indicated, widening her eyes.

A megaphone comes out of the dog's wound,"Lali-ho! You're in the Death God's world of dreams, Polnareff and Jeanna! I know it's the first time you both have been here, but at least Jeanna isn't slow."

The megaphone shoots out of the dog's wound and an eyeball appears. "What the hell is that?!" Jeanna asked as she was revolted from the what she is seeing.

"Jeanna, Polnareff, get ready to battle! That's Death 13!" Kakyoin implied as he pointed at the corpse.

Polnareff's ice cream turned into worms and the enemy, Death 13, finally showed itself out of the corpse. A puppet comedy mask holding a reaper scythe wearing black robe all over him.

"Come forth! Hierophant Green!"

"Lady Guardian!"

Death 13 grasped Polnareff's neck. "Come out, Hierophant!" Kakyoin shouted.

Jeanna frowned as both students kept calling out their Stands.

"Chari-!" Polnareff gets cut off when Death 13 places his scythe in Polnareff's mouth.

"Kakyoin! This isn't right! Our Stands are not summoning!" Jeanna cried out.

"Is it because we're in a dream?" Kakyoin glanced at her with a questioned look.

"Lali-ho! Don't you think is romantic, being able to die in a dream? Lali-ho." Death 13 said joyfully.

 **Reality...**

It's peacefully quiet in the plane, but Polnareff, Kakyoin and Jeanna were narrowing their eyes from the nightmare they're having in which Jotaro and Mr. Joestar aren't aware of.

"J-Jotaro, do you feel that?" Joseph asked, in a low tone to not wake up the others from their nap.

"Yeah. I feel that." Jotaro responded, glancing back at his grandfather.

 **Death 13's World...**

As Jeanna and Kakyoin only stood there, Polnareff was struggling and trying to fight back against the Stand.

"Are you stupid?" Death 13 said. "You know only a Stand can defeat a Stand, don't you?"

" _This isn't good... We have to think of something but we can't pull out our Stands!_ " Jeanna thought to herself, gritting her teeth, clutching her fists.

"It's time for your eternal sleep, Polnareff." Death 13 maneuvered his scythe on the of Polnareff's head to chop it off.

"Polnareff!" Kakyoin and Jeanna shouted.

 **"DIE!** "

Suddenly, Polnareff and Jeanna vanished in thin air, Death 13 missed his opportunity to kill the Frenchman.

 **Back to Reality...**

"Polnareff." Joseph called out.

"Wake up, Polnareff." He said as he threw a crumpled piece of paper at Polnareff.

Polnareff rubbed his eyes, yawning while Jeanna stirred, awakening as well, rubbing her head. Both of them grunt under their breath.

"Polnareff, the baby's wet himself. Change his diaper." Joseph told Polnareff.

"Hey, are you awake, Polnareff? The diaper! Change the diaper!"

"All right, all right..." Polnareff groaned and nodded his head a little.

He sighed heavily," I feel like I had a terrifying dream... but I don't remember what happened in it...I've forgotten."

"Once you've changed his diaper, you can go finish that dream. I won't wake you up again." Joseph said.

Jotaro and Jospeh noticed Jeanna woke up as well."Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up Jeanna." Mr. Joestar apologized as he focused back in his piloting.

Jeanna slightly groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay Mr. Joestar." She yawned covering her mouth." _I feel heavily tired..._ "

"Hey, wait a minute!" Polnareff said out loud," Why do I have to change his diaper when Jeanna can? She's already awake!" He complained.

"I'll do it then, gosh." Jeanna groaned in irritation, feeling a bit grumpy. As she is changing the baby's diaper, Polnareff wouldn't shut up about complaining the smell, pinching his nose to block the scent.

"Phew! God damn he stinks! Why did he crapped himself?!"

"It's a baby, Polnareff. He wears a diaper for a reason." Jeanna retorted.

"Are you serious?!" Polnareff vociferated.

"Can you shut up for a minute, please?" Jeanna snapped at him when suddenly she heard Kakyoin mumble in his sleep.

After wrapping the baby up with a new diaper, she handed him to Polnareff before turning her gaze at Kakyoin.

"Kakyoin?" She said in a whisper, nudging him softly. Kakyoin's kept mumbling until-

"STOP! STOP IT!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, panicking, punching and kicking all over the place with his eyes still closed.

"Kakyoin! What's the matter?!" Jotaro exclaimed.

"Hey! Calm down, Kakyoin!" Polnareff said as he held the baby a bit further away from Kakyoin's punches and kicks.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Joseph asked, focused on his flying.

Jeanna tried to get a hold of Kayoin's arms and legs.

"Kakyoin!" Jeanna shouted.

"STOP IT! STOP! STOP!"

Kakyoin lifted his leg up and kicked the elder Joestar in the face, shoving him against the controls, losing control of the plane as it began heading downwards.

"Shit!" Joseph cried out.

The Cessna was looping over and over, everyone panicking. Jeanna tried to keep Kakyoin's arms down while Jotaro held a grip on the leg, preventing any more harm

"I can't control it!" Joseph yelled.

"Hey, are we going to crash?" Jotaro asked abruptly.

"Stop!" Kakyoin blurted out again.

"Kakyoin, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"He was like that this morning, too!" He remarked.

"Whatever it is just try to hold him down!" The elder Joestar implied.

"Old Man, hurry up and regain control! We're going to crash!" Jotaro shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Polnareff yelled at Joseph

"Stabilize the damn plane, gramps!"

"Stop fussing! I'm a man who doesn't know panic!" Joseph shot back at Polnareff and Jotaro" I'm working on that right now!"

Joseph screamed on the top of his lungs as they're only a few feet away from crashing," I'll control it with Hermit Purple!"

He used his Hermit Purple to regain control of the plane just before it could hit the ground.

"I did it! I got control back just in time!" Joseph shouted in relief while Polnareff fists pumped in the air cheerfully.

"Kakyoin," Jeanna shook the redhead's body, attempting to wake him up." Kakyoin!" She slapped him across his face and his eyes shot wide open with a gasp, staring at Jeanna.

"Did you all see that?! How do you like my flying now, huh?!" Joseph said enthusiastically.

"Look out!" Jotaro said as he pointed at a tree straight ahead.

Right when they crashed into the plane," _Wh-Why is there a palm tree out here?!_ " Joseph wondered in shock.

Jotaro held on the tip of his hat." _Gimme a break, So_... this is actually happening?" He said, annoyed.

 **Evening...**

Polnareff had left to get more wood for the campfire while Joseph was breaking the wood in halves. Jeanna was with the baby, taking care of him. Jotaro was getting the sleeping bags out of the crashed plane and Kakyoin was sitting alone in a rock, his hand placed on his forehead.

Few moments later, Polnareff came back with some wood.

"Is this enough?" Polnareff asked Joseph as he placed the wood next to the fire.

"Yeah. Thanks." Joseph appreciated.

Polnareff exhaled sharply," We survived, but..." He glanced at Kakyoin."Kakyoin, what's going on?" Polnareff queried as Mr. Joestar gazed at the student.

"This is all your fault." Polnareff declared.

" It was an accident." Jeanna retorted as their eyes averted to her.

She stood up with the baby held in her arms, heading towards Kakyoin.

" It's nobody's fault. It was just an accident that was all. No need to blame someone." She stated.

"I don't know..." Kakyoin said, a bit shaky as he removed his hand from his face. "I feel like I might've had a terrifying dream. When I woke up, I was dead tired. Is there something wrong with me?" He closed his eyes, feeling upset and guilty.

Jeanna gently placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Years knowing Kakyoin, she has never seen this side of him. Never witnessed him break down like this. Every time he had a nightmare, which rarely happens, he would brush it off as if it was nothing. But this time, what she is seeing has to be something way worse than just a plain nightmare. It even made her think something's quite fishy.

"I'm pretty sure you're just tired from the trip." Joseph said as he continued breaking and throwing the pieces of wood into the fire." We left Japan about a month ago, and we haven't been getting any breaks from the enemy's Stand attacks." He assured.

Jeanna glanced down at the baby, who is in a cheerful, happy mood lifting his hands up to touch her face.

"Looks like the baby's fever went down." Jeanna said and Jotaro arrived holding some sleeping bags and placed them on the ground.

"Ah! That's great!" Joseph said filled with joy as he stood up, jogging his way to Jeanna.

"If we'd lost him, I don't know what we'd do." He remarked as took the baby from Jeanna's arm.

Placing the baby back in his little basket crib, he played with the infant for a bit when his grandson called him out. Suggesting if they should call an SOS, but weren't sure since Dio could easily find them that way and send his to their exact location. The elder Joestar decided to called rescuers no matter what, for the baby's sake.

Polnareff and Joseph headed to the crashed Cessna to get the rest of their belongings while Jeanna picked up the baby again, rocking it a little with a small smile on her face.

As they were occupied, Jeanna heard Kakyoin mumbling some words to himself, but couldn't make out what they were since she also had her back turned at him.

She hasn't been feeling at ease ever since the morning about his nightmare. Especially now that it occurred a second time.

Smiling and cooing at the baby, she turned around to sit down, only to be face to face with Kakyoin. She startled a little.

"Jesus, Kakyoin. You scared me there for a sec." She remarked, looking at him but his eyes were averted to the baby.

Ignoring her remark, he didn't utter a word," _ARG! Am I really going mad?!_ "

"Something's wrong or what Kakyoin?" She questioned him, concerned.

" _I'm starting to think..._ " Kakyoin creased his brows." _That this baby is really a Stand user!_ "

He aggressively snatched the baby out of his _sister's_ arms, holding the little baby roughly.

"Kakyoin, what are you doing?!" Jeanna yelled at him as the baby cried, squirming, attempting to get out of the student's grip.

"You're going to hurt him!" She blurted out as she violently shoved Kakyoin away, holding the baby back in her arms.

"I-I'm sorry, sis..."

Her outburst and a baby crying caught the others attention as they rushed back.

"What's going on here?" Joseph queried looking both at the redheads.

Kakyoin remained bewildered, pulling one of his sleeves down instantly while Jeanna only gave a quick glare at him and looked back at the Joestar.

"Kakyoin accidently grabbed the baby too rough. No need to worry, everything is fine." She gave a fake smile.

She glanced at Jotaro, as usual with his stoic look, it seemed like he wasn't buying her little lie. Looking down at the baby, she began rocking him to calm him down.

"There, there." Jeanna said all motherly, walking towards Joseph.

"He's probably hungry, Mr. Joestar. Anything we have to make baby food for the little guy?" She asked.

Joseph nodded," Indeed we do, I'll start making it soon."

Jeanna followed behind him, as she was walking away, she heard Polnareff whisper something to Jotaro. She even gave a quick glance to see them both just staring at Kakyoin.

"You think he's losing it, Jotaro?" Polnareff whispered.

Jotaro doesn't respond, just stared at Kakyoin and slowly looking back Jeanna.

"I'm starting to wonder if he will actually make it through the whole trip..." Polnareff added.

What they all weren't aware of was that the baby was glaring at Kakyoin.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Death 13 Part 2

After the whole incident of Kakyoin trying to harm the baby, Joseph made food for everyone, even some coffee as well.

Polnareff was devouring his food, Jotaro drinking his coffee, Joseph was cooking some baby food, Jeanna withdraw herself from the group, sorting out her thoughts while staring at the sky. And Kakyoin was sitting a bit distanced from the group as he hasn't touched his food yet, self-doubting himself.

" _Kakyoin...what's happening to you."_ Jeanna took a sip of her coffee as she held it with both her hands _._

As much as she tries to hide it, she's been very distraught over Kakyoin the entire day. And she isn't the only one who is worried over Kakyoin's mental state, so are the others.

Jeanna finds it very bizarre, she began retracing the events from earlier. Kakyoin woke up from a nightmare in the morning and on the plane. She then remembered something during the plane ride, Polnareff had also mentioned about a nightmare he had and felt tired and so did she. She also remembered that Kakyoin mentioned of feeling tired as well.

" _But what is the cause of these nightmares and not remembering them?_ " Jeanna placed a hand on her chin, frowning, trying to piece things together.

She sighed, having no clue.

"Maybe we're all just tired from this trip..." She mumbled, taking another sip.

"Worried about your brother?" A blunt voice was heard from behind.

Jeanna slightly choked, spitting some of the coffee out using her hand to cover her mouth.

She glanced to her side, meeting a pair of aquamarine eyes approaching her.

"Here." Jotaro handed her a small handkerchief from one of his pockets.

"Thanks." She grabbed the piece of cloth, wiping her lips.

"And yeah." She looked down at her cup, not sounding happy.

"Is it that obvious on my face?"

"Your reactions are."

Jotaro took a sip of his coffee.

"You've been agitated all day." He added as he gazed up the at midnight sky, stars and the moon twinkling above them.

"And you assume that's a bad thing?"

"No." He responded firmly. " It just shows that you really do care about him even though you're both not related. You worry and care about him like if he's your real brother."

He glanced down at her, only to meet her dark red eyes with her poker face.

"You know, you're really observant." She tapped his arm with her fist, letting out a small chuckle.

Jotaro shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk.

"But, it's true." She added, starring at the distance.

"We've been through...so much..." She trailed off.

Shaking her head lightly," Anyway, how's he doing?" She said, changing the subject.

"Hasn't touched his food yet." Jotaro answered before taking another sip.

Jeanna thinned her lips. " _Damn._ "

"Well, I'm going to head back now. I just wanted to clear some things out of my head." She turned around while Jotaro watched her leave.

"Hmph." He uttered under his breath.

Returning back to the group, Jeanna saw Kakyoin as what Jotaro had said he would. Looking to her left, she sees Polnareff eating the baby's food that Joseph had been making.

"Polnareff! Calm down! There won't be enough for the baby!" Joseph scolded at him, pulling the food away from the Frenchman.

"But is so good!" Polnareff whined, attempting to reach over.

Jeanna sighed," You're such a child, Polnareff." She remarked with a nod with a hand on her hip.

"Polanerff! Jeanna! Mr. Joestar! Did you guys see that?!" Kakyoin blurted out gritting his teeth.

He then pointed at the baby who seemed afraid of the redhead.

"That baby isn't normal after all!" He added. As soon as he said that, Jotaro returned as well.

Jeanna raised a brow in confusion as she briefly looked at the baby and back at Kakyoin.

"He just killed a scorpion! In a blink of an eye!" He baffled. "He stabbed it with a safety pin!"

" _Damn it._ " The baby clutched his blanket.

Everyone gave each other a quick glance when the elder Joestar rushed to the baby.

"A scorpion?!" Joseph asked as he picked up the baby while everyone else left behind whatever they held in their hand.

"What are you even talking about, Kakyoin?" The Frenchman queried as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"That this baby is dangerous!" Kakyoin responded immediately.

"He's not even a year old, yet he knew what a scorpion was...and he killed it with those tiny hands!" He declared.

'Where's the scorpion?!" Joseph asked as he is checking around the little baby.

"In here!" Kakyoin kneeled down, rummaging through the mini crib of basket.

"The dead scorpion on the pin should be in here!" He said as he desperately searched, while the others stood behind him, more concerned.

"I-It's not here..." Kakyoin said, disappointed in himself.

He shook his head and stood back up. "But it's true!" He said forth-righted, glaring at the baby.

He approached Joseph, attempting to search on the baby and get it out of Joseph's grasp.

"Where is it?! Is it in your clothes?!"

"We get it, Kakyoin!" Joseph shouted at him, stepping away from the student.

"That's enough!"

"B-But, Mr. Joestar!"

"Like I said earlier, you're just tired." Joseph retorted. "We can talk about this tomorrow morning, after you've calmed down."

Kakyoin was left speechless, staring at the ground. The Joestar turned around as he left to sit back near the campfire. The female student had a worried look on her face, glancing at her brother.

" _Heh, heh, heh_." The baby smirked slyly.

"J-Jeanna..." Kakyoin said in a sincere voice, lifting his hand up looking at her.

Jeanna sighed with a nod walking away, not knowing what to say. Polnareff and Jotaro stared at Kakyoin a couple more seconds before going back to where they sat.

Jeanna watched the elder Joestar attempt to feed the baby.

"Come on now, open wide." Joseph said as he kept motioning the spoon to the baby's mouth.

"Say, 'Ahhhh'."

"Grmmph!" The baby muffled, resisting to eat the food by pulling his head away.

" _S-Stop! There's a reason why I can't eat right now you old bastard!_ "

"Hmm?" Joseph raised a brow in confusion. "Jeanna, why don't you try feeding-"

The spoon was smacked out of Joseph's hand from Kakyoin.

"Mr. Joestar! I'm positive I have no doubt in mind now!" Kakyoin shouted as sweat began rolling down his face.

"I-I don't know where he hid the scorpion, but he is a Stand user! You have to believe me! I even have proof of it!"

He raised up a sleeve in one of his arms and everyone widened their eyes, appalled from the cuts he has in his forearm that said, " _Baby Stand._ "

"Look at this wound on my arm! Read what it says!" Kakyoin said as he tensed up even more.

"T-This is a warning! This must be a wound I got in my sleep."

"Kakyoin..." Jeanna said softly, approaching him with concern.

"Kakyoin, did you do that to yourself?" Jotaro asked firmly.

"Eh?" Kakyoin shook his head, glancing at everyone who looked at him like he's some kind of psychopath.

"Oh my god!" Joseph said out loud.

"K-Kakyoin, you've finally..." Polnareff trailed off.

" _What an idiot! He didn't even realize that they would look at him crazy if he showed them those wounds!_ " The baby glared at him with a devilish smirk.

Bewildered from their misinterpretation, Kakyoin pulled his sleeve down.

"Why would you do that Kakyoin?" Jeanna queried him as her eyes began to water.

"Jeanna..." He said directly, looking at her.

"Do you _really_ think I would ever do this to myself?"

She remained silent for a moment, her mouth twitched as she was trying to answer, "I... I-"

Kakyoin sighed heavily, hurt from already knowing what her response would be.

" _I have no other choice..._ " Kakyoin shot a scowl look at the baby.

"I'll have to do it by force then! Hierophant Green!"

Hierophant Green manifested and charged directly to the baby who was in Joseph's arms. Before Hierophant could do anything, he got smacked in the back of his neck from Lady Guardian.

Jeanna exhaled sharply, guilty from what she just did. Kakyoin collapsed on to the deserted ground as everyone's gaze was towards her, in shock but also relieved.

She took a few steps back and took off sprinting. She held her hand against her nose, quietly sobbing as she kept running.

A while passed by after Kakyoin has been unconscious, Jeanna was sitting down on the rocky ground that barely had any sand in it. Although she was wearing a coat, it wasn't warming her enough from the outrages cold climate when it becomes night time in the desert.

Jeanna felt terrible for what she did. She wasn't going to let him wound the baby even if it was a Stand user. There would be other possible ways to punish him but she wasn't sure if Kakyoin was telling the truth or not.

The way he looked at her when he asked her if he would really do that to himself, it made her believe he _is_ telling the truth. But she had doubts.

Small tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the ground with a blank look. Not knowing what to think anymore. She knew she would have to apologize when he gains consciousness.

The wind blew gently, flowing her hair around a bit away from her face. She shivered from the contact and hugged herself.

Letting out a heavy sigh, wiping away her tears, she stood up and wrapped herself up with her coat, trembling even more as the cold air hit her legs even though she wore leggings under her uniform dress.

When she turned around, she sees a familiar person a few feet away from her, he held a cigarette in his hand as smoke huffed out of his mouth.

"How long you've been standing there?" She asked bitterly. Not liking the fact that someone sees her this emotional or vulnerable, or even watching her.

"I just got here." Jotaro responded, tapping the butt of the cigarette lightly, letting its ashes fall to the ground.

"You didn't have to follow me."

"It's dangerous out here on your own. And we're all about to go to sleep." Jotaro retorted, taking another hit from the cigarette.

"I can take care of myself." Jeanna shot back.

She rubbed her temple with a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like you that." She said sincerely glancing at the delinquent.

"I don't need an apology," Jotaro said flatly. "Gramps and Polnareff wanted to know if you were alright and sent me to check up on you."

Jeanna thinned her lips, "I see..."

Jotaro threw the cigarette on to ground, putting out the little fire by stepping on it as he holstered both his hands in his pockets.

"Also," He began, staring directly at Jeanna. "We put Kakyoin in his sleeping bag."

"Yours is right next to his in case you wanted to be beside him." He added.

Jeanna gave him a warm smile, "Thanks." She said almost in a whisper.

She walked passed him, her arm brushing against his.

"By the way," She halted as she was a few steps away from the delinquent. Turning her head to side.

"I appreciate your concern and the others." She remarked and resumed her pace.

" _Good grief..._ " Jotaro tilted his hat downward, covering his eyes.

When they arrived back, Jeanna saw Polnareff already asleep, snoring loudly. The elder Joestar had placed the baby in its crib and was setting up to go to sleep.

"Ahhh, glad you made it back on time, Jeanna." Joseph said with a smile.

"We're off to sleep already and your bag is over there." He pointed out.

"Thanks, Mr. Joestar." Jeanna replied with a chuckle. "I'll be heading to bed already."

The Crusaders settled up in their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.

" _Now I can kill everybody in their sleep and leave their bodies to dry in the desert._ "

 **World Of Nightmares...**

Jeanna's eyes shot wide open and sat up, knowing exactly where she is. They were on top of a Mad Tea Party ride in what you see in Disneyland. She looked around and saw Polnareff, Jotaro and Joseph asleep still in their slumber.

" _Shit._ " She mumbled, getting out of her bag.

"This is bad, really bad." She panicked.

She kneeled down by Polnareff, shaking him to wake up.

"Polnareff!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Mhhm-What?" Polnareff whined, rubbing his eyes as he stretched.

"Polnareff we're in that damn dream again!"

Polnareff sat up immediately. "Fuck." The Joestars woke up as well.

"What is this place?" Jotaro queried with a frown.

"Why are we in an amusement park with our sleeping bags?" Joseph asked.

"Mr. Joestar! Jotaro! We have to be very careful!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"This is a dream...This is the _**World Of Nightmares**_!" He added.

"Oh, Is just a dream then. Well I'm off to sleep." The elder Joestar said as he snuggled back in his bag.

"Mr. Joestar he's telling the truth!" Jeanna said and shook her head. "Just like Kakyoin was telling the truth of that baby..."

"That baby is a Stand user!" She added. "I know it'll be hard to believe but me, Kakyoin and Polnareff have been here before when we were on the Cessna!"

"I have to find my brother!" She jumped out of the ride.

"Jeanna wait! We don't even know if he's alive!" Polnareff grabbed her arm.

She yanked her arm out of his grip, "He's my brother!" She shouted at him.

"And don't say _If!_ I know he's alright...we just have to look for him."

Suddenly Polnareff hair grew extremely high up.

"WOAAAAH!"

The Crusaders widened their eyes in shock.

Polnareff's hair split in half as it wrapped around two poles, dragging him between the two.

"Polnareff!" Joseph shouted.

Jotaro's collar chain lifted up and wrapped around his neck.

"W-What?!" He grunted, gritting his teeth. Placing his hand between the chain and neck, preventing any suffocation.

"M-My Hand!" Joseph shrieked. His prosthetic hand inflated largely, making it too heavy for the old man to even lift it up as it fell to the ground.

"Holy Shit!"

Jeanna's hair grew long like Rapunzel's and split into sections, wrapping around her neck, ankles, and wrists, unable to move as she collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

Giggling and snickering was heard all over the place as the others were apprehensive on what's to come.

A large floating creature was approaching them, the same puppet comedy mask holding a scythe.

Death 13.

"Lali-Ho!"

More giggles and snickers were heard again as he stood before them.

"Grrr! You asshole!" Jeanna scowled.

"I-It's no use! How we're going to fight back?! This is a world with no rules!" Polnareff remarked, panicking.

"Except one rule, Polnareff." Jeanna stated. "And that is to kill us all with his Stand and his Stand alone!"

"Tch." Jotaro uttered.

"AAAAHH! STAR-!"

"No Jotaro! It's useless-"

"PLATINUM!"

Star Platinum summoned right before their eyes, crouched with a dumbfounded grin on its face.

Jeanna and Polnareff were perplexed, " _H-His Stand actually manifested?_ "

However, it averted its gaze towards Jeanna, she widened her eyes.

"What-?!"

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**

Jeanna was launched back and hit the ground roughly with a groaned.

 **"HA, HA, HA, LALI-HO!** "

Death 13 laughed hysterically as the fake Star Platinum smacked itself with a pan, then fused together with fake Silver Chariot.

"It's fake you idiots!" Death 13 said.

"This overwhelming power! This absolute of fear! It's so much fun!" He remarked joyfully.

"A Stand is spiritual energy. And dreams are the spirit unguarded. Death 13 has surrounded that unguarded spirit, and that's why you can't summon your Stands!"

"However..." He chopped off the head of the fake fused Stands.

"If you had summoned your Stands before you fell asleep," He flicked the head off of his sharp blade.

"You could've brought them with you." He stated. "Just like the clothes you're wearing and sleeping bags."

Death 13 approached further close to the Crusaders, "Death 13 will never have to face another Stand!"

"And the only way to defeat a Stand, is another Stand, so I'll always win!"

As he kept talking, a green tentacle emerged behind him. They all widened in shock.

" _H-Hierophant Green?_ " Jeanna raised a brow.

"Lali-ho!"

Hierophant Green placed a hand on Death 13's neck.

"Lali-Ho" He mocked.

"Oh, it's just a fake I had made." Death 13 said as he flicked Hierophant's face.

Suddenly it grasped his neck, tightly.

"W-What?! T-This isn't fake! This is the real one!"

With that, everyone went back to normal, everything vanished as Death 13 tried to get rid of Hierophant.

Jeanna looked to her side and smiled in relief, noticing a familiar person in one of the tea cups on the ride.

"Kakyoin!" She said cheerfully as she ran up to him, giving him a tight embrace.

"Kakyoin!"

Everyone else said as they pursued behind Jeanna.

"Did you forget that I had summoned Hierophant before you knocked me out, sis? I hid him underground before I lost consciousness."

"We're really sorry, Kakyoin." Polnareff said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, brother." Jeanna said with a frown, glancing at the ground.

"It's okay, Jeanna." Kakyoin assured her, lifting up her chin.

A warm smile appeared on her face.

"Now," Kakyoin glared at Death 13.

"It's time for your punishment, baby."

"G-Gah! Help!" Death 13 pleaded.

"There's no turning back away now Death 13!" Kakyoin shouted.

"You will pay for this you son of a bitch!"

The clouds moved rapidly, circling above Death 13 and formed into an enormous arm, grabbing the giant scythe. Chopped off Hierophant Green in half, only to be tricked that Hierophant had already made its way inside the enemy. Controlling his opponent, he made a deal with Death 13, to heal his wound in his arm and not kill the Stand.

 **The next day...**

The sound of pans clanking into each other woke the Crusaders up, groaning as they're barely awakening.

"Come on, wake up you guys!" Kakyoin said out loud.

Jeanna curled up in a fetal position, only making Kakyoin chuckle since he knew she was never a morning person.

"Come on sis, wake up." He rocked her body a bit as she groaned again rubbing her eyes while stretching.

Everyone went nearby a little pond to wash their face and clean up with a white piece of cloth.

"I feel like I had a terrible dream again." Polnareff said as he is drying his face.

"Same here." Joseph said.

"I feel like shit." Jeanna remarked as she stood up.

"AH! Kakyoin!" Polnareff jogged his way to the redhead student who was preparing baby food.

"Are you alright, Kakyoin?" He queried.

"What are you talking about?" Kakyoin asked without making eye contact.

"What? What you mean _what are you talking about_?" Polnareff scratched the side of his temple.

"You were out of it last night! You even had those scars-eh?" He glanced at Kakyoin's forearm, only to see it perfectly fine.

"Y-Your scars are gone...?"

"Well," Kakyoin said as he got up, "Time to change the baby's diaper."

"Maybe I must've been dreaming...?" Polnareff wondered in his mind, "Oh well!" He picked up his breakfast.

Jeanna smiled as she watched Kakyoin approach the baby, being friendly and caring towards him, " _Maybe we all just needed some rest._ " She took a sip of her coffee that her brother had made. She still hasn't forgotten that she had to apologize from last night for knocking him out.

 **Later That Day...**

They all managed to get out of the stranded desert and crossed the Arabian Peninsula. Crossing the Red Sea, Jotaro noticed something strange from the direction they were heading.

"Hey Gramps, you're going the wrong way." Jotaro pointed out.

"You seem like you're heading towards that island over there." He stated.

"You're absolutely right, Jotaro." Joseph said.

"I have my reasons for not telling anyone of you, but before we get to Egypt, we need to make a slight detour and meet someone." He added.

"Someone?" Jeanna queried, glancing at the elder Joestar.

Joseph nodded, "This man is extremely important for our journey since we'll need him."

"Huh? Him, you say?" Polnareff queried.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _7/16/17_

 _OC Enemy Stand user next chapter! It will be one of the Ace trump card users! :D_


	18. Ace Of Pentacles

Jojo and his group arrived on the small Island, looking around their surroundings. Nothing but tall grass and palm trees around, it made them wonder if there was actually any people there. Seagulls and the sounds of the waves was heard until Polnareff broke the silence.

"Hey. Does someone actually live here?" Polnareff questioned Joseph. "It's such a tiny island, and it looks deserted."

"Indeed, Mr. Joestar, does he really live here?" Kakyoin queried, glancing at the Joestar.

"He lives here by himself. That's what he told me back in India." Joseph replied directly, glancing back at the group.

"Eh? What do you mean by _he_?" Kakyoin widened his eyes.

"What? Indian curry?" Polnareff asked since he didn't hear very well. Jeanna and Kakyoin sighed from the stupid question.

In the corner of Jotaro's eye, he noticed someone was watching them from the tall grass.

"Hey. Someone is watching us from the grass, over there." Jotaro pointed out.

"What?"

The Crusaders glanced at tall grass and the figure stood up and ran away. Everyone widened their eyes as they noticed familiar features on the back side of him. He was wearing a headband, underneath which he has hair that is tied upwards and attached to his ears, is a metallic necklace composed of several Egyptian symbols extended in the middle by a large tassel. Similar to Avdol's but all gray.

"From the back, he looks..." Kakyoin said in shock.

"Yeah. That's definitely familiar." Polnareff cut him off and ran after the man. Jotaro and rest pursued behind. They all chased after him and found him feeding his chickens. As he spoke to his chickens, Jeanna spoke.

"That man... He can't be..." She shook her head.

"It can't be..." Polnareff repeated as he took a step forward but was stop by Joseph.

"Hold it!" Joseph put his arm out, preventing any of the Crusaders getting closer.

"I'll go talk to him. All of you, wait here." Joseph ordered.

Joseph walked up by the fence and placed a hand on his chest. "My name is Joseph Joestar." He began. "I'm traveling to Egypt with these three-"

"Go away! I won't hear it!" The man snapped at Joseph.

Everyone shook their heads as soon as they heard that man's voice. Recognizing it.

"D-Don't talk to me! No one comes to see me with good news!" The man clenched his fist up in mid-air. "It's only when something bad happens! I don't want to hear it!" He turned around, pointing at the Crusaders.

"Go away!" The man shouted who had physical facial features as Avdol.

"Avdol!" Jeanna exclaimed.

"Avdol..." Jotaro said in shock.

The supposed Avdol ran inside his home, slamming the door.

"Go Away!" He shouted.

"I-It can't be!" Kakyoin and Polnareff stuttered and speechless.

"That's Avdol's father." Joseph stated.

"His father?" Polnareff said, shocked.

"He left the world behind, and lives alone in this island. I didn't tell any of you about this because if Dio were to find out we had stopped here, the peace Avdol's father enjoys could be compromise." Joseph explained.

"I didn't want to let that happen."

"But," He averted his gaze to the others,"-telling him about his son Avdol's death, won't be easy to do..." He frowned.

Polnareff grunted under his breath and clenched his teeth, guilt filled all over his face as he gets a flashback from what happened back in India. The battle between Hol Horse and Centerfold. Avdol pushing him out of the way, dodging Hol Horse's bullet. Avdol getting stabbed in the back by Centerfold and Hol Horse's bullet penetrating his forehead.

Polnareff closed his eyes as he began to mumble under his breath, about to tear up when suddenly Joseph placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Avdol's death was not your fault." He assured him.

Polnareff took a few steps forward and opened his eyes. "No, it's my responsibility." He declared. "I have to carry that." His expression softened and saddened as soon as he said that.

"Is his father a Stand user, as well?" Jeanna asked.

Joseph glanced back at Jeanna. "Yes, but I don't know what sort of Stand it is."

"Given how his father has treated us, it's hard to imagine he'll help us." Kakyoin remarked.

"Leave this all to me." Joseph told Jeanna and Kakyoin.

"I'll try talking to his father." He added.

They all glanced at the door. Then Polnareff walked away from the group as Jotaro watched him leave. The Crusaders knew how devastated Polnareff is feeling, he lost his sister and while taking his vengeance, Avdol ended up dying for protecting him.

As Polnareff went off to the shore line to clear up his thoughts, the Crusaders stayed where they were. Jeanna suddenly withdrew herself from the group, wondering off.

Sunset had come already and Jeanna found Polnareff sitting on a rock.

"Even if it was to avenge my sister's death, I'm still the one who let Avdol die." He stated, placing a hand on his chin. "I'm sure there's nothing I can do to make it up to his father...How depressing."

"It was accident."

Polnareff startled from the feminine strict voice and averted his gaze to Jeanna.

"Jesus, Jeanna, you scared the shit out of me!" He cried out.

Jeanna chuckled as she approached to the Frenchman.

"Sorry." She said as she sat beside him.

They both glance at the beautiful crystal dark blue sea as the sun is on the horizon.

"I'm pretty sure Avdol's father would understand it was an accident. Although he was a total asshole towards us. I'm pretty convinced Mr. Joestar would change his mind." Jeanna assured him.

Polnareff sighed and stared at the ground.

" It was still my fault. I didn't listen to him like he told me and tried to protect me."

Jeanna placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know, if you keep tormenting yourself with this, you will never forgive yourself and just feel guilty all the time." She stated.

Polnareff glanced at her for a brief second before turning his gaze elsewhere. He sighed once again, placing a hand on his forehead as Jeanna stood up

"I'm heading back towards the others, we'll probably leave tonight if Joseph convince Avdol's father to come along with us." She patted the Frenchman's shoulder and walked away.

"Huh? What's that?" Jeanna heard off the distance from Polnareff.

Walking through the jungle island freaked Jeanna out a bit, due to not liking of insects being near her at all. But as she was making her way back to the others, she felt the presence of being followed.

She briefly looked back, waiting to see if something would happen as the tall grass and trees remained still. Resuming her pace, she bumped into Jotaro.

She gasped as she placed her palm on her head. "God damn it, JoJo." She seethed.

"You scared me." She chuckled as her hand dangled beside her hip.

"Sorry, have you seen Polnareff?" Jotaro queried as he had his hands holstered in his pockets.

"He's over there by the shore." She pointed at the direction of the Frenchman's location.

"Also." She gazed up at the delinquent's eyes. "When we are going to tell him the truth about Avdol? I feel kind of bad for not telling him." She said as she leaned against her hip with her arms crossed.

"I think this has gone a bit too far." She added.

"We'll tell him when he comes around or when we find him." Jotaro said abruptly.

"Well, I guess..." Jeanna sighed. "By the way, I feel like I've been followed while I was making my way back to you guys." She quickly looked behind and back at Jotaro.

"Or maybe I'm just being paranoid from all the _fucking_ insects." She slapped a fly away from her face. She shrugged her shoulders in fear.

"God, I hate those things..." She added.

"What?" She retorted at him since all he has done was just stare at her like some weirdo.

"Nothing." Jotaro said, tilting his cap to cover his eyes.

The rustling sound of the tall grass was heard, it got louder as if it were next to them but no sign of anybody.

Both students looked cautiously around to see if this was some sort of prank from Polnareff, only for Jeanna to get sliced from her back in a blink of an eye.

Jeanna gasped from the pain, before she could fall, Jotaro caught her into his arms. His hand reached for her mid-back, only to feel blood pouring out, realizing it's quite deep.

"Gimme a break..." He mumbled. He added pressure onto her back to stop the bleeding as he looked around for whoever did this, holding her close.

It happened so fast that Jotaro only knew that it was a woman since it had a feminine body when it dashed its way behind Jeanna before vanishing from their sights.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" The enemy laughed as the grass ruffled again

She launched herself to both of the students, covered with lightning all over her body, including her sharp blade she held in hand.

"Tsk. Star Platinum!" His Stand charged directly to the woman to punch her.

"ORA!"

She dodged the fist and sliced his forearm before disappearing again.

"You have to be faster than that, Jotaro!" She declared.

Jotaro hissed as the pain had a lingering burn to it.

"W-We're already being attacked by another Stand user?" Jeanna growled as she returned her regular composer, holding in the pain from the wound.

Another cut appeared in her arm from the enemy.

Jeanna frowned while gritting her teeth.

"ARAH!" Lady Guardian attempted to hit the woman.

The enemy teleported left, right, back and front around the two. Toying with them.

"Shadowshot!" Lady Guardian was shooting arrows at the opponent, except they didn't land on her as she kept dodging every single arrow. The purple aura would swirl around to capture her but wasn't working.

The woman sprinted around them, slicing and cutting them as she dashed. The trees and grass were being cut into pieces due to the sharp blade.

"You're too slow, Jeanna!" She mocked with a grin.

"No matter what you both attempt to do, I'll be able to dodge it! Nothing can stop me! HA HA HA HA!"

"This bitch is starting to get on my nerves, she's ruining my uniform." Jotaro uttered under his breath.

"You can worry about your uniform later, damn it." Jeanna whispered harshly as her and Jotaro are back to back.

Jeanna grunted as another cut appeared, "This chick is way too fast."

" It's pretty obvious." Jotaro retorted with annoyance.

Then the enemy was above them on one of the palm trees, keeping her distance. Finally, they're able to see her features.

She was covered with blue lighting all over, holding the blade, her blonde hair flowed around her upper body. She wore a similar Tomb Raider or Lara Croft outfit, assuming she's adventuress that fell for Dio's charms.

"My name is Era, I'm the Ace trump card like you Jeanna." She said with a smirk.

"I'm the Ace of Pentacles!" Era stated. "I have the Arc ability, nothing but electricity! I can infinitely teleport as much as I want and dodge your attacks with the speed of light!" She hysterically laughed.

"Besides," She glanced down at them. "My Stand is a part of me unlike you, Jeanna!"

She charged directly at her, slashed the side of Jeanna's stomach.

The teen hissed as she held her side. She gave a deadly glare to Era as she was already back on top of the tree, twirling her blade with an evil smile.

"This is actually fun," She said amused. "But too bad my playtime is already over." She threw her blade up in the air and caught it with her hand.

"Oh and Jeanna, I can't wait to tell your father that I've killed his precious little daughter." She added.

Jeanna shook her head. Jotaro frowned in what the hell is she even talking about.

"It's time for both of you to die!"

Sprinting her way towards the two, Jeanna whispered something to Jotaro, he gave her a quick glance then a nod.

Star Platinum summoned in front of its user.

"You fool!" Era called out. "You guys still don't understand?! You can't stop me!"

"ORA!" Star Platinum punched the ground, making the muddy ground quiver. It launched Era up in the sky.

"WOOOOAAAHHH!"

"Shadowshot!" Lady Guardian shot an arrow, directly at Era.

Once it hit her target, the energy swirled around her. Era plummeted to the ground with a groan as she is unable to move.

"W-What?! That's impossible! I always win!" Era squirmed.

"I always win no matter what! No matter what!" She complained as Jotaro sighed, gritting his teeth.

"Good grief, this bitch is annoying." He said abruptly.

"Just finish her, Jeanna." Jotaro demanded as he turned around.

"With pleasure." Jeanna smirked.

"Lady Guardian!"

 **RAH RAH RAH RAH RAH**!

 **Evening...**

Dusk had arrived and Jeanna and Jotaro were almost reaching their destination with the others. The walk was silent besides Jeanna gasping lightly from the insects by shoving them away.

Then Jotaro halted his pace.

"Something's wrong, Jotaro?" Jeanna asked, raising a brow.

She could never tell what he was always thinking, it was always hard to tell especially with his aloof nature. It made her feel a bit tense sometimes, making her think she did something wrong or annoyed him.

"Is your father being held captive by Dio?" He asked firmly.

Jeanna opened her mouth but closed it, gazing the other way. She never wanted to mention her father at all, talking about him just made her feel enraged. Hell, she doesn't even feel like it's her own father. She sees him as a murderer who took her family away.

Besides that, she didn't know how to tell the others about her father, Sebastián. Knowing one day she would have to utter a word about it but didn't since she believed the rest would make a false assumption of her still serving loyalty to Dio. Not even telling Kakyoin about it.

"No..." Jeanna responded without looking at the delinquent.

"Then why would she bring him up?"

Jeanna looked around, "I don't know." She said abruptly.

The way she responded, Jotaro knew she was lying. He approached closer to her, giving her a glare. Jeanna took a few steps back glancing at him.

Affright, she wasn't sure what Jotaro was going to do.

"He works for Dio, doesn't he?" He said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

Jeanna slowly nodded, thinning her lips.

"And you didn't tell nobody?"

Jeanna lifted her arms above her head with annoyance, "Can you stop asking questions?" She snapped.

Jotaro remained silent, staring at her. Starting to think that she could possibly be contacting Dio behind their backs.

Jeanna turned around and exhaled sharply. "I'm gonna say this right now."

She glanced back at him. "I'm not working for Dio if that's what you're assuming." She said directly.

"Doesn't change the fact that your father is working for that bastard." Jotaro said as he pulled out his cigarette box from his pocket, taking a cig into his mouth, lighting it up.

"You didn't tell us about it either." He added as he exhaled the smoke out of his mouth.

"You've probably put us at risks and told your _dear_ father where we are."

Jeanna charged at Jotaro, smacking the cigarette out of his mouth, clutching his jacket's collar tightly, pulling him closer to her face.

"Like I said moments ago, I'm not working for that motherfucker nor contacting with that piece of a shit father of mine." She seethed, staring deeply into those aquamarine eyes.

Shoving him away from her, she hoped that she made it clear about the misunderstanding.

Jotaro only stared at her with his usual stoic trademark look. Jeanna turned around, pissed, meeting up with the others.

"Good grief." He said under his breath as he resumed walking.

Once they met back with the others, Polnareff arrived at the same time but with Avdol.

"Guys! You won believe this!" Polnareff said cheerfully. "Who do you think I met?!"

"Where have you been, Polnareff?!" Joseph queried and glanced at his grandson.

"And where were you two? Did you all of you get attacked?"

"You're all wounded." Kakyoin stated and approached Jeanna.

"You're alright, sis?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

She let out a small smile, "I'm fine Kakyoin." She said with a nod, placing her hand over his.

"Who cares about our wounds!" Polnareff declared.

"Look I know you guys will be in shock but who do you think I just encountered?!"

Everyone gave each other quick glances, not knowing the answer.

Polnareff took a few steps back to the tall grass, " Behold and rejoice! Here he is!" He held his arms out, introducing Avdol as he approached to them with a smirk.

"The bastard Avdol was alive!" Polnareff stated joyfully.

The Crusaders remain quiet for a moment.

"Well, let's resume our journey and go on ahead." Joseph said casually, picking up his luggage.

"Eh?" Polnareff said dumbfounded.

"Hey, Avdol." Jotaro greeted.

"It's been a while, Mr. Avdol. How are you?" Kakyoin asked.

"How's your wound, Avdol?" Jeanna queried.

"A bit stiff, Jeanna, but Its fine." Avdol responded with a smile.

As they conversed casually, Polnareff clutched his fists, furious.

"Hey, assholes! What the hell is going on?!" He blurted out.

They all looked back at the Frenchman.

"What's with everyone just talking normally? The man who was presumed dead just came back to life!"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Joseph said. "When I said I buried Avdol in India, that was a lie."

"What?!" Polnareff said in shock.

"It was Mr. Joestar and Jotaro who tended my wounds back in India." Avdol stated, lifting up the white piece of cloth covering his forehead.

The Frenchman bawled up his fists, getting more infuriated and aggravated. "And you guys didn't tell me?!"

"You all knew that Avdol was alive but not say a single word about it to me?!"

He glanced at both the red-head students. "You two as well?!"

"I didn't know about it until the day after." Kakyoin stated.

"Same here." Jeanna added.

"Besides Polnareff, we couldn't let our enemies know." Jeanna indicated.

"And since you have such a big mouth-" Kakyoin lifted up his hand. "Pardon," Apologizing to the Frenchman.

"Since you can't lie, we suggested to keep it as a secret from you." He explained.

"If you'd let the secret slip out, Avdol wouldn't have recovered in peace." Jotaro remarked.

"We were actually planning to tell you as soon as we knew he was safe, but we had no clue you'd run into him first." Joseph said.

"Oh, before you run off to tell _Avdol's father_ , that was him in disguise." He asserted.

"W-What?!" Polnareff shouted.

"Jesus Christ, how aren't your vocals screwed up from all the yelling." Jeanna noted, rubbing the side of her head.

"So, you mean that was all..." Polnareff teared up, stuttering.

"You mean to tell me that all fake?! Did you really have to go that far?" He sobbed. "How dare you guys leave me out like that..."

"Hey now, no reason to cry about it." The elder Joestar assured him, padding his shoulder while everyone apologized to him.

"While Avdol was gone, I made him do some shopping for me." He added as he escorted Polnareff closer to the shoreline while the others followed behind.

"Shopping?" Polnareff queried.

"Mhm. I disguised myself as a rich Arab when I bought it." Avdol smirked. "It was a very conspicuous price but it was worth it."

"It should be here any minute already." Joseph said, gazing out at the ocean.

"What will be here any minute?" Polnareff asked as he is wiping his nose.

A huge submarine emerged out of the ocean, astonishing Polnareff.

"WOAH! A SUBMARINE?!"

"That's right." Joseph nodded. "From here, we'll ride to Egypt in this beauty." He smirked.

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. The High Priestess

It was going to be a long night for the Crusaders to reach Egypt. The submarine was very spacious and luxurious.

While the adults conversed and Jotaro saying a few words here and there in their conversation, Jeanna was standing next to Kakyoin with her arms crossed, leaning against a counter while he snooped around in the drawers.

"Being in this submarine kind of reminds me the time when we were on one with your family." Kakyoin remarked with a smirk.

Jeanna doesn't respond as she is staring at the ground, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey." Kakyoin snapped his fingers in front of her. "You're okay?"

She glanced at him and looked back at the ground.

"No." She muttered.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Kakyoin whispered.

Jeanna remained silent and Kakyoin sighed. "Let's talk about it somewhere else then." He implied as he turned the door wheel to open.

"We'll be right back." He told the others as he placed his hand behind Jeanna to go first.

Jotaro only glared at the two as they disappeared behind the door. Mainly staring at Jeanna.

Closing the door behind them, "So what is it, Jeanna?"Kakyoin asked a bit low so the others wouldn't hear to eavesdrop.

Jeanna intertwined her hands together and exhaled sharply, gazing up at him.

"I know I should have said this sooner," She began. "But... my father is working for that bastard Dio. Jotaro found out while we were attacked from an enemy Stand user."

Kakyoin frowned. "That asshole was actually released from prison?"

"And what if Hol Horse was messing around when he mentioned it?"

"There's no other way he would know if it wasn't for my father..."

"Not only I'm pissed about this but the others will think I'm working for Dio because of it." Jeanna said abruptly.

"They don't know my father..."

"Nor what he did to my mother and brothers..." She added looking down as her fists clenched.

"I believe that he escaped prison by using his Stand. But I don't think he got brainwashed. Probably that alcohol really took over his life and became a drunk asshole forever and Dio just took him in." She declared with an attitude.

"And what did Jotaro tell you? Since he was the only other person to find out." Kakyoin asked, crossing his arms.

"He..." She trailed off looking elsewhere. "He thought my dad was being held as a hostage at first, until I told him that he's working for Dio." Her eyes met with Kakyoin's purple eyes.

"And made an assumption that I was working for Dio behind your backs because he's my _dear father_ as he quoted, that I've been communicating with him. Thinking I'm putting you guys at risk."

She scoffed, her shoulders shrugged, "Can't fucking believe it..."

"Well, sis..." Kakyoin stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Like you said earlier, nobody knows how your father is. Nobody except me know that you despise him and what he did to your mother and your brothers."

"It's understandable why he'd make an assumption like that because Sebastián _is_ in fact blood related to you. He is your father." He stated sincerely.

Jeanna opened her mouth to say something, only to be hushed when Kakyoin raised his hand up.

"Look, Jeanna,I know you don't like it when people bring the subject about him but you can't just get an attitude with them since they don't know your backstory." He added.

"You're absolutely right." Jeanna affirmed with a nod, thinning her lips.

"Also, I don't want you to face your father alone either. What if he kills you too? You don't even know what type of Stand he has nor what it's capable of."

Before Jeanna could utter a word, the submarine quaked violently.

"POLNAREFF!" Avdol blurted out loud in a scolded tone.

Both redheads glance at the door and back at each other.

"Looks like Polnareff felt a bit cocky of driving this damn thing." Jeanna quipped.

Kakyoin chuckled from the remark and opened the door.

"I'm sure the others will understand your situation once you tell them when we get on shore." He assured her. "Besides, they need to be aware of this as well."

The ride was going smoothly and relaxing through the whole night. Conversations only lasted a couple minutes and occasional yawns and naps occurred. Jeanna and Jotaro made eye contact a few times, only for Jeanna to look away instinctively, thinking that Jotaro is mad at her or not seeing her as a trustworthy ally anymore.

Joseph even made a phone call to his wife, Suzie Q, asking her if she has spoken to their daughter, Holly. Even assuring her to not worry about anything. Avdol mentioned to the others that Madam Joestar doesn't have the slightest clue on what's going on with Holly besides having a flu.

Everyone shared their condolence to the elder Joestar, stating that they're there for him and Jotaro no matter what.

 **4:50 AM**

Avdol used a periscope to see if they're nearby Egypt. From a distance, land was seen in plain sight.

"Hey. I can see the coast of Africa." He told everyone cheerfully as he turned his gaze to them.

"We're about to arrive!"

Everyone smiled or smirked. Finally, almost arriving to their destination. Avdol explained to everyone that there's an underwater tunnel that they can go through. The exit is 200 meters inland. That's where they will surface.

"So, we've finally made it to Egypt." Joseph stated.

"Yeah, Finally." Polnareff affirmed.

"Hmph." Polnareff smirked.

"What's wrong?" Avdol asked.

"Nah, I'm just really happy. It's been a while since all six of us were last together." Polnareff remarked with a smile.

Everyone nodded.

An hour or two passes by, Kakyoin made coffee for everyone.

As soon as he placed the last cup of coffee, Jeanna furrowed her brows, finding something strange on the table.

"Kakyoin," She glanced at him. "Why are there seven cups when there's only six of us?"

Kakyoin stared at the table confused. "Hmm? I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Well that's a bit strange." Joseph said as he grabbed a cup.

Before he could take a sip of it, it transformed to a disgusting small creature. Cutting off the elder Joestar's prosthetic hand, chopping the fingers off it and slinging them at his neck.

"O-Old Man!" Jotaro and everyone else stood up from their seat as Joseph collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Mr. Joestar!"

Jotaro frowned and clenched his fists. The enemy landed on the table doing a loud screech that hurt everyone's ear.

"What kind of fucking Stand is this?!" Polnareff shouted while covering his ears.

"ORA!" Star Platinum charged at the enemy Stand to blow a hit, only for the opponent to dodge it and jump on to one of the gauges, transforming into one of them.

"It-It's gone!" Kakyoin said with his wide open.

"It disappeared!" Polnareff panicked.

"No...It didn't just disappear, -" Jeanna pointed her index finger at the gauges. "-It became one of those things."

The phone began ringing out of nowhere and Polnareff groaned in irritation.

"Ugh! Who could be calling at a fucking time like this?!"

"Ignore it, Polnareff!" Kakyoin demanded as he lifted up Joseph's body with the help of Jeanna. Hoisting him on the male student's back.

"It transformed like it did with the cup." Avdol rubbed his chin and raised his brows.

"This is the Stand that suggests The High Priestess." He said calmly.

"You know about it, Avdol?" Jotaro asked raising a brow.

Avdol nodded. "I've heard of it."

"The name of the Stand user is Midler. Her Stand can be controlled from far away, so the user is probably on the surface." He stated.

"Do you know its power?" Jeanna queried.

"It can turn into anything that's metal or glass, as long as it's mineral." He responded. "That also includes plastic and vinyl, as well. Even if we touch it or hit it, unless it attacks, we have no way of recognizing it."

"But how and where did it sneak in from-eh?" Polnareff turned around as one of the windows broke off. The ocean water pouring inside the submarine and the alarm went off.

Polnareff scoffed. "Just simple as that, huh, cut a hole and came in."

While Avdol checked the machinery, he noticed everything going bad.

"Crap. It broke the surfacing system." He growled, clenching his fist.

"We're sinking faster!" He cried out.

He looked at the other controls and shook his head.

"We're getting low on oxygen so navigation is quite impossible."

The phone was ringing again, which triggered the Frenchman again.

"God damn it! Shut up! Why would someone be calling?!"

"Just ignore it like I said earlier, Polnareff!" Kakyoin yelled.

Jotaro walked up to the phone and before anyone would yell or shout, he picks up the phone, placing it next to his ear.

It was Madam Joestar again, calling for her husband who is unconscious at the moment. Only receiving a few words from her delinquent grandson and getting scolded by her. He assured her that they will call her later after things clear up.

As soon as Jotaro hanged up the phone-

"Everyone embrace yourself! We're about to hit the sea floor!" Avdol cried out.

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone held on with all their might, Jeanna tipped over and gripped Jotaro from behind. Clutching on to him tightly as the submarine collided with the ground.

"I knew this would happen! Every vehicle we're in always end up destroyed!" Polnareff shouted.

As everyone was getting back on their, Jeanna stepped away from the delinquent with her cheeks blushing, looking away. Jotaro pulled the brim of his hat, covering his eyes.

"I'm never getting in a submarine, again." He muttered in annoyance.

While the Crusaders were getting back on composer from the crash, Jotaro walked up to the gauges and stared at them for a bit until he called out Kakyoin.

"Kakyoin, did you see which gauge that bastard turned into?"

Kakyoin gulped as he approached beside him. He hesitantly raised his hand, pointing at one of the gauges.

"It looked like it turned into that." He said, frightened.

They patiently waited for Jotaro as Star Platinum slowly raised its fist to the specific gauge when something flickering behind Jeanna.

Avdol quickly saw it on the corner of his eye and raised his brows.

The light flickering immediately transformed to the enemy.

"Jotaro stop!" Avdol shrieked, pointing at Jeanna's direction.

"It had already moved! It's right behind Jeanna!"

Jeanna dodged the nails that could've sliced her in an instant, "Shadowshot!" Lady Guardian shot an arrow, only for High Priestess to avoid it and lung towards Jeanna. Slashing the side of her neck.

Jeanna groaned as she crouched, holding the side of her neck as blood gushed out.

 _This fucking bitch._

"Jeanna!" Kakyoin rushed towards her as Polnareff had Joseph placed on his back.

High Priestess jumped a crossed the room and laughed at them mockingly.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes, "ORA!" Star Platinum threw another punch and once again, High Priestess sidestepped away from it while screeching and disappearing again. Irritating and annoying the delinquent.

"Are you alright, sis?" Kakyoin asked as he inspected her neck.

"Shit." He frowned. Reaching into his pocket and pulled out one of his handkerchiefs. "Here. Use this to stop the bleeding, is not deep so you're good."

She did as she was stood and got back on her feet.

"We need to head to the next room, ASAP!" Avdol demanded.

Before Avdol could turn the door wheel, High Priestess already had transformed into the wheel. Halfway to clawing out the fortune teller's hand, Star Platinum caught it right on time.

"Yes! We got it!" Polnareff cheered in relief.

"Apparently is not faster than Star Platinum." Jotaro stated. "What should we do with it?"

"Don't even bother hesitating, Jotaro! Show no mercy and rips it head off!" Polnareff declared.

"Aye-Aye sir."

While crushing its, High Priestess turned itself into a sharp razor, leaving cuts on Jotaro's hand.

Everyone was astonished from the attack.

"I-Impossible!" Jotaro grunted, staring at his shaking bleeding hands.

High Priestess leaped to the ceiling, laughing hysterically. Polnareff dropped Joseph by accident but it had awakened him from the water.

"It landed on an attack on you, JoJo..." Jeanna said surprisingly, glancing at Jotaro.

"It's too strong!" Kakyoin stated.

Joseph coughed out the water from his mouth and looked around, disoriented in the current situation they're in.

"Wh-What's going on? Why are in a pinch?" Joseph baffled.

"Shut up, gramps." Jotaro retorted, infuriated.

"Everyone, stand back!" Avdol advised and opened the door immediately.

Polnareff rushed in first and gasped in relief, "Oh thank god there's still oxygen in here!" He remarked.

"It's only a matter of time." Kakyoin added as he followed behind.

"Are you alright, Mr. Joestar?" Avdol queried in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." Joseph answered as he began running.

Jeanna almost took a step further to follow the others until she looked back, seeing Jotaro with his hands holstered in his pockets. He wasn't moving and High Priestess was laughing at him.

"JoJo, come on! We have to keep going!" Jeanna shouted. "Just drop it for now, we'll get her soon!"

Jotaro lifted his head up and glared at High Priestess, who vanished in the ceiling with her laugh echoing.

"I, Jotaro Kujo, will end you myself." He hissed and turned around.

"Come on." Jotaro said abruptly.

Jeanna affirmed with a nod and as he closed the door shut.

The Crusaders made it to the end of the submarine while Joseph scowled at his grandson for answering the phone for Suzie Q. Letting it slide for now, Avdol asked if Joseph had a plan from this predicament. Joseph smirked and explained that he has a plan that would work from the experience in his youth.

And that answer was...

Scuba Diving.

"Scuba diving?" Jeanna asked raising a brow while Mr. Joestar handed everyone their gear.

"Don't worry, I'll explain in a bit once everyone is ready." Joseph said as he began putting on his gear.

Once they were done, Jeanna helped Joseph with his gear since he struggled due to his missing hand.

The submarine quivered.

"This isn't good!" Polnareff cried out.

"Don't lose your cool, Polnareff." Joseph assured.

"It's time like these when men and women need to be prepared. Now, who in here has ever scuba dive?"

"Nope."

"Never."

"I haven't."

"Not me."

"High Priestess is still attacking from the next room! Quickly, teach us how to dive!" Avdol panicked.

Joseph glanced at the fortune teller, "Don't panic, Avdol." He said firmly.

"Above all, never panic. That's the most important thing in scuba diving." He added.

Joseph began explaining to everyone that about every ten meters below sea level, the pressure increases by one atmosphere. Then said that we will endure five atmospheres since they're forty meters below sea level. If they try to surface immediately, they lungs and blood vessels will burst. So, they will take it slow so their bodies can adjust.

He let the water come into the submarine so they can reach the surface of Egypt. He also explained about a regulator that will help them breathe on their way up that's connected to their tank. Since they're all Stand users, they can communicate with each other using their Stands.

Polnareff and Kakyoin did a hand shake for Kakyoin guessing the correct hand signal message he did.

"We're under attack and could die anytime! Stop fucking around and let's go!" Joseph scolded at them.

As the water was beginning to fill the room, they placed their goggles on and put their regulators in their mouths. Joseph opened the exit and signaled 'Okay' that the coast is clear for them to escape. Everyone did the gestured back except Polnareff. As he was being attacked by High Priestess.

They widened their eyes and noticed that High Priestess had transformed into a regulator.

High Priestess removed Polnareff's goggles. "I-It had already transformed into a regulator!" Kakyoin stated.

"Th-That bastard." Jotaro remarked. High Priestess shoved itself into Polnareff's mouth.

"No!" Jeanna shouted as Lady Guardian manifested.

"You have to drain the room, Old Man." Jotaro said with a frown.

"It's too late for that, Jotaro!" Joseph replied.

Lady Guardian reached out to capture the putrid thing. She was unable to catch it since High Priestess made its way down Polnareff's throat.

"Shit." Jeanna muttered.

Kakyoin and Joseph called out their Stands and pulled High Priestess out of Polnareff. Saving his life before the enemy could destroy him inside.

Suddenly, High Priestess transformed into a spear-gun. Shooting a spear at them, Polnareff used Silver Chariot to fight against it. While it had to reload the spear-gun, the others took the advantage to make their escaped and closing the exit.

"Th-That was close." Kakyoin said in relief.

"It's too soon to relax." Joseph remarked. "That bastard knows exactly how to hit us where it hurts."

"Polnareff, are you alright?" Avdol asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Polnareff responded as he placed a regulator in his mouth. "You guys saved me. Merci Beaucoup."

They all were slowly making their way up to the surface when Avdol pointed out the sea tunnels they can go through. When suddenly, the Sea Bed had a facial feature and opened its eyes and smiled. The Crusaders were only seven meters away from the surface.

The Stand opened its mouth and started sucking up the water including the Crusaders.

"T-The Stand! It was disguised as the sea bed!" Avdol panicked.

"We're being sucked into its mouth!" Joseph blurted out. They got sucked inside the Stand's mouth and were being spun all around like a whirlpool.

"I-Impossible!"

"How is it so gigantic?!" As they are trapped, High Priestess was laughing at them.

"What's with its size?! What's this Stand's power?! It was so small earlier!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"You guys are so slow. Didn't you realize if the rocks are mineral, that means the sea bed is mostly mineral, too?" Midler mocked.

"The Stand's power has it increased because its user is nearby! She must be very close!" Kakyoin claimed.

"Precisely! I'm seven meters above, on the shore." Midler stated.

"But, The High Priestess will grind you all into bits, so you'll never see my face!"

The Stand spit out all the water from its mouth and everyone landed on the tongue. They all glanced around their surroundings.

"I wonder exactly where in the Stand we are."

"We're still inside its mouth, you idiot" Jeanna told Polnareff. "We weren't sucked down into its throat."

"Hey, Jotaro!" Midler called out.

"Jotaro, you're my type, so this will be hard for me. It's too bad I have to make my Stand, The High Priestess, digest you."

Jeanna frowned from this, she didn't know what she was feeling, but it made her aggravated.

Polnareff then stood up and whispered to Jotaro while Rose continued, "If only we had met under other circumstances. How sad. But If I kill you, Lord Dio will praise me. Don't hate me." She chuckled at the end.

Jotaro grunted under his breath, displeased on what he has to do. "Gimme a break...Do I have to say that?" He whispered harshly.

"Say it! Come, on, just hurry up and say it!" Polnareff suggested.

Everyone glanced at them, confused. "Say what?" Avdol questioned, raising a brow.

Kakyoin nodded, knowing the idea, "I see..."

Jotaro sighed, "Midler." He started off. "I'd like to see your face once. You might even be my type of girl. I might fall for you."

Suddenly, Midler gasped, flustered from what the delinquent said as the Stand's whole mouth went bright pink.

Jeanna was surprised what Jotaro said, her blood was boiling inside, " _Am I jealous?_ "

"I-I think she's probably gorgeous. I can tell by her voice." Polnareff complimented.

"Indeed. I get the impression of an elegant woman. It's my fortune teller's instinct."

"Doesn't she sound like the actress, Audrey Hepburn?"

"If only I was thirty years younger..."

Jotaro sighed from irritation as Midler got angry, "You bastards! You don't mean any of that!" She snapped.

"I'll kill you!" She threatened and threw the Crusaders up in the air with her Stand's powerful tongue.

"Holy Shit!" Joseph yelled.

"Everyone look!" Kakyoin pointed at the tongue.

"Wh-What is that?!"

"It's the tongue's Stand! Look out! Be careful!" Kakyoin warned everyone.

"Jotaro!" Midler shouted as she used her Stand's tongue to strike at him. Instead of landing a hit on him, she struck Jeanna as the teen had shoved the delinquent away from the attack.

The blow caused Jeanna to cough out blood, landing on the molars of High Priestess's teeth.

"Jeanna!" Kakyoin sprinted his way to her.

"Jeanna get out there!" Joseph cried out.

"You'll be crushed!" Polnareff shouted.

Jeanna rubbed the side of her head with a groan as she is sprawled on the tooth and looked up, seeing the tooth closing in.

Lady Guardian manifested, attempting to prevent from getting crushed.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! Your Stand is no match for mine, Jeanna!" Midler taunted.

Jeanna grunted, High Priestess is too powerful.

"Come on! Let's get her out of there!" Kakyoin declared.

They all summoned their Stands and rushed to rescue.

"Not so fast you bastards!" Midler said as she user High Priestess powerful tongue again to block them.

Jotaro managed to go around, calling out Star Platinum and getting between the teeth to slow down High Priestess's mouth from closing.

"Go, Jeanna! Now!" He said abruptly.

Jeanna affirmed with a nod and quickly got off.

"Jotaro! That's so sweet of you of saving her. But now _you're_ stuck! These teeth are hard as diamonds! You'll never break them!" Midler claimed.

"Pull him out!" Joseph demanded as he used Hermit Purple along with the help of Hierophant Green.

It was too late once they saw Jotaro's oxygen tank explode.

"JOJO!" Jeanna screamed on the top of her lungs.

"JOTARO!"

"J-Jotaro got crushed by its teeth!" Polnareff said in shock.

They all glance at the remains of the destroyed oxygen tank and the teeth. In shocked.

"J-Jotaro..." Joseph was astonished as he removed his goggles.

Avdol grunted under his breath, closing his eyes. "We didn't make it in time?"

It remained silent for a few moments before they could mourn. Suddenly a muffled sound was heard but sounded far away.

"Wait... I hear something..." Jeanna said as she narrowed her brows, almost in relief.

"It sounds a bit far away." Avdol assumed.

"It sounds like is getting close though." Jeanna added.

Instantaneously, one of the teeth broke apart with the sound of _Ora Ora_.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Jotaro used Star Platinum to punch his way out of the tooth. Not just that, he also broke the rest of it along the way.

Everyone, amused by this since Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum has such immense power. Despite the teeth as hard as diamonds, it still managed to get out of it.

"Hey, we're getting out of here." Jotaro said as he busted all the teeth out. All High Priestess teeth scattered around as the Crusaders swam away up to the surface.

"Good Grief." Jotaro glanced back at High Priestess, who no longer had her teeth.

"Well, they were pretty hard teeth, but I still busted them." Jotaro remarked. " I guess your diamonds were a little low on calcium." He added and the Stand vanished in defeat.

Once they arrive to the surface, Jeanna sighed in relief.

" _Dios mio_ , I thought we were going to be her breakfast." Jeanna remarked as she slouched down, her hands planted on her knees, panting.

Kakyoin patted her back. "But we at least made it."

Jeanna straightened herself up and smiled at him.

"Hey, I see someone over there." Polnareff indicated.

A woman wearing a purple dress with red heels was seen a few feet away, unconscious.

"It might be the Stand user." Avdol said while removing his scuba gear.

"What should we do? Is she incapacitated?" Kakyoin queried.

"I'll go check if she's hot or not. Looks like she's got a nice figure." Polnareff remarked as he slowly approached her.

Jeanna averted her gaze to Jotaro.

"Thanks." She said with a smirk, removing her gear.

Jotaro glanced back at her and smirked.

"No problem." He tilted the brim of his hat.

Polnareff checked on the Stand user, Midler, seeing all her teeth were busted out. Jotaro placed his hands in pockets and everyone glanced at the sunset.

"Finally. We made it to Egypt. Took us 30 days to get here." Joseph stated with a smile.

"We have visited many places. Inside a brain and even inside a dream." Kakyoin added.

"A dream? What are you talking about, Kakyoin?" Jeanna gazed up at him with a questioned look.

"I'll tell you some other time, sis." He smiled.

"Well, whatever. Let's go." Jotaro said and turned around, heading to their next destination. The rest followed as well, leaving their scuba gear behind.

They've gone through so much ever since they left Japan. They defeated nineteen of Dio's mercenaries. But, more threat for the Crusaders is on the way now that they arrived in Egypt. Thanks to the Nile River, it will be easier for them to arrive to Cairo and defeat Dio once and for all.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _7/23/17_

 _Finally! One more chapter to go to be reworked! And after that, chapter 21 will finally be in the works!_


	20. Iggy The Fool & Geb's N'doul

Finally, the Crusaders managed to make it to Egypt within 30 days. That leaves 20 days remaining to defeat Dio.

While they were making their way to a small town, Jeanna explained to the Crusaders about her father, Sebastián, the man who took her mother and older sibling's life away and currently working for Dio. Surprisingly to her, they didn't misinterpret her situation. Joseph told her that they would protect her and not face the bastard alone.

Avdol believed it could possibly be a strong opponent since Dio hasn't sent him out in the field just yet.

Jeanna and Jotaro already fought one of the Ace trump cards, Ace of Pentacles. That leaves two more cards left since Jeanna is one of the four Ace trump cards. The remaining two are Ace of Wands and Ace of Swords, either one of them could be Sebastián's card. But who knows, there's fourteen other cards within each suit.

Jotaro and his grandfather went to a payphone to speak with Suzie Q. Coming up with an excuse of why Jotaro is with him and not in Japan. The others went to purchase a vehicle for the rest of the journey.

 **Cairo, Egypt**

"Speedwagon Foundation...Hmph." Dio said as he flipped the pages of a book he held in hand.

"I can't let my guard down for a minute. For pity's sake..." He muttered, placing the book back in its shelf and glanced at the headless body who worked for the Speedwagon Foundation.

"What a shame..." He gruffed and glanced at two males who are crossed the room.

One who sat crisscrossed on the floor holding a cane and the other standing up a bit sluggish.

"Don't worry, Lord Dio, I'll take care of them now..." Said the man was sitting on the floor. Standing up using his cane, tapping the ground with it as he left the room.

"Seems like _my daughter_ won't listen, as usual." The other man said harshly.

"Stupid kid. She should be serving you like she did in the first place." He added with a disappointing nod, taking a gulp from a bottle.

"Fuckin' Joestars!" He tossed the bottle to the floor, breaking into little pieces.

"How long will I fucking be in here, huh? When can I kill those bastards? Including Jeanna! Your mercenaries failed to killed them!"

"Patience..." Dio said with a smirk.

"She's already aware of your presence, Sebastián."

"Ha! Like if her Stand stands a chance against mine." Sebastián scoffed. His Stand manifested behind with a white aura whirling around him.

Dio chuckled deviously.

 **With the Crusaders...**

The sound of helicopter propellers was approaching the group. According from Joseph, the Speedwagon Foundation brought an extra hand for the Crusaders for the rest of the trip.

"A helper?" Polnareff asked, scratching the side of his head.

Joseph affirmed with a nod. "He has a few personality issues, so it took a while for them to bring him here."

Avdol lifted his brows, realizing _who_ the elder Joestar is exactly talking about.

"Mr. Joestar!" He approached Joseph. "It's impossible for him to come with us on this trip! There's no way he could be helpful!"

"Do you know him, Avdol?" Jeanna asked raising a brow.

Avdol nodded, "Indeed. Too well to be exact." He averted his gaze to the helicopter.

"If he's a helper, then that means he's a Stand user, correct?" Jotaro queried.

"He's the Stand user who suggests the tarot card called, _The Fool_." Joseph stated.

"The Fool?" Polnareff rubbed his chin then scoffed. "The card sounds like an idiot."

"We're actually luck that he's not our enemy." Avdol said straight-forward at Polnareff.

"And why is that?" Polnareff asked.

"You wouldn't be able to defeat him."

Polnareff's eye twitched and growled under his breath.

"What'd you say, asshole?" Polnareff grasped the fortune teller's red heavy overcoat by the shoulder.

"You'd better what your fucking mouth."

"It's the truth." Avdol replied. "And what's with the hand? That hurts."

"Sounding all high-and-might and shit-"

"Knock it off, Polnareff." Kakyoin ordered as he took a few steps forward. "The helicopter finally landed."

The propellers of the helicopter slowed down to a stop. The cabin doors open and both copilots tilted their hats as a greeting. One of them got off the helicopter and approached the elder Joestar.

"Mr. Joestar! Thank goodness you're safe." He said, giving a firm handshake to Joseph.

"I appreciate for both of you coming out here."

"So, who's the Stand user?" Jotaro queried abruptly to both crew members, approaching next to his grandfather.

"Neither of us." The crew member answered casually.

"He's right in there in the back seat." He pointed at the seat, which looked empty besides an olive-green blanket placed there.

"I don't see anyone there." Polnareff said and walked towards the helicopter.

"He's there alright." The other crew member said.

"Hmmm..." Polnareff leaned forward while rubbing his chin.

"Hey!" He smacked the seat. "Get the hell out of here! Come on out!" He proceeded to hit the seat.

The crew members shook their heads. "W-Watch out! The ride to get here was pretty rough, so he's in a really bad, foul mood."

"Polnareff do you ever listen?" Jeanna asked as she crossed her arms.

"I just told you that he has some personal issues!" Joseph retorted.

"And I'm asking where the hell is he-"

A black and white animal jumped straight to the Frenchman's face, viciously barking at him.

"Woah! H-He-He-He's..." Polnareff was staggered from the reveal of their helper.

"...a dog?!" Kakyoin said in shock.

"Don't tell me this dog is-"

"Yes! He is The Fool Stand's user." Joseph answered, closing his eyes. The dog savagely ripping out Polnareff's hair while Joseph continued.

"His name is Iggy."

"He loves to tear human hair by the mouthful." Joseph placed his hand on his chin, "We don't know where he was born. Even the dog catchers in New York couldn't get him, Avdol was able to find and finally capture him."

"Oh, I just remembered. While he's ripping out hair, he likes to-"

Joseph didn't finish his sentence when Iggy farted on Polnareff's face.

"-fart in the human faces. He's kind of vulgar."

Iggy hopped out Polnareff, landing on all fours while the Frenchman flopped to the ground.

Polnareff sat up, growling enraged. "God damn it! You're gonna pay for that you mutt!" Standing back on his feet, ready to battle.

"Silver Chariot!"

Iggy's ears perked up and sand began to revolve around him in a swirl. The sand dust rises above the Boston Terrier and formed into a creature with two mechanical large paws with cables linked around them, thick wheels on the back, its face and head comprises a growling tribal mask with a few feathers around it.

The others watched Polnareff and Iggy battle and were astonished of what The Fool can do.

The Fool is a Stand made out of sand. It can form into anything and become a solid with it.

"AGGGHH! Hey! Help me!" Polnareff pleaded on the ground while Iggy attacked him.

Jeanna chuckled, watching the Frenchman begging for mercy.

"Sorry, Polnareff, but I'm not get my hair ripped out, too." Kakyoin flicked his curly long red bang.

"You assholes!"

Though majority of the group have negative thoughts about Iggy joining along the trip, although Jeanna found it interesting. She saw Iggy as a cute and adorable dog who can defend himself even though he's small.

Apparently, Iggy's favorite treats are coffee-chewing flavored gum and that keeps him happily relaxed and calm.

Jotaro helped the pilot's unloading the packages from the helicopter that were filled with supplies for the rest of the journey. Joseph finally got a new prosthetic hand and a new camera for spirit photos. Polnareff complained about his hair being ruined from the Boston Terrier. The others were by the dune buggy.

While everyone was doing their own thing, Jeanna approached the cute little dog, crouching next to it while he chewed peacefully. She gently patted his head, scratching it lightly. He wagged his tail cheerfully along with his leg twitching in satisfaction.

"Hey, you guys!" Joseph called them out as he held a camera in his hand.

They all took a group photo. Jeanna stood between Kakyoin and Jotaro with Avdol next to Kakyoin. Polnareff and Joseph sat on a rock in front of them doing a funny pose with Iggy in the elder Joestar's arms.

The photo was given to Jotaro. A nice little memory to remember once the journey is over. Jotaro stared at it for a bit and let out a small smile. While Polnareff was being chased by Iggy again, the others laughed from it.

Before the members of the Speedwagon Foundation could leave, Joseph asked them about Holly's condition and to give him an honest answer.

The members hesitated and tensed up, briefly glancing at the ground before they made eye contact with the Joestar.

They reported that Holly is getting worse each day. Her energy is fading and her life remains in danger. According to the latest update from the Speedwagon Foundation doctors, they declared that she'll be lucky if she survives another two weeks.

Everyone gave other each other a quick glance, tensed, worried. Even Jotaro's expression was noticeable.

"Jeanna." One of them said. He approached to her holding something in hand.

"Your parents informed us to tell you to stay safe. They're aware of what you're doing and they're proud at you for it."

Jeanna raised her brows, astonished.

"Here." He handed her a photograph.

Taking the photo, she sees a picture of her, Aiden, Ethan, her mother and father. They were all smiling like a happy family.

" _I thought this was... gone..._ "

"They told us to give this to you. And that they have you and your friend's back."

" _This all makes sense now...The '_ _ **business**_ _' trips_ , _working constantly out of the country..._ "

Jeanna glanced at the photo and back at the crew member. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Tell them I miss them."

The pilot had one more information to give. And that was that mysterious nine individuals, men and women, were leaving a building that seemed Dio was hiding in. But the agent who reported it was killed and the mansion had already been cleared out. They couldn't identify the nine individuals but any further investigation would be impossible since the Speedwagon Foundation members aren't Stand Users.

According from Kakyoin, he mentioned that any remaining Stand users suggesting Major Arcana cards, excluding Hol Horses's Emperor, the only card left is The World. Assuming that _The World_ could be Dio's Stand. Everyone tensed up again.

Nine of Dio's accomplices, two Ace trump cards, and Dio with two weeks remaining. The Crusaders would be exhausted, barely having any rest.

Joseph gave a firm handshake to the crew member, telling each other their goodbyes.

They resumed their journey across the desert. Due to Iggy's personal issue, he took the whole seat in the middle by himself with the exception of Jeanna, liking her out of the rest, he allowed her to be seated next to him.

Through the whole ride, Polnareff whined being cramped up in the back seat with Kakyoin and Avdol, how it wasn't fair for just a stupid mutt to take the whole seat.

Abruptly, Joseph slammed on the break, causing the dune buggy to almost flip forward but landed roughly on the sandy ground. The others were stunned from the sudden action. Before they could snap at the old man, Joseph pointed at crashed helicopter.

They all widened their eyes when they see the Speedwagon Foundation name written on it. Cautiously walking to the crashed sight. They found one of the members already dead, he clawed the side of the helicopter with a horrid face expression.

Jeanna looked around, trying to find a possibility if something caused it to crash but nothing.

"It's like if the helicopter crashed on its own." Jeanna knitted her brows.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Jeanna approached the dead pilot, she saw water in his mouth.

Gently lifting it up, small air bubbles were surfacing. Placing the head back down, a lot of water spilled out of his mouth, even a little fish trailed down the water.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes.

Jeanna raised a brow, feeling a bit wary, "H-He couldn't have possibly died from drowning..."

"It seems like it..." Jotaro said monotoned. He looks away, "There's no sign of an enemy Stand attack either..."

"Hey! There's a survivor!" Polnareff waved his hand at them.

They all rushed to him, the pilot was extremely dehydrated and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Joseph asked the pilot as he kneeled beside him.

"W-Water." The pilot said shakily and dryly, slowly lifting his hand up, pointing at a canteen.

"Hm?" Joseph glanced at it. "Polnareff, pass me the canteen."

"R-Right!"

Joseph held the pilot's head as he steadily leaned the canteen towards him. "Now, drink slowly." He said.

The pilot's breathing began to eradicate, widening his eyes even more. He seemed more apprehensive and began shaking his head viciously.

"N-No! The water is going to attack!" He shouted on the top of his lungs.

An aquatic arm reached out and ripped the pilot's head, sucking it inside the canteen.

"What the hell?!"

"An enemy Stand!"

The group split up equally; Kakyoin, Jeanna, and Polnareff are on the opposite side from the rest of the Crusaders as they're next to the dune buggy.

"Shit. The Speedwagon Foundation crew weren't part of this fight, but they were still attacked." Joseph snarled as they are all prone on the ground.

"Did any of you guys saw what type of Stand it was?" Joseph queried.

"I only saw a hand." Avdol responded. "But is still inside the canteen. What is it? And who could it be? Could it be one of the nine Stand enemies that are after us already? Could it possibly be Jeanna's father?"

"Jotaro, locate the user." Joseph requested.

"I'm already on it." Jotaro replied, using the binoculars. While they're busy looking for the user, the other three looked around in case the user was nearby.

Jeanna looked around her surroundings. " _Whoever it is, his or her Stand has a long ass range._ "

"Polnareff." Kakyoin said.

"Attack the canteen." He demanded.

"Eh? Me!?" Polnareff shook his head. "The pilot's head got decapitated and completely sucked into that tiny little canteen. If I poke a hole in it..." He glanced at the canteen, blood streaming out of it.

He gulped and looked back both the red-head students. "Hell fucking no!"

"Why don't you or Jeanna do it?! Just use emerald splash to hit it!"

"I'm not doing it." Jeanna declared and glanced at the affright Frenchman.

"Come on, Kakyoin!" Polnareff pleaded.

"I don't want to." Kakyoin answered bluntly.

Polnareff snorted, a bit offended. "Then don't make someone do something you won't do yourself! What kind of person are you?!"

"No means no."

"Well, I don't want to either-"

"Shut the hell up!" Jeanna blurted out furiously. Annoyed and irritated by the argument.

Her brows were knitted together and shot a death glare at Polnareff while the others averted their gaze at them from the outburst.

"This isn't the time to fucking argue, Polnareff." Jeanna scolded as Polnareff blushed from embarrassment looking away.

The sound of water burbling caught their attention as it manifested before them. Forming into an arm with a claw hand. Gradually inching closer and closer to Kakyoin.

Petrified, they remain still.

"Th-That's-"

The aquatic Stand charged directly at Kakyoin but the student was shoved away from his best friend.

"ARAH!"

Jeanna had called out Lady Guardian to kick Kakyoin out of the way.

Missing its target, the enemy Stand vanished.

"Nice quick thinking, Jeanna." Polnareff complimented with his thumbs up.

Jeanna smirked. "You're okay, Kakyoin?" She asked once she crawled her way to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kakyoint sat up, rubbing his arm and winced. "Ngh-Yeah. Thanks, sis." He gave her a warm smile.

Looking at their side, the Stand was there again. Before it could attack again, the sound of the dead pilot's alarm watch caught the watery Stand's attention. Attacking the corpse's hand instead, cutting it off.

Everyone shook their heads.

Jeanna raised up her brows in realization. "Sounds?" She said in a whisper.

"It attacks by detecting sounds!" Avdol shouted.

"What do you mean by sounds?" Polnareff queried as he shuffled the sand with his hand.

"No! You idiot-!"

Jeanna got cut off once the enemy Stand launched itself towards the three.

"Run! All of you! Hurry back to the car!" Joseph shouted out as he, Avdol and Jotaro climbed on top of the dune buggy.

The other three got on their feet, sprinting their way to the group fast as they could while the watery Stand chased behind them.

They managed to make it on top of the vehicle, albeit Polnareff ended up getting slashed on his ankle from the enemy.

Once they finally settled in, the aquatic Stand vanished underground.

"It soaked into the ground..." Avdol said, apprehensively.

"The enemy can detect sound through vibrations from the ground." Joseph stated.

"It can move freely underground, without being seen, and before we know it, it can attack us from behind, or through the bottoms of our feet." He added.

"And its user is able to remain from a long distance." Jeanna remarked. "Possibly a few kilometers."

"What should we do? Do we just drive off?" Kakyoin queried.

"No. It's too dangerous." Joseph responded.

"Once we move the enemy will just strike."

"We can't just stay here out in the heat!" Polnareff blurted out.

"Look what that motherfucker did to my ankle!" He lifted his leg pointing at the dripping blood on his foot.

Jeanna sighed with a nod. In the corner of her eye, she sees Iggy jumping out. Knitting her brows in confusion, the dune buggy suddenly began to sink to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

"The tires are in the water! Shit! It's no use! We're being pulled in!" Jotaro cried out.

"We're going to slip!" Kakyoin exclaimed.

"Everyone move further back!" Joseph ordered.

They all climbed further back until reaching the rear of the car. A few feet away, Iggy was minding his own business, doing nothing to help the Crusaders.

"Hey! Helper! Be useful and help us out here!" Polnareff snarled at him.

Iggy briefly glanced at him before yawning and going back to sleep.

Polnareff clenched his fist." Grr! How careless can you fucking be?! You stupid mutt! Woah!" The car jerked a little as it continued to sink.

In a split second, both tires in front of the dune buggy were removed and slashed in half.

"Holy shit! It's so sharp that it can cut tires in half!" Joseph remarked in a panic.

The vehicle began to tumble back to the ground.

"So that's what it's trying to do..." Joseph glanced at everyone. "Everyone hold on!"

As soon as the dune buggy slammed back to the ground, everyone was thrown off. Landing roughly on their stomachs.

They all sat up, letting out small grunts and groans when Avdol raised his hand. Alerting everyone to not make a single movement after seeing the enemy Stand sinking into the ground.

He slowly removed each silver-ring bracelet from his wrist, throwing them on the sand, making it a walking-pattern. It was quite clever; the enemy would assume those are footsteps and commence an attack. Giving the fortune teller the upper hand to strike.

The watery claw-shaped hand surfaced from the sand at the end of the silver ring bracelet.

Avdol narrowed his eyes, "Magicians Red!" His Stand charged towards the enemy. But the opponent dodged it on time, lunging itself straight to Avdol, going past his neck.

"AVDOL!"

The loud shrieking voices from the others echoed the deserted land.

Avdol remained in composer, not knowing what just happened.

"Wh-who's out there?"

Blood gushed out the side of the fortune teller's neck, spurting all over his shoulder as he collapsed to the ground on his back.

He was gagging, attempting to breathe while the aquatic Stand hovered over him. Before the enemy could finish off Avdol, Jeanna stood up and sprinted away from the group.

"J-Jeanna?! What the hell are you doing?!" Kakyoin scolded at her as if she was some child.

Ignoring his words, Jotaro also ran off too, pursuing Jeanna.

"J-Jotaro? You too?!" Joseph shouted.

"What are they thinking?" Polnareff asked, scratching the side of his head.

The enemy Stand charged behind the two Japanese students.

" _I don't know what I'm doing but this is the only way Avdol can be saved..._ " Jeanna huffed and puffed as she kept running.

She felt the presence of someone behind her and quickly glanced back, meeting a pair of aquamarine eyes.

"What?" She raised a brow.

"You got a plan, JoJo?" She asked him.

"Somewhat." Jotaro responded flatly. "It involves Iggy."

She raised her brows in realization. " _That's right! Iggy!_ "

"I'm guessing you saw him jump out the car before it got attacked, too?" She smirked at him.

Jotaro only glanced at her for a brief second before they finally approached the Boston Terrier.

Jotaro grasped the dog's neck roughly, as the two students kept running. Hearing the others in background telling them to keep going and not stop.

"Good grief. You little bastard." Jotaro began as he glared at Iggy.

"You jumped out of the car before it got attack, didn't you? You know where the enemy's coming from by the smell, can't you?"

A few more steps and Jotaro shoved the dog to the ground, pinning him there as Iggy squirmed.

"Now Iggy, I'm gonna need you to cooperate with us and tell us exactly where the user is. Where's he going attack? Tell me Iggy!" Jotaro inquired.

"Otherwise you'll die too. And you won't get any gum from us either."

Iggy stopped squirming and perked his ears in horror.

Jeanna searched around their surroundings but no sign of the enemy.

Sweat poured down the dog's face as the sand around the three swirled in a tornado like form.

Suddenly Iggy was up in the air, being held by his own Stand in its paws.

" _It can fly?_ "

Jeanna glanced at the ground, seeing a fake Iggy made out of sand and widened her eyes.

"Jotaro! It's almost here!"

"He's not getting away!" Jotaro and Jeanna jumped at Iggy's direction, latching on to The Fool's arm with their Stands.

As soon as they did that, they manage to escape the aquatic Stand's attack.

"Sorry, Iggy, we may be heavy but-"

"If you try to shake us off, my Star Platinum will snap your neck in an instant." Jotaro threatened, cutting Jeanna off.

Iggy whimpered in fear and didn't bother to shake them off as they flew in the air.

It was a good thing Iggy's Stand didn't make any propeller sounds when flying, or else they would've been dead by now. His Stand makes sounds as the wind hits it.

As they're floating, the hot breathing of Jotaro on Jeanna's neck was sending shivers all over her body. She narrowed her eyes while desperately trying to ignore _those_ thoughts in the life and death situation they're in. Especially the way they are position isn't helping either. Her back against his upper muscular torso, their legs dangling and touching each other.

Suddenly they began to lose altitude, due to the heavy weight from the students. They bent their legs closer to their upper body to not touch the ground. Jotaro came up with a quick idea and stomped the ground using Star Platinum, a loud cry of _ORA_ was heard and Iggy howling out. Launching them high up in the sky gaining altitude.

Jeanna sighed in relief, though, it gave the enemy an advantage of knowing that Iggy's Stand can fly.

She tried to glanced back and saw the Stand still pursuing them, closer than before.

Up in the horizon, Jotaro used Star Platinum to get a clear glimpse of the user.

"Found him." Jotaro whispered in Jeanna's ear. "He's about four hundred meters away."

An athletic build man holding a cane on the side of his head with his eyes closed. He was sitting crisscrossed in the middle of nowhere.

They presumably believe the user is blind.

"If we can get to him before we lose altitude again, we'll be able to defeat him." Jotaro affirmed.

Jeanna grunted as she squeezed her eyes shut from the sand that fell on her face. Squeezing her eyes shut and using her free hand to rub them.

Jotaro widened his eyes and glanced back at the watery Stand. It was spiraling sand into the air, causing sand to bounce off of them, making it sound like a submarines sonar.

" _Shit. This isn't good._ " Jotaro grunted under his breath, gritting his teeth as he tensed up a little.

"I can hear it... The reflected sound..." The enemy user said with a mischievous smirk.

"I even know how high you two are..." He opened his eyes. They appeared white due to his blindness.

"Shoot them!"

The Stand charged at the students.

"Star Platinum!" Even though Star Platinum has super speed, the enemy mocked him for being a second faster due to Jotaro not knowing exactly where it would strike.

It didn't get Jotaro but it slashed Jeanna's arm. The one she was using to hold a grip on The Fool's arm. She winced in pain and lost her grip, descending to the ground. Slowly getting up, the enemy Stand made its way to the female student in swiftly.

When suddenly Star Platinum manifested and grabbed the small canine, removing from its Stand. Star Platinum lifted its leg up with a devious grin, preparing to throw the dog.

 _ORA!_

Iggy was catapulted to the enemy user with such high speed and tremendous amount of force, slicing through the wind.

The user's expression instantly changed to fluster, recalling his Stand to prevent the collision.

Jotaro and Jeanna were able to get behind the enemy while being distracted by Iggy. The two Stand's collided with a loud thump, causing the user's cane to fly off and Iggy landing back on his feet, excessively panting.

"What kind of person is he? Throwing a dog..."The user said as his aquatic Stand surrounded him for defense. A deep and guttural voice he has.

His eyes brows slightly raised up, realizing where could Jotaro and Jeanna would be and collected his cane placing it against his head.

The two teens remain behind him, quietly, wary so they wouldn't be detected. Realizing where the two students could be, he finally spoke to them.

"I see... I haven't realized you both got this close. If I hadn't recalled my Stand to defend myself, you would've already knocked me out from behind." Iggy placed his paws on top of his head, apprehensive about what will occur.

"I guess I won't be needing this staff to listen anymore," He slowly moved his cane away, "but I'll need this to help me get home." He lets go of the cane.

Time seemed like it has slowed down, the staff slowly falling to the ground as Iggy began to tremble. Everyone is remaining still, holding in the tension, breathing slowly.

As the wooden stick was a few centimeters from making contact with the ground, Iggy howled in fear.

Jotaro and the blind man summoned their Stands to strike each other. The enemy, not knowing their exact location, knocked off Jotaro's hat as Star Platinum bashed a direct punch on the blind man's chest. Blood gushing out of his mouth. As the man collapsed to the ground on his side, Star Platinum yelled out in somewhat victory roar.

"You held back, didn't you?" Jeanna asked the delinquent, gazing up at him.

Jotaro only gave a quick glance, with a small nod. The wounded man coughing out more blood from his mouth.

"He managed to knock my hat off, not even the ocean could manage that. But he isn't fatally injured."

The blind man smirked and used his own Stand to pierce through his head. This astonished the two Crusaders.

"What?"

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Jotaro queried the man as he and Jeanna kneeled by his side.

The man grunted, "I'm pretty sure both of you have considered interrogating me about the eight others who you will encounter. And the two Ace Stand users." He said in a raspy tone, struggling to breathe.

He took a deep breath, "Joseph Joestar's Stand, Hermit Purple, is able to read thoughts. So, I must not say anything that might leave my lord at a disadvantage." He chuckled faintly.

"Dio..." Jeanna remarked in a low growl.

"Why are you all so loyal to Dio? So loyal that you'd die..." Jotaro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have no fear of death." The man responded quickly, huskily as more blood appeared around his head. He gently lifted up his arm, pointing out using his index finger.

"Because of my Stand's power, I haven't known fear of death since I was a child. I could defeat any enemy, commit crimes and murder as I pleased. The law never frightened me, I'm positive that dog understands how I felt." He opened his eyes, showing his gray silver eye colors he had, smirking.

"He was the first and only person to make me feel from the bottom of my heart that I did not want to wish to die by his hand. He was so powerful, deep, large, and beautiful. And he was the first in this world to acknowledge my worth. I waited so long to meet him."

"I have no fear of death, but..." His resumed, gruffly.

"I fear he might cast me aside, and kill me..." He coughed out more blood. "The evil need an evil savior." He chuckled.

"I'll tell you one thing. My name... is N'doul, and my Stand is Geb, one of the Egyptian Nine Gods."

"Nine Egyptian Gods? What do you mean?!" Jotaro asked greedily.

N'doul chuckled one last time, "I'm only telling you my name and my Stand since you defeated me. That's all... I...have...to say..." N'doul stopped moving, his arm limped to his side, his Stand evaporated, or faded away. Something else leaving from his body as only Stand users can see when another Stand user dies.

Jeanna felt a bit sympathy for N'Doul from his speech. Holding in the tears, she saw Jotaro digging up a hole. Not uttering a single word to each other, she volunteered.

They gently placed N'Doul in the hole and buried him. Lastly, Jotaro placed N'Doul's cane on top of his grave for his honor.

The students glanced at the small mountain of sand and turned around to regroup with the others.

Jotaro holstered his hands in his pocket. "Dio...who makes fanatics out of people, worshiping him as if he is some kind of god."

Jeanna glanced at him from his statement.

"Just who is he?" Jotaro thought out loud.

"A putrid fucking monster." Jeanna answered angrily. Her fists were bawled up tightly while starring at the ground.

Jotaro turned his gaze at her as they halted their pace.

"Making people follow his damn orders as if they're his pets. Manipulating them." She looked up at the delinquent, meeting his eyes.

Jotaro could see her eyes tearing up as they turned a pinkish color. He could sense how enraged she is feeling by seeing the purple aura around her.

"I don't know that much about him. Nor Kakyoin and Polnareff." She scoffed, brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"If you don't accept his offer, he'll just plant that damn flesh bud in you by force."

"Kakyoin got easily manipulated... but...with me..." She nodded, thinking about her flash back from probably 5 months ago.

"If you're thinking that he raped me, no he didn't." She looked at Jotaro, crossing her arms.

"I tried to fight back when I first saw Dio but I couldn't... Kakyoin had went missing for a while that day and I went out in search for him. We were on a family vacation."

"And... I passed by a building, someone was calling out my name..."

… _Jeanna..._

"And I was thinking to myself, _what kind of fucked up voodoo shit am I hearing?_ Right?"

"It didn't sound like Kakyoin, and for curiosity I actually went inside the building like an idiot."

"Once inside, I just saw nothing but stem roses all over the place. And there I saw Dio just standing there in the middle of the room, still calling out my name."

 _...Jeanna..._

 _...I can help you find your father... the man who killed your mother and brothers..._

"He was telling me I could avenge my family's death by killing my bastard of a father if I helped him."

"And I rejected his offer, calling him names and this and that. I even called out my Stand to attack." Jeanna chuckled. "I'm an idiot, right?" She smirked.

"The stems of the roses wrapped around me tightly..."

Jeanna hesitated to continue. "I-I couldn't breathe. I was helpless and my Stand faded of how weak I was getting."

"I saw a weird tentacle looking thing, which was the flesh bud and boom, there you go. Everything went pitch black and once I woke up, I was told to kill you."

Jotaro remained silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "You tried to fight him when you didn't even know who he was nor what he could've done to you." He said in a bit of annoyance.

"Hey, not my fault he pissed me off." She declared.

"But on top of that repulsive reaction, it was brave of you." Jotaro added.

His compliment made Jeanna slightly blush, raising her brows. Brushing it off, she met his gaze. "Thanks." She gave him a genuine smile.

They stared at each other that seemed like an eternity. Staring deeply at each other's eyes. Jeanna's hair flowed around her, the color of it matching with her personality as it looked redder and orange-ish from the sunset.

The sound of dog growling broke the trance and turned their gaze at the enraged Iggy.

"Hey. No need to be hostile. I'm not mad or anything at you." Jotaro said.

"From your point of view, you were dragged out here against your will and forced into a fight by the Old Man. Must've been a real pain in the ass." He added.

Jotaro pulled out a treat, the coffee-flavored gum. "Here." He slouched down.

Iggy growled and began rolling side to side, throwing a fit.

Jeanna chuckled at Iggy's tantrum. "He still seems pretty mad about you tossing him like a baseball."

"Well I'm apologizing, aren't I?" Jotaro retorted.

The Boston Terrier got back on his feet and ran off while barking.

"Gimme a fucking break..." Jotaro muttered, pushing his hair back with his fingers. "What an annoying dog."

His gaze turned towards Jeanna, extending his arm out. "Here." He said.

He handed her Iggy's treat.

"Why me?" Jeanna queried as she grabbed the piece of gum.

"He seems to like you more out of all of us." He replied as he turned around and resume their pace, holstering his hand back in his pocket.

When Jeanna glanced back to call out Iggy, he held a hat by his mouth.

"He got your hat, JoJo." Jeanna stated and Jotaro turned around.

Iggy approached Jotaro, gently placing the hat down and squealed cutely, wiggling his tail.

"Well I'll be damned." Jotaro crouched with a small smile, picking up his hat. "I guess you're not that bad after all. Thanks." Returning to his full height and placing his hat back on, his face went to a full disgust and annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Jeanna asked, raising a brow.

"That shitty mutt." Jotaro snarled as the gum extended from his hat to his fingertips.

Iggy smiled deviously.

Before Jotaro could utter another word, the sound of a car, a group of men shouting and a horn going off multiple times were approaching.

"Hey! Jotaro! Jeanna! Iggy!"

"Are you guys all right?!"

Off the distance, the dune buggy with the other group were now visible.

"Hey!" Joseph shouted, waving his hand while Iggy barked and howled to get their attention.

Jotaro wiped the gum off his hand, saying his usual trademark.

"Good grief."

 _8/5/17_

 _JESUS CHRIST! Finally! ALL 20 CHAPTERS REWRITTEN! Now is time to finally update the next chapter guys!_


	21. Aswan, The Zenyatta & Mondatta Brothers

JoJo and the group made it to Aswan over night to get Avdol at the hospital and fix their car. They even managed to find a hotel near by the place to stay in while Avdol recovered.

It was a sunny bright afternoon for the Crusaders as they roamed around the city of Aswan.

"How's Avdol doing?" Polnareff asked as he exhaled smoke out of his mouth with a cigarette.

"Avdol's neck wound didn't damage anything vital, fortunately, so he'll probably be released tomorrow." Joseph responded.

"So we'll stay here an extra day then continue our trip." He added.

"Thank goodness he's alright." Kakyoin said with relief.

Jeanna nodded in agreement while holding Iggy in her arms as she was petting him the entire time. Without her noticing, Iggy would give Jotaro a sly smile here and there, snuggling closer on the teen's bosom. Making the delinquent mutter under his breath with a _Good Grief_ and looked away _._

"Hey, why don't we take a drink and relax?" Polnareff suggested. "There's a lot of café's here so why not?"

"Not a bad idea, but which one we should go to?" Joseph crossed his arms and glanced the high schoolers and back at the Frenchman.

Polnareff took the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it up in the air. Landing back on the ground, it pointed at a café across from them named, _Maxim_.

"My cigarette picked that one."

They all settled in their seats and Iggy hopped out of Jeanna's arms to wonder off. A buffed muscular man approached the group with a creepy grim look on his face, glaring at them. Assuming it's the manager.

"Welcome," He greeted them in a raspy voice.

"May I take your order?"

"I'll uh... have some black tea." Polnareff answered.

"Same here." Jotaro added flatly.

"And you three?"

"Black tea as well."

"All right then, five black teas it is." The manager turned around but before he could leave to the kitchen the elder Joestar spoke.

"Actually no, we're not having any tea."

"Eh? But Mr. Joestar-"

Joseph raised up his hand, cutting off the Frenchman mid-sentence.

"Listen. We're already in Egypt. Meaning we're in enemy territory and they're lurking around more than ever. And we don't know when they'll attack. We have to be more careful than before, especially when it comes to poison in our drinks."

"From now on we'll drink bottles or cans." He declared.

Kakyoin nodded, "I agree, Mr. Joestar. We may never know what will hit us at any moment."

"You really can't be serious about this Mr. Joestar." Polnareff protested.

"He isn't wrong, Polnareff." Jeanna intervened. "We have to be more cautious since there's more Stand users to face against, plus the short amount of time that we have left."

Polnareff sighed, leaning back against the chair crossing his arms, "Fine."

"Hey. Forget about the black teas, we'll have some cola instead." Joseph ordered.

"Cola?!" The manager shouted in shock. Not happy with the change of order.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Jotaro queried sternly.

"N-No!" The manager raised his arms up in a defensive way, nervously. "Okay then, five colas coming right up." He turned around.

"By the way, we'll take the caps off ourselves. And we'll take the last five colas in the bottom row." Joseph added.

" _S-Shit. Colas with caps on?! How the hell am I gonna poison them now? Was my brother's prediction wrong? No... It can't be. His predictions never fail. I have to believe in him. I HAVE TO BELIEVE IN HIM! Or else we can't win."_

 _"Brother, the predictions are absolute!"_

"Hey asshole!" A customer sitting across from the Crusaders stood up pissed off.

"Your shop serves warm colas?! What kind of café is this?! I'm not paying for this shit, you son of a bitch!" The customer stormed off the place.

"Hey! You don't serve cold colas?!" Joseph asked a bit agitated.

"Th-The refrigerator broke." The manager stuttered in response.

"You're being too paranoid Mr. Joestar." Polnareff assured.

"If he were an enemy and actually tried to poison us, how would he know we'd come here specifically? I mean, there's a bunch of café's all over the place and I happened to pick this one. If it was only one then maybe, but there's plenty."

"Wow, for the first time you actually said something smart." Jeanna chimed with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! What are you trying to-"

"All I'm just saying Polnareff, is that being careful won't hurt." Joseph reassured.

"Well," Polnareff stood up from his seat. "If you're that concerned, then let's change cafes. How about the one across the street?"

"I wouldn't do that." Jeanna said as she glanced at the building Polnareff mentioned.

"Eh?"

The men gazed at the café across the street, which was covered in flames from a lit cigarette that laid on the garbage for some time. A crowd of people surrounding the area, wondering _who_ was the _asshole_ to not put the fire out of the cigarette.

Immediately Joseph changed his mind and decided to get the teas.

"Really..." Polnareff began as he blew his tea softly, holding it close to his lips. "Who would throw a lit cigarette in the trash. This world sure has some real assholes in it."

Jeanna rolled eyes to the side, blowing the heat away from her cup.

"Well, let's drink up now." Joseph raised his cup in a cheers way.

The Crusaders didn't even manage to swallow the drink if it weren't for Iggy interrupting their little relaxation as he stole a couple's cake. As Iggy ran off, Joseph quickly placed the money on the table as he and the others went after the Boston Terrier, cursing at the animal while Jeanna remained behind.

The teen sighed as she rose up from her seat.

" _Dios mio_ , _es como que nunca vamos a tener un_ _poco_ _de_ _descanso_." She muttered while rubbing her temple, heading out of the café.

Before she could step out, a slam on the table and a man crying out furiously caught her attention.

"Damn it! They had it in their mouths! We were so close!"

Averting her gaze, her eyes met with the manager's. He was hunched over on the table the group and her were previously sitting in. She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Oh-uh... Sorry about that." The manager returned to his full height, stuttering and the look on his face seemed anxious.

Jeanna then sees a little boy beside the man, assuming it's a relative of his since they resembled each other. She narrowed her eyes at the man from his odd behavior. She didn't utter a word besides glaring at him.

"I- uh, just don't like my tea wasted that's all. Heh, heh." The manager added, rubbing the back of his head.

" _He's just a regular person, Jeanna, get over it._ " Jeanna frowned at herself and walked away.

* * *

They were unsuccessful of capturing Iggy, which left Polnareff cursing out in French while the others stared at him as if he was some child throwing a tantrum. Joseph suggested to get some errands done before visiting Avdol but Jotaro declined to tag along and told them he'll meet them at the hospital.

A while passes by and the group were heading back to their dune buggy. They saw a stranger on their car hunched over in hiding.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Joseph shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Who's in our damn car?!" Polnareff inquired, clutching his fist tightly.

" _Shit._ " The stranger muttered under his breath after placing an orange on the seat.

"Hold on, Polnareff." Joseph grabbed the Frenchman's shoulder, halting him.

"It could be Jotaro."

"But Jotaro said he was heading directly to the hospital." Kakyoin stated.

"That's true! So it can't be him!" Polnareff remarked.

"Then let us be careful." Joseph warned.

"I got it." Jeanna said as she handed Kakyoin her bag of candy

"What are you going to do, sis?" Kakyoin queried her, raising a brow.

"You'll see." She smirked at him.

" _Shadowjack._ " She whispered and vanished in thin air.

Jeanna sprinted her way to the other side of the dune buggy, seeing a familiar black hat peeking out.

The female student knitted her brows in confusion as she finally appeared behind the stranger.

"Jotaro?"

"G-AAH!" He screamed with a jump, turning around facing Jeanna.

 _"Shit. I forgot about this bitch._ "

Jeanna widened her eyes, surprised from his sudden reaction.

" _What the hell?_ " She thought to herself as she took a step back and noticed something different from the delinquent. " _T-Those clothes...they look familiar. Have I seen them before?_ "

Jotaro's whole attire looked almostidenticalfrom the manager back in the café.

"You gave me a good scare there, Jeanna. Ha, ha, ha." Jotaro laughed nervously after returning to his full height, with his hand placed on his chest from the scare. Before she could say anything, the voice of the silver-haired man came through.

"Oh, it is you Jotaro. What happened? I thought you were heading to the hospital." Polnareff said as he and the others circled around the delinquent.

"E-Eh?"

Jotaro blinked a couple of times as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"U-Um...I uh-oh! I forgot something in the car!" He answered a bit panicked. "I uh-um... forgot my wallet!" He placed a hand on his hip while pointing at the vehicle. "Y-Yeah..it was my wallet! Good grief."

Jeanna narrowed her eyes in suspicions from Jotaro's odd behavior.

"Jotaro, where's your school uniform?" Kakyoin asked.

"Hu-huh?" Jotaro stared at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"M-M-My school uniform?" He blinked a few times before Polnareff approached him.

"That's really not a good look on you." Polnareff chimed with a snicker.

"Polnareff." Kakyoin scolded at him.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding, Kakyoin."

"O-Oh right! My school uniform. I-It's at the cleaners." Jotaro responded.

"The cleaners?" Jeanna queried raising a brow, crossing her arms.

"Y-yeah..." Jotaro hesitated. "I took it to the cleaner's and I had forgotten my wallet to pay. That's why I-uh came back." He leaned against the car.

"Well that's strange." Kakyoin placed a hand on his chin raising a brow.

"Huh...I see." Polnareff walked to the car and opened the driver's side.

"Then hurry up and get in the car. We're going to the hospital." He settled the grocery bags inside.

"H-Huh?" Jotaro widened his eyes in fear.

"Actually, Polnareff, I think I'd prefer to walk there." He objected as he turned around to leave.

"What the hell are you thinking, Jotaro?" Polnareff grabbed Jotaro, shoving him inside the car while the delinquent resisted.

"From here, it'll be a lot faster to take the car. Besides, we'll get your uniform after the hospital visit."

Before Kakyoin could walk to the other side of the car, Jeanna grasped his arm, jerking him close to her.

"Something the matter, sis?" He asked raising a brow.

"Don't you think something's off about Jotaro?" Jeanna queried with a nod.

Kakyoin glanced at Jotaro through the window, who seemed stiffed and uncomfortable.

"Mmm...no not really." He looked back at Jeanna.

"I'm pretty sure he's just worried about his mom that's all."

Jeanna sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She glanced at Jotaro.

"But doesn't his clothes look familiar to you?" She looked back at Kakyoin.

Kakyoin briefly gazed at Jotaro before back at Jeanna. "No, not really." He nodded. "Why?"

Jeanna shook her head with a nod, "It's nothing... I had thought of something ridiculous but don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

Jeanna faintly smiled, "I'm positive, Kakyoin. Just a little nervous now that we're closer to reaching Dio than before, you know? All these enemies are just all over the place now and don't know when we'll be able to rest." She shrugged her shoulders.

" _Especially that my own father can come out any moment and possibly kill us..._ "

Kakyoin affirmed with a nod. Though the male student felt like his best friend was lying about something, possibly to not worry him.

"If anything is wrong, just know I'm here for you-"

The sound of a horn beside them burst out, causing the students to cover their ears instinctively.

"Hey! You guys coming or what?!" Polnareff shouted at the high schoolers.

"Gnh! You asshole!" Jeanna shouted at the Frenchman with a scowled look.

* * *

They didn't wonder nor question Jotaro's strange actions but Jeanna seemed to have the answers. Her mind was filled with doubts if the delinquent sitting between her and Kakyoin is the _real_ thing. Not to mention that she's never seen Jotaro a bit talkative.

And the change of clothing? Jotaro complains about his uniform being ruined and always gets it repaired or pays someone to get it remade entirely. Talk about someone who's very stingy with their clothes or having a high sense of fashion. Maybe this time it was just _different_.

Or she just knew him _too well_.

Jeanna thought that she was possibly overthinking about the brunette's demeaner and let it slide, for now. Through their entire journey, she's been having an odd feeling towards the tall teen lately. Something she hasn't felt before in her life.

She closed her eyes and opened them back with a sigh while looking out the window, placing an elbow on the armrest of the car door as she rested her chin using the base of her palm.

Joseph took charge of the wheel while the students were seated in the back. Kakyoin held a bag of oranges and Jeanna with her sea creature candy bag.

Through the ride, Jotaro kept acting strange. He seemed more tensed and apprehensive, (which is rare coming from someone who's never expressive), specifically when Polnareff would bring up the subject about oranges. This led Jeanna shooting him a few glances every now and then.

" _I'm probably just being too paranoid like Mr. Joestar..._ "

Iggy arrived on time and held an orange in his mouth with a poker face and for some weird reason, Jotaro cried outa loud _Yow_.

"Yow?" Joseph and Polnareff inquired at Jotaro as everyone had their eyes on him, disoriented.

"Are you alright, Jotaro?" Kakyoin asked. "I don't want to seem rude but you're not being yourself today."

"I've never heard you say weird noises, Jotaro." Joseph stated.

"N-N-N-No! I meant to say cow... there's a cow over there, that's why." Jotaro pointed at the mammal that was walking with its owner.

Polnareff took the orange from Iggy while the dog jumped on Jeanna's lap, giving a quick glare at Jotaro before going to sleep.

"Huh." Polnareff averted his gaze back at Jotaro.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're really acting weird today. Even Joseph is looking at you as if you weren't his grandson." He narrowed his eyes. "You possibly wouldn't be a fake, are you?"

Sweat poured down Jotaro's face, trembling. Everyone was completely silent waiting for an answer except for Iggy's snoring and the sound of the car running.

He tilted his cap down, covering his face. "Gimme a break, Polnareff. What the hell are you talking about?" He rubbed the side of his neck. "Old Man, are we at the hospital yet?"

" _The dog didn't seem to noticed but this chick sitting next to me is scaring the shit out me! It feels like her presence is piercing at my soul. Her powers are strange but from what her father has said, she can somehow neutralize Stand powers. Incapable of doing anything. She's scarier and dangerous than any of these guys! I have to think of something to get out here...and quick!_ "

"Hey, Jotaro." Polnareff glanced back at the students.

"Why don't you do that trick you taught me?" The Frenchman said as he lit the cigarette while placed in his mouth.

"Trick?" Jotaro widened his eyes.

"Polnareff that's dangerous." Kakyoin stated. "You could burn your tongue off with that."

Jeanna, who seemed intrigued, sat up more properly than being slouched against the seat. "What trick are you guys talking about?" She asked while petting the Boston Terrier.

"The trick Jotaro showed me. Look!" Polnareff opened his mouth as the cigarette stood up, slowly falling back inside his mouth before closing it.

He crossed his arms with success as smoke escaped from his nostrils.

"Wow, you're getting good at this, Polnareff." Joseph said enthusiastically.

Amused, Jeanna raised her brows. "And when did this occur?"

"When I found him playing the piano once back in the bar of the hotel in Singapore." Polnareff explained.

"Remember, Jotaro?"

* * *

 _Past 1AM, Polnareff roamed around the halls of the hotel where he and the rest of the Crusaders were staying in the for the night. The hallways were peaceful and quiet. Struggling to sleep after what happened to him with Soul Sacrifice and interrogations with the police, he decided to drink a little and hoping to flirt with a few women._

 _He passed by the room where Jeanna and Anne were sleeping in and heard a thump sound, as if someone had hit the wall._

 _The Frenchman stared at the door for a moment. He thought about checking in on them but decided to ignore it, assuming it was nothing serious. If it were, Anne would've been running out of the room screaming and probably try to get Joseph for help._

 _Polnareff made it to the lobby and asked one of the clerks for the location of the bar. Once there, a couple of people were around. The sound a piano being played beautifully caught his attention before he could order anything._

 _It seemed the person was skilled and had been doing it for some time. Nobody was around the person who was playing the instrument._

 _"Huh?" He muttered to himself as he approaches the pianist and recognized a familiar black hat with a gold small hand and gold button on it._

 _Up close, he widened his eyes._

 _"Jotaro?!" He shouted in shock._

 _The male student stopped what he was doing and sighed. "Good grief..." He closes his eyes as he sealed the keys from the piano._

 _He stood up from the seat and holstered his hands in his pockets, his usual stoic trademark was there. Not even a single glance of being tired or sleepy was shown on the delinquent's face._

 _The Frenchman was surprisingly shock since he couldn't utter a word._

 _"What's the matter, Polnareff?" Jotaro asked directly._

 _"D-uh..I-uh..." Polnareff stuttered for a moment and shook his head._

 _"W-what the hell was that?!"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"That!" Polnareff pointed at the piano. "And you playing on that!"_

 _"What about it?"_

 _"I-I..." He exhaled sharply. "I didn't know you could play the piano."_

 _"Gimme a break...Why does it matter to you if I play the piano or not?" Jotaro retorted as he passed by his ally and approached the bartender._

 _"Water." He said and pulled out a couple of dollars from his wallet._

 _The delinquent sat down on the stool chair and received his drink. Before he could take a sip, Polnareff appeared in an instant. He stared at Jotaro dumbfounded._

 _"Would you quit staring at me like if I did something wrong?" Jotaro demanded._

 _"R-right, sorry, Jotaro." Polnareff said as he sat beside the student. "Whiskey please."_

 _Receiving his whiskey, he took a shot of it and placed the glass back down._

 _"What I saw back there is completely different from how you are. You surprise me each day, JoJo." He said._

 _"Hmph."_

 _It remained quiet for a brief moment._

 _"Couldn't sleep?" The Frenchman queried, not wanting the silence to make things awkward but for Jotaro, he didn't care._

 _Jotaro affirmed with a nod. "What about you?"_

 _"I couldn't sleep either. And I thought I heard something from the girl's room but probably wasn't anything serious. Maybe Anne was dreaming and kicked the wall or something. I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders._

 _Not responding back, Jotaro pulls out a pack of cigarettes, getting one out before placing it back in his pocket. Lighting up the cigarette with his lighter, he inhales the smoke before it escapes from his lips._

 _"Hey, Polnareff." He glanced at the silver-haired man while holding the cigarette between his two fingers._

 _"Want to see a trick?"_

* * *

"I-uh umm, guess I forgot since it's been so long, you know?" Jotaro responded nervously as he shrugged his shoulders. Jeanna noticed he began to tense again. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on, man, you do remember! It was late at night after Jeanna defeated that Stand User."

"I—uhhhh..."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't forget to do the one using five cigarettes! Why don't' you do it in front of these two? Come on, Jotaro!" Polnareff pressured him.

"F-F-FIVE?!" The brunette shouted on to the top of his lungs.

Jeanna flinched from the scream and aggressively shoved the student away from her. "God damn it, JoJo!" She blurted out as she cupped the side of her head.

The purple aura swirled around her from her sudden outburst. "You don't have to scream when you're repeating what they're telling you!" She scowled at him. Iggy perked his ears up from the commotion and growled at Jotaro.

Jotaro began to tremble as he felt the girl's Stand energy surrounding him.

 _"Shit! Shit! Shit! This isn't good!"_

The student who sat between the two red-heads transformed into the man the Crusaders had encountered earlier at the café. The manager, from the café, was sitting between them as they all glared at him.

"You?!" Jeanna frowned as she gritted her teeth as her Stand manifested behind her. She clutched her fist tightly enraged, prepared to fight.

"S-S-Shit! I'm sorry!" The man jumped through the back of the dune buggy to escape, rolling in the middle of the road.

This left everyone perplexed from his sudden action.

The Crusaders all looked back, seeing the Stand user disappear from the distance and turned around.

"So I was right from the beginning..." Jeanna muttered but Kakyoin clearly heard what she said and glanced at her.

"You knew?" Kakyoin raised a brow.

"Well…" Jenna cocked her head. "I don't mean to sound rude but you guys are foolish for not realizing it was Jotaro the whole time."

"Hey! How were we suppose to know? He looked like him and was acting exactly like him!" Polnareff exclaimed, sounding a bit offended.

Jeanna scoffed in sarcasm, "The punk boy doesn't even like it when anything happens to his uniform and has never taken it to the cleaners not once through the entire trip." She sat up more properly, leaning closer to the front seats.

"Besides, when have you seen Jotaro talkative? And expressive? Also," She sat back against her seat. ", his hat was a bit taller than usual and we've never seen Jotaro wearing a different outfit besides his sleepwear." She crossed her arms looking out the car window, slightly blushing and embarrassed at the fact that she did know Jotaro _completely_ well. She hoped Kakyoin wouldn't think anything different from it from her explanation.

This left Polnareff and the other two men speechless, not knowing what to say since she did have a point.

"I see, how couldn't I have noticed when you questioned me about it." Kakyoin said as he moved his hand away from his chin, thinking about the previous events before getting in the car.

"And you also asked me why his clothes looked familiar because they looked exactly like the manager from the café."

Jeanna nodded with a smile, "See, at least you get it now, Kakyoin." She gently patted his shoulder.

"Who would've thought another Stand user could transform just like the one in Singapore and be with us." Joseph remarked in a serious tone.

"All I can say from that is that they're terrible in trying to impersonate the person they transformed to." Jeanna said.

"Like I said before, we have to be careful." Joseph claimed.

"I agree." Polnareff said as he observed the orange he held in his hand from Iggy.

"Also, you think I should throw this orange away? Iggy did bring it in and I thought it would be a nice gift for Avdol."

"Polnareff, is best if you throw it away, who knows where Iggy got it from." Kakyoin told the Frenchman.

"Besides, we have more in here." He lifted the grocery bag filled with oranges.

"Right, I forgot. Heh." With that, he threw the fruit away.

"I'm finally free! They will all die! Good thing that damn dog brought it back to them or else it would've been a disaster if I stayed longer." Khnum said as he cheerfully skipped on his way back to his younger brother, Thoth.

A moment later, an explosion like sound was heard from afar, causing the teens in the back to look at each other perplexed. It wasn't just the sound, they heard a disembodied scream as well.

"What was that?" Polnareff queried looking around.

"Probably some construction, who knows." Joseph responded. His brows raised up once seeing a glimpse of the white building. "Look, we're almost there."

Polnareff sighed in relief. "Finally! It felt like we were never gonna make it!"

Joseph rolled his eyes to the side from the Frenchman's remark.

"I could've sworn I heard someone scream from that sound..." Kakyoin said as he looked back.

"I thought so too, but it doesn't matter. None of our business." Jeanna shrugged her shoulders.

The Crusaders arrived at the hospital and found Jotaro, who barely arrived as well, greeting him. They didn't bother bringing up the event that just happened, completely ignoring it since the Stand user ran off like a wuss. But the elder Joestar warned Jotaro to be aware of Stand users that might impersonate any one of them without knowing.

Before going inside, an ambulance passed by them. They didn't get a chance to look since Jotaro asked for an orange as a refreshment, only to change his mind after noticing the candy bag of sea creatures from Jeanna. They both shared it while they all made their way to Avdol's room.

 **Cairo, Egypt...**

"There goes another of your mercenaries...once again, defeated...Tch." Sebastian nodded his head in disappointment. "N'Doul and now Khnum with his little brother."

Dio remained silent as he peacefully reads a book, sitting on a fancy leathered chair. The page flip to the next without him touching it.

A servant walks into the room, "Lord Dio, a guest is here wanting to speak with you immediately, saying its urgent." The woman said.

"Let him in." Dio responded.

The woman left the room and Sebastian turned his head towards Dio.

"Is that kid again, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, sounding annoyed as he took a sip of his beer.

Dio doesn't utter a word but he closes his book and rose from his seat.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, exhaling, " I guess I'll wait outside in the hall or something. If you need anything, I'll be around the place."

Before he could step out of the room, a teenage boy bumps into him.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I was told Dio was here in this room." The dark-skinned teen said.

"Go head, he's in there all right." Jeanna's father left the area, once seeing an upcoming servant, he requested for some whiskey.

The teen faced the room seeing Dio grabbing a book from the shelves.

"Dio, what I have to tell you is really important. And you're the only one who can help me through this."

"Is it about your sister and brother again?" Dio asked in a deep tone.

"Well," The boy hesitated to respond, "Yes, but it wasn't what I expected to happen at the end..."

"Well, let's hear it. Tell me what happened that's causing you to be troubled, _Pucci_." Dio said sat down in the chair once again.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _Oh wow, it's been over 6 months hasn't it? I believe 9 months, perhaps. Sorry for the late-ass update, I'm deeply sorry for it. Things did come around to make me busy and I did re-write the story (which took me like almost 2 or 3 months to complete and I took a small break from it as well) so if you're not aware that, I would highly suggest doing so because I did massive changes in all the previous chapters._

 _I wasn't sure about adding Father Pucci into it since it's been a while since I read stone ocean e.e) But I did since I do plan on having sequels to this story. I keep having ideas of how good Jeanna would be for part 4 and part 6 and what not even though I haven't finished this one yet._

 _I thank all of you for those supporting the story, favoring, following, leaving reviews and comments and etc! I really do appreciate it 3. Thank you for patiently waiting as well!_


	22. Ace Of Wands And Anubis Pt1

"Kom Ombo? Are you serious? Did really we have to stop here?" Polnareff whined as he glanced at the village, stepping out of the boat.

"Would you quit whining, please?" Joseph told the Frenchman, following behind.

"As long as they let us ride on the ferry, we can't complain." Avdol stated.

Polnareff sighed in irritation. "Well, I'm starving! Let's get something to eat."

Jeanna sighed from annoyance, "Polnareff you're sounding like a spoiled or selfish brat right now." She said with a frown while holding a sleeping Boston Terrier in her arms.

"Here." Joseph said, holding out Iggy's coffee flavored chewing gum in front of Polnareff. "This should be good enough to satisfy your hunger for now."

"Eh?! But those are Iggy's!" Polnareff retorted. "I'm not a damn dog!"

"Polnareff." Kakyoin scolded at the young man.

"What? I'm serious!"

Joseph sighed as he rubbed the side of his face, "Look, don't worry about it too much. Just take it." He hands the gum to Polnareff.

"E-Eh?!" Polnareff hesitated.

"At least is something." Jeanna told the Frenchman with a shrug.

The elder Joestar turns around facing the rest of the group. "Since we're here, we might as well take a restroom break before we get back on the ferry."

Everyone except Polnareff affirmed with a nod.

With that they all turned around leaving an enraged and dumbfounded Polnareff as he held the treat in hand.

It was understandable why the Frenchman would be acting this way, since they've been on the ferry half the day so far.

After they had picked up Avdol from the hospital, the Old Man decided they will travel on boat to arrive their designated location. Albeit, the others were skeptical about the idea due to previous Stand attacks and Jotaro not wanting his grandfather behind the wheel of any vehicle.

Throughout the ride, Joseph talked about his adventures back when he was young. Intriguing Kakyoin into questioning the elder Joestar about it and Jeanna not knowing to believe it or not while Avdol, Jotaro and Iggy minded their business. Avdol reading a book with Iggy sleeping next to him and Jotaro smoking his cigarettes, glancing at the Nile River.

But something that Joseph had said remained in Jotaro's mind since the moment they got on the ship. _"No matter where we go, enemies are lurking around us, more than before now that we're 800 Kilometers away from Cairo and Dio._ "

Jeanna followed behind the group, only to stop when Iggy awakened from his slumber. The Boston Terrier sniffed briefly before leaping out of the student's arms, running off.

"I-Iggy, what's wrong?" She asked in confusion as Iggy ran straight to Polnareff, who was being distracted by a man persuading him to purchase a _real_ Papyrus drawing from a suppose famous Egyptian artist.

Polnareff ripped the flimsy paper in half and threw it to the ground, leaving the vendor in shock and speechless.

"G-AH!"

"It's fake." Polnareff stated. "If it was real, it wouldn't have ripped so easily. You can't fool me."

The man growled, his brows furrowed. "You bastard! How dare you ruin such a fine piece of art?! You will pay for it!"

"Nah." Polnareff responded casually, turning around.

Iggy jumped towards Polnareff, snatching back his treat.

"H-Huh?" The Frenchman blinked a couple of times in shock.

Iggy turned to face the silver-haired man, waggling his tail with a smirk on his face. He ran off once again, enraging the young adult.

"I-Iggy! Why you little-! Come back here you shitty mutt!" Polnareff chased after the small dog in anger.

"You little bastard!"

"Polnareff! Where are you going?! We have to be with Mr. Joestar and the others!" Jeanna shouted as she ran behind the two. Distancing herself farther from the group.

* * *

What felt like an eternity, Jeanna stopped running. She slightly bent downward, hands on her knees panting heavily. She had lost track of the Frenchman the moment he disappeared into the crowd. But she kept going further thinking she would find him.

" _Maldito sea, Polnareff._ Why couldn't you just let it go?!" She snarled with a frowned.

Jeanna stood up straight and glanced her surroundings, briefly looking left and right. Markets were all over the area that led down the narrowed walkway. Children with their friends laughing and giggling. Parents shopping casually with their kids and vendors advertising their shops.

Brushing the bangs to side, the teen sighed in irritation, realizing she wasn't near anyone she knew nor having a clue where she was.

 _"Well this is fucking great... I'm lost."_ She let her hand drop, smacking against her upper thigh.

She stood there in the middle of the walkway for about a good minute gathering her thoughts.

 _"Looks like I'll be on my own for now..."_ With that, Jeanna turned around, an attempt to search for the others before the ferry departs without her, Polnareff or Iggy, or all three. _"Damn you, Polnareff..."_

As she was heading back, she passed by a man, who wore a long black and gold vestment with a hood over his head. Feathers were sewed onto the collar of the outfit, and wore a black bandana mask.

He was sitting crisscrossed on the ground, watching the frustrated female student pass by without noticing him. He smirked behind the mask and stood up, following behind Jeanna. He knew very well that his partner Anubis would keep the Frenchman occupied, giving himself the opportunity to keep Jeanna busy as well.

* * *

The elder Joestar sighed in relief as he used the restroom, which he and the others luckily found not too far from their transportation. Kakyoin, Jotaro and Avdol patiently waited for the old man as they stood outside.

Jotaro smoked his cigarette while Kakyoin socialized with Avdol about the Egyptian culture.

The buffed 17-year old delinquent glanced to his side and noticed that half the group was missing. Smoke exhaled out of his mouth and looked back at both Avdol and Kakyoin.

"Hey."

Avdol and Kakyoin glanced at Jotaro, halting their conversations.

"Something wrong, Jotaro?" Avdol queried.

Jotaro dropped the cigarette to the ground before putting it out. "The old man told us numerous times that we should stick together and not separate. Yet Polnareff, Jeanna and Iggy are not here with us."

Kakyoin and Avdol looked around, not seeing a single sight of the other half of the Crusaders.

Kakyoin gently placed a hand on his chin, "That's strange. I don't recall anything of them ever leaving nor saying anything. I thought they were with us the entire time." He said as he began to feel concerned.

"I thought so too." Avdol stated. "I find it odd as well, though I wouldn't be surprised if Polnareff and Iggy weren't here with us." He added while crossing his arms.

"But what about Jeanna?" Kakyoin queried in an agitated voice. "She was walking behind us with Iggy in her arms."

"Hmm.." Avdol tapped his chin lightly and narrowed his brows.

Jotaro looked to the side for a moment before fully turning around.

"Hm?" Avdol raised a brow in confusion, seeing the student walking away. "Jotaro, where are you going? We have to stay together. You can't just search for them on your own, is too dangerous!"

Jotaro doesn't respond and proceeded on walking, disappearing into the crowd.

The fortune teller sighed with a nod. "Mr. Joestar won't be happy about this."

Before Kakyoin could say anything, the elder Joestar arrived.

"About what?" Joseph queried raising a brow.

Both fortune teller and student briefly looked at each other before back at Joseph.

* * *

The sunset could be seen across the horizon of the Nile River and Jeanna still had no luck in finding the others. She felt as if she was heading farther away than even getting close to them since the buildings and streets were not the same anymore. Not sure how far she went, she ended up in a deserted area surrounded by ancient temples.

Stopping in front one of the temples, she looked around to see if any of the Crusaders were there. The temple was huge with some half-broken pillars and the faint sound of commotion could be heard though Jeanna couldn't make out what it was.

Jeanna decided to investigate, possibly hoping it was Polnareff and Iggy arguing instead of some strangers.

Walking past the pillars, she found a man lying on the ground. It was hard to tell who it was since the direction of the sun was behind him. Taking a step to get a closer look, the man quickly rolled over and jumped on top of a half-broken pillar. He briefly looked around as if he was searching for someone.

"All right, Chaka... come try and attack me!"

Noticing the tall silver hair and that voice, Jeanna knew exactly who it was.

"Polnareff?"

The Frenchman's gaze turned to the teen in shock.

"J-Jeanna? What are you doing here?!" Polnareff queried frantically.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Jeanna retorted. "I was looking for your dumbass when you chased after Iggy! I even tried to search for the others but I got lost because of you!"

"Well we can talk about that later, Jeanna!" Polnareff responded immediately as he still kept looking around. "There's an enemy Stand user and I have no clue where he went! But for some weird reason his sword can go through objects. Even though cement."

Jeanna widened her eyes in shock and looked around as well.

Polnareff turned his gaze back at Jeanna. "His Stand is called _Anubis,_ one of the Egyptian Gods _-_ " He cut out once he saw something not far behind from Jeanna, coming straight towards her. "J-Jeanna! WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" He cried out.

Jeanna swiftly turned around, seeing a giant fiery ball coming at her direction. At the same time, a pillar behind Polnareff got cut in half, falling on top of him with the enemy on top of it.

"HOLY SHIT! THE PILLAR!"

"MY SWORD DOESN'T HAVE TO PASS THROUGH OBJECTS, POLNAREFF! I CAN CUT THROUGH THE PILLAR ITSELF!" Chaka shouted as he held the sword with both hands, lifting it up.

"DIE POLNAREFF!"

With a giant fiery ball heading Jeanna's way, she calls out her Stand. "Lady Guardian!" She placed both her arms in front of her, closing her eyes preparing for the impact.

The fiery ball exploded but didn't make any contact to the female student, though it did cause her to cough from the soot. Slowly putting her arms down, she reopened her eyes, only seeing smoke around her. Unclear what just happened, it looked as if something or _someone_ had blocked the attack.

The smoke finally dispersed away and Jeanna was astonished by seeing her savior.

"Iggy?!"

The Boston Terrier stood right before the high schooler in a stance, growling with his Stand out. His Stand had formed in some sort of giant shield that protected Jeanna from the blast.

As soon as The Fool transformed back to its normal form, a man came forward.

He wore a _black and gold vestment_ , feathers were sewed onto his collar area with a hoodie over his head. It was hard to tell who the man was since a mask covered half his face.

Iggy kept glaring at the man then suddenly barked at him.

"Hmph." The man said as he crossed his arms. "I wasn't expecting the damn dog to intervene." He said in annoyance.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeanna demanded as she furrowed her brows.

The man smirked behind his mask. "I am Osiris. The holder of Ace Of Wands card." His Stand materializes behind him with a golden yellow aura around. It looked identical like its user but with a more warlock appearance.

"While Anubis keeps your friend occupied..." Flames summoned on the palms of his Stand. "I'll take both of you out! FIRE BOLT!"

Ace Of Wands began shooting out fire bolt projectiles towards both Crusaders.

Taking a quick step back, "Shadowjack!" Jeanna went invisible as Iggy used The Fool to dodge the attack. They both separated.

The fire bolt projectiles were shooting out like Spiderman's web strings at high speed.

Once the projectiles had stopped, the area was filled with a giant black cloud again. Osiris remained where he stood, watching the smoke fade away. Narrowing his eyes, he took a few steps forward. He didn't see Jeanna nor Iggy. Sensing someone from behind, he looked to the side trying to look back, only to see multiple purple arrows heading his direction.

"Dawnblade!" Osiris's Stand summoned a bunch of flaming knives, launching the projectiles at the arrows, denotating them on impact.

"What?!" Jeanna said in shock as more of the flaming projectiles heading towards her.

Knitting her brows,"Shadowjack!" She dodged his attacks, jumping on top of a half-broken pillar.

"Shadowshot!"

Once again, the arrows got destroyed. Jeanna proceeded jumping from one pillar to another going in a circular route and kept shooting her arrows at him.

"Foolish child!" Osiris said. "You really think your puny arrows have a chance against Ace Of Wands?! I'll just keep obliterating them!"

Briefly looking at Osiris, she saw a familiar figure behind him and smirked.

Jeanna came to a stop and turned to look at him. "I'm not that stupid, Osiris." She said sincerely with a grin. "You may have been destroying them, but some have managed to get behind with you noticing."

Osiris widened his eyes. "What?!" He quickly looked back only to see an enraged Boston Terrier charge at him.

The Fool clawed across Osiris's chest. Jeanna quickly used Shadowjack to rush towards him.

"AAGH!" Osiris shrieked. "Ace Of Wands-GYAH!" Lady Guardian aggressively grabbed his Stand by the neck.

Osiris gazed back at the teen with a frown, his hands around his neck. "You...You bitch! You lied!" He snarled. Flames were materializing on Ace Of Wands hands but were stopped as he felt paralyzed. His Stand vanished, shocking him even more.

"W-What?!" The void energy was surrounding him, neutralizing his powers. Lady Guardian dropped him to the ground.

Jeanna then crossed her arms as she glanced down at the man. "I have to say, you're the first person to ever destroy my arrows." She complimented. "But looks like my puny arrows do have a chance against you." She narrowed her eyes as Lady Guardian stepped closer to him.

Osiris went pale and fear expressed on his face.

 **ARAH! ARAH! ARAH! ARAH! ARAH!**

Lady Guardian pummeled Osiris with her fists and was thrown far across the temple. Osiris went unconscious once his body landed next to Chaka's, who was also defeated.

"Jeanna!" Polnareff shouted as he ran to her. Jeanna turned her gaze at him and smiled while Iggy approached next to her.

"Are you alright?" He queried in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeanna responded as she dusted the dirt and sand off her uniform.

"Looks like you were able to defeat the other guy, huh?" Jeanna teased.

"Hey! He didn't stood a chance against a swordsman like me. Besides, he was an amateur." Polnareff retorted. He then lifted up his hand which held the sword from Chaka. Iggy then sniffed up in the air and glared at the sword.

"I did a move that I can do with my Stand that none of you are aware about. I only use it when it's really necessary." He said as he briefly looked at the sword and back at Jeanna.

Jeanna nodded. "I see, but you don't have to tell me what it is. And what are you going to do with that sword? Didn't it belong to the enemy you just defeated?" She pointed at the weapon.

"Yes, but what I found strange was that the sword was back in its sheath. I haven't even tried opening it." Polnareff then began to unsheathe the sword.

Iggy then growled and began barking at it.

Both Crusaders looked down at the dog in confusion.

"Iggy what the hell is wrong with you?! Stop that!" Polnareff snapped at him as he stopped what he was doing.

"Maybe you should wait until we can find the others." Jeanna suggested. "The sun is going down and we have no clue if the others have left."

"Hey, Jeanna and Polnareff, there you guys are." A distinctive voice was heard and they all turned their heads to see no other than Jotaro.

"Jotaro! Finally we've been found Jeanna!" Polnareff patted her shoulder before running up to the delinquent.

The other part of the group showed up as well.

"Guys!" Polnareff said in excitement.

"Jeanna!" Kakyoin said as he rushed towards her, giving her a tight embrace. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Jotaro glanced at Kakyoin with a glowering look, placing his hands in his pockets and looked away with a _tsk_.

Feeling a bit awkward from the unexpected hug, Jeanna hugged back before they pulled apart.

She gave him a sincere smile.

"Good thing I found Jotaro using Hermit Purple or else we all could've gotten lost." Joseph stated with a smile with the purple vines around his arm but vanished when he became serious looking back at Polnareff and Jeanna.

"We warned you guys to not run off on your own." Joseph scolded at them.

"Sorry Mr. Joestar, but we got attacked from two Stand users." Jeanna explained.

"Two?!" Avdol, Kakyoin and Joseph said in shock.

Jeanna nodded. "Mhm. One from the Egyptian Gods called _Anubis_ and the other from the Ace trump cards called _Ace Of Wands_." She stated.

"But no need to worry!" Polnareff intervene. "We managed to kick their assess. They weren't no match for us! See..." He points at the two unconscious enemies.

"Even Iggy helped along. Well, only for Jeanna but still." Polnareff added while scratching the back of his head with a cheesy smile.

"Look, we're glad you guys are safe but don't ever run off alone again. It's too dangerous and who knows if there will be more next time." Joseph warned.

"Our enemies won't hesitate to attack if they see any of us alone." Avdol added.

The sound of the ship's whistle caught the Crusaders attention.

"That's our ship's whistle! We need to hurry back!" Joseph said. "Our stop is at Edfu so we don't have any time to waste."

* * *

The Crusaders arrived around dusk at Edfu and stayed in at a hotel for the night. Since Christmas and News Years have passed, they didn't have time to celebrate it. So Joseph had purchased some whiskey for everyone.

Polnareff was the first person to pass out from a drinking contest with the elder Joestar, which resulted in Avdol and Jotaro to carry him to his room.

Afterwards, Joseph and Avdol went to sleep, leaving the high schoolers alone in which they conversed about almost everything. Kakyoin ended up falling asleep first out of the three since he felt a bit tipsy after having a couple of shots.

Although all three high schoolers were sharing the same room, they had their own beds as well by luck.

Now that Jotaro and Jeanna were left alone, not much was being exchange between the two. Jotaro was leaning against the wall with one hand in the pocket while the other holding the glass of whiskey. He could tell the alcohol was beginning to take over Jeanna from her change of behavior.

She was mumbling to herself and walking around the room all wobbly by bumping into the walls and furniture while giggling. Which made Jotaro slightly smirk.

Luckily it didn't wake Kakyoin since he was already in a deep slumber.

As Jotaro was about to take another sip from his whiskey, Jeanna grabbed his jacket by the collar as she was falling towards the bed next to them.

"Jo...Jo" She said drunkenly, shaking lightly him to get his attention.

"What is it?" Jotaro asked dully. She was so close that he could smell the strong scent of alcohol coming from her mouth.

"I feel...dizzy..." She lost her grip holding onto his jacket and was about to fall to the floor until Jotaro acted quickly. With the help of Star Platinum, he placed the glass of whiskey on the coffee table and held Jeanna by her waist. Her body was against his and her head was arched back, exposing more of her smooth neck. This sent chills down his spine.

Ignoring any one ideas, Jotaro gently placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket to cover her. She slept peacefully as he watched her for a moment before walking out to the balcony.

He dug into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and light it up. Exhaling the smoke, he sighed in annoyance while looking down.

 _"Gimme a break..."_ Jotaro muttered as he looked back up into the night sky.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _Ahh yes, finally a new chapter and update! I apologize for the long wait but is finally here! I want to thank all of you for your patience and loving the story 3_

 _Maldita Sea – Dammit_

 _The whole alcohol thing was inspired by QuillMind's story of StarCatcher in one of her chapters. I'd suggest checking it out but it hasn't been updated in a long time! Some of her other chapters were inspired as well that are in my previous chapters._


End file.
